Pirata de Fuego
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Una venganza terrible contra los asesinos de sus Padres llevará a Rei Hino a convertirse en la capitana de los "Piratas de Fuego" reclutando en su tripuación a todas las sailors, batallas, escapes, romance y el mágico toque pirata...¡Gran Final!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: LA VENGANZA COMIENZA….**

Primer capítulo, la Reina Serenity de la Tierra de Cristal selló un pacto con la mercenaria Beryl y sus monstruos terribles los Youma para conseguir el dominio total de la Tierra matando a todos los gobernantes de los otros reinos, la pequeña Rei presencia la muerte de sus Padres y es salvada de morir junto con su hermana pequeña por un pirata….

PERSONAJES:

_Rei Hino:_ de 8 años, princesa del Reino de Fuego.

_Minako Hino_: de 6 años, princesa del Reino de Fuego.

_Beryl_: mercenaria asesina que comanda el ejército de Youmas, contratada por la Reina Serenity para controlar a toda la Tierra.

_Reina Serenity_: Reina del País de cristal, empeñada en dominar toda la tierra, contara a Beryl y sus Youmas para lograr eliminar a todos los gobernantes de las regiones de la Tierra y a sus familias.

_Kondo Saburo_: Capitán de los Piratas de Fuego conocido como "El corsario rojo" amigo del gobernador Keitaro de la tierra de Fuego, acude en ayuda del gobernador ante la amenaza de los Youma.

En una habitación del palacio se escuchaban ruidos extraños esa noche, las dos niñas caminaban por los fríos pasillos iluminados con antorchas, la más pequeña, rubia y de ojos azules, tomaba fuertemente de la mano a la mayor, una niña de ocho años, con ojos púrpuras y cabello negro, afuera el fragor de la batalla era atronador, la niña pequeña lloraba en silencio mientras las dos caminaban por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta abierta de las habitaciones de sus padres de las que salían esas voces.

-Espera aquí Mina, y no te muevas…no hagas ruido…-dijo la mayor a su hermanita, la dejó sentada en el pasillo junto a una estatua en forma de dragón y ella con paso sigiloso se asomó a la habitación, sus ojos azorados vieron y escucharon la terrible escena.

En el suelo estaba el cadáver sangrante de su madre, y su Padre herido en el pecho, detenía la sangre que brotaba a borbotones con una mano, pero con mirada amenazante lanzaba con la otra llamaradas a la figura que envuelta en manto morado esquivaba los ataques con facilidad.

-Me asombra gobernador Hino…ni herido de muerte deja de pelar…-decía la mujer de cabello rojo y largas uñas moradas con una frialdad enorme.

-Nunca tomarán el Reino…¡Nunca mientras vivía un solo guerrero de fuego!.. decía el hombre encarando valientemente a la mujer. Pero ésta de un movimiento rápido se acercó a él y enterró su mano de uñas filosas en el estómago del valiente guerrero, la niña de cabellos negros contuvo un grito de dolor al ver caer a su padre de rodillas. La mujer salpicada de sangre sacó su mano del cuerpo de su Padre y la limpió con una manta…de las sombras surgió otra figura cubierta con un manto negro.

-Buen trabajo Beryl…haces que valga la pena lo que se les pagó a ti y a tus Youmas.- dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Tu…tú!.- dijo con rabia y con sus últimas fuerzas el hombre que agonizaba.-

-Yo Keitaro…¿Creíste que nunca me cobraría tus desprecios y los de la estúpida de tu mujer?-dijo la encapuchada.-Era esta la última provincia que me faltaba tomar, tus guerreros son buenos pero los Youmas de Beryl son mejores. Ahora soy la dueña de todo Keitaro.- acabó la mujer, Keitaro Hino cayó al suelo pesadamente entre bocanas de sangre, la mujer de cabellos plateados se acercó a él sonriendo.-Quiero disfrutar de tu agonía…paso a paso…he esperado mucho por esto…-

-Te maldigo…con mi último aliento te maldigo…Serenity…-dijo el hombre.-Uno…uno de los de mi sangre te matará…morirás en manos de un guerrero de fuego…y morirás horriblemente…-dijo señalando con el índice ensangrentado a la mujer, y de su dedo salió una pequeña flama que la mujer detuvo con su mano.

-Eres patético Keitaro…se acabó el guerrero de fuego más poderoso de la Tierra…humillado y vencido-luego el hombre bajó pesadamente la mano con la vista fija, había muerto…la niña apretaba los puños y contenía las lágrimas, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sin querer derribó un florero.

-¡Quién está allí!.- gritó la mujer de cabellos plateados, pero Rei ya había corrido.-¡Ve a investigar.- ordenó a la asesina de cabellos rojos que salió corriendo de la cámara real, luego, Serenity observó el cadáver de Keitaro Hino y su esposa y sonrió, se agachó y le quitó a Keitaro del pecho un dije del que pendía una piedra roja.

-Al fin…el cristal rubí…solo me faltaba esto para tener todo el poder.- y lo alzó en alto, pero al momento un grito de espanto abrió su garganta, en la mano con la que había detenido el ataque póstumo del gobernante de la Tierra de Fuego estaba plasmada una cicatriz con la figura del signo de Marte, temblando de miedo, Serenity dijo a media voz…

-La maldición…-en ese momento la mercenaria regresó a la cámara.

-Eran dos chiquillas majestad…seguramente hijas de algún criado, se ocultaron en el comedor,-dijo Beryl.

-Una de esas chiquillas se parece a Akane…-dijo Serenity señalando el cadáver de la esposa del gobernador Hino en el suelo.-Cabello negro, ojos púrpuras.

-Si señora…-

-Son ellas…las hijas de Keitaro…-

-¿Qué desea que haga?- preguntó Beryl.

-Mátalas…-dijo ella temblorosa, la mercenaria sonrió sádicamente.

-¿Cómo yo desee?.-

-¡Mátalas y es todo maldita sea!-se exasperó Serenity y la mujer salió a cumplir su orden.-No me voy a arriesgar Keitaro…Hoy morirán todos los guerreros de fuego…- terminó ella furiosa mirando la cicatriz de su mano derecha.

La niña de cabello negro corría por los calcinados jardines del palacio real jalando a su hermanita de la mano, asustadas y agitadas, la niña rubia lloraba, y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Vamos Mina! ¡Vamos! ¡Esa mujer nos persigue! ¡Levántate!.- decía la mayor, y desesperada, subió a la niña rubia en su espalda y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas corrió hasta salir del palacio y se encaminó al puerto, entre cadáveres de guerreros y monstruos, llegó al muelle, la niña rubia se había desmayado.

-Fin del camino niña…-dijo una voz atrás de ella, la niña de cabello negro tembló de miedo, la mujer que había matado a su Padre y a su Madre, la del cabello rojo y largas uñas.-Debo admitir que eres valiente y fuerte, llegar hasta aquí, ocultarte de mí y todo eso cargando a tu hermanita…es una lástima que tengas que morir.- dijo y sus uñas se alargaron, Rei la miraba airada y furiosa. Bajó en el suelo del muelle a Mina y se encaró con la mujer.

-Usted mató a mis Padres…-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.-No la perdonaré…

-Mato a quien me dicen los que me pagan y la reina Serenity pagó bien…Pero no tengo porqué darte ninguna explicación niña…- y alzando la mano descargó un golpe con sus uñas que Rei esquivó.-¡Vaya vaya! ¡Esto hace más interesante tu muerte niña! ¡Tienes agallas!- otro golpe y de nuevo Rei lo esquiva, pero esta vez las uñas de la asesina lastiman su hombro que sangra, la niña cae al suelo junto a su hermanita desmayada -Se acabó el juego niña…despídete de este mundo.- termina Beryl y alza su mano para matarla, Rei junta sus manos con el dedo índice y pulgar levantados y grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! .- de las manos de la niña brota una incontenible bola de fuego que se estrella en la cara de la asesina lanzándola lejos, Beryl cae quemada del rostro al suelo.

-¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! ¡Ahora has logrado enfurecerme! ¡Te mataré sin piedad!.- y gritando se lanza sobre ella, Rei, debilitada por el uso del fuego, solamente se abraza a su hermanita dando la espalda a las afiladas uñas de la mujer, protegerá a Mina hasta el final, cierra los ojos y espera el golpe, pero este nunca llega, cuando mira hacia atrás, un hombre de barba blanca con un parche en el ojo le ha encajado una espada por la espalda a la asesina de cabellos rojos que cae pesadamente al suelo.

-¿Está bien princesa?.- dice el hombre, Rei asustada se hace hacia atrás.-No tema, soy amigo…-termina el mostrándole un dije que lleva al cuello con el signo de Marte.-Hubiéramos llegado antes pero este ataque fue imprevisto, soy Kondo Saburo…¿me recuerda?.- Rei lo mira azorada.

-El corsario rojo…-murmura y luego cae al suelo desmayada como su hermana, el hombre anciano se acerca a las dos niñas.

-Capitán, debemos irnos, no tardarán en ver el barco desde el palacio y no somos suficientes para hacerles frente.- dice un hombre. El marino y el hombre del parche levantan a las niñas del suelo y abordan juntos un barco con velas rojizas que rápidamente se pierde en el mar.

El tiempo ha pasado, los años han hecho su parte cambiando a las personas físicamente pero no sus corazones, por las calles concurridas y brillantes de la ciudad de Tokyo de Cristal caminan dos figuras, un joven alto de cabellos castaños y una chica de cabello negro, ambos con atuendos propios de las habitantes de Tokio de Crystal, vestido blanco en la chica, armadura plateada en el joven, caminan entre la gente, la chica se detiene al ver en un cartel plateado de edictos del reino un cartel:

_Se buscan vivos o muertos_

_Corsario rojo, Sailor Mars y tripulación del "Satán"_

_Recompensa…_

-Va aumentando lo que ofrecen por nosotros Yuichirou, debemos hacer rabiar a su soberana majestad un poco más para que aumente la recompensa.- dijo divertida la chica señalando a un grupo de soldados del reino que cuidaban las calles.

-Tranquila señorita Rei…sabe a qué venimos, el capitán ordenó nada de pleitos, por su seguridad y la de su hermana .- dijo el joven, ella le sonrió, el rostro del chico se iluminó con la sonrisa de la chica de ojos púrpuras encendiendo un rubor en el muchacho que se quedó mirando embobado a la muchacha mientras caminaba.

-¿Yuichirou? ¿Vienes o no?- dijo ella, el chico caminó saliendo de su sueño, los dos llegaron a un hermoso palacio de las calles principales de la ciudad de Tokyo de Crystal y tocaron a la puerta, una correcta sirvienta salió a abrir.

-¿Digan señores?.-

-¿La señorita Aino? ¿Minako Aino?.- preguntó Rei.

-A…es la mujer que le vende joyas a mi señora…-dijo la chica. Rei sonrió asintiendo.

-Pase, pase, la espera en el estudio…-dijo franqueando la entrada, la chica pasó a la elegante mansión.

-¿Yuichirou?...-dijo ella.

-Prefiero…quedarme afuera señorita, es más seguro, la espero aquí…-dijo el joven, Rei siguió a la chica hasta el lugar indicado.

-Señorita Mina…la joven que vende las joyas está aquí…-

-Gracias Harima…puedes retirarte, Harima, que nadie me moleste..-la sirvienta salió de la habitación y la joven rubia se prendió en un abrazo cariñoso con la de cabellos negros.

-¡Rei!-

-¡Mina!.- dijo ella.

-Te extrañé mucho, estuve muy preocupada por ti, no supe nada luego del asalto a la flota de diamantes la semana pasada, casi te atrapan.- dice Mina muy asustada.

-Debo reconocer que la guardia imperial está mejorando, ese general Endymion es bueno.- dice Rei divertida.-Pero no he venido aquí a hablar de eso…¿Quieres decirme qué significa esto?.- dijo Rei sacando de sus ropas un papel con el sello del milenio de plata en que estaba escrito:

_Se busca_

_Sailor V_

_Ladrona y disidente del imperio lunar_

_Recompensa…_

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto?.- dijo nerviosa la chica rubia.

-Vamos Mina…soy tu hermana, sé que eres tú…¿Cómo obtuviste los mapas de navegación de la flota de diamantes que me diste el mes pasado?...era mentira que el señor Aino me los envió, los robaste del edificio del ministerio.- acusó Rei molesta.

-¡Sí lo hice! ¡Deseaba ayudarte Rei! ¡Si no te hubiera dado esos papeles el general Endymion habría atrapado al "Satán"! ¡Lo sabes!.- dice Mina.

-No debiste…es muy peligroso, además nunca te he pedido ayuda, y subestimas al "Satán" y a la tripulación, a ese general aún le faltan años de entrenamiento para darse el lujo de sorprender a los piratas de Fuego.- dice Rei.-No voy a permitir que sigas con esta tontería de "Sailor V".- dice Rei.

-Soy mayor Rei, tengo derecho a decidir lo que hago de mi vida…-dice Mina.

-Estas enferma…-

-Los doctores que trajo Mamá Aino de la tierra Azul dicen que mejoro.- asiente ella.

-Mina, enfrentarse al régimen no es un juego, es peligroso, no es la vida que deseo para ti, sabes que por eso te dejé con la familia Aino, ellos son buenas personas, respetados, con ellos tendrías una vida, una vida decente, una vida buena, lejos de todo esto.- habla Rei.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste tú con Kondo sama y no te quedaste con los Aino?.- cuestiona Mina.

-No podía…tengo un deber que cumplir, vengar la muerte de nuestros Padres.-habla Rei.-Si aceptaba que los Aino me adoptaran jamás habría podido hacer lo que hago ahora, cada vez está más cerca el momento Mina.-

-¿Y qué hay si quiero ayudar Rei? ¿Qué pasa si yo también quiero vengar a mis Padres? – dice Mina.

-Destruirías todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho yo, Kondo sama y los señores Aino por ti, por darte un futuro, ni yo ni ellos vamos a permitir que te involucres en una lucha que no es tuya, vive tu vida tranquila Mina, sé feliz, se dichosa, y déjame eso de la venganza a mí, yo he elegido mi camino y mi destino.-dice Rei.

-¡El que no recuerde lo que ocurrió esa noche y tú sí no te da derecho a pensar que la venganza es solo tu responsabilidad!.- se enoja Mina.

-Mina…escucha…te comprendo, en verdad, pero sabes bien lo que le pasaría a tus Padres adoptivos si el régimen se entera de lo que haces, no lo hagas por mí si no quieres, pero hazlo por los Aino, son buenas personas, te aman, han hecho mucho por ti, Aino sama tiene un cargo importante en el régimen, la señora Aino te adora, si algo malo te pasa ella moriría y lo sabes.-anima Rei.

-Rei…mis poderes despertaron…- dice Mina. Rei la mira asustada.

-¿Tienes poderes de luz?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Si.- dice ella.

-Como mamá…-con voz quebrada por la pena-¿Alguien te vio usarlos? – asustada dice Rei.

-Nadie…fue en una crisis de mi enfermedad, solo Mamá Aino lo supo.- dijo Mina.

-No dejes que nadie te vea usarlos Mina, te delatarías, sabes que el imperio lunar castiga con la muerte el uso de los poderes, ¡Júrame que te controlarás! ¡Júrame que se acabó Sailor "V"!-casi exige Rei tomando de los hombros a su hermana.

-Lo intentaré…no usaré mis poderes a menos que alguien que amo esté en riesgo, eso te incluye Rei.-habla Mina.

-Si no hay otra forma de evitarlo, entones dejaré de venir a verte…si en mis manos está y si es la única solución para alejarte de esto…-

-¡No Rei! ¡No!-dice la chica abrazando a su hermana.-Prometo no volver a hacerlo…pero no dejes de venir.-

-Sé que es difícil convivir en la corte con quienes han asesinado a tu familia Mina, pero así es mejor, yo consumaré esta venganza, y tú, cuídate mucho y cuida a los que amas siendo prudente, porfavor…- termina Rei.

-Lo haré Rei.- dice ella.

-Ahora me voy, dile a Aino sama que en este maletín hay dinero para que reparta con la gente que lo necesite, departe de los piratas de fuego y de Kondo sama. El abuelo manda saludos a 

Aino sama y agradece su apoyo para que esto llegue a quien lo necesita, díselo, y diles a los Aino que como siempre les agradezco lo que hacen por ti.-

-Papá lo sabe Rei, y te estima y a Kondo sama.-completa Mina.

-Cuídate…volveré el mes que viene, y no quiero ver más edictos de Sailor "V" en las calles.- terminó ella y abrazando por última vez a su hermana salió del estudio de la mansión Aino. Adentro Mina saca de un cajón un antifaz rojo.

-Solo si es necesario Rei…Sailor "V" no puede desaparecer aún.-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Primer capítulo, trato de plasmar los orígenes de la venganza de Rei contra la Reina Serenity, espero su opinión sobre esta historia donde pretendo hacer de Rei y de las Sailors una tripulación pirata arriesgada y poderosa que desafía al régimen del Imperio Lunar, todas las chicas tendrán una historia maravillosa y motivos para querer venganza, leer y opinar porfavor…Atte: Leonor de Éboli.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: ¡Viva la capitana!

Rei tiene permiso del Corsario Rojo, su protector, para consumar su venganza, su tripulación de jura lealtad y ahora comenzará a buscar a las nuevas guerreras que se unirán a ella…

PERSONAJES:

_Rei Hino: _Pirata protegida del Corsario Rojo, conocida como "Sailor Mars".

_Corsario Rojo: _Kondo Saburo, legendario pirata que protege a Rei, capitán del "Satán".

_Tripulación del "Satán": _Hombres que por alguna razón fueron perseguidos por el Imperio Lunar y se unieron al Corsario Rojo como piratas.

_General Endymion_: Jefe máximo de las fuerzas armadas del Imperio Lunar, encargado por la Reina Serenity de capturar a los piratas.

_Coronel Motok_i: Mejor amigo y segundo al mando de Endymion.

_Reina Serenty_: Gobernante absoluta del Imperio Lunar.

_Princesa Serena:_ hija de Serenity, comprometida con el General Endymion en Matrimonio.

Rei y Yuichirou subieron al "Satán" a bordo de un bote, la tripulación los esperaba.

-Señorita Rei…qué bueno que regresó con bien…-dijo un marino ayudándola a subir.

-¿Y mi abuelo?.- pregunta ella.

-De eso queríamos hablarle señorita Rei, el capitán…está…está herido…-dijo el marino, la cara de Rei se contrae de temor.-Lo hirieron cuando tratamos de recuperar el cofre con los documentos en el bastión Sur.- Rei ya no escuchó más, sino que entró rápidamente al camarote principal del "Satán", en la cama, con vendajes en el pecho, estaba el anciano hombre, cubierto de sangre, Aoi, el médico de a bordo miró desesperanzado a Rei.

-Abuelo…-dijo ella acercándose.

-Rei…volviste…- dijo el hombre dificultosamente.

-¿Cómo fue?.- dijo ella.

-Nos tendieron una emboscada…no pudimos recuperar el cofre…-

-Sabías que era peligroso y a propósito me enviaste a ver a Mina con el pretexto del edicto. ¡No tenías derecho! ¡Si hubiera estado allí!.- dio ella.

-Si hubieras estado allí…habrías usado tu poder en medio de la guardia…y te habrían descubierto…-

-Fue ese general Endymion…-

-Directamente no…me interesaba mucho el cofre y me…-tose con dificultad el anciano-Me arriesgue demasiado.-acaba.

-En verdad señorita Rei, El General Endymion se portó noblemente, cuando el capitán cayó herido ordenó a la guardia retirarse y nos dejó partir, pudo habernos atrapado allí mismo, pero permitió que nos fuéramos, aunque no recuperamos el cofre.- habla el médico.

-No…él es el culpable, te tendieron una emboscada Abuelo.-

-Aoi…dice la verdad hija…él se portó como un caballero…me pudo matar allí mismo, y gracias a él te pude ver antes de…-

-¡No abuelo! ¡No lo digas! ¡Haz salido de otras heridas peores!.-dice ella.

-Es…mi momento Rei…veo a la muerte a la cara todos los días…estaba preparado para esto y lo sabes…- termina él tomando un mechó de cabello negro que caía en la bella cara de la joven.-Es ahora tu momento Rei…no tengo más que enseñarte…estás lista para tomar tu venganza como corresponde…y para sobrevivir para disfrutarla…ahora estás lista…- dice él, una lágrima corre por la mejilla de la chica, esperó tanto para escuchar estas palabras del corsario rojo, y ahora le dolían demasiado.

-Abuelo…si este es el precio…-dice ella.

-No lo digas…te has preparado mucho para esto, es tu momento…es tu tiempo…y el mío termina…llenaste mi vida de esperanza Rei, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, ni de haberte entrenado ni de haber aceptado que vinieras conmigo en vez de quedarte con los Aino. Te quiero como si fueras mi nieta de verdad…-

-Lo soy abuelo…nadie dirá otra cosa jamás…-acabó ella tomando la temblorosa mano del moribundo.

-Prométeme…que sobrevivirás a todo esto…y tendrás una vida feliz…por mí…por tus padres, promételo…-dice el hombre alargando a Rei una llave de cobre que ella conocía muy bien y toma de las manos de Kondo Saburo.

-Lo prometo…abuelo…- el hombre sonríe, y luego se queda con la mirada fija en la nada, Rei se limpia las lágrimas, cierra los ojos del anciano y sale del camarote, afuera, la tripulación del "Satán" espera noticias de su capitán.

-El corsario rojo…ha muerto…-dice Rei, todos se miran incrédulos, algunos de estos hombres bravos no pueden evitar derramar alguna lágrima, tantas batallas se habían jugado la vida al lado de su capitán, a todos más de una vez el anciano les había salvado la vida, les había dado la mano cuando otros los dejaron.

-Hay que enterrarlo como deseaba…como corresponde a un capitán como él.- dijo Rei, tres de los piratas entraron al camarote a preparar el entierro, lo sepultaron en el mar, con honores militares y cañonazos, mientras e cuerpo envuelto en una bandera roja con el signo del Fénix, símbolo de los piratas de fuego, era lanzado al mar, Rei recordaba el momento en que siendo niñas ella y Mina este hombre las había salvado y llevado en el "Satán" hasta que encontró a la familia Aino, el buen matrimonio sin hijos deseaba adoptar a las dos niñas y Kondo Saburo que conocía a Takedo Aino pensaba que era lo mejor para ellas, las dejó en esa casa y se fue por la noche, pero Rei lo siguió hasta el lugar en que estaba anclado el "Satán".

-No puedes venir conmigo Rei…-le dijo amablemente el pirata.

-Quiero ir contigo…Vi quien y como mató a mis Padres…quiero vengarme y tú me puedes ayudar…mi Padre decía que el "Corsario Rojo" era un hombre de honor…- dijo la niña llorosa.

-Escucha pequeña…vengarse es una palabra impropia para alguien como tú…-

-¡Quiero que me lleves al palacio de Cristal para matar a la Reina Serenity!.- dijo la niña apretando los puños.

-No es sencillo vengarse de alguien como la Reina Serenity…tiene guardias, ejército, sabe luchar, tiene poderes, puedes tratar y morir en el intento y entonces no valdrá la pena, morirás sin razón… Lo mejor de una venganza es sobrevivir para gozarla.-

-También tengo poderes…me puedes enseñar a usarlos, a vengarme...y sobrevivir para gozarla.-dijo la niña, el hombre sonrió, miró tal determinación y coraje en la cara de la niña.

-Si vienes conmigo…no será fácil niña…y debes prometer que no buscarás tu venganza hasta que yo te diga que estás lista…-

-Te juro, corsario rojo, que no me vengaré hasta que tú me lo digas…-prometió la niña.-Los Aino son buenos y cuidarán de Mina, les dejé una nota…quiero ir contigo…- acabó ella, y el anciano se la llevó, y Rei se convirtió en la niña consentida de la tripulación de fieros piratas del "Satán" y en una aprendiz maravillosa de Kondo Saburo, pero aunque el anciano tenía el propósito de no rebasar el límite maestro-aprendiz, la niña se metió en su corazón, al grado de llamarle y sentirlo como su abuelo.

El "Satán" puso dirección al Peñón del Diablo, isla en medio del mar en que se refugiaban los piratas y sus familias, todos en el Peñón del Diablo guardaron silencio y luto a Kondo Saburo, el Corsario rojo, y dejaron a Rei sola en la casa que por tanto tiempo compartió con su abuelo, Rei recorrió el gimnasio con el pentagrama en el suelo donde tantas veces entrenó con Kondo Saburo, la biblioteca en que había recopilado el anciano los últimos vestigios del reino de fuego, y la caja roja de la cual el anciano pirata le había dado la llave, la abrió con sumo cuidado, y desdobló los papeles que allí se amontonaban, junto con varios discos y chips, el Milenio de Plata con su técnica futurista combinaba tecnología y antigüedad en si mismo.

Rei puso uno de los chips en el proyector que su abuelo tenía en la sala, y la imagen de su abuelo apareció en él.

_-Rei, hija, si estás viendo esto, seguramente ya he muerto, la llave es del cofre rojo que tu conoces bien, y ya tendrás la llave que simboliza que tu momento ha llegado, estás lista ahora para vengarte y para sobrevivir para gozarlo…has sido una discípula brillante y disciplinada, y _

_una nieta amorosa y buena, haz sido paciente y ahora es tu turno de hacer justicia, en el cofre encontrarás toda la información para rastrear a las demás herederas de los reinos antiguos, antes de la invasión, yo tenía contactos con todos los gobernantes de la tierra y sus familias, cuando supe de la invasión, envié a gente de mi tripulación a los distintos reinos a intentar salvar a los hijos de los gobernadores, como yo hice contigo y tu hermana, esos hombres las ocultaron entre la gente normal para protegerlas del edicto de muerte, pero nunca perdimos el contacto, todas tienen motivos para desear vengarse del Imperio Lunar, necesitarás sus poderes y sus conocimientos para derrocar al régimen, búscalas, y convéncelas de que se unan a ti, solo así lograrás vivir para disfrutarlo…te quiero hija, y recuerda que prometiste sobrevivir y ser feliz…-l_a imagen tridimensional colocó su mano hacia delante de la filmación, Rei la tocó_.-Te amo, Rei.-_

-Te amo también abuelo…-dijo tocando la imagen que se desvaneció a su contacto. Luego salió de la casa, afuera, la esperaba la fiel tripulación del Satán.

-Escuchen todos…he tomado una decisión…todos pueden irse, tiene con qué empezar una nueva vida con sus familias en cualquier lugar de la Tierra que elijan. Con la muerte del abuelo se acaba su compromiso con los piratas, y yo no sería capaz de involucrarlos a Ustedes y a su gente en mi venganza personal…gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí y por el abuelo, les deseo a todos lo mejor…-dijo ella dando media vuelta.

-Señorita Rei…-dice Yuichirou.-No queremos irnos, queremos quedarnos con Usted.- todos los demás piratas dijeron lo mismo.

-Agradezco su fidelidad, a todos, pero no sería tan egoísta como para arrastrarlos a esta batalla, es mi problema, es mi venganza…- dijo Rei.

-No es solo su venganza señorita Rei.- dijo Ursus, un hombre grande y vigoroso.-No ha pensado que si nosotros o nuestras familias nos vamos, sea cual sea el lugar de la Tierra en que habitemos estaríamos bajo el régimen del Imperio lunar, jamás podríamos vivir felices allí ni empezar una nueva vida, no es la vida que deseo para mí ni para mis hijos.- dijo el enorme hombre.

-Todos aquí señorita Rei, tenemos motivos para desear justicia contra el régimen, es nuestra decisión quedarnos o irnos, no conocemos otra vida ni deseamos otra vida que esta, y hablo por todos al decir…-habló el joven Yuichirou -¡Viva la capitana!.- dijo alzando la mano, el esto de la tripulación lanzó el unánime grito de viva.-Como juramos lealtad a Kondo Saburo, el Corsario rojo, ahora la juramos a Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, nueva capitana del "Satán" y de los piratas de fuego.- acabó el joven, Rei sonreía mientras cada uno de los bravos piratas sacaba su espada y con esta el alto esperaban que su nueva capitana hiciera lo mismo, Rei llevó la mano a la empuñadura del arma que había sido de su abuelo y la unió a la de los piratas.

-¡Por la justicia!.- gritaron los piratas y Rei al unísono.

-Sus ordenes, capitana.- habló uno de los jóvenes piratas.

-Vamos a las tierras del Norte, al país azul de los hielos…tenemos nuevos miembros de la tripulación que reclutar, preparen al "Satán".- dijo ella y todos se dispersaron a cumplir sus órdenes.

En el palacio de Tokyo de Crystal han solicitado audiencia los dos guerreros que esperan en una elegante antesala, uno de ellos, alto y de cabello negro, mira ausente por la ventana hacia la bella ciudad. Su compañero, un joven de su misma estatura pero con cabello rubio se acerca.

-¿Haz pensado qué decirle a la Reina Endymion?.-pregunta el chico rubio.

-Aún no Motoki…-contesta el joven de cabello negro.

-Será difícil explicarle que dejaste escapar al Corsario Rojo.-

-Lo sé…pero no dejamos que se llevaran el cofre.-contesta Endymion-Y no me arrepiento de nada Motoki, jamás habría cometido la canallada de matarlo estando herido o de atraparlo en esas condiciones.-

-He de confesar que tiene valor, aún herido casi mata a siete guardias.-dice el rubio.

-Se lo debía Motoki…no sé de donde mis recuerdos de niño lo identifican…-habla preocupado Endymion.

-Pero si no recueras casi nada de tu infancia…-se azora el Coronel rubio.

-Recuerdo…vagamente…haber visto a ese hombre, a Kondo Saburo, en un palacio diferente a este, y me saludó y me obsequió una espada corta…-habla Endymion.

-A pesar de ser un criminal como lo es, antes de ocupar tu cargo hablabas de él con respeto y hasta…admiración…-dice Motoki a su amigo.-Pero no vayas a decir eso a la reina si no quieres morir o ir a las minas…-

-Le diré la verdad Motoki, y que pase lo que deba pasar.-terminó Endymion.

-Señor General, Señor Coronel, su majestad los recibirá en el jardín oeste.- dijo el criado y condujo por los pasillos a los jóvenes hasta el lugar donde la Reina Serenity tomaba el té con su hija Serena y las damas de compañía, al ver la joven princesa rubia al bravo general no pudo apartar su vista de él, unas rosas de rubor subieron a su pálida piel, pero el joven no le dedica más que una respetuosa y fría reverencia.

-Señora.- dicen los dos chicos, la hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados se levanta de su silla y camina por los bellos jardines seguida de los dos jóvenes. Un hermoso vestido plateado corona su figura aun perfecta, una corona de diamantes, collares, aretes y sus inseparables guantes, nunca nadie recordaba haber visto las manos de la soberana absoluta del Imperio Lunar.

-General Endymion…Coronel Motoki…-dice la soberana.-Me han llegado ciertos rumores acerca de su último enfrentamiento con esa gentuza…-dice ella despectiva.

-¿Qué tipo de informes?.- dice Endymion.

-La guardia dice que Usted impidió que atraparan al Corsario Rojo que estaba ya herido y vencido…y que ordenó retirada y lo dejó escapar…¿Es eso cierto General?.-

-Lo es…-dijo él. La mirada de la soberana se crispó e hizo temblar a Motoki.-Pero la guardia ha omitido algo más importante majestad, decir que la tripulación del "Satán" hizo un pacto…el cofre por la vida del capitán…Usted me dijo que el contenido del cofre era prioridad nacional cuando me envió a escoltarlo…simplemente tomé una decisión, prioricé sus ordenes, si hice mal, hágamelo saber y estaré dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.- dijo él. La Reina lo miró un momento, sabía que aunque su odio a los piratas era mucho, no podía perder a este general, menos ahora que Serena y él estaban por casarse, el ejército y el pueblo confiaban mucho en el General Endymion, casado con la princesa seguramente las rebeliones de inconformidad del reino se calmarían, y ella era muy astuta como para dar un paso en falso.

-No ha hecho nada malo General, el cofre era muy importante para la seguridad del Reino, solo deseaba escucharlo de Usted…supongo que luego de tanto esfuerzo, el Coronel y usted nos honrarán con su compañía para tomar el té…Serena ha estado muy inquieta por Usted, vaya y tranquilícela General.- acabó la soberana, una inclinación de los militares y luego se encaminan a donde la princesa y sus damas de honor esperan.

-Te salvaste…tu suegra te tuvo compasión…pero no luces muy feliz de ver a tu prometida amigo.-insiste Motoki.-¿No la amas?.-

-Quiero a Serena, es hermosa, buena…-

-No dije si la quieres Endymion, dije si la amas.-insistió su amigo.

-La amaré…no será difícil…-dijo él y en ese momento la joven rubia se prendió corriendo en un abrazo gritando:

-¡Endymion!.-

A lo lejos la Reina Serenity observaba la escena y sonreía, luego pensaba en el funesto pirata que había sido como una sombra en su reinado y miraba su enguantada mano derecha.

-Ojalá estés padeciendo en el infierno Kondo Saburo…-dijo malévolamente.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Espero las haya gustado este capítulo, ahora Rei se dedicará a reclutar a su nueva tripulación, todas las sailors empezarán a aparecer en escena y todas tendrán un 

papel importante en la lucha contra el Imperio Lunar…esperen el siguiente y dejen comentarios e ideas para incluir…¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Júpiter y Mercury a bordo.

En esta parte de la Historia Rei y la tripulación del "Satán" deberán encontrar a dos de las herederas del antiguo poder para que se unan a ellos, una, en las heladas Tierras del Norte, y otra en las peligrosas selvas del Sur…¡Empiezan a aparecer las demás sailors!

PERSONAJES:

_Ami Mizuno_: Prestigiada doctora e investigadora que huye de la ley al haber atacado a su superior en el hospital en que trabajaba, tiene poderes de agua y hielo.

_Rei Hino_: Capitana de los piratas de fuego, conocida como Sailor Mars.

_Yuichirou_: Segundo al mando del "Satán".

_Makoto Kino_: Joven sondenada a muerte por haber usado los poderes prohibidos por el imperio contra el gobernador de su ciudad (del cual estaba enamorada).

_Gobernador Neflyte_: Gobernador de las Tierras selváticas del Sur, general del Imperio Lunar.

La joven entró nerviosa a su apartamento, se quitó el abrigo y encendió la calefacción, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y tomó en una maleta algo de ropa, pocas pertenencias, monedas de plata con el sello del Imperio Lunar, y su computadora portátil, por la ventana se vislumbraba la tempestad furiosa de nieve que rugía en las heladas Tierras del Norte, a pesar del frío incontenible del ambiente, la joven de cabellos azules sudaba mientras preparaba sus cosas, sus ojos nerviosos buscaban solo lo indispensable, tomó de junto a su cama un retrato en que estaba con una mujer mayor que ella pero muy parecida, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos azules, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al mirar la foto, y entonces la luz se apagó.

-¡Demonios!.- dijo la chica-¡El sistema de energía debe estar mal!.- y a tientas empezó a caminar en la oscuridad. De repente chocó con algo…o alguien…y se encendió una flama.

-Buenas noches doctora Mizuno.- dijo una voz segura e imponente, la chica de cabello azul se hizo para atrás asustada.

-¡Quien es Usted…!.- dijo alejándose.-¿Porqué usa poderes prohibidos y cómo se metió a mi casa?.-dijo ella.

-Para comenzar, tu sistema de energía no tiene nada malo, intencionalmente apagué la luz…luego de lo que hiciste en el hospital es lógico que te busquen aquí y estabas siendo muy obvia al encender las luces de tu casa…-dijo la extraña, Ami la miró, algo en su cara la tranquilizó, los ojos púrpura de la desconocida tenían algo de cierto.

-Co..como sabe lo que hice en el hospital…-balbucea Ami.

-Porque fue el primer lugar en que te busqué y presencié la escena completa.- dijo la chica de cuya mano salía la pequeña flama.-¿Cuánto tiempo crees tener para poder huir sin que te encuentren?-

-Según mis cálculos…y considerando el clima…veintitrés minutos…aproximadamente…-contesta Ami, Rei sonríe.

-Es cierto lo que me han contado de ti Ami Mizuno…me alegra que el riesgo que corro no sea en vano…-respondió Rei.-Pero no perdamos tiempo que no tarda la guardia en estar aquí…Soy Sailor Mars…-dijo ella.

-¡La pirata!.- murmura espantada Ami y se aleja de ella.

-La misma…vengo a proponerte un trato, deseo que te unas a mi tripulación doctora Mizuno.-

-Pero…¿Yo porqué?…y luego de lo que hice…-replica Ami.

-Justamente por lo que hiciste facilitas mi decisión, en el hospital iba a proponértelo pero no veía esperanzas de que aceptaras, ahora, luego de lo que le hiciste al doctor Takahashi…-dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Lo merecía…sin importar las consecuencias lo volvería a hacer…por su culpa murió mi Madre…-dijo la joven de mirada azul velándose de nuevo con lágrimas.-¿Lo maté?.-le dijo a Rei.

-No…solo lo heriste…él tuvo la culpa por provocarte si me permites decirlo, lo escuché todo, pero no has considerado que el doctor Takahashi es el médico más afamado del Imperio, 

amigo y médico de su soberana majestad nuestra Reina Serenity, y que usar poderes prohibidos por el régimen ya te está condenando a muerte, eso sin contar con el ataque aun amigo personal de la Reina.- enumeró Rei.

-Lo sé…pensaba huir…-

-No serviría, el régimen está en todos lados…casi…-dijo Rei.-Verás Ami Mizuno, te ofrezco unirte a mí y evitar tu muerte o encarcelamiento seguro, tengo formas para sacarte de aquí.- dijo Rei.

-¿Qué interés puede tener el jefe de los piratas en alguien como yo?-se extraña Ami.

-Su modestia me sorprende doctora Mizuno, además de sus conocimientos médicos, sus libros publicados sobre nanotecnología y estudios computacionales, es un genio.- dice Rei.

-Sabe mucho de mí…-dijo Ami.

-Y de su pasado Ami…si acepta mi oferta le daré más claridad acerca de su pasado, entenderá porque tiene esos poderes y tendrá un motivo para usarlos contra quienes son los responsables de que hayamos perdido lo que nos correspondía…-dijo Rei. Ami la miró, todas sus dudas, todo lo que su madre nunca quiso decirle, esta chica se lo ofrecía hoy…-No lo piense mucho Ami, la guardia imperial no tardará en llegar.-

-Solo escribiré una nota para…alguien…-dijo la peliazul, tomó papel y rápidamente escribió algo, luego se acercó a la pared y detrás de un cuadro lo dejó pegado.

-¡Capitana!.- dijo un joven de cabello castaño entrando al apartamento de la doctora Mizuno.-¡La guardia viene ya, debemos irnos!.-dijo Yuichirou.

-Ya escuchó doctora…¿Acepta mi propuesta creo?.-

-Acepto…-dijo Ami.

-Entonces vámonos de aquí.-terminó Rei, Ami tomó su maleta y su computadora personal. Rei rompió la ventana y lanzó con una pistola un cable, Yuichirou otro.-Dele sus pertenencias a Yuichirou y sujétese de mi doctora, esto terminará pronto.- y de pronto saltaron al vació entre nieve y ruidos de la ciudad. Ami Mizuno seguramente pensaba si habría elegido bien, era mejor morir cayendo al vacío o ir a la prisión por desobedecer el edicto imperial, cuando abrió los ojos estaban ya en las calles de la ciudad Azul, y caminando por callejones llegaron al muelle, la nieve dificultaba demasiado la vista, pero sus acompañantes tenían lentes especiales.

-Póngase esto doctora Mizuno, vamos a esquiar un poco.- dijo el joven y le dio a Ami unos esquíes, de pronto se empezó a escuchar el sonido de las sirenas.-La guardia imperial nos alcanzará si no nos apresuramos.- dijo el joven y rápidamente Yuichirou, Rei y Ami empezaron a esquiar por las montañas hacia afuera de la ciudad Azul.

-¡Se acabó el camino! ¡Hay que parar!.- gritó Ami al ver que la montaña se acababa y empezaba el mar hacia un precipicio.

-Es hora de usar sus poderes doctora Mizuno, haga una buena pista de hielo.- le dijo Rei, Ami bajó sus manos y se concentró, un camino de hielo salió de sus manos, era como estar volando entre el cielo y el suelo, pero las moto esquí de los guardias imperiales también estaba usando ese camino, así que Rei se volteo hacia atrás y empezó a lanzar fuego que iba derritiendo el camino de hielo.-No nos alcanzarán así.- dijo sonriendo al ver caer a al precipicio a los guardias.

-¡Me encanta la gente con poderes.- exclamó Yuich¡rou.-¡Doctora Mizuno ve ese barco! Diríjase allí…-indicó el joven y de repente cayeron los tres pesadamente en la cubierta del "Satán".

-Debes mejorar tus aterrizajes Mizuno.- dijo Rei levantándose del suelo.-¡Levar anclas ahora que tenemos a la guardia encima!.- dijo Rei, todos los piratas que esperaban se dispersaron a cumplir ordenes.

-Doctora Mizuno…sus pertenencias están a salvo creo.- acabó Yuichirou extendiendo a Ami una maleta.

-Ami Mizuno, bienvenida al "Satán".- dijo Rei.-Será un honor que me acompañes al cuarto de mando.- terminó y entraron a la cabina del "Satán" Ami se asombró de la tecnología de aquella 

nave que ella imagino rudimentaria y arcáica, el cuarto de mando del Satán era tan sofisticado como los de la armada Imperial.

-Capitana...¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora?.- preguntó un marino.-A las selvas del Sur, vamos a Ciudad Centella.-dijo Rei.

-¿Qué hay de tu interés en Ciudad Centella?.- cuestionó Ami.

-Otro miembro de nuestra tripulación.- respondió Rei.-Mi abuelo admiraba tu trabajo Ami, tenía tus libros y era una apasionado de la tecnología, él construyó el "Satán" cuando era joven, pero lo modernizaba muy seguido. En cierto modo es parte de tu trabajo.- le dijo Rei, Ami caminaba fascinada por la cabina principal del barco pirata.

-Esto es…increíble…hay cosas aquí que yo jamás pensé que se pudieran fabricar…¿Puedo?.- dijo acercándose al timón de mando, el enorme Ursus, timonel del "Satán" cedió el mando a la chica de cabello azul que lo tomó y con seguridad empezó a maniobrarlo.

En un lejano lugar del Reino Selvático se alza Ciudad Centella, anteriormente fue un próspero reino enclavado en mitad de las regiones selváticas del planeta, ahora la arquitectura del milenio de plata dominaba el área y desentonaba con el entorno lleno de plantas, dentro de la ciudad iban y venía comerciantes que eran vigilados por los guardias del Imperio Lunar, la fortaleza militar principal del Ciudad Centella era el palacio Esmeralda, construido de dicho material y administrado por el gobernador Neflyte, era a la vez cede del gobierno y cuartel de la milicia, actuando como prisión.

En una de las celdas de esta prisión está una chica de cabello castaño, aprisionada de las manos con unas esposas de seguridad colgando de la pared, sus ojos verdes miraban con furia hacia arriba a sus manos aprisionadas. De repente las puertas de la celda se abren y entra un hombre vestido con el uniforme de gobernador, color gris con capa verde, cabello largo y castaño y muy apuesto, aunque tiene una venda en su brazo izquierdo, los ojos de la prisionera se crispan de odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dice ella.

-Vengo a cumplir con tu última voluntad querida.- dice el joven.

-Créeme Neflyte que ni a punto de morir desearía verte de nuevo…-habla la chica con odio, el joven sonríe sarcástico.

-Vamos Makoto…sin rencores, el que debía estar molesto por lo que hiciste debía ser yo, y en vez de eso vengo a traerte a tu Padre para que se despidan como corresponde, no tendría porque pero lo quiero hacer…en recuerdo del amor que hubo entre los dos.- dice sujetando la bella cara de su prisionera. Ella se libera de las manos del joven.

-No te atrevas a mencionar la palabra Amor…- dice ella.-Y lo que te hice fue solo porque me equivoqué, en realidad intentaba matarte.- el hombre se aparta asustado de ella, la mira sonreír.-Habría valido la pena ser condenada a muerte solo si te hubiese matado maldito traidor.-dijo la chica.

-Si te empeñas en recibirme así…espero que ver a tu Padre te calme un poco y mañana vayas al cadalso arrepentida de tu acción.- y el gobernador sale al pasillo, un guardia conduce adentro a un hombre anciano, con tupido bigote negro correctamente vestido, que el ver a la chica corre a abrazarla.

-¡Makoto!.-

-¡Padre!.- dice ella.-

-Solo cinco minutos.- dijo el gobernador Neflyte y salió al pasillo.

-¡Makoto hija nunca debiste usar tus poderes! ¡Tantos años cuidándonos de que nadie te descubriera para acabar así!.- se queja el anciano señor entre lágrimas.

-No me arrepiento Padre…de lo único que si lo hago es de no haberlo matado…me traicionó el muy cobarde, y pensaba quitarnos del camino a ti y a mi incendiando el restaurante para poder casarse con la hija de ese hombre rico…-habla ella airada.

-Ahora no tengo forma de ayudarte hija, todo el pueblo supo, hubo testigos, te condenarán a muerte por usar tus poderes…todos nuestros sueños…ampliar el restaurante, tu concurso de cocina, tus estudios…-se queja el anciano.

-No llores Padre, sabía lo que pasaría cuando lo ataqué y no me arrepiento, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por ser el mejor Padre del mundo…y mañana no vayas a la ejecución…no quiero que ese maldito me vea sufrir y si estás allí…- acabó ella, el anciano asintió con la cabeza, luego abrazó a su hija.

-El tiempo se terminó señor Kino.- dijo el guardia que casi tuvo que arrancar al hombre del lado de su hija, luego, Makoto miró hacia afuera, llovía, lo cual ni era raro en las tierras selváticas, y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Porqué seré siempre tan desafortunada cuando me enamoro?.- dijo suspirando.

En la sala de reuniones del "Satán" Rei instruye a la tripulación sobre su nuevo destino.

-Mañana temprano anclaremos en las costas de las selvas del Sur, nuestro destino es Ciudad Centella, hay que rescatar a una chica antes de que sea ejecutada en la plaza principal en dos días.- dijo Rei.

-¿La joven que atacó al gobernador Neflyte?.- dijo Ami.-Supe por las noticias que fue juzgada y condenada.-

-Ella es, debemos rescatarla.- aclaró Rei.

-Capitana, en Ciudad Centella hay feria mañana, estará lleno de guardias y de visitantes, es tiempo de fiestas en esa ciudad por la recolección de cosecha.-dijo uno de los marinos.

-Tendremos que esperar un día más a que acabe la feria, aunque eso retrasará nuestros planes.- dijo Rei contrariada.

-No, espera Tasuki, ¿Dices que habrá feria? ¿Mucha gente?.- cuestiona Ami.

-Si señorita Ami, antes vivía en ciudad Centella y sé como son los festejos de cosecha.- dijo el chico.

-Entonces el día es mañana…aprovechemos que hay tanta gente como ventaja, solo necesito que causen una distracción o un disturbio lo suficientemente grande para mantener entretenidos a los guardias el tiempo justo para entrar a la prisión y sacar a la chica, luego nos perdemos entre la gente y será todo más sencillo que atacar de frente un bastión como el Palacio Esmeralda.-dijo Ami, todos la observaron atentos.

-Empiezas a hacer que valga la pena haberte traído Mizuno.- dijo Rei sonriendo.

-Ahora verán, estos son los planos de la prisión del Palacio Esmeralda, lo primero que haremos será…-dijo Ami.

El bello centro de Ciudad Centella rebulle de comerciantes, puestos en que se exponen toda clase de vegetales y frutos, música, ruido, personas que viene y van disfrutando la fiesta de la cosecha anual de este bello país, entre la gente se ven dos chicas, una de cabello azul y otra con cabello largo, negro y con destellos púrpuras, caminan entre la multitud tomadas del brazo, la de cabellos negros lleva una canasta con flores, se detiene al frente de la prisión que custodian dos guardias del Imperio Lunar.

-Buenos días señor.- dice con tono ingenuo la de cabello negro.

-Buenos días hermosa…¿Te puedo servir en algo?.- dice el guardia

-En muchas cosas señor…-con sonrisa pícara la joven, el guardia le devuelve la sonrisa.-Buscaba a mi tío, venimos mi hermana y yo a visitarlo por las fiestas, mi tío cuida la prisión sabe.- dice la chica de ojos púrpuras acercándose al guardia que la mira embelesado.

-No sabía que Tatgurt el carcelero tuviera sobrinas tan bellas…-dijo, su compañero le dio un codazo para que volviera a su guardia habitual.

-¿Cree que podríamos pasar señor?.- dijo la joven.

-No sin un salvoconducto linda…es la ley…- dijo el guardia

-¡Por favor! ¡Si no vemos a mi tío deberemos esperar hasta el año siguiente!¡solo le daremos esta canasta y salimos! ¡Por favor!.- dijo ella suplicante.-

-Bueno…solo si yo las acompaño linda, le dan la canasta a tu tío, y regresamos afuera.- dijo el hombre.

-¡Gracias!.- acaba ella y se cuelga del brazo del guardia que embobado la mira.-¡Vamos hermanita!.- dijo ella y la joven de cabello azul no tardó en seguirla.

-¡No tardes que no te cubriré toda la vida!.-se quejó el compañero, el guardia con las dos chicas entró a la prisión, con su llave maestra de laser abría las puertas que daban acceso a la bien custodiada prisión.

-¿No hay más guardias aquí como tú?.- dijo la chica que iba de su brazo.

-No…todos están cuidando la feria, suele haber disturbios sabes, y nosotros debemos estar siempre listos para contenerlos.- con fatuidad el guardia.

-¡Que valiente!.- dice ella, entonces deja caer la canasta al suelo.-¡Oh!.- dice, el guardia galantemente se agacha por la canasta lasta que recibe un golpe tremendo en la cabeza que lo hace caer desmayado. Rápidamente Rei le quita las esposas, lo sujeta a un barrote y le retira la llave láser.

-Listo...fue sencillo entrar.-dijo Ami quitándose la capucha.

-Estamos en una prisión doctora Mizuno, lo difícil no es entrar sino salir…ahora dígame hacia dónde.-acabó Rei, Ami colocó una mano en su oreja y una pantalla azul salió hacia sus ojos, con una pequeña computadora de bolsillo marcó unas cuantas teclas y pudo ver con su visor azul el plano de la prisión.

-Hacia la derecha.- las dos chicas corrieron en esa dirección

En un bar cercano al centro de Ciudad Centella, algunos hombres estaban jugando cartas, cuando de repente uno de los jugadores muy molesto se levanta y lanza la mesa a sus compañeros.

-¡Yuichirou Kumada no acepta que hagan trampa!.- dijo colérico el joven.

-¡Y quién eres tú para imponer condiciones forastero!.- se molestan los del bar.

-¡Alguien más hombre que tú!.- dice el joven que inicio el pleito.

-¿Quieres probar niño bonito?.- dice el hombre de junto y empieza una pelea en el bar tan feroz que se extiende hasta la calle, la gente se aparta de tal desorden, el cantinero corre a llamar a la guardia que en vez de calmar aumenta el desorden, pronto toda la plaza principal de Ciudad Centella es un campo de batalla en que nadie sabe de dónde le pegan ni a quién pega.

Makoto escucha por su celda el alboroto de afuera, hasta que se abre la puerta y ve entrar a las dos chicas.

-¿Makoto Kino?.- pregunta Rei.

-Yo soy…¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?.- dice la chica mirando extrañada a las jóvenes.-¿Las envió el canalla de Neflyte?.-

-No lo creo…venimos a rescatarte…-dijo Rei que intentó quemar las esposa que sujetaban las manos de Makoto en Alto con una bola de fuego.

-¡Tienes poderes!.-se azoró la prisionera.

-¡No!.- le dijo Ami.-Si destruyes eso activarás la alarma de toda la prisión…-dijo Ami acercándose, tecleó algunas cosas en su computadora. Tomó la llave láser y la dirigió a un punto de las esposas que al momento se abrieron sin ruido.

-Tu amiga es inteligente.- dijo Makoto sobando sus muñecas.

-El trato es este, te sacamos de aquí y te unes a mi tripulación…-dice Rei.

-¿Tripulación? ¿Pirata? Son piratas…-dice la chica de cabello castaño.

-Tienes dos opciones Makoto Kino, la ejecución o la vida como pirata…¿vas a tomarte tiempo en pensar o nos largamos de aquí?.- dijo Rei.

-¡Acepto!.- gritó la chica.

-No lo pensó tanto como tú.-continuó Rei y las tres chicas salieron de la celda corriendo.

-¡Por acá!.- decía Ami mirando en su computadora y las dos la seguían a la chica por los pasillos. De repente algunos guardias las miran por un pasillo lateral y las persiguen.

-¡Al parecer hasta los genios se equivocan amiga!.- dijo Makoto.

-Yo me encargo.- acabó Rei sacando una bola de fuego.

-No amiga, me encargo yo…observen si valió la pena salvarme.- dijo Makoto y de pronto tocó el suelo con su mano hecha puño, algunos rayos salieron de su mano, se propagaron por el suelo y calcinaron a los guardias que cayeron al suelo.

-¡Genial!.- dijo Rei.-¡Vámonos ahora!- Sin dificultad salieron de la prisión, afuera todos los guarias se enfrentaban a un pleito masivo.

-Hicieron buen trabajo ¿No Mizuno?.-dijo Rei, y corrieron hasta la bahía sin ninguna dificultad y sin ser percibidos, abordaron un bote.

-Vamos amigas…ya que me slavron la vida creo que yo remaré.- dijo la chica de cabello castaño que remaba con una fuerza que Rei no había visto ni en los más fuertes de su tripulación.

-Eres fuerte.- dijo Rei.

-Tu sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo, sé que eres la pirata por la que dan recompensa, pero "Sailor Mars" no es un nombre.- dijo la chica que remaba.

-Rei…Rei Hino.-

-¿Y tu amiga Genio?.-

-Ami Mizuno.-

-Makoto Kino.-

-Makoto, bienvenida a la tripulación del "Satán" – dijo Rei señalando a lo lejos el barco. Las tres chicas sonrieron, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, algo que ninguna podía explicar pero que flotaba en el ambiente las unía.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Espero comentarios de este cap. sobretodo de los fans de las otras sailors, si les ha gustado como las voy entrelazando a la historia, sus personalidades en esta, comentarios y sugerencias, en siguientes saldrán las demás sailors y todas tendrán una historia buena para desear vengarse…¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Plutón y Saturno, a bordo.

Por omisión de mi parte no he aclarado que el contexto en que se desarrolla mi historia es en la Tierra, en un universo futurista, parecido al "Tokyo de Crystal" del Anime, pero en el cual cada región de la tierra es gobernada independientemente por familias de la realeza, hasta que la Reina Serenity toma el control absoluto, en medio de esta situación de injusticia, los que no se someten al régimen se vuelven piratas, parecidos a los piratas del siglo XVI pero con armamento y tenología futurista, algo así como piratas del futuro. Ahora si, continuamos con la historia…

PERSONAJES:

_Makoto Kino: _recién integrada a la tripulación del "Satán" posee poderes de control de trueno.

_Ami Mizuno_: doctora y especialista en computación, posee control de agua y hielo.

_Rei Hino_: Capitana de la tripulación del "Satán", conocida como "Sailor Mars" .

_Sr. Tomoe_: Padre de Hotaru.

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Joven protegida por Rei y su abuelo, ha vivido toda su vida junto a su Padre en las costas de ciudad Amatista, pero tiene un importante destino que cumplir.

_Setsuna Meoiou_: Joven que vive como ermitaño en las entrañas del "Bosque del Silencio".

_General Endymion_: Jefe máximo de las fuerzas armadas del Imperio Lunar, encargado por la Reina Serenity de capturar a los piratas

_Coronel Motoki_: Mejor amigo y Segundo al mando de Endymion.

Sentada en la proa del "Satán" Makoto observa la belleza del océano que las rodea, hace tiempo que ella y Ami están con Rei y los piratas en la nave, una firme amistad se ha formado entre las tres chicas, la convivencia diaria, el conocimiento mutuo y el aprecio han hecho su parte estas semanas, Makoto y Ami ven en Rei no solo su salvadora, sino alguien capaz de regresarles algo que ambas han perdido, su pasado, y sobretodo, una leal amiga.

-¿Viendo el océano Makoto?.- dice Ami acercándose a ella.

-Disfrutando la vida Ami… cuando has estado condenada a muerte aprendes a valorar de forma diferente detalles como la brisa, el viento, el sol…-dice la chica. Ami se sienta a su lado.

-Es horrible que este régimen tirano haya llegado a esos extremos de represión, no entiendo porqué prohibir el uso de nuestros poderes.-dice la chica de cabello azul.

-¿Crees todo lo que Rei nos contó? ¿Crees que las personas que conociste como Padres en verdad solo te ocultaban y protegían? ¿Crees que somos herederas de ese poder antiguo?.- dice Makoto.

-Todo lo que Rei nos dijo tiene sentido, el hecho de no recordar nuestro pasado, el tener poderes, el ser perseguida de la ley…- los ojos verdes de Makoto muestran asombro ante esta declaración.

-¿Qué líos con la ley puede tener alguien como tú?.-

-Demasiados…-Ami mira a su amiga, algo la invita a sincerarse.-Mi madre era médico, la mejor médico de la Tierra Azul y del mundo, sus investigaciones le valían premios, conferencias, mi único deseo en la vida era estudiar tanto para poder llegar a ser como ella, me amaba mucho, y yo a ella, hasta ese fatídico día en que ganó el derecho a dirigir el hospital, por méritos propios…El dictor Harima Takahashi, amigo de la Reina, ambicionaba ese puesto, mi madre lo ganó por méritos, y entonces inventó una mentira para perderla, inventó una mala operación a un hombre que murió, la incriminaron y juzgaron, mi madre murió durante el juicio presionada por su temores…Takahashi se burlaba de mi y decía cosas horribles de mi madre, yo soportaba todo pero un día que me exasperé le lancé un ataque de hielo que lo dejó inconsciente, cuando Rei me encontró la guardia Imperial me perseguía para encarcelarme, y mi destino hubiera sido como el tuyo…-narró Ami.-¿Y tu?.-

-Mi historia es más simple, me enamoré del hombre equivocado, como suele pasarme siempre, él era rico e importante y yo una simple cocinera que soñaba con ser cheff, lo conocí, me enamoré y luego lo encontré traicionándome con otra y aún peor, urdiendo una vil trama para quitarme de en medio y poder casarse con esa otra, me enojé y le lancé un rayo, el resto lo sabes…-dijo Makoto.

-Solo que omitiste que el chico equivocado era el gobernador Neflyte.- corroboró Ami.

-Le agradezco a Rei lo que hizo por mí, le ayudaría igual si no me hubiera dado la oportunidad de vengarme, ahora tengo más motivos para odiar al régimen.-terminó Makoto.-Oye Ami, ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?.-

-Rei fijó curso hacia ciudad Amatista, va a recoger a alguien más…seguramente con poderes como nosotras.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro de haberlas conocido, de que estuvieran en el lugar y momento adecuado en mi vida.-dijo Makoto.

-Y yo.- ambas sonrieron, en ese momento Rei salió de la cabina el barco y se acercó a ellas.

-Voy a bajar a tierra en ciudad Amatista, si desean pueden venir, vamos por alguien muy especial para mí, es como mi hermana menor.-dijo ella.

-¿Una niña?.-cuestionó Makoto.

-Tendrá doce o trece años creo.- contesto Rei.

-¿Y estás segura que una niña se adaptará a la vida de Pirata y aún más a los peligros de este plan tuyo?.- cuestionó Ami.

-No solo se adaptará sino que su presencia es indispensable en todo nuestro plan, sé que de momento no lo entienden, pero cuando recuperemos los cristales arcoíris recuperarán sus recuerdos dormidos, y todo será más claro…¿Y? ¿Vienen o no?.-dijo Rei, las dos asintieron con la cabeza.

En una linda y sencilla villa junto al mar un hombre alto y bien parecido, con gafas y cabello blanco arregla un hermoso jardín, a lo lejos, una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos morados parece estar jugando a algo subida en una sillas, con una espada pequeña en su mano hace unos pases como si luchara con alguien imaginario, luego saca un visor y mira el camino, su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa.

-¡Es Rei papá! ¡Es Rei! ¡Viene por el camino!.-dice la pequeña, el hombre levanta la vista y sonríe, la niña corre ya por el camino-¡Rei, Rei, volviste!-dice la chiquilla y se prende en un abrazo con Rei.

-¡Hotaru! ¡Haz crecido mucho desde que te vi la última vez!.- dijo Rei levantando a la niña en alto y dando vueltas con ella.

-¡Te echamos mucho de menos Papá y yo! ¿Sabes que no dejo de leer las noticias para saber lo que haces? ¡Entrené con la espada que me diste! ¿Quieres ver?.- dice la niña tomando el arma en su mano.

-En cuanto hable con tu padre…-asiente Rei, la niña mira hacia atrás a las dos chicas que acompañan a su amiga.-Son amigas, Ami y Makoto…son de mi tripulación.-dijo Rei.

-Hola Hotaru..-saluda Ami, Makoto sonríe.

-Oye Hotaru, ¿llevarías a Ami y Makoto adentro para darles un poco de té mientras hablo con tu Padre?.- dice Rei, la niña sonriente toma a las chicas de la mano y las lleva dentro de la casa, Rei se queda afuera y espera a que llegue el hombre de cabellos blancos.-Señor Tomoe.-saluda ella.

-Rei…-contesta él. Rei le alarga una pequeña caja de madera negra que el hombre abre.

-Así que murió…hombres como él llega uno a pensar que son inmortales…pasamos por tanto juntos…-dice dolido.

-El abuelo murió honorablemente señor Tomoe, y me dejó las instrucciones necesarias para la siguiente parte del plan, es el momento.-dijo Rei.

-Hotaru está lista para ir contigo, le he enseñado lo que he podido, el resto de su instrucción es tu tarea, si queremos que el antiguo orden se restablezca.- hablo el hombre.-Cuida bien de ella Rei.-

-Cuidaré de ella como ha cuidado Usted señor Tomoe, le doy mi palabra.-asintió Rei.

-Se que lo harás, él te enseño bien.- y luego ambos fueron adentro de la casa, donde Hotaru recibió la noticia de que a partir de ese día se iría con Rei, la niña no sabía si reír o llorar, su sueño siempre fue ir con Rei a bordo del "Satán" en busca de esas aventuras que su Padre le narraba, pero dejar a su Padre le daba mucha tristeza.

-Todos en la vida tenemos una misión hija, y tu no encontrarás la tuya si no vas con Rei…te echaré de menos, pero tendré el consuelo de que estarás aprendiendo de la mejor.-dijo su Padre abrazándola, la niña lloró un poco pero se contuvo.

-Lo haré Padre, estarás orgulloso…-dijo la pequeña.

-Ya lo estoy.- terminó Tomoe, se despidieron y Hotaru, con una mochila al hombro, se fue de su casa junto con Rei.

Rei, Ami, Makoto y Hotaru llegaron a las costas en que habían dejado la lancha.

-Júpiter, Mercury, lleven a Hotaru a bordo, Yuichirou sabrá qué hacer con ella, luego vuelvan por mí.-instruyó Rei.

-¿Qué harás tú?.- preguntó Makoto.

-Tengo una visita pendiente en las afueras de Ciudad Amatista…-contestó ella.

-Rei, en las afueras de Ciudad Amatista está el bosque del silencio…nadie puede ir allí.-dijo Ami.

-Lo sé Ami, y sé también que necesito ir porque alguien muy importante para nuestra misión vive dentro del Bosque del Silencio, confíen en mí y cuiden de Hotaru…Escucha linda, vas a ir con Ami y Mako-chan al "Satán" yo volveré en un momento.- dijo Rei dirigiéndose a la niña.

-¡Como ordene capitana!.- se cuadró la niña, Rei se despidió de ellas y Makoto empezó a remar con dirección al barco.

-¿Porqué insiste en llamarnos de ese modo?.-dice Makoto mientras rema.

-Debe ser por las antiguas leyendas en que los Dioses daban poderes a los humanos, Jùpier, dios del trueno, mercurio asociado al agua.- dijo Ami.

-Vaya…sabes demasiado.- se rió Makoto mientras el bote avanzaba hacia el "Satán".

Oscuridad casi total, neblina, árboles caídos y sonidos ahogados como susurros que habrían espantado a otro que no se hubiera visto con la muerte tan seguido como Rei Hino, estos susurros, soledad y aspecto tétrico le habían dado el sobrenombre de "Bosque del silencio" Rei caminaba lentamente por el sitio, su sexto sentido alerta a percibir el menor movimiento, algunos murciélagos por allá, un pantano, serpientes, hasta que su aguda intuición la hacen saltar hacia la derecha justo para esquivar un ataque certero, solo un oído entrenado como el suyo percibe las palabras dichas casi en secreto.

-Grito mortal.- esquiva el ataque y cae en el suelo, otro más por la izquierda que esquiva también aunque al hacerlo una de sus botas cae de su pie, mira a todos lados, la presencia que la ataca se mueve rápidamente, cierra los ojos, saca un papel escrito con extraña simbología, y en el momento menos pensado lo lanza hacia un tronco de árbol caído.

-¡Akurio Taisán!- el papel va a incrustarse en la negra figura cubierta con manto que antes de que llegue a ella traza unos signos con sus manos en el aire y el papel se detiene suspendido en el espacio.

-Así que puedes detener el tiempo.- dice Rei, la figura corre hacia otro lugar para ocultarse.-Vamos Setsuna, no voy a lastimarte…porque ese es tu nombre…Setsuna Meiou, ¿Cierto?.- la negra figura se acerca a Rei, y se quita la capucha, una linda joven un poco mayor que Rei, de cabello negro y extraño ojos rojizos con piel morena se deja ver. En su mano tiene un largo báculo coronado con una extraña gema en forma de corazón.

-Eres la primer persona que visita este lugar en años…debes ser muy valiente o estar loca, nadie en Ciudad Amatista pone un pie aquí, creen que el bosque está embrujado.- dice la chica.-¿Qué deseas?.-

-Hablar contigo sobre el pasado.- dice Rei, la cara de la joven de negro se contrae.

-No tengo pasado.-

-Tienes y lo recuerdas tan bien como yo, ambas somos las únicas de las descendientes del antiguo poder cuyas memorias no fueron borradas, recuerdas la vida anterior al régimen, sabes lo que les hicieron a los nuestros, y comprendes tu misión, aunque no entiendo porqué no la has consumado.- dice Rei, la chica mira hacia otro lugar.

-No sé de qué hablas, solo soy un ermitaño que anhela soledad, que a veces lee la suerte a la gente del pueblo a cambio de comida.-

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, que eres la hija del gobernador Meiou de Ciudad Amatista, que sobreviviste al ataque de Youmas y te refugiaste aquí de niña, que no has salido de este bosque en diez años y que pretendes olvidad tu dolor y tu pena aislándote del mundo…yo he venido a ofrecerte una nueva forma de curar ese dolor.-dice Rei.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de dolor? ¿Qué sabes de ver morir a tu familia y no poder hacer nada? ¿Qué sabes de sentir la injusticia, de que te persigan y te odien solo por ser diferente?.- dijo la chica del manto negro. Rei sonrió.

-En todo esto no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Rei…Rei Hino…-

-¿Hino? ¿De los Hino de la Tierra de Fuego?.- se delata la joven, Rei sonríe.-Todos dicen que la familia del gobernador Hino murió completamente el día del ataque…¿Cómo puede ser?.-

-Todos dicen que la familia Meiou murió también ese día y tu y yo somos bastante reales, verás Setsuna, si aceptas unirte a mí te daré una verdadera razón para salir de aquí, ocultarte y asustar a los aldeanos con leyendas no te hace sentir aliviada, vengarte de quien te hizo esto por otro lado…-propone Rei.

-No me interesa….- dijo dando media vuelta la chica.

-No te interesa o tienes miedo.- lanza Rei, la joven se gira para mirarla, hay mucho odio contenido en su mirada.-Al igual que tu vi morir a los míos a manos de los usurpadores al igual que tú me han perseguido y me han hecho la vida miserable, pero a diferencia de ti yo sí he tenido el valor de enfrentármeles…- dijo Rei.

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas Rei Hino, el poder del imperio Lunar es casi invencible.-

-Bien, deseo ampliar las posibilidades de ese "Casi", y necesito que vengas conmigo, tus poderes son indispensables para conseguir mi objetivo…Creo que querrás saber que Mercury, Júpiter y Saturno están ya conmigo.-

-¿Cómo las encontraste?.- se asombra la joven más alta-¿Recuerdan todo?.-

-No, sus memorias fueron borradas por seguridad, tienen sus poderes, pero no han recordado nada aún, y tengo otras respuestas, muchas que te asombrarían si las conocieras, y otras que solo tú puedes ayudarme a entender.- ofrece Rei.

-No he entrenado mucho mi poder…- dio como disculpa Setsuna.

-Eso tiene solución, el "Satán" tiene un gimnasio muy amplio.- terminó Rei, luego empezó a caminar hacia afuera del bosque del silencio, Setsuna suspiró hondo, no era ciertamente parte de su forma de ser vengarse, por muchos años estuvo ocultando su dolor y sufrimiento en la soledad y la meditación, que evidentemente no habían cambiado lo que sentía, ahora, esta chica igual a ella venía a ofrecerle un camino diferente, la venganza, suspiró hondo y la siguió.

En la costa esperaban Ami y Makoto en el bote, ambas algo inquietas por su amiga, al fin la vieron llegar seguida de la chica encapuchada que llevaba su bastón.

-¿También vez eso o es una aparición?.- dijo inquieta Makoto.

-También la veo.- dijo ella.

-Júpiter, Mercury, les presento a Setsuna Meiou, nuevo miembro de la tripulación.- dijo Rei, pero la joven ni siquiera se dignó hablar, ni un saludo, ni una frase, ni siquiera descubrirse el rostro, solo subió al bote que emprendió el camino de regreso.

-Oye Rei, ¿Tu nueva amiga al menos habla?.- dijo Makoto.

-¡Makoto porfavor!.- se asustó Ami.

-Hablo Júpiter…solo cuando es necesario.- respondió Setsuna.

-Júpiter…Júpiter…mi nombre es Makoto, maravilloso, no habla y cuando habla me dice ese absurdo nombre.- se queja ella.

El bote llega al "Satán" y Rei fija curso de nuevo, antes, cita a sus nuevas amigas en la sala de reuniones del barco, Ami y Makoto llegan con la pequeña Hotaru, que parece vivir en un sueño desde que se integró al "Satán".

-¡La sala de reuniones del "Satán"! ¡Esto es maravilloso!.- dice la niña entrando.-¡La silla de rubíes del capitán! ¡La antorcha de meditación de Rei! ¡La espada del Fénix! ¡Deseaba tanto ver todo esto! ¡Es como dijo Papá Tomoe!.-

-Esta niña está mal…parece fascinada de ser pirata.- comentó Makoto. Ami solo sonrió, hasta que vio sentada en uno de los asientos a Setsuna, con los ojos cerrados.

-Esta chica me asusta.- dijo Makoto a su amiga de cabello azul.-¿Acaso duerme?.-

-Medita creo…- dio Ami, de pronto un sonido de algo metálico que cae las hizo mirar a todas hacia la pared en que la pequeña Hotaru había derrumbado la espada.

-¡Hotaru!.- dijo Ami.

-¡Lo siento Ami solo quería mirarla!.- se disculpaba la niña, que al querer levantar la espada dio un grito terrible, esta se había convertido en fuego en cuanto la mano de la niña la intenta tocar, Ami y Makoto corren a auxiliarla, y hasta Setsuna despierta de su meditación.

-La espada del fénix…era verdad…-murmura Setsuna.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?.- dijo Rei que entraba con Yuichirou, su segundo al mando.

-Tu nueva aprendiz es un poco curiosa, pero no podemos tomar la espada para regresarla a su sitio.- explicó Makoto, Rei en cambio la sujetó sin dificultad y la regresó al nicho de la pared.

-No toques nada sin consultar primero Hotaru, esas será la primer lección.- dijo dirigiéndose a la niña.-Tomen sus lugares que deseo hablar con Ustedes.. ordenó ella, Satsuna se quitó la capucha y miró a Rei que introducía un pequeño disco en el panel tridimensional que hacía las veces de mesa.

-No me dijiste que tenías la espada del Fénix.-

-No me dijiste que tenías el báculo de Cronos.- respondió Rei sin mirarla.-Bien, estamos aquí porque deseo explicarles nuestro siguiente movimiento, vamos directo a Ciudad Ámbar…-

-No me gusta el desierto.- se queja Makoto.

-¿Qué hay en ciudad Ámbar además de la terrible gobernadora Zoicyte?.- dijo Ami.

-Dos asaltantes de caminos.- dijo Rei.

-¿Los ladrones del desierto?.- siguió Ami.- He oído de ellos, asaltan caravanas con mercancía, roban información de los cristales de poder y la venden luego al mejor postor.-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver los ladrones del desierto con nosotros?.- siguió Makoto.

-No nos interesa lo que hacen ahora sino lo que hacían antes, esos dos ladrones del desierto son dos chicas que antes fueron Michiru Kaiou y Haruka Tenou.- dijo proyectando las fotografías en el panel tridimensional.

-¿Michiru Kaiou la famosa violinista que murió el año pasado en ese naufragio?.- dijo Makoto.

-La misma…-responde Rei.

-Y Haruka Tenou el ingeniero, es excelente mecánico, ha ganado varios premios por sus diseños de naves para el Imperio Lunar, y curiosamente murió también en ese naufragio- completó Ami.

-No murieron, jamás abordaron el barco que naufragó, eso fue un pretexto del Régimen para borrarlos del sistema, ahora se dedican a actividades ilícitas como ladrones-dio Yuichirou.- Los hemos investigado.-

-¿Neptuno y Urano?.- cuestionó Setsuna a Rei que solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Nuestro objetivo será encontrarlos y convencerlos de unirse a nosotros.- terminó Rei.

-Nadie en el desierto Ámbar sobrevive, y ellos lo conocen a la perfección, viven allí.- al fin habló Setsuna-¿Cómo piensas buscarlos Mars?.-

-No pienso buscarlos, sino que ellos nos busquen a nosotros, escuchen atentamente.- dijo Rei explicando detalladamente el plan a sus compañeras.

En el cuartel general de la guardia Imperial, espera el general Endymion la información que requiere, se pasea nervioso por su oficina, hasta que se abre la puerta y aparece su amigo y segundo al mando, Motoki.

-¿Y? ¿Confirmaste la noticia?.- cuestiona él.

-Confirmada…Kondo Saburo murió.- dijo Motoki. Endymion se puso serio.

-Lo lamento…-

-¿Lo lamentas Endymion? ¿Luego de tantos años de perseguirlo y de los ridículos que te hizo pasar?.- se asombra Motoki.

-Fue un digno contrincante y un enemigo leal, sabes que varias veces pudo matarme y no lo hizo.-replicó Endymion.-¿Y las piratas?.-

-Si estabas esperando que con la muerte del Corsario Rojo se acabara la plaga de la piratería estás equivocado, al parecer su nieta asumió el liderazgo.-

-¿Sailor Mars?.-cuestionó Endymion.-Era lógico, él la entrenó, será tan difícil de atrapar como su abuelo.-

-Aquí tienes una imagen actualizada de su último ataque para que vayas conociendo a tu nueva enemiga.- agregó Motoki colocando un disco en el panel tridimensional de la oficina de su amigo, los bellos rasgos de Rei Hino se dibujaron en la pantalla en el momento que daba un grito de batalla y fue captada por las cámaras de seguridad. Endymion se quedó mirando esa cara, esos ojos púrpuras.-No vas a negar que es mucho más agradable perseguirla a ella que al Corsario Rojo…¿Cierto Endymion?.

-No cambias Motoki…eso no nos debe interesar sino solamente nuestro deber.- dijo Endymion molesto.

-Pero no me salgo del protocolo si acepto que es hermosa, y tu no puedes negarte a verlo también ¿O si?-

-Deja de decir estupideces y mejor infórmame qué robaron esta vez…-

-Pues, o los piratas están cambiando el tráfico de objetos por el de personas o tienen un plan extraño.-

-¿por?-

-Primero, en Ciudad Azul salvaron a la chica que atacó al doctor Takahashi, luego en Ciudad Centella rescataron a la joven condenada a Muerte por atacar al gobernador Neflyte, y cabe decir que el pobre de Neflyte está muerto de miedo ante el escape de esa prisionera.- narró Motoki.

-¿Tienes los expedientes?.- dijo Endymion. Motoki tecleo algunos comandos y en el proyector tridimensional se vieron las caras de las chicas.

-La primera era Ami Mizuno, brillante joven estudiante de medicina, con varios trabajos de investigación sobre nanotecnología, la otra…mi favorita por cierto…-dijo Motoki con sinceridad y picardía.

-Limítate a informar-reprendió Endymion.

-Makoto Kino, dueña de un restaurante, estudiaba para cheff antes del ataque el gobernador.-comentó Motoki.-¡Vaya que ha mejorado la tripulación pirata a la que nosotros conocimos!-

-¿Para qué quieren los piratas a estas chicas?.-dijo Endymion.

-No sé si tendrán otra razón, pero ambas tenían registro de haber usado poderes prohibidos.- dio Motoki.

-Esto no me gusta nada Motoki…Kondo Saburo solo tenía deseos de ayudar a las personas que el régimen ignora, de hacer justicia social, esta chica tiene algo en la mirada, muy parecido al rencor, y sus actos parecen bien calculados, preparados, planeados, no se si me eqivoque Motoki pero esto se parece mucho a una venganza y no me gusta nada, menos aún si la gente que ahora recluta tiene poderes.- dijo Endymion.-Parece que el objetivo de los piratas ha cambiado ahora que murió Kondo Saburo.-

-¿Y qué haremos?.-

-Por lo pronto quiero registros de todos los ciudadanos condenados o fugitivos con antecedentes de uso de poderes en todo el Imperio, debemos estar atentos y tratar de predecir sus posibles movimientos, si es cierto lo que estoy pensando, mas nos vale evitar que Sailor Mars logre su cometido.- instruyó el General.

-En el acto General…Te dejo esto para embellecer tu oficina…-rió Motoki que antes de salir tecleó en el panel tridimensional y de repente apareció de nuevo la imagen de Rei Hino. Endymion molesto se dirigió a apagar el panel, pero de repente se perdió su mirada en la contemplación de la joven, figura perfecta atrapada por las vestimentas reveladoras de pirata, hermoso rostro, cabello negro, y sobretodo esos ojos púrpura, hermosa, definitivamente hermosa…¡Qué le estaba pasando! Molesto apagó el panel y se dedicó a mirar la hermosa noche que reflejaba las estrellas en los edificios de Tokyo de Crystal.

NOTAS FINALES: Una disculpa por mi terrible omisión al no contextualizar bien la historia antes, espero haya quedado claro, si no pueden dejar sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado cómo va la historia y como van apareciendo las Sailors, como nota adicional esperen sorpresas departe de Hotaru… ¡Gracias por leer!.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Neptuno y Urano, a bordo.

En los desiertos Ámbar Rei y las otras Sailors buscarán a las dos últimas en unirse a ellas, pero no les será tan sencillo convencerlas, por otro lado, Rei tendrá una discusión con Setsuna sobre el futuro de Venus en la tripulación, pero nadie la he a preguntado su opinión a Mina…¿O sí?.

PERSONAJES:

_Rei Hino_: Capitana del "Satán"y los piratas de fuego.

_Makoto Kino_: joven con poderes de trueno.

_Ami Mizuno_: experta en computación, con poderes de agua y hielo.

_Setsuna Meiou_: ermitaña que vivía en el "Bosque del silencio" puede detener el tiempo.

_Hotaru Tomoe_: niña aprendiz de Rei.

_Haruka Tenou y Michoru Kaiou_: asaltantes de caravanas en el desierto Ámbar.

_Minako Aino_: hija adoptiva de la familia Aino, hermana de Rei.

_Seiya Kou_: General del Imperio Lunar, actualmente gobernador de Ciudad Rubí.

Los inmensos desiertos que eran el límite entre ciudad Turquesa una bella ciudad del Imperio Lunar cercana a las playas, y Ciudad Ámbar, la rudimentaria villa desértica casi formada por nómadas, acogían esa tarde a la singular caravana que nos ocupa, cinco figuras cubiertas con mantos blancos caminaban por las arenas de difícil acceso jalando los camellos, el sol era realmente agobiante, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Ciudad Turquesa que rebullían de comerciantes.

-Hay que bajar la carga en algún lado mientras Júpiter y yo vamos a la taberna.- dijo una de las figuras a las demás.

-Quiero ir contigo Rei.-replicó una joven que iba montada en los camellos.

-No, sería peligroso llevarte, debemos hacer que nos crean o todo estará perdido, irás con Mercury y Plutón y harán visible la mercancía.- dio Rei, la joven bajó la vista, luego ella y una joven de cabellos castaños mucho más alta que ella, se encaminaron entre la gente al establecimiento del cual salían ruidos de música y voces de personas.

-Vamos Hotaru, recuerda la recomendación, hacer evidente la mercancía.- dijo Ami.- Y para eso nada mejor que la actitud del mercader…-y jalo los camellos al centro de la ciudad en que la gente rebullí seguida por la pequeña y por Setsuna.

Rei y Makoto entraron en la animada taberna, los comerciantes de todas partes de la tierra visitaban ciudad Amatista.

-Es muy concurrida esta ciudad.- comentó Makoto.

-Ciudad Turquesa es conocida por su belleza y sus playas, incluso nuestra amada soberana tiene un palacio de descanso costero aquí, no te sorprenderá que el gobernador Malachite sea uno de los consentidos de la Reina.-dijo Rei, luego se dirigió directamente a la barra.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar alguien que venda protección?.- dijo Rei al hombrote con negros bigotes que atendía la taberna.

-No lo sé…-dijo el hombre esquivamente.

-Me dijeron que aquí era el mejor lugar para encontrar tipos rudos que brinden protección a mi caravana para cruzar el desierto..- dijo Rei hablando intencionalmente en alta voz.

-Depende para qué necesites protección hermosa.- dijo una voz grave a su lado, un joven alto, apuesto, vestido con el traje tradicional de los habitantes del desierto, con cabello color arena y ojos azules era el que habló.

-Yo y mis hermanas somos comerciantes y tenemos una…una carga importante que conducir a Ciudad Ámbar.- le contestó Rei, Makoto miraba embobada al apuesto joven.-Sin embargo hemos oído que en el desierto hay ladrones peligrosos y deseamos contratar alguna nave que nos conduzca a través de este con seguridad, usted sabe…- dijo Rei, el joven sonrió.-¿Sabe de alguien que dé esos servicios caballero?.-

-Pudiera ser…todo depende del cargamento que lleve…- habló el apuesto joven.-Quizá alguien que conozco estaría interesado.-

-Lamentamos no poder ser más específicas joven…-habló al fin Makoto.-Pero es un cargamento de suma importancia para…alguien y debe llegar con seguridad a su destino.-

-¿De qué parte del reino son Ustedes?.- cuestiona el desconocido a las chicas.

-De Ciudad Centella.- dijo Rei.

-Quizá pueda arreglar algo…en una hora las veré en el pórtico del dragón…¿Cómo sería el pago?.- preguntó el muchacho.

-En monedas imperiales desde luego, la mitad al iniciar el viaje y la otra mitad cuando estemos a salvo en Ciudad Ámbar.-dijo Rei.

-Las veo entonces.- dijo el chico, tomó las manos de las dos jóvenes deositando un tieno beso en ellas y salió de allí a toda velocidad.

-¡Que hombre Rei! ¡Es guapísimo! ¡Juro que con alguien así me redimía de mi pasado amoroso desdichado!-dijo Makoto en cuanto el chico se perdió entre la gente. Rei rió de buena gana.

-Vaya que las apariencias engañan Makoto…ahora vámonos de aquí y esperemos que las demás hagan su parte.-terminó Rei y salieron de la taberna, afuera el mercado formaba un tumulto alrededor de algunas personas, unos camellos había chocado y habían dispersado por el suelo algunas frutas que transportaba uno de ellos, y varias cajas plateadas que transportaba el otro. Unas jóvenes con manto y capucha blanca parecían muy ansiosas en recoger las cajas plateadas. Una de las jóvenes se encaraba con la dueña del camello que causó el tumulto.

-¡No sabe lo que acaba de provocar señorita!.-decía Ami fingiendo disgusto a la otra mujer que conducía el camello con frutos.-¡Ha retrasado una operación oficial bastante delicada con este incidente!..

-¡Lo lamento señoritas lo lamento!.- decía la dueña del camello tratando de levantar algunas cajas plateadas del suelo.

-¡No toque eso!.- se exaspero otra de las chicas vestidas de blanco arrebatándole a la apenada dueña del camello la caja plateada que había levantado.-nosotros nos haremos cargo, solo saque a su bestia de aquí.- ordenó la figura más alta, y la apenada dueña del camello causante del percance se alejó como pudo de allí, luego caminó con su camello por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un callejón en el cual la esperaba alguien parado entre las sombras.

-Son ellos Haruka, tengo una de las cajas.- dijo la joven que hace unos momentos parecía tan apenada alargando a su compañera una cajita plateada, que ella abrió extrayendo de ella un hermoso diamante.

-Lo sospechaba, ¿Visten mantos con capucha blanca?.- cuestionó la chica de las sombras.

-Si.- respondió la otra quitándose el velo y dejando ver una hermosa cabellera acuamarina.

-Estuvieron en el bar…buscan protección para que su caravana cruce el desierto.- replico Haruka.

-No pudieron hacerlo más sencillo para nosotros ¿Cierto Haruka?.- respondió la del cabello azul.

-Si mis informes son correctos…debe haber una fortuna en diamantes en esos camellos…¿Qué crees que pensaría nuestro amigo Malachite en cuanto se entere de que robamos esa caravana?.- dijo la joven e cabello color arena. La peli azul sonrió.

-¿Estás segura que es la caravana que espera la gobernadora Zoicyte en Ciudad Ámbar?.-

-Segura…vamos a brindar a esas agentes del imperio una adecuada protección para su caravana…-sugirió la joven alta.

En la puerta del dragón esperaban Rei, Ami, Makoto, Setsuna y Hotaru.

-Pasa de la hora convenida Rei…¿Segura que vendrán?.-se desesperó Makoto.

-Si Ami y Setsuna hicieron su parte con la joven que les indiqué vendrán…-respondió Rei.

-Buenas tardes señoritas.- dijo a su lado una voz todas se volvieron y observaron al joven de la taberna junto con una chica vestida con el atuendo típico del desierto, pantalón amplio, corpiño ajustado y velo cubriendo su rostro, el joven levaba una cimitarra a la cintura.

-Somos su protección.- dijo el joven.

-Es como acordamos caballero.- dijo Rei alargando una bolsa con monedas que desdeñosamente el joven dio sin mirar a su compañera.-Vamos entonces o no llegaremos a ciudad Ámbar cuando lo requieren.- ordenó. La caravana partió, adelante iban los dos jóvenes, atrás de ellos Rei, Makoto y Setsuna, Ami y Hotaru arriba de los camellos.

-Tienen brazaletes de la guardia Imperial..-susurró la joven de cabello acuamarina a su compañero.-Son ellos no hay duda.-

-Baja la voz…pueden sospechar, hasta que estemos lejos de la ciudad atacaremos.- aconsejó su compañero.

-No puedo escuchar lo que dicen…-se quejó Makoto.

-Dicen que atacarán al alejarse más de la ciudad.- contestó Setsuna.

-Tienes buen oído.- terminó Makoto.

-Guarden silencio y recuerden el plan…-cayó Rei.

Habían caminado ya por una hora por el desierto Ámbar cuando de repente sus dos guías se detuvieron.

-¿Qué ocurre caballero? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?.-cuestionó Rei.-¿No me dijo que era peligroso por los asaltantes del desierto?.-

-Curioso que lo mencione señorita…porque eso es exactamente lo que somos…-dijo el joven de cabello color arena sacando de su funda la cimitarra.-Y esto es un asalto.- dijo mostrando la espada, las chicas hicieron señal de llevarse las manos al cinto en busca de sus pistolas láser.-No les recomiendo defenderse porque alguien podría pagar las consecuencias.-terminó la joven más alta, su compañera de un hábil saltó subió al camello y colocó un cuchillo en la garganta de la pequeña Hotaru.

-¡Rei!.- dijo la niña asustada.

-Ahora, sus pistolas láser al suelo…de todas…-ordenó la de la cimitarra, ellas obedecieron, la chica de cabello acuamarina bajo del camello aún con la pequeña sujeta del cuello pero la voz de Rei se dejó oír.

-¡Ahora Setsuna!.- la joven más alta hizo unos extraños pases en el aire con las manos y las dos asaltantes se congelaron.

-Vamos Makoto quítales las armas.- dijo Rei, ella y Makoto empezaron a despojar de las armas a las congeladas chicas.-Setsuna, descongela a Hotaru y aléjala de aquí.- la joven se acercó a la niña, tocó su frente y esta siguió gritando asustada.

-Calma pequeña, todo está bien.- acabó la joven morena desligando a la niña del brazo de la joven que seguía congelada, Ami arriba del camello con su visor y computadora hacía unos cálculos.

-Rei, Makoto, tienen navajas en las botas y el joven tiene una bomba oculta en el turbante.- dijo Ami, las chicas despojaron a los asaltantes de sus armas.

-Ahora Setsuna, descongélalos…-dijo Rei, la joven repitió los pases de las manos y los asaltantes regresaron al estado animado.

-¡Qué pasó! ¡Cómo nos despojaron de nuestras armas en un momento!.- dijo asustado el joven mirando sus manos sin ramas y a la niña a salvo.

-Haruka Tenou…Michiru Kaio, creo que es hora de hablar.- dijo Rei.

-¿Cómo saben nuestros nombres?.-asustada la joven de cabello acuamarina.

-No te dejes engaña Michiru…deben ser espías de Malachite o Zoicyte…pero están muy equivocadas si creen que las armas son nuestro único medio de defensa…¡Tierra Tiembla!.- gritó el joven e cabello color arena y de su mano brotó una luz brillante que se incrustó en la arena y empezó a abrir la tierra.

-¡Fuego e Marte!.- dijo Rei lanzando una bola de fuego que se estrelló con el ataque del joven causando una explosión.

-¡También tiene poderes!¿Quién demonios en la guardia imperial tiene poderes?.- arguyó el chico rubio.

-No somos de la guardia imperial, mi nombre es Rei Hino, mejor conocida como "Sailor Mars"

-Piratas…-murmuró la joven de cabello acuamarina.

-Piratas que viene a ofrecerles un trato…sabemos quiénes son y entendemos sus motivos para hacer lo que hacen…pero venimos a ofrecerles algo aún mejor, pueden seguir asaltando caravanas toda su vida o pueden unirse a nosotros y conquistar una verdadera venganza contra quienes los arrastraron a esto…-habló Rei, los rostros de los dos asaltantes reflejaban mucha duda.

-No les creemos…-habló el joven rubio.

-Nos han visto usar poderes, de querer matarlos lo hubiéramos hecho antes.- dijo Ami tratando de conciliar.- En cierto modo somos iguales a ustedes, perseguidas, rechazadas, sin pasado…

-Pueden hacer esto del modo fácil y unirse a nosotros o del modo difícil y atacarnos.- dijo Makoto. El chico y la joven se miraron y sonrieron.

-Bien…creo que les tenemos una respuesta.- dijo la joven de cabello acuamarina.-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!.- gritó lanzando un ataque que se estrelló en una pared de hielo que Ami colocó.

-Bien creo que escogieron el modo difícil.-se quejó Makoto.-Me encargo del guapo y tu de la chica.- le dijo a Rei, pero al momento otro ataque de maremoto se abalanzó sobre ella y casi la derriba, mientras un ataque de tierra lanzó a Rei hacia atrás.

Mientras las dos peleaban con las asaltantes entre agua, fuego, tierra y centellas, Ami movía a los camellos con placas de hielo junto con Setsuna y Hotaru a un lugar más lejano. Makoto esquivaba los ataques de la chica de cabello aguamarina hábilmente pero no encontraba la forma de lanzarle un ataque, Rei por su parte peleaba contra el joven rubio que había recuperado su cimitarra esquivándola y sin atacarlo.

-Por favor…no queremos lastimarlas.- le decía Rei.

-Si de verdad eres Sailor Mars entonces demuéstralo…o te mataré.- le decía el joven atacándola con la espada, a lo lejos Makoto había sorprendido a la chica que lanzaba agua sujetándola de un brazo y con el otro invocaba al rayo.

-¡Michiru!.- se alarmó el joven al ver casi vencida a su compañera, entonces Rei de un rápido movimiento le quitó el arma y le dio un certero golpe en el estómago del cual el chico no pudo caer porque lo sujetó en alto de la ropa y con su mano libre apareció una bola de fuego.

-Lo ven…de querer dañarlas lo habríamos hecho ya…-rectificó Rei. Makoto la miraba esperando la señal de lanzar el ataque.

-¡Háganlo entonces!.- dijo molesto el joven rubio, pero Rei lo bajó y desapareció el fuego de su mano.

-Lastimados o muertos no nos sirven…- dijo al fin, Makoto la imitó y bajó a la chica de cabello acuamarina.-Bien, les hemos dicho y demostrado quién somos y lo que deseamos de Ustedes, pero a la fuerza no nos sirve su ayuda, tienen la decisión, nuestro barco está a dos millas hacia el oeste en la playa, nosotros nos vamos, si aceptan, síganos, si no, hagan de cuenta que no nos hemos conocido, les doy mi palabra que nadie sabrá de Ustedes.- terminó Rei, ella y Makoto dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la caravana de camellos en que sus compañeras las esperaban, los dos asaltantes se miraron.

-Es en verdad Sailor Mars Haruka…por fin vino por nosotros como lo deseábamos, tantos ataques, tantos robos, solo para hacernos notar y que nos incluyera en su tripulación para poder vengarnos…- dijo emocionada la joven de cabello acuamarina.

-Lo sé Michiru…- dijo el chico rubio.

-¿Y porqué no aceptamos enseguida?.- cuestionó la joven.

-Quería hacerle creer que desconfiábamos para que deseara más incluirnos en la tripulación, de haber aceptado enseguida creería que no somos tan importantes, además necesitaba estar segura de que lo que de ella se cuenta es verdad, jamás aceptaría como líder a alguien débil o inseguro.- replicó Haruka.

-Creo que pasaron la prueba.- replicó Michiru..-Ahora …¿Podemos ir con ellas y dejarnos de tonterías?.- dijo Michiru ofreciendo una mano a Haruka que la tomó sonriente, y las dos chicas en silencio emprendieron camino siguiendo a los camellos. Abordaron el Satán junto con los dos jóvenes asaltantes.

-Bienvenidas las dos al "Satán", Yuichirou les mostrará sus habitaciones…- dijo Rei y las dos jóvenes siguieron al Pirata.

-¿Una chica? ¿En serio es una chica?.-dijo alarmada Makoto a Rei.

-Lo es…- dijo ella divertida.

-Vaya, al fin alguien educado, guapo, que tiene poderes como yo, y es una chica…mi suerte en el amor empeora en vez de mejorar.- las demás chicas rieron de buena gana ante este comentario de Makoto, excepto Setsuna.

-Al fin estamos completas.- dijo Rei.

-Falta Venus…-dijo débilmente Setsuna.

-Dije que estamos completas…Venus no formará parte de esto.- respondió Rei molesta.

-Lo siento Mars pero esto es algo que tú no estás en posición de decidir, el destino y el poder han señalado que el antiguo orden sea restablecido por todas la herederas…¿Qué harás cuando necesitemos sus poderes y los conocimientos que solo ella tiene?.- dijo molesta Setsuna.

-Nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera, pero Venus no vendrá…y es todo lo que necesitan saber.- acabó molesta Rei y se alejó a su camarote en el barco. Setsuna también se alejó hacia otra dirección.

-¿Entendieron algo de todo esto?.- cuestionó Makoto a Ami y Hotaru que solo se encogieron de hombros.

En la mansión Aino, Minako está en la sala ensayando en un hermoso piano blanco, luce un vestido naranja, sus rubios cabellos sujetos en un moño rojo, concentrada en su melodía, hasta que una de las sirvientas de los señores Aino entra.

-Lamento interrumpirla señorita Minako pero el señor Kou pide permiso para verla.-dice la sirvienta.

-Hazlo pasar Harima.-dice ella y cuando la sirvienta se retira corre a un espejo y se acomoda algunos mechones de cabello suelto, sonríe al ver su bello reflejo, y de nuevo se sienta en el banco del piano y sigue tocando. Un joven entra a la sala conducido por la sirvienta, alto, apuesto, de cabello negro y largo sujeto en una cola de caballo, armadura plateada que denota su pertenencia a la milicia del Imperio Lunar.

-¡Seiya!.- dice Minako dejando de tocar y corre a abrazar al joven.

-¡Mina!.- dice él correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica.

-Es una hermosa sorpresa verte, desde que te nombraron gobernador de ciudad Rubí casi no vienes a verme y en la corte solo nos vemos de lejos.

-Me mandaron llamar de la corte precisamente y aproveché para saludarte…necesitaba una amiga a quien contarle lo que me pasa.-dice con vos amarga el chico. Mina lo conduce a un sillón y los dos toman asiento.

-¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que te pongas así?.- cuestiona Mina.

-¿Sabes para qué me mandaron llamar?.- dice Seiya.-Porque la reina quiere que Ciudad Rubí sea la sede de la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa con Endymion…¡Se casa Mina! ¡Se casa y yo siento que moriré de pena!.- dijo el chico amargamente. Mina siente que su corazón se contrae ante la pena del joven.

-Sabías que algún día se casaría…- dice.

-Lo sabía…pero luego de lo que pasó en el baile de fin de año…estaba tan feliz, te conté que me había aceptado, que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo…- dijo Seiya, Mina apretó su pecho, ¿Hasta cuando tenía que soportar escucharlo confesar su amor por otra?.-Y luego esto…¿Porqué Endymion? Sé que es un valiente militar, pero también lo soy yo…-

-La Reina quiere a alguien que el pueblo acepte y apruebe, desea evitar rebeliones a futuro y como están las cosas.- dice Mina.-Endymion era su mejor opción, además sabes que desciende de la realeza.-

-Debe estar forzándola a aceptarlo…¡Eso debe ser! ¡Serena jamás aceptaría a alguien más luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros! ¡La deben haber forzado!- dice el chico.-Tu vas a la corte, eres su dama de compañía…dime Mina…¿Haz visto algo que te dé a entender que este compromiso es forzado?.-dice él tomando las manos de la chica.

-Seiya yo…no soy la indicada para decirte…- esquiva Mina.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Mina, mi confidente, la amistad de tus padres y los míos y la nuestra te obliga a ser sincera conmigo, siempre te he contado lo que sentía por ella y tú me has escuchado, sabes que la amo y que si no puede ser mía moriría…-

-Es que yo…Seiya no quiero herirte…-dice Mina tomando con su mano la mejilla del chico.

-Dime lo que deba saber…- anima él.

-La princesa fue quien sugirió a su madre este compromiso…-dice Mina.-Estuve presente cuando ocurrió, a ella siempre le gustó Endymion, desea casarse con él, nadie la forzó Seiya…-habla al fin.-Siento que esto de duela…- anima Mina.

-No…me estaba engañando a mi mismo, Taiki y Yaten me dijeron lo mismo pero no quería creerlo, necesitaba que me lo dijeras tú…gracias por ser sincera conmigo Mina.- dice él acariciando el cabello dorado de su amiga.

-Quizá sea lo mejor Seiya, la princesa no era para ti, tal vez ahora puedas ver a tu alrededor y encontrar el amor verdadero, honesto, sincero que necesitas.- con una súplica en las lindas pupilas dice la chica rubia, pero él está muy dolido como para saber leer todo lo que encierran esas palabras o esos ojos.

-Ese amor no existe para mí Mina, mi corazón vivió con el amor de la princesa y acaba de morir con tus palabras…Aceptaré que la fiesta se haga en ciudad Rubí, la organizaré y seré el más devoto sirviente de su majestad solo para poder tenerla cerca, y buscaré una explicación en cuanto ella llegue allá.-

-No lo hagas Seiya, te lastimará más si le exiges explicaciones.- se alarma Mina.

-No creo que pueda lastimarme más Mina…tú no sabes el dolor tan grande que es amar y no ser correspondido, ver como el ser amado solo tiene ojos para otro mientras tu corazón le ofrece todo y esa persona no lo mira…-dice Seiya mirando por la ventana.

-Cierto Seiya…yo no lo sé…-miente Mina mirándolo tiernamente.

-Disculpa por venir solo a contarte mis penas linda, sé que es ingrato de mi parte, pero eres la única que me conoce tan bien y a la que le tengo más confianza, mi mejor amiga.-

-No me quejo Seiya, una vez te dije que siempre estaría allí para ti y así será siempre…- con profundo afecto ella, él la toma de las manos.

-¿Porqué en vez de la princesa Serena no me enamoré de ti linda? Todo fuera tan diferente…-dice él, Mina lo mira sonrojada.-pero en el corazón no se manda y en el mío solo cabe ella, su figura, sus ojos, su hermosa voz, su belleza, su gracia.- dice él mirando de nuevo el cielo.-No me rendiré tan fácil Mina. La amo.-confiesa él sin notar que el corazón de su amiguita se desgarra ante esta confesión.

-¿Y no crees poder amar a alguien más algún día Seiya?.-

-No…-es la respuesta del joven, ella siente que va a echarse a llorar.

En ese momento entran los señores Aino que habían ido a una reunión en el ministerio, conocen a la familia Kou y a Seiya y sus hermanos desde niños, saludan afectuosamente y lo invitan a cenar, el acepta pero Minako argumenta dolor de cabeza, la señora Aino dice que el médico ordenó reposo para la niña y la acompaña a su habitación donde amorosamente la arropa y besa. Mina no duerme cuando la señora Aino se ha ido, sino que llora.

-Eras mi único motivo para desear quedarme aquí Seiya…ahora que sé que es imposible que me ames, nada me detiene…lo siento mamá y papá, pero me iré con Rei definitivamente…- dice entre sollozos Minako Aino abrazando su almohada.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Cómo va la historia? Espero que les vaya interesando más, ahora que la tripulación esta completa esperen ver en acción a todas las Sailors en el siguiente capítulo, y la sorpresa que dará Mina para poder irse con su hermana será inesperada…¡Gracias por leer y dejen sugerencias para lo que viene las acepto!.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: Preparando el Asalto…

Es ahora que se aclararán aspectos tan importantes como el origen de la maldad y la existencia de una elegida que terminará con el Caos, además aparecen juntos los siete gobernadores preparándose para hacer frente a los piratas.

PERSONAJES:

_Piratas_: Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, Setsuna Meiou, Hotaru Tomoe, Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou.

_Yuichirou_: segundo al mando del "Satán".

_Gobernadores_: Neflyte de Ciudad Centella, Malachite de ciudad Turquesa, Zoicyte de ciudad Ámbar, Seiya Kou de ciudad Rubí, Yaten Kou de ciudad Amatista, Taiki Kou de ciudad Zafiro y Jedite alcalde del Santuario.

_General Endymion_: Jefe supremo de las fuerzas del Imperio.

_Motiki_: amigo y segundo al mando de Endymion.

_Reina Serenity_: Gobernante suprema del Imperio Lunar.

Rei entrena en el gimnasio del "Satán" con Hotaru, ambas llevan kimono rojo con blanco, zapatos de madera y el cabello suelto, en medio del gimnasio arde una hoguera, Rei hace algunas posiciones de pelea que son imitadas por Hotaru.

-Así…deja fluir tu poder Hotaru…lo más importante es el equilibrio, si no dejas que el equilibrio te domine antes de atacar tu poder carecerá de intensidad o de dirección…será solo una explosión de energía sin sentido.- dice Rei.

-¿Y Qué pasa cuando estoy muy enojada con alguien Rei?.- cuestiona la niña.

-Controlas tu ira…en una pelea siempre pierde el que no se controla…los poderes vienen de tus emociones Hotaru, un guerrero poco controlado es un peligro para sí mismo y para los demás, un buen guerrero controla su poder y no el poder a él….-dice Rei que junta sus manos y se concentra.-Intensidad…-dice levantando las manos.-dirección…-dice bajándolas y extendiéndolas hacia adelante.

-Practica esto…-dice a la niña que la imita con los ojos cerrados mientras Rei se encamina a donde la espera Michiru.

-Buen trabajo en que haces con esa niña…-dice la joven de cabello acuamarina.

-Estabas observando…-cuestiona Rei.

-Mirando un poco, todo lo que sabía de ti y tu tripulación eran solo mitos poco fundados, me convenzo de que Haruka y yo estamos en el lugar correcto. Las demás esperan en la sala de reuniones, nos citaste a todas.-

-Vamos para allá.- dice Rei.-Hotaru, descansa un poco linda, puedes ir a cubierta si quieres y ayudar a Jun con la vigilancia.-

-¡En verdad puedo Rei! ¡Gracias!.- dice la niña y corre por las escaleras a la cubierta del "Satán".

Rei y Michiru entran a la sala de reuniones del "Satán" en donde las demás aguardan, Haruka y Ami discuten algo acerca del sistema de ventilación del barco el cual estuvieron reparando por la mañana juntas, Makoto habla y habla al lado de Setsuna que la escucha ausente, cuando Rei y Michiru llegan. Yuichirou elige algunos discos para poner en el panel tridimensional.

-Lamento llegar tarde..estaba entrenando con Hotaru.- se disculpa Rei.-Comenzamos si gustan, Yuichirou…- dice indicando al joven que coloque los discos.

-Bien, el día de ayer interceptamos algunos mensajes electrónico del canal de las fuerzas del Imperio el cual tuvo a bien proporcionarnos la clave de acceso Haruka.- informa Rei.-Y nos enteramos de que el palacio de ciudad Rubí será la sede del esperado compromiso matrimonial de la hija de nuestra ilustre y amada soberana con el General Endymion.-narro Rei.-La única dificultad es que nosotros nos dirigíamos a Ciudad Rubí porque en la base de datos del palacio de Rubí está la información que necesitamos para iniciar nuestra venganza.- dijo Rei.

-No es extraño que la Reina tenga guardada esta información en Ciudad Rubí, es un bastión militar perteneciente a la antigua tierra de fuego.- dijo Ami.

-¿Qué tipo de información es esa Rei.- cuestiona Michiru.

-Setsuna.- dice Rei, la joven morena se pone de pie.

-Hace muchos años, aunque Ustedes no lo recuerden, la tierra era gobernada pacíficamente por hombres elegidos por el antiguo poder, llamados gobernadores, cada gobernador poseía poderes especiales para gobernar adecuadamente la parte de la Tierra que le correspondía, y su poder residía en el orden, llamado "Cosmos" que habitaba en el cristal de Plata-narró la joven morena. -Pero un día, el orden fue roto, uno de los gobernantes olvidó su juramento y traicionó al "cosmos" selló un pacto con las fuerzas oscuras del Caos, el Caos trajo a los Youmas, trató de tomar el control poseyendo el Cristal de Plata, así que el elegido por el Cosmos lo rompió en siete pedazos, los cristales arcoíris, para evitar que ese gobernante traicionero poseyera toda la fuerza, el Cristal de plata se dividió en siete partes, cada parte fue encomendada a un gobernador de una de las familias reales, el cual lo heredaba a sus hijos como símbolo de su poder y de su compromiso con el orden en la Tierra pero no fue suficiente, con el poder del Caos y de los Youmas ese mal gobernante se apoderó poco a poco por la fuerza de cada uno de los siete reinos de la tierra arrebatando a los gobernadores los cristales arcoíris y matando a sus familias para evitar que los poderes resurgieran alguna vez.-

-Sin embargo, un grupo de piratas, comandados por Kondo Saburo, se enteraron de este terrible plan, y organizaron una resistencia, armada, mi abuelo envió fuertes guerreros piratas de su primera tripulación a todos los puntos de ataque de los Youmas con el encargo de salvar a los herederos del antiguo orden, ocultándolos a la Reina Serenity para asegurar su integridad.- completó Rei.-Esos herederos, somos nosotros.-

-¿Quieres decir que las personas que siempre consideré mi familia eran…extraños…- dijo dolida Makoto pensando en su Padre.

-No Makoto, eran piratas que juraron fidelidad al Cosmos, dispuestos a dar sus vidas por restablecer el orden en la tierra, todos lucharon por ocultarlas y protegerlas mientras sus poderes despertaban…mi abuelo nunca perdió contacto con ellos y era el único que sabía de la existencia y localización de cada una de Ustedes esperando el día en que nos uniéramos para lograr el mismo objetivo. Esa orden se llamaba Los Piratas de Fuego, ya que mi abuelo Kondo Saburo era el jefe de dicha orden- termina Rei.

-¿Qué pasó con los fragmentos del Cristal de Plata?.-dijo Haruka intrigada.

-Fueron dispersados por la causante del Caos, para evitar que se unieran de nuevo ella…asesinó a la elegida del Cosmos y escondió los cristales arcoíris en diferentes lugares.-completó Setsuna.-Pero la elegida tiene el poder de la reencarnación y reencarnó en una guerrera nueva y poderosa.-

-¿Ese persona que causó el Caos es la reina Serenity?.- conjeturó Michiru.

-Sí.-

-Todo es muy confuso…-dijo Ami.

-No será confuso en cuanto recuperemos los cristales arcoíris que les pertenecen, al contacto con las partes del Cristal de Plata recuperarán sus recuerdos.- dijo Setsuna.

-Nuestro deber consiste entonces en recuperar los cristales arcoíris que la Reina Serenity ocultó en diversos lugares de la Tierra, ir al Gran Templo y que la elegida, reencarnación del Cosmos, arme de nuevo el Cristal de Plata para restablecer el antiguo orden.- dijo Rei.

-Que sencillo…-se burló Makoto.

-¿La elegida? ¿Qué elegida?.- cuestiona Haruka.

-La guerrera que puede reconstruir al Cristal de Plata, la más poderosa y sabia de nosotros…-dice Setsuna, todos los ojos se posan en Rei.

-¿Eres la elegida Rei?.- cuestiona Ami. Rei cruza una inteligente mirada con Setsuna.

-Lo soy…-dice ella.

-¿Y dónde están esos cristales?.- cuestiona Michiru.

-Esa es precisamente la información que debemos robar de la base de datos del Imperio.- continúa Rei.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a robar algo así en medio de la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa, con toda la guardia imperial encima, y unos cuantos Youmas de fuego al servicio del Gobernado Seiya?.-cuestionó Haruka.

-Tendremos tres ventajas, una, yo conozco la palacio Rubí mejor que nadie en el mundo, túneles secretos, sistemas de ventilación, acceso a las mazmorras, todo.- dijo Rei.

-Segunda ventaja…-cuestiona Makoto.

-Segunda ventaja, el General Endymion y la guardia esperan que ataquemos ese día, nos esperan ver llegar en el barco lanzando cañonazos láser, eso los hace vulnerables al elemento sorpresa, y la fiesta es un baile de máscaras en cual además de los invitados habrá músicos, floristas, sirvientes y mil personas con quien confundirse.-termina Rei.

-¿Y la tercera ventaja?.- dice Ami.

-Nuestros poderes…eso en último caso.- señala Rei, todas la miran algo incrédulas.-Sé que les parece casi imposible penetrar en el palacio Rubí, copiar la información y huir sin ser atrapados, pero si escuchan el plan y cada una hace su parte no tendremos de qué lamentarnos…a todas las interesa esa información, su pasado el sentido de sus vidas, su futuro, depende de recuperar los cristales arcoíris, y toda esa información está en la base de datos.- anima Rei.-Al menos escuchen el plan.-propone.

-Escuchamos…-dijo con tono desconfiado Haruka.

-Bien…-dice Rei tecleando en el monitor del panel-Este es el plano del Palacio de Rubí, externamente es una fortaleza militar, enclavado en medio del lago Ares, torreones de vigilancia, murallas, una sola entrada con puente levadizo…-

-Prácticamente impenetrable.- dice azorada Ami.

-Pero por dentro…hay varias entradas posibles, una, por la cascada posterior que da lugar a los sótanos en donde se ingresa a las mazmorras.- dice Rei mostrando en el panel el camino indicado.

-Nos verían fácilmente si vamos por allí, tienen detectores, cámaras, soldados.-dice Makoto.

-Entiendo, hay un solo sitio por el cual no nos esperan…por la puerta principal.-terminó Rei.

-¡Por la puerta principal! ¡Cómo vamos a entrar por la puerta principal Rei!-se asombra Michiru.

-Yuichirou, ¿Tienes los nombres que te pedí?.-

-Todo está aquí capitana…-dice el joven tecleando algo.-La primera de la fotografía es Lady Kumiko Kitagawa, noble de la corte de Ciudad Rubí, amiga de la princesa Serena.- dice el joven, una imagen de una chica de cabello negro y largo aparece en la pantalla.-Ha recibido la invitación oficial e irá con su dama de compañía…esta es la imagen.- otra chica de cabellos castaños aparece en pantalla.

-Perfecto…-dice Rei.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros esas personas?.-dice Makoto.

-Mi plan es el siguiente, necesitamos que alguien desde dentro desactive por unos minutos el sistema de seguridad para que puedan ingresar y copiar los archivos sin ser captadas por las cámaras ni por las alarmas, Makoto y yo le haremos una visita a Lady Kitagawa e iremos a la fiesta en su lugar…-

-Como ven, coinciden con la descripción de Lady Kitagawa y su dama de compañía perfectamente, nadie sospechará, menos por el antifaz, dentro de la fiesta, podrán desactivar el sistema y un contingente podrá entrar y copiar los archivos sin dificultad.-dijo Yuichirou.

-Haruka, Ami y Setsuna entrarán por la cascada, fingiendo llevar un prisionero a las mazmorras, una vez dentro, tendrán quince minutos antes de que se active de nuevo el sistema de seguridad para entrar, copiar los archivos, dejar el disco a salvo y salir del palacio.-continúa Rei.

-Olvidas algo importante Rei…-dice Ami.- Todo el palacio de Rubí tiene un sistema de seguridad láser, si intentamos salir nos detectará, mucho más con el disco de diamante con la 

información. Todo lo que se parezca a un cristal e intente salir del palacio activará el sistema, mucho más porque la guardia espera nuestro ataque esa noche, el disco será un detónate perfecto para las alarmas.-

-Tengo algo preparado para eso, Michiru se colará en la orquesta llevando un estuche para violín recubierto de material especial, buscará la forma de dejar abandonado el estuche en la ventana número 35 del ala oeste, Ustedes dejarán el disco de diamante dentro del estuche, y luego escaparán, Michiru volverá por el estuche, y saldrá sin ser detectada regresando al "Satán" ya con el disco a salvo podremos salir sin ser detectados.- dijo Rei.

-Suena sencillo pero sabes que mil cosas podrían pasar si alguna se retrasa un solo segundo.- dijo Haruka indecisa.-¿Y qué si nos atrapan?.-

-Siempre tenemos nuestros poderes para emergencias…además toda la tripulación va a estar en la fiesta como meceros, guardias, o invitados, si sale algo mal secuestramos a un invitado y tratamos de encontrar una salida.-termina Rei.- Porfavor, confíen en mí, y en ustedes, podemos hacer esto si trabajamos juntas…-las demás chicas se miran indecisas unas a otras-Las respuestas a nuestro pasado y la llave para nuestra venganza, todo eso, está en el palacio Rubí…-

-Yo acepto.- dijo Makoto.-No nos puede ir peor de lo que ya estamos después de todo…-

-Me arriesgo contigo Rei.- conforma Ami.

-¿Setsuna?.- cuestiona Rei a la chica morena.

-Sabes que lo haré Mars…-responde ella.

-¿Neptuno…Urano?...-dice Rei dirigiéndose a las dos chicas, Michiru toma la mano de Haruka.

-Haruka…vamos…hazlo por mí…-dice sonriendo a la joven rubia.

-Solo lo haré por ti Michiru…-dice ella.

-Me basta con eso…-termina la joven de cabello acuamarina presionando más fuerte la mano de su compañera.

-Entonces escuchen detenidamente, iniciaremos en el momento que Makoto y yo lleguemos al baile entonces usaremos estos comunicadores para saber en qué momento empezar las demás acciones…- Rei sigue hablando y es escuchada atentamente por sus compañeras mientras el "Satán" sigue rumbo a Ciudad Rubí.

En una de las más hermosas salas del palacio de Rubí, hay una reunión convocada urgentemente por la Reina Serenity a la cual deben asistir los siete gobernadores de las provincias de la Tierra, así como Endymion, General supremo de las fuerzas del imperio, y el alcalde del Santuario.

En la sala se hallan ya Malachite, gobernador de ciudad Turquesa, Zoicyte, gobernadora de Ciudad Ámbar, Neflyte, gobernante de Ciudad Centella y Jedite, alcalde del Templo Sagrado, junto con Endymion y Motoki, Endymion cuestiona duramente a Malachite y Zoicite sobre por qué no fue informado de una situación importante.

-¡No puedo creer que no me hayan informado antes de esos ladrones del desierto!-dice molesto el general Endymion.

-Era algo sin importancia señor, dos disidentes y pervertidas niñas que transgredían las normas de moralidad de nuestro Imperio y al ser castigadas con el destierro se negaron a ello y prefirieron la vida del crimen, además teníamos controlado todo.-dijo Malachite.

-¿Veintinueve asaltos le parece controlado gobernador Malachite?.- cuestionó Endymion.-Además, me parece que una de esas jóvenes que llama disidentes fue en un tiempo su prometida y eso no lo mencionó en ninguno de sus informes…-terminó el general, Malachite apretaba los dientes y los puños.

-No lo hizo señor porque debe ser realmente penoso para todo un Gobernador del Imperio Lunar que su novia lo deje por otra mujer…-dice socarronamente Zoicyte mirando a su compañero con burla.

-¡Basta!. ¡No voy a tolerar más burlas de esta mujer señor!.- se levantó Malachite molesto.

-¡El único que tiene derecho a alzar la voz en este sitio soy yo! ¡Siéntese y limítese a responder cuando se le pregunte!.- dijo Endymion, Malachite se sentó mal de su agrado.

-Gobernador, ¿Esos asaltantes tiene antecedentes de poseer o haber usado poderes prohibidos?.- cuestionó Motoki.

-Sí…-dijo Malachite. Endymion y Motoki se lanzaron una mirada elocuente.

-¿Acaso tienen ya un plan para atrapar a esos piratas señor?.- con marcado temor pregunta el gobernador Neflyte.

-No aún Neflyte.- responde Endymion. En ese momento entra al recinto la reina Serenity, seguida de los tres gobernadores que faltaban, los hermanos Kou, Seiya, gobernador de ciudad Rubí, Taiki, gobernador de las heladas tierras azules de Ciudad Zafiro, y Yaten, gobernador de ciudad Amatista. Los Gobernadores y el General se ponen de pié respetuosos ante su soberana, ella hace un leve saludo y toma asiento.

-Señores gobernadores de las siete regiones de la Tierra, General Endymion, alcalde Jedite…-saluda la hermosa reina.-Como sabrán, los he reunido aquí debido al inminente riesgo que corremos ante la letal amenaza de esos disidentes autodenominados piratas. Mañana es la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija con el General Endymion y necesitaremos de su ayuda y colaboración para evitar un muy posible ataque de los piratas.- dijo al reina.

-Con la venia majestad…-dice Seiya Kou.-¿No se había puesto un plazo al general Endymion para exterminar a esos delincuentes?.-con marcada burla.

-Y lo cumplí…Kondo Saburo murió.- dice Endymion.

-¿Y porqué continúan los piratas siendo una amenaza entonces para el Imperio?.- lanza Seiya.

-Tiene una nueva líder, ya la hemos investigado y tratamos de detenerla.- agregó Motoki en apoyo a su amigo.-Si lo desean podemos observar su fotografía…-

-¡Tiene fotografía y no la han atrapado!-dijo Seiya riendo.

-Señores, señores, discutiendo no ganamos nada ni el Imperio ni nosotros…Creo que no es tan importante esa fotografía Coronel Motoki,-detiene la Reina a su soldado.

-¿Porqué supone Usted majestad que los piratas atacarían en la fiesta?.- concilia Jedite, el alcalde del Santuario.

-Porque habrá gente importante, con joyas, dinero, objetos de valor que les interesan a los piratas.-dice la soberana.-Antes han atacado reuniones de la corte.-

-Con todo respeto majestad…-agrega Endymion.-Desde la muerte de Kondo Saburo los piratas han cambiado mucho sus estrategias y sus ataques, así como sus objetivos, nuestras investigaciones nos han llevado a suponer que las intenciones de estos distan mucho de enfocarse a los objetos de valor….en el panel tridimensional pueden ver los últimos cuatro ataques de la flota pirata al Imperio desde la muerte del Corsario Rojo, ni uno solo ha tenido reporte de robo de algún objeto valioso y sus oportunidades para robar fueron bastas.-dice Endymion mostrando en el panel tridimensional el mapa con los puntos en que fueron consumados los ataques.

-Eso es ridículo General…-continúa Seiya.-¿Y qué según usted han robado si no es algo de valor?.-

-Personas…-sigue Endymion.-Han rescatado y reclutado a personas que tenían registro de haber usado o poseer poderes prohibidos.- la Reina se turba visiblemente ante estas palabras, una de sus manos sujeta el dije rojizo que cuelga de su pecho.-Motoki y yo creemos que el objetivo de los piratas ahora es algo mucho más serio que el dinero o la justicia social y nos preocupa que entre sus filas haya registro de fugitivos con poderes prohibidos.-

-General, ¿Tiene la menor idea de lo que esto significa para el Imperio? ¿De la amenaza que las personas con poderes son para el mantenimiento del orden?-se asombra Jedite, el alcalde del Santuario.

-Por lo mismo alcalde Jedite, esta reunión era de suma importancia, sea cual sea la orden de la reina para la protección de los invitados y de la ciudad mañana, todos los gobernadores debían estar enterados de esto y preparados para cualquier ataque, por lo pronto recibirán un disco con una lista de los ciudadanos fugitivos, presos y condenados con registro de poseer poderes así como una lista de los fugitivos reclutados por Sailor Mars.

-General…-habló con voz temblorosa la soberana.-¿Alguno de los reclutados tiene registro de poseer poderes de…-con terror-fuego…-

-Hasta ahora no majestad.- responde este, la cara de la reina se relaja un poco.-Bien, estas serán mis órdenes, alcalde, necesitamos del Santuario un buen ejército de Youmas para resguardo y protección de los invitados.-

-Estarán listos mañana mismo majestad.-asiente Jedite, que era el encargado de cuidar de los monstruos y vigilar el lavado de sus mentes en el gran Santuario, para luego ponerlos a disposición de la guardia Imperial.-Tengo un ejército invencible de Youmas de fuego que creo que serán…-

-¡No!.- grita la Reina Serenity.-¡Por ningún motivo quiero Youmas de fuego en el palacio mientras mi hija o yo estemos aquí! Use otro tipo de Youmas.-

-Como ordene majestad…-intrigado Jedite.

-Y en cuanto a sus conjeturas Endymion, supongo que son producto de todo el tiempo que lleva persiguiendo a los piratas, esos fugitivos son delincuentes, jamás planearían algo más que un robo…así que deje de preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea su compromiso con mi hija.- acaba la reina.

-Lo intentaré majestad.- responde él.

-Cada gobernador estará patrullando una parte del recinto, no quiero extraños ni sorpresas en la fiesta, los invitados tiene una invitación láser infalsificable, y los que se ocuparán de la música, adornos y banquete credenciales electrónicas, cualquier sospechoso será encarcelado sin excepción, no quiero una vigilancia muy notoria porque pueden fastidiar a los invitados, y quiero que esta noche sea perfecta.- terminó la reina.-Seiya se hará cargo de la seguridad.-

-Majestad…con todo respeto, el gobernador Kou no conoce casi nada de los piratas y yo desearía poder seguir con esto.- solicita Endymion.-

-Lo lamento Endymion, pero tú eres el novio y no debes ocuparte al menos esta noche, de otra cosa que no sea tu compromiso.- acabó la soberana poniéndose de pié.-Ahora me retiro, vaya cada uno a ocuparse de su trabajo.-todos se ponen de pié y la soberana sale de allí seguida de los tres hermanos Kou, Seiya le lanza a Endymion una mirada burlona antes de salir del recinto. Endymion permanece un momento allí mientras los demás gobernadores se van dispersando.

-Endymion…-se acerca Neflyte.-Si te sirve de algo, yo sí creo lo que has dicho acerca de los piratas…Y me gustaría poder ayudarte en cuanto desees para que los atrapemos los más pronto posible.-

-¿Porqué el miedo Neflyte?.- cuestionó el General.

-Porque he sentido lo que esos poderes hacen…-acaba señalando su brazo vendado. Luego abandona la sala. Solo quedan Motoki y Endymion, este último se niega a apagar el panel tridimensional en el que continúa mirando mapas, fotografías y datos.

-No nos creyeron…-dice Motoki.

-No importa, seguiremos indagando…y mañana tendremos los ojos bien abiertos aunque nos hayan ordenado lo contrario.-continúa él.

-¿Vas a comprometerte sin amarla Endymion?.-lanza Motoki a su amigo.

-Ya hemos discutido el asunto antes Motoki y no necesito repetirlo cuando mañana será la fiesta de compromiso.-

-De acuerdo, no quiero discutir de nuevo amigo…solo dos cosas, número uno, Seiya sigue enamorado de la princesa.-

-Si, y algo de lo que lamento de este compromiso es precisamente haberlo lastimado.-

-Y número dos…¿Porqué la reina tiene tanto miedo al fuego? Ayer se negó a que hubiera velas en las mesas del banquete, encarceló a un guardia por fumar un cigarrillo, ya hora se niega a usar Youmas de fuego cuando sabe que son los más fuertes…-

-No lo sé Motoki, y en verdad la aversión de la reina al fuego es lo último que me preocupa ahora…- termina Endymion tecleando algo más en el panel.-Una científica, una fugitiva, una ermitaña, una violinista, un mecánico…¿Para qué demonios quiere a estas personas?-termina 

mirando las fotografías del panel.-Esos ojos no son de alguien que desea robar, sino de alguien que desea venganza…-

-Y son bellos también…-lanza Motoki.

-Muy bellos…-asiente sincero Endymion.

-Creo amigo que te estás obsesionando con Sailor Mars…y no te culpo.- dijo Motoki.

-No me gusta el tono que das a tus palabras, y mi interés por este asunto es solamente profesional…- terminó molesto Endymion apagando el panel.

-Bien…te creeré.- acaba poco convencido Motoki saliendo del recinto junto con su amigo.

Todo dentro de ciudad Rubí es agitación y fiesta, la ciudad ha sido elegida como sede para la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa del Imperio Lunar, en todas las calles reina la agitación y la emoción, carruajes tirados por caballos van y viene por la calle llevando invitados al palacio Rubí que refulge esta noche con destellos color carmín ante las luces. En una hermosa mansión de ciudad Rubí, en la casa de la noble familia Kitagawa, la joven Kumiko, la señorita de la casa, se prueba el hermoso vestido color rojo con encajes de oro que lucirá en unos momentos en la fiesta ayudada por su dama de compañía.

-Vamos Midori…sujeta un poco más el talle o me veré bastante mal en este traje.-dice la señorita.

-Debió haber considerado esto con la modista señorita.- dice la sirvienta jalando con dificultad el corsé de su señorita.

-Calla y trabaja Midori que se nos hará tarde para la fiesta y el carruaje llegó por nosotras hace horas.-dijo la señorita, de repente, una aparente falla de luz en la habitación hace que Lady Kitagawa exclame molesta.-¡No es posible Midori! ¡No puede fallar ahora!.-

-Calma señorita…activaré la energía auxiliar…-dice la joven sirvienta que se mueve al apagador y activa un botón, la luz vuelve a la habitación y de repente dos figuras vestidas extrañamente aparecen en la habitación, son dos chicas, una de cabello negro y largo, y otra de cabello castaño. Lady Kitagawa grita y se desmaya al verlas.

-¡Piratas!.- dice la sirvienta, al momento Makoto le tapa la boca mientras Rei levanta a la desmayada joven y la sienta en la silla.

-Silencio…-recomienda Makoto.-Si es inteligente sabrá que no le conviene contradecirnos…-alguien llama a la puerta.

-¿Midori? ¿Está todo bien con el vestido?.- dicen afuera, Rei se coloca al lado de la puerta, Makoto coloca una pistola láser en la cabeza de la sirvienta que desde adentro dice:

-Todo está bien, a la señorita le queda justo el corsé…eso fue todo…-

-Bien, abajo las espera el carro…dense prisa.- termina la voz de afuera.

-Así está mejor.- calma Makoto bajando el arma.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿Dinero?.- dice la sirvienta que es sentada en otra silla y amarrada por Rei.

-Su invitación al baile y sus vestidos…y prometemos no dañarlas ni a ti ni a tu señorita siempre y cuando cooperen.- acabó Rei.-¿Dónde está su invitación?.-

-Mi señorita la tiene en el cajón superior de su tocador…-habla asustada la sirvienta.

-Esta es…-acaba Makoto tomando el círculo de diamante.

-Ahora…sus vestidos…-acaba Rei.

-Es injusto que seas la señorita y yo la sirvienta…tu traje es más lindo que el mío.- dice Makoto divertida al ver los trajes.

-Guarda silencio y date prisa que tenemos el tiempo medido…Y más le vale si valora en algo su vida y la de su señorita permanecer callada, de otra forma-termina Rei mostrando en su dedo una llama que acerca a la cara de la sirvienta.-¿Entendió?.- la chica asustada solo asiente con la cabeza. Rei y Makoto comienzan a vestirse apresuradamente.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Capítulo aclaratorio de muchas cosas como el origen del Cristal de Plata, el inicio de la guerra y la misión de las sailors, ahora si viene el primer asalto en grande al 

Imperio Lunar con todas las sailors en acción…por favor comenten para darme ideas o al menos ánimos…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: Besos prohibidos.

Todas las sailors trabajarán en equipo para robar la información que necesitan en medio de la Fiesta de Compromiso de Serena y Endymion, suspenso, aventuras, disfraces, besos prohibidos y sobretodo acción…

PERSONAJES:

_Lady Kitagawa_: Rei disfrazada de una noble del Imperio Lunar.

_Midori:_ Makoto disfrazada de dama de compañía.

_Princesa Serena_: princesa del imperio Lunar.

_General Endymion_: Jefe de las fuerzas del imperio, comprometido con la princesa Serena.

_Motoki_: segundo al mando y mejor amigo de Endymion.

_Seiya Kou_: Gobernador de Ciudad Rubí, enamorado de Serena.

_Ami Mizuno, Haruka Tenou y Setsuna Meiou_: Piratas disfrazados de guardias y prisionero para penetrar en las mazmorras del palacio de Rubí.

_Michiru Kaiou_: Pirata disfrazada de músico que se ha escabullido en la orquesta real.

Los carruajes llegaban al hermoso Palacio de ciudad Rubí, cientos de Youmas vigilados por soldados del reino iban y venían por la única puerta del puente levadizo cuidando la seguridad de los invitados, habían ido las nobles de todas partes de la Tierra, el compromiso de la princesa era el evento del año en todo el Imperio Lunar.

De uno de los carruajes baja una figura vestida de rojo y es ayudada por un lacayo a bajar, enseguida baja la otra figura mucho más alta vestida de verde esmeralda, ambas llevan antifaces de los mismos tonos que sus vestidos, y se encaminan a la puerta de acceso, las luces de la noche combinadas con los láser rojizos que iluminaban todo el palacio se reflejaban en sus caras y trajes, llegaron con el guardia que revisaba las invitaciones.

-Buenas noches señoritas…Su invitación porfavor…-Rei alargó al soldado el disco de cristal que fue colocado encima de un láser, las fotografías de las dos jóvenes aparecieron en la pantalla.

-¿Lady Kumiko Kitagawa y su dama de compañía?.- cuestiona el hombre.

-Somos nosotros soldado…-responde Rei.

-Identidades confirmadas, que disfruten de la fiesta…-dijo el guardia tecleando algo en la computadora y regresando el disco a las jóvenes que al fin ingresaron al palacio de Rubí, dentro la hermosa edificación combinaba esta gema preciosa con mármol rojo y oro en los hermosos salones, escaleras, fuentes, jardines y arcos.

-Esto es hermoso…ahora entiendo porqué la princesa deseaba hacer aquí su fiesta de compromiso…-dijo al oído de Rei Makoto, pero Rei estaba ausente, cientos de recuerdos de su pasado en ese lugar la envolvían, su mente proyectaba en los queridos espacios de lo que antes fuera su casa imágenes de sus Padres riendo alegremente con ella y con Mina en los jardines, de su Madre contándoles historias junto a la chimenea, de su Padre instruyéndola sobre la misión de su familia frente a la escalinata, y todo esto la lastima…

-¿Rei? ¿Estás bien?.- cuestiona Makoto.

-Estoy bien…y recuerda que no debemos usar esos nombres, métete bien en el papel o pondremos en peligro toda la misión.- dijo Rei.

-Como ordene…señorita…-dijo Makoto parodiando una reverencia, luego ingresaron al salón.

-Ocho batallones de guardias en la parte sur…nueve en la parte norte…seis en la escalinata principal…-cuenta Rei.-De haber dificultades será difícil salir de aquí…

-Y todos los gobernadores…hasta ese cínico de Neflyte…-rechina los dientes Makoto.

-Calma…ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora concéntrate en tu papel…vamos a saludar a la novia.-dice Rei y con aplomo se encamina al lugar en el que la bella princesa del Imperio Luna, del brazo de un fastidiado Endymion saludan y reciben las felicitaciones de los invitados que van llegando escoltados por Motoki que luce una brillante armadura plateada.

Mientras Serena atiende a unos dignatarios de Ciudad Centella, Endymion se dirige a su amigo.

-¿Cómo va todo Motoki?.-

-Tranquilo…ni una riña, ni un sospechoso, todas las identidades confirmadas con los discos de cristal en la puerta, los Youmas vigilando, la guardia vigilando, los guardias del puerto no han reportado ninguna embarcación extraña…Ningún pirata se podrá colar a esta fiesta Endymion.-dice el joven rubio a su amigo.

-De todas formas mantén los ojos abiertos.

-¡Princesa Serena! ¡Qué honor y que gusto saludarla otra vez!.- dice con marcada exageración Rei haciendo una reverencia que es copiada por Makoto.

-Disculpe…con el antifaz yo no le recuerdo…-se excusa la hermosa princesa de la Luna.

-Kitagawa…Kumiko Kitagawa…-dice Rei.

-¿Kumiko Kitagawa?...¡Vaya que has cambiado en un mes que no te veía Kumiko! Realmente funcionó la dieta a la que te sometiste…-dijo la princesa al ver la hermosa figura que la joven delante de ella lucía aprisionada en los pliegues de su vestido rojo.

-Un gran honor el que me hace al notarlo majestad…-se vuelve ella a inclinar, Serena sonríe, le gusta este tipo de trato.-Quiero ser portadora de toda clase de parabienes para Usted y su prometido departe de la familia Kitagawa.-

-Se agradece tu devoción al régimen Kumiko.- añade la princesa.-Endymion…amor, quiero que conozcas a una amiga y leal súbdita del reino que vive en ciudad Rubí desde hace muchos años, Lady Kumiko Kitagawa…-dice Serena, Endymion fastidiado deja de hablar con Motoki y se encara con la joven que su prometida la presenta, sus ojos se topan con la escultural figura vestida de rojo, los hermosos cabellos negros trenzados con hilo de seda, el rostro que se adivina perfecto tras el antifaz, la sonrisa, y los ojos…no se puede saber bien de qué color son, pero él adivina que son encantadores, la chica hace una reverencia, pero para Endymion el tiempo ya se ha detenido en mirarla.

-General Endymion, permítame desearle toda la dicha que Usted y nuestra amada princesa merecen…-dice levantándose, él está sin habla.

-Gracias…-balbucea tímidamente.

-Pasa y diviértete Kumiko…de seguro con tu nueva figura más de algún caballero deseará hacerte bailar.- invita la princesa, la joven con otra reverencia se aleja.

-Vamos Midori…-dice y su dama de compañía la sigue, Serena saluda ahora a un anciano y su esposa con ropa típica de Ciudad Turquesa, mientras Endymion se queda embobado mirando cómo se aleja Lady Kitagawa…

-Midori…que nombre más encantador y que chica tan fascinante…-dice a su lado Motoki-Aunque a ti parece que te gustó la señorita…¿Cierto?.-

-No digas tonterías…-molesto Endymion.

-Lo siento por ti amigo, yo si deseo puedo ir tras la linda Midori sin ningún inconveniente, pero tú tienes…otros compromisos…que pena por Lady Kitagawa, pero con ese porte mas de alguno te sustituirá…nos vemos, tengo una linda dama de compañía que conocer…-acabó Motoki alejándose de allí, Endymion continúa saludando a los invitados junto con Serena, pero no pierde de vista la escultural silueta roja de Lady Kumiko Kitagawa, su corazón late con fuerza al verla, ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento? Es una locura la acaba de conocer…

A lo lejos, Seiya observa toda la escena y frunce el seño, de repente la mirada azul de la princesa se cruza con los ojos del joven gobernador, ella se sonroja y él la mira intensamente, luego con la cabeza le hace una seña de que suba, algo más fuerte que ella hace a la rubia joven obedecer cada mandato de aquel apuesto muchacho.

-Endymion…iré a revisar que esté listo todo allá arriba y los adornos del palco, ¿Podrías esperar un momento?.- dice Serena.

-Como desees…-responde él.

-No tardaré…- habla ella, luego lo besa en los labios y se aleja.

Por el río Ares, que rodea la fortaleza que es el palacio Rubí de Tierra de fuego, avanza un bote en el cual dos guardias del imperio conducen a algún prisionero, uno de los guardias lleva atada de manos a la joven y el otro rema el bote en dirección a la entrada posterior de la 

fortaleza que conduce a las mazmorras, algunos Youmas de agua emergen de vez en cuando sus monstruosas cabezas para vigilar, pero las insignias que los guardias llevan en el pecho los hacen retroceder. Al fin llegan al lugar y una pesada reja se abre entre el río y penetran a los calabozos del palacio, otros Youmas vigilan la entrada acompañados por soldados del Imperio.

-¡Alto! ¡Identifíquense!.- ordena uno de los soldados.

-Capitán Tenou y cadete Mizuno…-dice una de las chicas.-Traemos un prisionero a las mazmorras.-

-¿Su disco de identificación?.- pide el soldado, Haruka le alarga el disco de cristal que muestra la información.

-Todo en orden…excepto que hoy no se recibían prisioneros, es la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa.-dice el soldado.

-No podemos volver con esta prisionera, es muy peligrosa, tiene poderes prohibidos y como sabe ahora este tipo de seres son prioridad para el imperio.- dice Haruka, Ami la mira asustada, la chica rubia la tranquiliza.

-Veremos qué se puede hacer…desembarquen y esperen a que confirme sus identidades con algún superior…-dijo el guardia, Ami y Haruka desembarcaron jalando a Setsuna de las esposas electrónicas y esperaron.

-Esto se pondrá muy mal Haruka…más vale que Rei y Makoto se den prisa allá adentro.- murmuró Ami a la joven rubia mientras el comandante que las ha recibido abandona las mazmorras en busca de algún superior a quién consultar.

Dentro del salón de fiestas, Rei y Makoto caminan entre las mesas del banquete.

-Michiru está en la orquesta, al parecer no tuvo dificultades con el disco de identificación.- dice Makoto al ver en la orquesta a la joven de cabello acuamarina tocando el violín.

-Algunos de los nuestros están en la cocina, Aoi y Jun como meseros por allá…Yuichiruo y los demás como guardias en el ala sur, ahora hay que buscar la forma de hacer nuestro trabajo sin ser…- pero es interrumpida por la presencia del joven vestido de frac negro con antifaz blanco que aparece a su lado.

-Lo lamento lady Kitagawa…¿La asusté?.- dice el.

-General Endymion…no de ninguna manera, solo hablaba con Midori sobre algo sin importancia…-dice ella visiblemente turbada.-¿Cierto Midori?.- corrobora ella…-¿Midori?.- se asombra Rei mirando hacia atrás donde Makoto del brazo de un apuesto joven rubio ríe de buena gana.

-Creo que su dama de compañía no está cumpliendo con su trabajo de acompañarla Lady Kitagawa…no se preocupe, es mi compañero el Coronel Motoki, ella estará en buenas manos…-dice Endymion, Rei se empieza a preocupar, deben estar juntas para la misión y Makoto parece encantada del joven general.

-Si lo desea puedo hacer las veces de Midori mientras ella y mi amigo se conocen mejor.- dice Endymion ofreciendo su brazo, que ella vacilante acepta.-¿Quiere contestarme dos preguntas Lady Kitagawa?.- insiste el mientras camina entre la gente.

-Las que desee General…-algo suspicaz, no le gustan las atenciones que tiene con ella, aunque evidentemente él no la reconoce.

-Primero…¿Cómo es que habiéndola visto antes no la recuerdo?.-

-Nos vimos pocas veces, cuando la corte venía a Ciudad Rubí y la princesa requería de mi presencia, pero no en plan formal.- contesta ella.

-Ya…es solo que me parece imposible el que yo la hubiera olvidado de haberla conocido…-dice él.

-¿Es acaso una burla General?.-

-¿Burla?...Pretendía que fuera un cumplido señorita…-murmura él el voz muy baja y tomando la mano de la joven la besa, ella lo mira azorada, algo en el universo debe estar de cabeza, allí está el hombre que más la odia sobre la faz de la Tierra, el que la persigue y con gusto la llevaría a la horca ¡cortejándola! Y lo peor es que a ella ese beso en la mano le quema la tela de sus guantes y le llega a la piel provocándole un estúpido sonrojo.

-No debería prodigar cumplidos a cuanta dama se cruce en su camino General, menos el día de su fiesta de compromiso…- dice ella turbada retirando la mano de las suyas.

-Es curioso Lady Kitagawa que mencione esto, porque no los prodigo en realidad a ninguna, hasta hoy…y esto me lleva a la segunda pregunta…¿Cree Usted en el amor a primera vista?.-lanza él mirándola tras el antifaz.

-No me parece propio ni decente contestar a su pregunta General Endymion…-se escapa ella caminando hacia otra dirección.

-¿Porqué no? ¿es que acaso no merezco escuchar una respuesta sincera de una leal súbdita del imperio?.- dice él alcanzándola.-Bien, ya que se niega a contestar, le diré lo que yo pensaba antes de esta noche…-ella se detiene y gira, ahora está de frente a él-Yo antes de esta noche no creía en el amor…pensaba que mi destino era cumplir con mi deber sin llegar a conocer ese amor que exalta los sentidos y hace que uno pierda la razón, ese amor que cantan las poesías y que llena por completo el alma de un hombre…Y estaba dispuesto a continuar con este compromiso porque me daba igual cualquier sentimiento. Ahora…luego de verla a Usted…- dice él acercándose a ella, pero Rei se retira prudentemente.

-No me hará pensar que está hablando en serio…no es posible que con solo verme haya sentido todo eso que dice.-

-Lo es…es como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando el momento de conocerla para que al momento hayan estallado todos esos sentimientos en mí…créame Lady Kitagawa que no soy un hombre expresivo ni tampoco arriesgado, y si le estoy diciendo todo esto es porque lo siento.-

-¿Y su compromiso? ¿Y todo lo que el imperio y su prometida esperan de Usted?.- lanza ella.

-Por una buena causa vale la pena arriesgarlo todo.-completa él.

-Debe estar confundido o haber tomado mucho ponche General Endymion…-murmura ella.-No tiene idea de todo lo que nos separa…-

-¿Está prometida acaso?.- pregunta él.

-No…pero jamás traicionaría a mi princesa ni mis valores aceptando esta locura…vaya con su prometida, tome un poco de aire fresco y olvide lo que acaba de decirme…-termina ella empujando levemente al joven, pero él se zafa de su mano, gira y aprisiona el delgado talle de la joven en sus fuertes manos, la mira a través del antifaz tratando de ver sus ojos, ella tiembla involuntariamente ante este contacto.

-Lo haré…solo si promete bailar conmigo esta pieza…-se encara él.

-Si lo hago…me dejará tranquila toda la noche…-dice ella.

-Al menos esta noche, sí.- completa él.

-Vamos entonces a bailar.- los dos entran a la pista de baile, el vals suena y ambos empiezan a bailar, Endymion siente que las luces y la música no hacen otra cosa que confirmar lo que ya había sentido en la escalinata cuando la vio por primera vez, era la mujer indicada para él, no podía ser de otro modo que estuviera haciendo todas estas locuras por alguien, Rei por su parte lucha entre sentimientos confusos y el temor a que esta repentina atención del General entorpezca su misión, las fuertes manos de él ciñen en momentos de la danza su talle con más fuerza de la habitual y la hacen enrojecer, ¡Tonta! ¡Es tu enemigo! ¡Concentrarte en la misión!

La princesa del Imperio Lunar llega a la cúspide de las escaleras, algunas chicas están preparando el palco en el que en unos momentos se llevará a cabo su compromiso adornándolo con flores.

-Dejen eso un momento y vayan abajo hasta que les mande hablar…-dice ella, las chicas hacen una reverencia y bajan las escaleras, Serena camina por el pasillo mirando para todos lados, hasta que unos fuertes brazos la sujetan del talle y la aprisionan contra la pared.

-¡Seiya!.- dice la princesa. El joven no contesta nada y se contenta con besar apasionadamente los labios rosados de la joven rubia, que corresponde igual al beso.

-Lo sabía…sabía que me seguías amando…-dice él.

-No debemos estar aquí…-dice ella.

-¿Entonces porqué viniste?- cuestiona el guapo gobernador de Ciudad Rubí.-Yo te lo voy a decir, viniste porque a pesar de ese absurdo compromiso, a pesar de que deseas casarte con ese imbécil por interés, sigues amándome.- reta Seiya.

-¡No! ¡Lo amo a él!.-se exaspera Serena.

-¿En verdad?...dime si cuando estás con él sientes esta misma emoción, dime si sus besos tiene la pasión de los míos, dime si te hace feliz como lo eres cuando estás a mi lado.- reta Seiya mirándola directamente.

-Endymion es un hombre justo, inteligente, bueno, capaz de gobernar este reino conmigo y de darme una vida tranquila…Tu jamás harías eso, eres un aventurero, un loco…-dice Serena.-Nunca te quedarías conmigo, eres un inmaduro…-lanza ella.

-Un inmaduro y un loco que te encanta…¿Cierto?.- acaba él besando su cuello, Serena siente que cada beso de Seiya tiene el poder de hacerla olvidar lo que le juró a su madre, casarse con Endymion era conveniente para el bienestar del reino y su futuro como gobernante del Imperio…pero algo más fuerte que ella la impulsaba hacia este chico.

-Voy a casarme con Endymion sin importar lo que pase…-dijo ella, el joven la miró.

-Nunca dejaré que seas de otro Serena…luego de lo que pasó en el baile de fin de año.-

-¡Nada pasó! ¡Nada! ¡Nadie te creerá si lo dices!.-se molesta la princesa.

-Me basta con creerlo yo, con haberlo vivido yo, con haber sentido lo que tu sentiste esa noche, sé que me amas y sé que no te casarás con él…no puedes renunciar a esto.- y de nuevo la beso, Serena aunque se resistió al principio, acabó por ceder a este beso del apuesto gobernador de Ciudad Rubí.

Abajo, el baile había terminado, y Rei era conducida del brazo de Endymion a un sillón en el que Makoto y Motoki reían divertidos.

-Señorita…-se levantó sonrojada la joven de cabellos castaños.

-Midori…vamos que tenemos muchas personas que saludar esta noche…además hay que regresar a casa temprano…-dijo Rei.

-Adiós…Motoki-dijo ella al joven rubio, que tomando la mano de la chica la besó.-

-Adiós…bella Midori.- acabó él, luego ama y sierva caminaron por la multitud perdiéndose dejando a los dos soldados embobados mirándolas.

-¿Y? ¿Adelantaste con la señorita todo lo que yo adelanté con la bella Midori?.- cuestiona Motoki.

-No sé que me está pasando con esa mujer Motiki…todo lo que le dije todo lo que hice, ese no era yo…-dijo Endymion.

-Ese eras tú amigo, pero tú enamorado…-terminó Motoki divertido.

-¿Endymion? ¿Te hice esperar mucho?.- dice a su lado la princesa Serena tomándolo del brazo.

-No…-responde él fastidiado.

-Vamos a bailar, no lo hemos hecho en toda la noche…-y lo lleva a la pista de baile. Aunque baila con Serena, Endymion no pierde de vista a Lady Kitagawa y su dama de compañía e intrigado las ve desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

Rei y Makoto van caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al ala oeste del palacio de Rubí, rei camina con seguidad y señala a lo lejos.

-El cuarto de control, allí debemos colocar el disco con las imágenes congeladas para evitar que las cámaras las detecten…-dijo alargando a Makoto un disco.-Una entra y otra vigila.-dijo Rei.

-¿Puedo vigilar?.- se atreve Makoto.

-No…si alguien interrumpe o nos ve será más sencillo explicar tu desaparición que la mía.- corrige Rei.

-Cierto, y más con el general Endymion vigilando cada paso tuyo…- dijo burlona Makoto.

-Vamos…no tardes…-y enseguida Makoto se encaminó al cuarto y abrió lentamente la perilla. Adentro un azorado guardia que cuida muchas pantallas de seguridad la mira entrar.

-¡Oh cuanto lo lamento…me he equivocado de habitación! Creo que me he perdido- dice ella, el guardia se pone de pie.

-Puedo conducirla al baile de nuevo señorita…-se inclina el guardia.

-Si fuera tan amable…-responde Makoto.-¡Oh! ¡No me siento bien…! ¡Algo me pasa!...-dice sujetando su frente y fingiendo que cae.

-¡Señorita!.- se apresura el guardia a detenerla y la sienta en la silla que él ocupara frente al panel de pantallas.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar…¿no tendrá algo de agua?.- solicita Makoto.

-Espere aquí…-y el guardia dándole la espalda se dirige a un pequeño gabinete en donde busca la jarra con agua, Makoto aprovecha la distracción del guardia e inserta en el panel de pantallas el disco, al momento todas las pantallas presentan imágenes de hace quince minutos, es lo más que pueden retrasar la vigilancia.-Aquí tiene señorita…-da el guardia un vaso con agua a la chica que lo toma.

-Gracias caballero…me siento mejor, puedo regresar por mí misma, no deseo que se disperse de su guardia…-y se levanta para salir de la habitación.

Afuera, Rei espera que Makoto salga del cuarto sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Busca algo Lady Kitagawa?.- dice a su lado la voz del General Endymion.

-¿Es su costumbre llegar siempre de improviso general?.-replica ella.

-Solo cuando alguien me interesa…no pude evitar verla desparecer por los pasillos, ¿Hay algo de su interés aquí?-

-Busco a Midori…la he perdido.-miente ella.

-Podría ayudarle a buscarla…-dice Endymion, pero Rei alcanza a ver a Makoto salir del cuarto de control por la espalda del General, Makoto la ve y la hace algunas señas de que se lo lleve de allí o de otra forma las descubrirá.

-Acepto…vamos…-dice ella jalándolo del brazo

-Un momento…¿porqué aceptó así de fácil cuando hace un momento me ha rechazado? ¿Me está ocultando algo?- cuestiona el General ante la sospechosa actitud de la joven, en ese omento Makoto intenta escapar y su vestido se enreda con una mesa provocando un golpe que Endymion escucha perfectamente.

-¡Qué es ese sonid…-pero no puede terminar ni voltear a ver lo que causo el golpe porque de repente Lady Kitagawa se lanza sobre él y lo besa…Endymion primero no lo puede creer, pero enseguida, aprisiona con fuerza el talle de la chica y se deja llevar de este gesto, Rei con los ojos abiertos, hace señas a Makoto para que se vaya, que pasmada por lo que acaba de ver no camina, hasta que entiende por qué su compañera hizo aquello y corre a ocultase a uno de los pasillos, cuando Rei la ve alejarse deja de besar al General.

-¿Y eso qué fue?.- cuestiona Endymion.

-Algo que Usted deseaba…¿Cierto? ¿O ahora lo va a negar?.-dice ella.

-No…no pienso negarlo, es solo que no me gusta que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa Lady KItagawa…-replica él molesto.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer la respecto General?.-reta ella.

-Esto…-termina Endymion tomando fuertemente a la chica por la cintura y besándola él con intensidad, Rei se siente confundida primero ante este acto, pero algo en el beso la hace claudicar, es como si esos labios ardientes terminaran con toda su fuerza de voluntad y la sumieran en el abismo de dulzura que emanaban, y termina por entregarse al beso con la misma pasión que Endymion. Al fin ambos se separan, aunque no han podido ver sus rostros por los antifaces, Endymion adivina el sonrojo en la hermosa cara.

-Hay que regresar al salón…-murmura ella.-Esto no debía haber pasado…-

-Adelántate…en un momento iré…promete que me esperarás en la escalinata principal, tenemos que hablar de esto, es importante porfavor… -suplica Endymion.

-Te esperaré…-dice ella, Endymion besa su mano y ella se aleja de allí hasta reunirse con Makoto en el pasillo.

-Vaya estrategia para salvarme…-se burla Makoto.

-No quiero que digas a nadie lo que hice…promételo…-dijo Rei, Makoto la mira y sonríe.

-De acuerdo…Ya avisé a Haruka y las demás, deben estar robando la información en este momento.

-Hay que salir de este lugar ahora…-y las dos caminan por los pasillos hasta regresar al baile.

Endymion se encamina al cuarto de máquinas y abre la puerta, el guardia se cuadra al momento ante su jefe.

-¡General Endymion!.-

-¿Todo bien aquí?.- cuestiona dubitativo Endymion.

-Todo bien señor…mire Usted mismo…-responde el guardia. Endymion se encamina a las pantallas, teclea algunas cosas, aparecen los distintos lugares del palacio todo en tranquilidad.

-Está bien, sigue vigilando…-y sale del cuarto de control. Luego sonriente se encamina al baile, sus ojos ansiosos buscan a Lady Kitagawa en la escalinata, pero no la puede ver, ¿A dónde se habrá ido?.- y camina entre la gente buscándola.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ahora si se ha enredado más la trama, ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá el beso de Rei y Endymion? ¿Y el de Serena y Seiya? ¿Cómo saldrán los piratas del palacio de Rubí? Esperen más acción en el siguiente capítulo…Opiniones y comentarios porfavor, acepto sugerencias.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: Un fénix surca el cielo.

Cuando Rei y su tripulación creían salvado el día y su misión consumada, un suceso inesperado los pondrá a merced de la guardia del Imperio Lunar, ¿Cómo saldrán de esto?...

PERSONAJES: todos hasta el momento, piratas, Rei y Todas las sailors, los gobernadores, Endymion, Motoki, Reina Serenity y princesa Serena.

El "Satán" estaba anclado en un remanso de la bahía de ciudad Rubí protegido por peñas y solo conocido por Rei, lejos de la detección de los radares del Imperio Lunar, solo quedaban en él el gigante Ursus y la pequeña Hotaru, Ursus jugaba con una baraja mientras mantenía encendidas las computadoras del barco atento a cualquier señal que su capitana enviara, Hotaru estaba francamente molesta por la discusión que había tenido con Rei a raíz de la negativa de esta a incluirla en la Misión.

-No estás lista…-dijo Rei.-Tu momento llegará más adelante.- y ni todo los argumentos del mundo convencieron a Rei de la contrario, Hotaru admiraba y respetaba a Rei, su padre siempre le dijo que algún día Rei iría por ella y a su lado aprendería a usar su poder…¿Cuál poder? Ella había visto entrenar a Rei con las otras chicas, todas tenían y usaban algún elemento de combate, Rei la entrenaba a ella y no había descubierto aún su poder. ¿Porqué Ella la incluiría en su misión si no tenía ningún poder con el cual ayudar?

-Parece que la capitana adelanta…-dijo Ursus colocándose el comunicador.-Ya estarán robando la información en este momento…-

-Daría todo por estar con Rei, verla disfrazada de señorita…verla retar a la Reina Serenity…-dice soñadora la niña, el marino sonríe.

-La capitana no retará a la Reina, esta es una misión discreta, quiere la información y salir de allí con el menor alboroto posible señorita Hotaru…-explicó el Marino, la niña frunció el seño.

-Llevo aquí una semana y no hemos asaltado ninguna nave, tomado ningún puerto o capturado ningún enemigo…-se queja ella.-No hago nada divertido.-

-La diversión vendrá después…y ojalá no se arrepienta de pedir eso…-

-Estaré abajo en el gimnasio entrenando, si Rei llama me buscarás allí…- el marino sonríe ante este tono de mando de la chiquilla.

-¡Si mi capitán!.- dice él, Hotaru abandona el cuarto de mando del "Satán" pero no va al gimnasio, sino que se encamina a su habitación, toma la espada corta que Rei le regalara, y ante la soledad de la nave, manda al agua un bote con el que los piratas suelen bajar a tierra. Sube y trata de remar con dificultad hasta la orilla.

-Tengo que ayudar a Rei…le demostraré que ya estoy lista…-dice la niña llegando a tierra y corriendo rápidamente entre los peñascos en que el mar se estrella, bastante escuchó a hurtadillas todos los planes de Rei como para saber qué hacer…

Por los pasillos de paredes de Mármol rojizo de las mazmorras del Palacio de Rubí corren Ami, Haruka y Setsuna, Ami son su computadora y visor azul señala los atajos y caminos corriendo delante de ellas, la sigue Setsuna y finalmente Haruka que de vez en vez lanza ataques de tierra para dispersar a los guardias.

-Ahora viene lo más difícil…los Youmas…-dice Ami cuando en su pantalla aparecen los puntos intermitentes, a la vuelta de un pasillo cercano salen a su encuentro aterradores Youmas de tipo planta, con horrendos tentáculos vegetales y dientes de planta carnívora, Ami ataca con hielo y congela a algunos, Setsuna paraliza a otros deteniéndolos en el tiempo y Haruka los destruye con un solo ataque de ¡Tierra Tiembla!.

-El cuarto de control está al fondo del pasillo…-explica Ami.-Allí no hay Youmas, solo guardias del Imperio, es la Base de Datos de Todo el Imperio Lunar.- dijo Ami.

-Nos quedan cinco minutos, esos Youmas fueron difíciles de vencer…-se queja Setsuna.

-¿Haz intentado detener en el tiempo a toda una habitación?.- dice Haruka.

-No lo sé, no lo he intentado…-dice la joven

-Pues lo sabremos en un momento…-termina ella y con una fuerte patada trata de derribar la puerta.

-¡No!.- detiene Ami.-¡Es electrónica, solo se abre con el código láser!.- y tecleando algo en su computadora, dirigió esta hacia la cerradura que cedió.

-A veces conviene más el ingenio que la fuerza…-cede Haruka.-Entremos…-

-Esperen…viene más Youmas por el lado izquierdo…-calma Ami siempre atenta a su maravillosa computadora.

-Me hago cargo…copien esa información y vámonos o si no jamás llegaremos a depositar el disco en el estuche de Michiru…Suerte chica del tiempo…-acabó ella y corrió rápidamente hacia el pasillo en que Ami señaló la llegada de más Monstruos,

-¿Lista?.- pregunta Ami. Setsuna asiente con la cabeza, Ami abre la puerta a la enorme base de datos del imperio Lunar llena de computadoras y teclados.

-¡Que demonios hacen aquí! ¡está prohibida la entrada!.- dice uno de los guardias del imperio que las ve ingresar. Setsuna hace unos extraños pases con sus manos y de pronto toda la habitación parece congelada en el tiempo.

-Maravilloso…-exclama Ami.

-Date prisa con eso que no durará mucho tiempo…-termina Setsuna, Ami se dirige a una computadora, introduce el disco de cristal y con la precisión de quien conoce lo que hace empieza a teclear información.

-Listo…vamos..-termina ella y sale del cuarto junto con Setsuna, ambas corren hacia donde los rugidos de Youmas y gritos de Haruka indican que está la pelea, Setsuna hace un nuevo pase y se congela toda la escena, diez Youmas tipo roca estaban acorralando a Haruka a la pared y aunque ya había dado cuenta de muchos, uno la detenía del cuello, Setsuna se acercó al Youma y Haruka que estaban congelados, hizo un nuevo pase con las manos y solo Haruka se descongeló, molesta se safo de las afiladas garras del Youma y con un solo tajo de su potente cimitarra lo partió a la mitad.

-Está listo…vamos…-dice Ami, las dos chicas se unen a ella.-Ventana 35…ventana 35…-dice Ami que en su computadora teclea los datos que Rei le dio, a lo lejos se escucha un gran alboroto y rugidos de Youma.

-¿Cuánto dura tu poder congelando?.- cuestiona Haruka.

-No lo sé, jamás había intentado detener a tantas personas…-contesta ella.-O Monstruos.-

-Evidentemente se nos agotó el tiempo…las cámaras están por captarnos en quince, catorce, trece…-dice Ami.

-No podremos llegar a la ventana…Y si no hacemos algo nos van a descubrir…-se queja Haruka, el tiempo en la computadora de Ami se agota, Haruka ve una escotilla en el pasillo de la prisión.-¿esto hacia dónde va?.

-Hacia la lavandería de la servidumbre.- dice Ami.

-Basta con eso…lamento lo que les voy a hacer pero…-acaba Haruka empujando a Setsuna dentro de la escotilla que solo lanza un leve grito por la sorpresa- ¿Te empujo o vas sola?.-cuestiona a Ami que acaba por lanzarse sola seguida de Haruka, casi al momento un soldado del imperio seguido de varios Youmas llega corriendo al lugar y mira la escotilla, toma su comunicador y dice.

-Avisen al Gobernador Seiya que se han ido por la escotilla de lavandería, intentarán disfrazarse de siervos…- dice el guardia y se aleja de allí.

En la sala del baile, Endymion sigue buscando inquieto la linda figura de Lady Kitagawa, a lo lejos, Serena y su Madre platican con algunos dignatarios de Ciudad Amatista, Seiya está sentado en un sillón escuchando a Mina, que a su lado comenta algo, pero su atención está puesta en la hermosa princesa de la Luna.

-Seiya…¿Me escuchaste?.-dice Mina ansiosa.

-Si…-dice él ausente, Mina se entristece, aún detrás de su antifaz azul sus ojos se llena de lágrimas la ver la mirada del chico clavada en Serena.-Me sigue sorprendiendo que tu Padre renunciara a su cargo, todo un canciller del Imperio Lunar y con su trayectoria, además la Reina le tenía mucha confianza.- dice el joven.

-Él y mamá deseaban descansar, han sido muchos años de trabajo…-

-A…¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos?.- igual de ausente el Muchacho.-

-tengo otros planes para mi futuro Seiya…-tristemente dice Mina, en ese momento los hermanos de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se acercan al sillón en que este habla con Mina.

-Seiya…con permiso de Mina podemos hablarte a solas…-dice Yaten.

-No tiene porqué ocultar lo que deban decir delante de Mina…-dice Seiya Levantándose, Taiki es el que habla.

-Tenemos informes de que los piratas están entro del baile…en las mazmorras y cerca de la Base de Datos tuvieron enfrentamientos con ellos, al parecer se colaron por el ducto de servicio y en estos momentos estarán entre los meseros, cocineros, soldados…cualquiera podría ser…-

-¿Cómo es posible que las cámaras no los detectaran ni dieran la alarma?.-se molesta Seiya.

-Revisé eso también, en el cuarto de vigilancia alguien colocó un disco para anular las comunicaciones y proyectar imágenes repetidas por unos minutos, no nos dimos cuenta de nada.-contesta Yaten.

-Entonces debe haber alguien en la fiesta que hizo ese trabajo…Escuchen, den discretamente la alerta, que no pierdan de vista a nadie, y sobretodo que nadie salga del palacio, que revisen detenidamente todo, seguramente las interesaba algún tipo de información…hay que evitar que el disco en que la copiaron salga de palacio…Y sobretodo que Endymion o Motoki no se enteren.-dice Seiya, sus hermanos asienten.

-Además…necesitamos tu presencia en la bahía…hay algo que debes ver tu mismo, es importante…-acaba Taiki, Seiya asiente y sus hermanos van a cumplir las órdenes.

-Lo siento Mina, pero como escuchaste estamos en peligro, me debo ir…-acaba él, besando la blanca mano de la joven, Mina sonríe y en cuanto su amigo se va, camina por los pasillos laterales, ella las ha visto entrar allí.

En un discreto pasillo, Rei responde a Ami por el comunicador, Makoto vigila atenta.

-¿En dónde demonios se han Metido?-dice Rei molesta.- Michiru dice que no depositaron el disco en el estuche, está en el patio principal esperándolas…-

-No todo salió bien, no llegamos a la ventana, el disco no está en el estuche de Michiru…-dice la voz de Ami.-Estamos en la cocina, vestidas como meseros, tengo el disco pero no podemos salir sin ser detectados.- Rei mira a Makoto asustada.

-Esperen ordenes, hay que salir de aquí a como dé lugar…-regresa Rei la señal en el comunicador.

-No puede estar peor…-dice Makoto.

-Claro que puede estar peor…-dice una joven con hermoso vestido amarillo, cabellos rubios y antifaz azul.

-¡Mina!.- se asombra Rei.

-Las han descubierto, Seiya sabe todo, lo del robo de información, lo que hicieron en el cuarto de vigilancia, sabe que están aquí y acaba de ordenar un cerco para que no pueda salir nadie de la fiesta, las han atrapado.- dice Mina.

-Me reconociste…-se asombra Rei.

-Desde que entraste a la fiesta, solo que no me acerqué para no ponerlas en peligro, Rei, he hablado con mis Padres, mi padre Renunció a su cargo y se fue con Mamá lejos, he decidido irme contigo…-

-No lo harás…menos ahora que nunca.-insiste Rei.

-Pero puedo ser útil…Rei…-

-No creas que es todo lo que teníamos previsto para esta noche Mina, saldremos de esto y no te expondré para nada…Vamos Makoto…plan de emergencia…-dice Rei y ella y Makoto empiezan a caminar por el pasillo de regreso a la fiesta.

-¡Espera Rei! ¡Quiero ayudar!.- insiste Mina, Rei voltea a verla y de su mano derecha surge una terrible flama.

-No me hagas usarla en ti Mina…por ningún motivo te voy a exponer, permanece aquí porque lo que va a ocurrir en la sala del baile va a ser peligroso.-Mina mira a su hermana y retrocede.-Así es mejor…Makoto…-y las dos chicas abandonan a la rubia.

Afuera en el baile, Motiki y Endymion platican.

-No las encontré, es como si se las hubiese tragado la tierra…-se queja Endymion.-Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella antes de comprometerme, nada en el mundo me había hecho cambiar de idea sobre este compromiso hasta ahora.-comenta Endymion melancólico.

-Sería una lástima que te comprometieras con la princesa sintiendo esto por esa chica.-contestó su amigo.

-Seiya está muy extraño, igual Yaten y Taiki, algo está pasando Motoki.-dice Endymion.

-No te lo dirán, hay órdenes de la Reina de dejarte tranquilo esta noche.- explica él. Serena se acerca a ellos.

-Endymion…vamos, es hora, mi madre hará el anuncio.-dice ella jalándolo del brazo, juntos seguidos de Motoki suben las escaleras hacia el palco adornado de guirnaldas en que los espera la Reina Serenity, detrás de ellos las damas de compañía de la princesa, hijas de familias nobles del Imperio, entre ellas Mina, seguían a la pareja, una gruesa cortina roja cubre el palco, las damas de la princesa se quedan atrás, solo atraviesan el cortinaje Serena y Endymion; La Reina se asoma al palco y con un ademán hace que la música se detenga, unos trompetas suenan fuertemente indicando que la soberana va a dar el tan ansiado aviso, todos los invitados se concentran en el centro del salón mirando al palco.

-¡Ciudadanos del Imperio Lunar!.-dice la Reina.-¡Su atención por favor!.-Serena sonríe tomada del brazo del General Endymion, pero de repente las luces se apagan, un enorme murmullo recorre el gran salón, al fin la luz se enciende y los invitados lanzan un grito de espanto, adosados en cada una de las cuatro puertas de acceso al gran salón están unas chicas vestidas extrañamente, de sus manos emanan extraños fulgores en los que los ciudadanos reconocen los tan temidos poderes prohibidos, Endymion se lleva la mano a la empuñadura de su espada sumamente molesto.

La chica que custodia la puerta Norte brilla con una bola de color amarillo en su mano derecha y una cimitarra en la izquierda, en la puerta Sur una joven de cabello acuamarina emana agua de una mano a otra, en la puerta Este otra joven saca de su mano izquierda picos de hielo en la parte del centro mientras que la puerta Oeste es custodiada por una joven alta con un báculo largo que refulge destellos negros, en medio del salón una chica de cabello negro y otra de cabello castaño avanzan por entre la multitud, la de cabellos castaños lanza a su paso destellos eléctricos y los invitados se apartan asustados.

-Buenas noches leales súbditos del imperio lunar…-dice la joven de cabello negro que avanza atrás de la que lanza rayos.-Buenas noches noble y augusta Majestad.-continúa inclinándose y sonriendo irónica.- Princesa Serena, ¡General Endymion! Un enorme gusto saludarlos, solo me pregunto, a tan bella fiesta ¿Porqué no se me invitó?.-

-Sailor Mars…-murmura con odio Endymion sacando su espada y corriendo hacia debajo de las escaleras seguido ya de los gobernadores y Motoki.

-No se lo aconsejo General Endymion…mi tripulación no es muy paciente, además aún no controlan muy bien su poder, sería terrible que los usaran en contra de la guardia Imperial y peor aún en contra de los invitados…¿Cierto?...-dice retadora Rei, Endymion que ya se haya abajo y teniendo detrás a Motoki, Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicite y Malachite con las espadas listas, sumamente molesto envaina la espada.

La Reina Serenity está paralizada de espanto, esos ojos púrpuras, ese cabello negro, ese rostro…le es extrañamente familiar, si no hubiera visto ella misma los cadáveres de esas niñas juraría que esta mujer es hija de Keitaro y Akane Hino.

-Sabia decisión General Endymion…-dice Rei.-Ahora, en verdad no deseábamos impedir esta bella Reunión, o único que deseamos es salir de ella y dejarlos disfrutarla…quiero que anule los códigos de seguridad para que mi gente y yo nos vayamos en Paz.-termina Rei.

-¿Cree en verdad que vamos a ceder tan fácil?.-dice Endymion.-No se hubieran arriesgado a venir aquí si no tuvieran una razón, no las dejaremos ir…-

-Cuanto lo lamento, porque de ser así…¡Ahora!.- dijo Rei y algunos de los meseros y guardias del Imperio se lanzaron sobre la gente y tomaron a algunos invitados del cuello amenazándolos con cuchillos o pistolas láser.-General, le presento a la valiente tripulación del "Satán", pero creo que ya somos viejos conocidos y que de sobra sabe nuestros alcances…No haga una tontería de la cual se arrepienta General…-dice Rei.

-Mars…vienen saldados y Youmas por los jardines…-dice Ami.

-General…ordene que nos dejen salir…ahora…-insiste Rei, Endymion mira hacia arriba la cara aterrada de la Reina y a Serena abrazada a su madre, la gente del salón asustada y desconcertada y las miradas feroces de los piratas y sobretodo de "ella" esos ojos púrpuras resentidos y terribles.

-Déjenlos salir…-dice al fin.

-Endymion…-murmura Motoki.

-Dije que los dejen salir…llama al Capitán de Youmas, que los retire, que anulen el sistema de seguridad…-dice él. Motoki toma su comunicador personal y empieza a teclear en él algunos datos.

-Sabia decisión General…-murmura ella.

-Algún día te atraparé…-dice con odio él.

-Seguramente…pero hoy no es el día…-contesta Rei.

-¡Espera Endymion!-dice una voz que baja de las escaleras, es Seiya Kou, el Gobernador de Ciudad Rubí.-No dejes que den la orden de dejarlos salir…-

-No estás en posición de decidir…Tu trabajo era la seguridad de esta noche y al parecer no lo haz cumplido…-replica Endymion molesto.

-Quizá lo estaba cumpliendo en este momento…¡Sailor Mars! ¡Nadie te dejará salir de aquí! ¡Ríndete y date presa!.- grita Seiya bajando al fin la escalera y colocándose delante de Endymion.

-¿Presa? Creo Gobernador Kou que no está en posición de exigir nada…-contesta Rei.-¿Cómo va a impedir que nos vayamos?.-

-Con esto…¡Yaten, Taiki!.- dice el y sus dos hermanos surgen de las sombras, Yaten tiene sujeta del cuello a Hotaru y la apunta con una pistola láser, la cara de Rei cambia rápidamente, aterrada mira a la niña que llora ante la escena.

-Rei…lo lamento…-dice ella.

-La encontramos merodeando por la bahía…hirió a un guardia de puerto y la trajeron aquí, no fue difícil suponer que era pirata…-explica Taiki.

-¿Y bien Sailor Mars? ¿Quién está ahora en posición de exigir?.-acaba Seiya Kou, Rei mira a sus compañeras asustada, luego el rostro de Hotaru.

-Setsuna…-murmura Rei a la joven a su lado.

-Sé lo que deseas Rei pero he gastado mucha energía en el combate y no sé si funcionaría, no nos podemos arriesgar a perder a Hotaru…lo sabes…-

-Bajen las armas…-dice Rei, todos los piratas le obedecen.-

-Eso es mejor, ahora, si no quiere que lastimemos a esta pequeña…ordene a esas chicas que se pongan las esposas electrónicas…-continúa Seiya, algunos guardias con un poco de miedo caminan hacia las jóvenes, Haruka da un paso al frente molesta. Yaten reacciona apretando la pistola en las sienes de Hotaru.

-¡atrévanse y ella muere!.- gita Yaten.

-¡Haruka no! ¡Hay que obedecer!.- dice Rei, y ella misma se acerca y le quita las esposas a un guardia, coloca sus manos adentro y las cierra, mal de su agrado Haruka obedece, Makoto, Ami, Setsuna y Michiru hacen los mismo.

-Con las manos inmóviles no podrán usar los poderes…-completa Seiya, Endymion lo mira molesto.

-Honorable forma de ganar una batalla Gobernador…el chantaje…-murmura.

-¿Es la forma lo que le molesta General Endymion o el que haya sido yo el que capture a los temidos piratas de fuego?- se encara Seiya, ambos se miran retándose, mientras los soldados de la guardia imperial conducen a las prisioneras al centro del salón, la mirada de Rei llena de rencor e ira se cruza con los azules ojos de la Reina que la mira desde el balcón, Serena se ha separado ya de su madre y corre hacia Endymion.

-Tienen lo que querían…dejen ir a la chica…-dice Rei a los soldados, Yaten sonríe y solamente le coloca a Hotaru unas nuevas esposas y la lanza despiadadamente al suelo, Hotaru cae llorando, Rei siente deseos de calcinar a todos en la sala del baile, pero de repente se deja escuchar la voz visiblemente alterada de la Reina Serenity.

-¡Gobernador! ¡Retire las esposas y déjelos ir!.- dice ella.

-¡Pero majestad…!-se asombra Seiya.

-¡¡He dicho que retire las esposas y los deje ir! ¡Pretende ir contra mis órdenes! ¡Háganlo ahora!.- grita con tono bastante extraño la Reina,

-¡Madre por favor! ¡No puedes dar esa orden! ¡Es incomprensible!- dice Serena sujeta al brazo de Endymion mirando hacia el palco de arriba.

-¡Hágalo ya!.- grita la Reina.

Seiya da la orden con la mano y los soldados se dirigen a las chicas y teclean los datos para quitarles las esposas. Arriba en el palco, las damas de honor de la princesa yacen desmayadas, solamente Minako Aino permanece de pie, con una pistola láser amenaza tras la cortina púrpura la espalda de la Reina, nadie la puede ver, todos los guardias están abajo, solo la asustada soberana siente detrás de la cortina el cañón de la pistola.

-Bien mi señora, ahora ordene que desactiven los sistemas de seguridad para que puedan irse…¡Hágalo o disparo!.- dice Mina aumentando la presión del arma en la espalda de la Reina a quien un sudor frío llena la frente.

-¡Desactiven los sistemas de seguridad como ellas lo piden! ¡Ahora!.- dice la fin, los desconcertados guardias obedecen.

-Algo extraño pasa…-dice Endymion a Motoki-Esto no tiene sentido…- pero ya el Gobernador Malachite ha desactivado los sistemas, y todos los piratas se concentran en medio, amenazando con armas y poderes refulgentes.

-Ahora nos retiramos…aprovecharemos la benevolencia de la Reina…-dice Rei.

-¡Espera Rei!.- grita una voz en lo alto del palco real, Mina se deja ver saliendo de la sombra apuntando con el arma a la reina, todos comprenden al momento qué ha ocurrido.

-¡Majestad!.- dicen a una voz todos los gobernadores.

-¡Nadie se atreva o disparo!.- grita Mina.

-¿Minako Aino? –dice incrédula Serena al ver a su discreta dama de compañía transformada en una decidida asesina.-¿Cómo es posible que tú…?

-Fueron muchos años princesa…muchos años de fingir ser quien no era y de soportar las ganas de vengarme de quien acabó con mi vida…-dice Mina bajando lentamente la escalinata con la Reina sostenida del cuelo con un brazo y con el otro apuntando el arma.

-Mina…porfavor…no hagas una tontería…-trata de calmarla Seiya.

-¡No des un paso Seiya o la mato! ¡Debía hacerlo! ¡Es lo que merece!.- dijo Mina molesta.-Pero solo la usare para poder salir de aquí…-luego se coloca junto a los piratas y Rei.

-Te estás arriesgando mucho Mina…-le dice su hermana.-¿Comprendes que luego de esto no hay vuelta atrás?.-

-Comprendo y asumo lo que venga…-contesta Mina.-Vamonos de aquí…-le dice a su hermana, Rei sonríe.-¡Vámonos!.-dice ella, las chicas salen poco a poco dejando al final a Rei, Mina y la Reina.

-No se atrevan a seguirnos o ella muere…-dice Mina, y caminando hacia atrás abandona el salón junto con Rei, bajan las escaleras aún con la Reina, los guardias con quien el grupo pirata se cruza les abren fácilmente el paso hasta que atraviesan las rejas del Palacio hasta las calles de ciudad Rubí.

-¡No se saldrán con la suya delincuentes! ¡Los detendremos!.- habla la Reina, Rei gira y le dá un golpe en la cabeza que la hace caer desmayada.

-Deberíamos matarla ahora Rei…-dice Mina apretando el arma en la cabeza de Serenity que yace en el suelo.

-No…aún no, falta que sufra un poco más, que se desespere, que tenga miedo, que no pueda dormir en la noche, que la atormentemos hasta que enloquezca…-dice con marcado odio Rei.-Déjala allí…vámos…-dice ella y las dos chicas corren por las calles hasta salir al puerto donde las rojizas velas del "Satán" se dejan ver hondeadas por el viento, evidentemente Ami le avisó a Ursus que estaba listo al rescate, el barco pirata navega pegado al muelle, las chicas y la tripulación van saltando en cubierta, están abordo ya toda la tripulación, Setsuna, Michiru, Makoto, Haruka y Ami con Hotaru, solo faltan las dos hermanas que se retrasaron, Mina salta primero, pero antes de que Rei salte, una soga con dos bolas electrónicas lanzada de lejos se enrreda en sus pies y la derriba, una voz se deja escuchar a lo lejos del muelle.

-¡Sailor Mars! ¡No te dejaré ir!.- dice la voz de Endymion que es el que ha lanzado la trampa, Rei en el suelo lanza fuego de su mano y de deshace de la molesta trampa de pies que la ha derribado.

-¡Rei!.¡Capitana!- gritan todos en el "Satán".

-¡Váyanse ya!.- grita Rei.-¡es una orden!.- Yuchirou hace eco de la voz de Rei dentro del barco

-¡Escucharon la orden vámonos!.-

-¡No podemos dejarla! ¡Hay que volver!.- grita Michiru al joven pirata que solo sonríe.

-Confíe en ella señorita Michiru…¡Ursus, gira hacia el puente de ciudad Rubí!.- ordena el segundo al mando y el timonel obedece.

En el muelle Rei y Endymion pelean encarnizadamente con espadas.

-¡Jamás te perdonaré el peligro en que pusiste al Imperio!.-dice él atacándola, ella para la estocada del general con maestría.

-¡Mi guerra no es con Usted general Endymion! ¡Más le vale apartarse!.-asiente Rei lanzando un ataque certero al joven con su espada. La pelea los va llevando lejos del muelle, hasta el enorme puente rojo que atravesaba el mar de ciudad Rubí hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Si atenta contra el bienestar del Imperio es conmigo!.- dice el general.

-¿Se da cuenta de que de querer matarlo lo pudiera hacer sin necesidad de esto?.- dice Rei con teniendo los ataques de la espada del General.

-¿Y porqué no lo haces?.- reta él en medio de la pelea.

-Porque no es su culpa servir a una tirana…además mi abuelo tenía una deuda de honor con Usted, y pienso pagarla..-explica Rei aún parando los ataques del general. En ese momento el "Satán" avanza en el mar a toda velocidad y está a punto de pasar por debajo del puente.

-¡Ahí pelean!.- señala Haruka.

-Rei tiene que saltar ahora…-explica Makoto, pero al "Satàn" pasa y Rei no salta, todas las chicas corren a popa.

-¡No saltó!.- grita aterrorizada Ami.-¡La hemos perdido!.-

Endymion mira a Rei, ambos cansados del combate a espada respiran con dificultad.

-Su barco se ha ido Sailor Mars…todo acabó…-dice él.

-No aún…-ella redobla los ataque, Endymion para con dificulatd cada estocada, hasta que en una de ellas, Rei más ágil que él con su espada, lo hiere en el brazo, Endymion contiene un grito de dolor.-De nuevo General no es hoy el día…-acaba ella, sube a la pared del puente y salta al vacío,

-¡Saltó al mar!.- Grita desde el barco Setsuna asustada.

Endymion sujetando su brazo se acerca al puente y azorado observa el espectáculo que se presenta a sus ojos, Rei, envuelta en una enrome llamarada rojiza y con los brazos extendidos, es impulsada hacia adelante por el fuego que emana y parece como si volara en el aire.

-¡Esto es imposible¡-murmura Endymion. A lo lejos la Reina Serenity que ya estaba repuesta del susto y era atendida por guardias cerca del muelle, observa la escena y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo, las palabras del moribundo Gobernante de la Tierra de Fuego resuenan en su mente al ver a Rei surcar los aires envuelta en llamas mientras mira con espanto la cicatriz en su mano derecha.

-Con mi último aliento te maldigo…Serenity, Uno de los de mi sangre te matará, morirás en manos de un guerrero de fuego…y morirás horriblemente…-luego se desvanece de nuevo desmayada.

todos en el "Satán" miran la estela de fuego llegar al barco, hasta que Rei cae pesadamente encima de la cubierta de su propio barco y se apaga el extraño fuego que la consumía, nadie se atreve a acercarse, hasta que ella se levanta del suelo, se sacude las cenizas y dice.

-Parece que la misión ha sido todo un éxito…- entonces Hotaru y Mina corren a abrazarla y las chicas se acerca a ella junto con la tripulación entre risas y exclamaciones de júbilo.

A lo lejos, herido y molesto, Endymion observa alejarse al "Satán" y se dispone a volver a la ciudad, cuando sus ojos topan con una mancha roja en el suelo, levanta el objeto y descubre azorado un antifaz rojo que él conoce muy bien por habérselo visto esa noche a Lady Kitagawa.

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad!.- murmura azorado con el antifaz en las manos.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Y? Creo que ahora si me merezco un comentario aunque sea pequeñito…les está gustando como va o no? ¡PORFAVOR! Aunque sea eso…adiós y nos vemos en el siguiente…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: Decisión del Destino.

(Especial agradecimiento a mi amigo Greenboy2008 por el apoyo recibido para la elaboración de este capìtulo, su ayuda y atinados consejos que me animan a seguir escribiendo ¡Larga vida a Mars!)

PERSONAJES:

_Piratas_: Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou, Setsuna Meiou y Hotaru Tomoe.

_Tripulación del "Satán"_: hombres que luchan contra el imperio Lunar al lado de Rei.

_General Endy_mion: Jefe supremo de las fuerzas del Imperio Lunar.

_Coronel Motoki_: Segundo al mando y mejor amigo de Endymion.

_Reina Serenity_: Gobernante absoluta del Imperio Lunar .

_Beryl_: mercenaria sierva de la Energía negativa que habita en el Santuario.

_Jedite_: alcalde del Santuario que custodia la Energía Negativa.

Endymion junto con Motoki y una escolta de guardias del imperio toca desesperado con el brazo que no tiene herido en la puerta de la mansión de la familia Kitagawa, es ya de noche así que demoran en abrir la puerta.

-¡General Endymion!.- dijo el asustado mayordomo al ver al hombre y a la guardia.

-Necesitamos ver a Lady Kitagawa…ahora…-ordenó Endymion sosteniendo su brazo herido del que manaba sangre en abundancia.

-La señorita está en la fiesta…no sabemos lo que…-balbucea el mayordomo.

-Entonces debemos registrar su habitación ahora mismo…es importante para la seguridad del Imperio…¡Vamos!.- ordenó Endymion, los guardias de la escolta penetraron en la casa y subieron la escalinata.-Indíquenos dónde es…-ordenó Endymion, el hombre subió e indicó una puerta cerca del ala sur, un guardia abrió la puerta de una patada y encendió la luz, allí estaban Lady Kitagawa y su dama de compañía atadas a una silla cada una y amordazadas, el mayordomo asustado fue a dar la voz de alarma a la servidumbre y a los señores de la casa, mientras los soldados a una orden de Endymion desamarraban a las dos mujeres, la señorita estaba aún desmayada y hubo que trasladarla a la cama. La doncella fue interrogada por Endymion.

-¿Quien les hizo esto?.- dijo él.

-Mujeres pirata señor…entraron a la habitación y nos amenazaron…solo se llevaron la ropa y la invitación para el baile y nos amarraron aquí, mi señorita se desmayó del susto…una de ellas tenía poderes prohibidos señor General…¡Fue espantoso!.- dijo asustada la criada, Endymion miró a Motoki.

-Todo encaja…eran ellas.- le dijo, en ese momento entraron los asustados padres de Lady Kitagawa a la habitación exigiendo explicaciones acerca de todo aquello, Endymion delegó al jefe de la guardia para que tranquilizara al funcionario y él y Motoki abandonaron la casa.

-¿Cómo supiste que eran ellas Endymion?.-cuestiona Motoki a su amigo.

-Cuando pelee con Sailor Mars, se le cayó esto antes de huir…-dijo mostrando a su amigo el antifaz rojo.-Es suyo, no lo olvidaría jamás…-

-Es increíble como nos burlaron hoy…-dijo Motoki con tono divertido.

-¿Se supone que estás de su lado Motoki o del de tu deber como soldado del Imperio?.- molesto Endymion.

-No..calma, es solo que, apartando las circunstancias, no me desagradaría volver a verlas.-dijo Motoki honestamente. Endymion dejó de caminar y miró a su amigo con recriminación.-Y no mientas diciendo que no te importa, esa chica te gusta, más que eso, si no porqué estás aquí averiguando la verdad en vez de estar atendiendo tu herida.-

-Sailor Mars es mi enemiga, la enemiga de todo el imperio, jamás…escúchalo bien…¡Jamás! Pensaría lo que tú pretendes de ella.- molesto se encara Endymion.-No quiero que nadie se entere de esto Motoki, solo tú y yo sabremos la identidad con la que se mezclaron en la fiesta.-

-La que a mi me gustó se llama Makoto…Makoto Kino…lo leí en su expediente, es maravillosa…y a ti te gustó Sailor Mars..¡Vaya paradoja del destino! Ahora tendrás doble motivo para perseguirla amigo.-

-Solo porque te conozco y sé como eres no te doy un puñetazo…-

-Calma…y el reporte que pediste y no te he dado…-dijo alargando un papel a Endymion.-Los encargados de la base de datos no saben qué tipo de información robaron, copiaron algo y luego dejaron una especie de virus en la base de datos, solo aparece la palabra _"mercurius"_ es imposible rastrear la información que querían, incluso los técnicos estiman que en dos semana a lo sumo podrán reparar el sistema, es un virus desconocido y poderoso.- acabó Motoki, Endymion molesto arrojó al suelo el papel con el informe.

-Nos superaron esta vez…pero no volveremos a subestimarlas, lo juro.- terminó Endymion y se encamino al Palacio Rubí seguido de su amigo.

El "Satán" desembarcó en el "Peñón del Diablo" isla en medio del océano en que los piratas se refugiaban, este acantilado rocoso protegía una bella isla en la que las familias de los piratas habían construido con despojos de barcos hundidos y materiales robados toda una ciudad organizada y extrañamente bella iluminada con cientos de antorchas, esa noche todos en el "Peñón del diablo" habían organizado una fiesta emocionados ante esta victoria contra el odiado Imperio Lunar del cual todos tenían algo de lo cual vengarse; largas mesas y sillas dispuestas alrededor con un suculento banquete y tarros con cerveza se disponían en la explanada principal de la ciudad pirata, en la mesa principal toda la tripulación del "Satán" y las guerreras reclutadas por Rei reían y comentaban, el mantel de la mesa era una bandera del imperio robada por Yuichirou en la rápida huida.

-¡Propongo un brindis…-dijo uno de los piratas.-Por nuestra valiente capitana que a partir de hoy será seguramente la pesadilla de nuestra amada Soberana la Reina Serenity, ¡Salud! - todos los piratas alzaron los tarros de cerveza brindando por su capitana, Rei únicamente sonrió levemente sentada en una silla alta al frente de la mesa del festejo. Se puso de pié y dijo-Yo brindo por Mizuno, ya que seguramente a estas horas toda la base de datos del imperio lunar estará lidiando contra su fabuloso virus…-dijo Rei, Ami solo sonrió ante este brindis un poco apenada.

-Si de brindar se trata…-acabó divertida Makoto.-Yo quiero brindar por la hasta ahora desconocida hermana de Rei, Minako Aino, que salvó toda la misión con su valentía…¡salud!.- acabó Makoto apurando su tarro. Mina solo se sonrojó vivamente ante esta muestra de apoyo.

-Y yo brindo por el fabuloso poder de detener el tiempo de nuestra amiga silenciosa que el día de hoy nos salvó la vida varias veces…amiga…-dijo Haruka alzando el tarro y mirando a Setsuna que estaba parada cerca del mirador ausente de todo mirando la noche, con su actitud seria de siempre alejada del festejo, ella únicamente correspondió al saludo de la de Ciudad Ámbar con una leve cabezada, pero no se unió al festejo.

-Y yo brindo por Haruka, Ami y Setsuna que gracias al antiguo poder no alcanzaron a dejar el disco de información en mi estuche…de haberlo hecho como estaba planeado nos habrían atrapado, ¡Me moría de miedo cuando los soldados revisaron mi estuche!- acabó Michiru, sentada al lado de Haruka, todas rieron de buena gana, y luego el enrome marinero Ursus llegó a la fiesta con toda su familia que tocaba diversos instrumentos, animando el festejo con música, justo cuando todo era animación en la ciudad Pirata, Rei se levantó de la mesa y con una seña de su cabeza indicó a sus nuevas amigas que la siguieran dentro de su casa, la casa que Rei compartía con su abuelo, el "Corsario Rojo" era una mansión casi incrustada en el peñón principal de la isla, como mimetizada en la roca caliza roja, hecha de mármol del mismo tono, dentro las habitaciones se confundían con túneles de formación natural rocosa dándole un aspecto singularmente bello.

En cuanto todas las chicas estuvieron dentro de la casa de Rei, esta cerró la puerta aislando un poco la habitación del bullicio del festejo pirata, en el centro de la casa estaba una mesa circular que era en verdad un panel tridimensional como el del "Satán" rodeado de sillas en las que tomaron asiento las seis chicas y Rei, Hotaru estaba en su habitación llorando por el regaño que Rei le había dado en cuanto tuvieron calma para ello en el camarote del "Satán" ni siquiera se había unido al festejo.

-Es tiempo de que conozcan la información por la cual nos hemos arriesgado tanto esta noche.- dijo Rei.-Esto es trascendental para el futuro de la misión y de sus vidas.-

-¿Y la pequeña? ¿No tiene tanto derecho a conocer esto como nosotros?.- cuestionó Haruka.

-También creo que debería estar presente…es solo una niña, lo que hizo no fue para tanto…-opinó Michiru.

-Con todo respeto Michiru…Hotaru es mi protegida y mi responsabilidad, todos nuestros poderes por más poderosos que sean se pueden controlar, el suyo implica además de control una enorme compromiso…lo que hago con ella es necesario, no podremos lograr nuestro objetivo si ella no madura.- acabó Rei con tono firme, nadie en la sala se atrevió a mencionar una sola palabra sobre el tema. Enseguida Rei colocó el disco de cristal en el centro del panel y enseguida tecleo algunas cosas, la información empezó a aparecer en el panel tridimensional.-Todas saben ya que nuestra misión principal es recuperar los cristales arcoíris, símbolo del poder heredado a sus familias y robado por la reina Serenity, ella arrebató los cristales a sus Padres el día de la gran invasión, e intentó exterminar todo rastro sanguíneo de los poderes con que nuestros padres gobernaban la tierra matando a sus familias, la hermandad de los piratas de fuego comandada por mi abuelo sin embargo las protegió borrando sus memorias y escondiéndolas del Imperio. Estos son los símbolos de su poder - dijo Rei, en el panel tridimensional aparecieron los siete cristales arcoíris

-El cristal Ámbar, de la familia real de la Tierra, el cristal Aguamarina de la Familia real del Mar, el cristal Zafiro de la familia del Agua, cristal Esmeralda de la Familia del Trueno, Cristal Amatista, de la familia de las sombras, cristal Topacio de la familia de la Luz, y cristal Rubí de la familia real del Fuego…cada uno de esos cristales era protegido por nuestras familias, somos las herederas de ese poder.-dijo Setsuna apoyando lo que Rei había dicho antes.

-Según la información que robamos ayer, -continuó Rei mostrando en el panel los datos.-La Reina dio a los nuevos gobernadores impuestos por ella unos medallones con el símbolo del imperio lunar para que legitimizaran su poder en cada una de las regiones de la tierra sometidas al Imperio, cada uno de esos medallones tiene uno de los fragmentos del cristal de plata, un cristal arcoíris, que debemos recuperar, todas aquí tenemos más de un motivo para hacer esto, además de recuperar sus recuerdos, solo las herederas del poder de cada cristal pueden recuperarlo. El Cristal Ámbar lo lleva a todos lados la gobernadora Zoicyte….- mostró Rei la imagen de la mujer de cabello rubio y mirada fría, Haruka tuvo una leve crispación de su mano en la mesa.

-Tengo cuentas pendientes con mi her…con Zoicyte, será un placer recuperarlo.- habló Haruka con ironía. Rei siguió mostrando la información en el panel tridimensional.

-El cristal Acuamarina, lo guarda en sus habitaciones personales el gobernador Malachite.-

-Conozco mejor que nadie la casa del gobernador…y evidentemente me corresponde recuperar esa gema a mi.- atajó Michiru, Haruka tomó su mano.-Calma Haruka, podré con esto, hace mucho que dejé de temerle a ese hombre.- dijo la joven de cabello acuamarina.

-¿Y bien Makoto? ¿Hace falta que te diga quién tiene el Cristal Esmeralda?.- acabó Rei tecleando en el panel en el cual apareció la imagen del apuesto gobernador Neflyte de Ciudad Centella.

-Será maravilloso robárselo…-acabó la joven sonriente.

-En cuanto al cristal Zafiro, está guardado en la Universidad de Medicina de Ciudad Azul, bajo la custodia del Gobernador Taiki Kou…-continuó Rei. Ami palideció cuando la imagen del joven gobernador Kou apareció en pantalla.-Ami...sabes que te corresponde cierto…-continuó Rei, la chica de cabello azul solo asintió con la cabeza y apretó sus manos bajo la mesa sin pronunciar palabra.

-El cristal Amatista es el real problema, en toda la información que robamos no aparece para nada su ubicación, te tocará descubrirla a ti Setsuna, si quieres recuperar tu legado, debe estar en alguna parte del palacio, aunque el gobernador Yaten Kou sea muy joven, es muy inteligente y no deberás subestimarlo.- explicó Rei, Setsuna sonrió levemente.-Ahora bien Mina, si estabas tan ansiosa de unirte a nosotros sabrás que Seiya Kou nunca se separa del dije 

en que guarda el cristal Topacio…Eso te toca a ti. Veremos tu madera de pirata hermanita…-continuó Rei. Mina solamente miró azorada su hermana, jamás esperó quela decisión de unirse a Rei la acercara de nuevo al hombre del que estaba huyendo.

-Lo haré…te demostraré que puedo con esto.- dijo decididamente.

-¿Porqué el gobernador de ciudad Rubí tendría el cristal Topacio y no el cristal Rubí?.- cuestionó Makoto.

-En el pasado, la Tierra de Fuego y la Tierra de Luz eran gobernadas por la misma familia, la familia Hino…-explicó Setsuna.-La Reina Akane de la tierra de Luz y el Rey Keitaro de la tierra de Fuego unieron sus reinos cuando se casaron, fueron los primeros en unirse, antes solo se casaban miembros de las mismas familias con los mismos poderes.- explicó Setsuna.

-¿Y entonces quién se supone que tiene el cristal Rubí?.- dijo Haruka intrigada.

-Lo lleva al cuello la Reina Serenity.- confirmó Rei mirando en el panel una imagen de la soberana del Imperio Lunar luciendo el dije con el cristal rubí.-Este será el plan, cada una de nosotras con ayuda de las demás deberá recuperar el cristal que le corresponde como heredera del legado de su familia, cuando hayamos reunido todos los cristales iremos al santuario, y la elegida con sus poderes reunificará el cristal de plata y volverá a encerrar a la Energía Negativa, desaparecerán los Youmas y con ellos el régimen de terror del Imperio, y todo regresará a su sitio.-

-¿Tu puedes hacer eso Rei? ¿Eres la elegida?.-dijo Ami curiosa porque de todas era la única que había percibido que Rei había hablado de la elegida en tercera persona, de nuevo Setsuna mira imperante a Rei como temiendo algo, pero Rei comprende y le contesta a la doctora Mizuno.

-Lo soy Ami…-dijo ella.

-Rei es la guerrera más fuerte de nosotras, es la elegida.- apoyó Setsuna. Nadie pregunta de nuevo.

-Ahora, regresando a la misión, cada una de Ustedes por suerte tomará un papel de los que contiene esta copa, en cada papel está escrito un número, dejaremos al Destino decidir el orden en que cada una tomará su venganza…Invariablemente seré yo la última.- casi dictó Rei, nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.-Tomen uno de los papeles y pasen la copa a las demás.-dijo ella dando a Setsuna que estaba a su lado una copa de oro muy grande, todas las chicas, en medio de un silencio total en el que solo se escucha la algarabía de la fiesta pirata toman cada una un papel y lo desdoblan, sus ojos mostraban diferentes emociones mientras veían el contenido, ira, impaciencia, alegría, incertidumbre.

-Bien, el destino ha decidido...-dijo Rei y tomando un papel en blanco lanzó una llama leve de su dedo índice que formó el número 7 en él y su nombre "Rei Hino" luego lo colocó en la pared y lo sujetó con un dardo de los muchos que su abuelo tenía para practicar tiro al blanco.-¿La siguiente?.- dijo ella, todas se miraron con expectación, hasta que se levantó Setsuna y tomando un poco de tinta del tintero del escritorio del abuelo de Rei, escribió algo y colocó el siguiente papel.

-Soy la sexta.- dijo clavándolo en la pared.

-Eso me deja a mí con el cinco…-completó Michiru colocando el papel arriba del de Setsuna e incrustando en él un pequeño caracol que se retiró de su oreja, pues lo llevaba de arete.

-Soy la cuarta…-completó Makoto levantándose y clavando el papel en la pared con otro dardo, luego se alejó y ya sentada lanzó una pequeña descarga eléctrica que plasmó su nombre en el papel.

-Tengo el tres…-acabó Mina levantándose y pegando su número en la pared, con su mano completamente iluminada plasmó una perfecta fotocopia de esta en el papel.

-Ser la segunda no está mal…-acabó Haruka levantándose y colocando el papel con el número dos enseguida, luego con el anillo que llevaba en la mano, plasmó el signo de la tierra en el papel. En cuanto Haruka se sentó todos los ojos se dirigieron a Ami. Ella se levantó y con mano un poco temblorosa se dirigió a clavar su papel con el número uno en la pared pero no con un dardo sino con un témpano de hielo que salió de su mano.

-Soy la primera…-dijo al fin con leve voz temblorosa.

-Entonces está decidido- acabó Rei.- descansen el día de hoy y mañana nos vemos aquí temprano para discutir el plan…¿Todas conformes?...-dijo ella, casi todas asintieron con la cabeza o de vivía voz, finalmente se dispersaron, había sido un día largo para todas, y lo que acababan de decidir en aquella sala había dejado demasiado que pensar. Únicamente quedó Rei en la sala apagando el panel tridimensional hasta que Makoto se acercó a ella.

-Rei…¿Tendrás un momento?.- dijo al fin la chica de cabello castaño acercándose a Rei.

-¿Algo sobre tu venganza?.- cuestiona ella.

-No…eso quedó asumido, la pared nos recuerda muy bien como haremos las cosas…es sobre…el General Endymion.-

-De eso no hay nada qué decir…espero no hayas hablado con nadie de lo que pasó.- un poco asustada Rei.

-En solo que…con mi vasta experiencia en temas amorosos…sinceramente ese beso no fue muy inocente que digamos, ¿En verdad no significó nada para ti? Es decir, nada emocional.-interrogó ella. Rei la miró sumamente molesta.

-Escucha algo Makoto, yo no estoy en este mundo para sentir amor, sino para hacer justicia, es mi elección y es mi destino.-dijo ella con decisión.

-¿Y hacer justicia y tu destino no incluyen la felicidad Rei? Es decir, entiendo tu dolor y tus motivos pero no me parece justo para ti, eres una chica como cualquier otra…Cuando logres tu venganza…¿Qué sigue?...no para Sailor Mars sino para Rei.-continuó Makoto mirándola seriamente a los ojos

-No existe Rei …la mató esa mujer de cabello rojo aquel mismo día junto con sus padres, solo existe Sailor Mars.- dijo la chica con esos extraños ojos púrpuras llenos de rabia golpenado la mesa y lanzando con el contacto una llamarada rojiza.

-A mi no me interesa que ese guapo chico rubio sea general del Imperio, para no variar me vuelve a gustar el chico equivocado, y sé que cuando todo esto termine voy a buscarlo y a pedirle que se case conmigo…-acabó la chica alta, Rei la mira azorada.- Se que me escucho algo desesperada, pero cuando has estado condenada a morir comprendes diferente la vida.-

-Me alegro por ti Makoto…ahora si no te importa, me retiro a descansar.-terminó Rei sujetando el hombro de su amiga.

-Rei…al menos un minuto, allí en el baile, vestida así, entre luces, flores, música y el guapo General Endymion haciéndote la corte…aunque sea un momento, te sentiste solo Rei…¿Cierto?.- acabó Makoto, Rei solo la miró y sonrió amargamente, tan amargamente que Makoto hubiera preferido un sollozo, y la vio subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

En un carruaje plateado y elegante del Imperio Lunar escoltado por diez guerreros de la guardia, viaja la Reina Serenity, la escolta real atraviesa los oscuros parajes de la "Selva de la Muerte" llamada así por su aspecto lóbrego y tenebroso, era en este lugar que vivían los Youmas que el Imperio utilizaba para refrozar su poder en cada parte de la Tierra, estaba resguardada por extraños dolmen de piedras negras que emitían rayos evitando que los mostruos salieran del domino de esta selva hasta que algún gobernador o la Reina los solicitaban para formar sus ejércitos. La reina al llegar a la barrera de energía negativa baja del carruaje, se quita el dije rojizo que cuelga de su cuello y lo coloca en la hendidura de una gran piedra del dolmen principal, al momento la energía oscura que emana de una piedra a otra abre un hueco por el que pasa la comitiva.

El carruaje llega al fin a las puertas del Santuario, un enorme castillo gótico cubierto de sombras y decorado con horripilantes gárgolas enclavado en medio de la "Selva de la Muerte" el carruaje pasa por el puente levadizo que la puerta del castillo abren a su paso y penetra en el lóbrego patio del recinto, al momento un joven vestido con el uniforme militar gris del Imperio Lunar de cabellera rubia y ojos azules se aproxima al carro del cual ya ha bajado la bella mujer de cabello plateado.

-Majestad, no la esperábamos…-dice el joven inclinándose ante ella.-Me alertaron los guardias de la torre principal hace unos momentos, luego de lo ocurrido nunca creí que…-dice el joven.

-Calla Jedite…tengo prisa, necesito ver a Beryl.- dijo ella.

-Está en la torre norte como todos los días, trabajando en las pociones para los Youmas.-contestó el joven alcalde del Santuario, la Reina emprendió el camino seguida del joven y de dos guardias de su escolta, entre pasillos oscuros y húmedos dentro del castillo, a lo lejos los terribles rugidos de los monstruos se dejaban escuchar, el Santuario era el lugar en que los Youmas eran preparados para servir a los intereses del Imperio, nadie, excepto la Reina Serenity, Beryl y Jedite, el encargado del santuario, conocían los secretos procedimientos por los que la mente animal de estos seres era convertida en autómata al servicio de los intereses de ellos.

Al fin se detuvieron, luego de subir muchas escaleras ante una puerta de madera alta y pesada con una aldaba, Serenity sacó de entre su vestido blanco una llave y abrió la puerta, la escolta y el joven alcalde del Castillo se alejaron a paso prudente de la puerta, Jedite a su pesar no escuchaba nada, esta visita de la Reina no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Beryl!.- gritó dentro de la cámara la Reina Serenity, una extraña luz morada alumbraba muy mal la oscura habitación llena de todo tipo de sustancias de colores en matraces de vidrio que emanaban vapores o hervían con burbujas extrañas, al centro, una sombra que parecía consultar un libro en un atril se movió ante el sonido de la voz de la soberana y cubierta con un manto y capucha camino a su encuentro.

-¡Majestad! ¿De qué honor gozo para que la ilustre soberana venga a visitarme?.-dijo una voz extraña que salía de la sombra, al fin unas manos huesudas con raras uñas largas quitaron la capucha y apareció una mujer de cabello rojo, con media cara quemada y desfigurada delante de la Reina.

-No es una visita de cortesía Beryl…vengo a que me digas la verdad…- desesperada la reina.

-¿Qué verdad?.- dijo la mujer.

-Aquel día en que atacamos Ciudad Rubí, cuando mataste a Keitaro y a Akane…perseguiste a sus hijas, y me mostraste luego dos cadáveres terriblemente mutilados e irreconocibles que me dijiste eran de sus hijas…además culpaste a un guerrero de fuego agonizante de tu herida en el costado y tu quemadura.-dijo la reina, la mujer quemada solo sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Y?.- dijo.

-Y acabo de ver con mis propios ojos a una chica como de veinte años, igual a Akane Hino, y que además tiene poderes de fuego…No hay otra forma de que alguien tenga esos poderes que siendo de la familia real, ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Mataste a las hijas de Keitaro Hino?.- acabó la reina sujetando de la tela de su capucha a Beryl que continuaba sonriendo.

-No.- dijo al fin.

-¿Y por qué me mentiste?.-recrimina Serenity.

-¿Habría cumplido con el pago de haberse enterado?.- cuestiono la mujer de cabello rojo a la reina.

-Claro que no…el pacto contigo y con tu ama fue claro, el control de los Youma para apoderarme de todo, a cambio de liberartad y de la energía vital de algunos humanos para mantenerla con vida.-dijo al fin Serenity.-Si alguien sabía lo peligroso que era dejar con vida a los herederos eras tú…¿por qué lo hiciste? –

-Esa niña me atacó…-dijo rechinando los dientes Beryl y apretando su puño hasta herirse la mano con las afiladas uñas- A mi, Beryl, poderosa guerrera, sierva de la Energía Negativa, una niña me atacó…-

-¿Y no la pudiste controlar?.-

-Luego me atacaron por la espalda y perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté y me di cuenta de todo, tomé los cuerpos de otras niñas y le dije lo que ya sabe.-confesó la mujer. Serenity molesta se encaminó a la ventana de la torre y miró el oscuro paisaje.

-¿Esta viva entonces? La que me hizo esto…vive…-con marcado odio dice Beryl.¡ dirigiéndose a la reina.

-Por desgracia…- contesta Serenity .-Pero no vivirá mucho, desde este momento la captura y ejecución de Sailor Mars y los piratas de fuego serán la prioridad del reino, no me arriesgaré a perder todo lo que he ganado.-acabó la soberana.

-¿Qué tiene que ver los piratas con la familia real del fuego?.- cuetionó Beryl interesada.

-Sailor Mars…es la hija de Keitaro y Akane Hino. Rei Hino.-completó con furia la reina mirando su mano derecha enguantada.

-Rei Hino…Si vive…pagará lo que me hizo…-continúa Beryl como si las palabras de la reina hu8bieran removido en ella viejos odios.- he esperado muchos años por esto.- acabó mirando sus uñas.

-No aceptaré que vengas conmigo, no sabría como explicar tu presencia en la corte.- se molesta la reina.

-Encontrará la manera Majestad, sabe que no le conviene tenerme como enemiga.- completó Beryl.-Ambas sabemos demasiado una de otra.- amenaza la mujer quemada.

-¿No temes a las antiguas profecías sobre la derrota del poder Negativo Beryl?.- agregó la Reina mirándola.-Sabes lo que está predicho…acerca del resurgimiento del antiguo poder y de la forma en que perecerán los siervos de la energía negativa.-agregó la soberana.-¿No te inquieta?

-Tanto como usted a las maldiciones señora…-acabó la mujer con ironía. Serenity la miró sumamente airada ante este comentario.-Verá majestad, por el momento sus demonios y los míos tienen el mismo origen, Sailor Mars, Usted la quiere muerta y yo no deseo otra cosa en esta vida que matarla con mis propias manos, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente…¿No cree?...Antes funcionaron nuestros pactos.-acaba ella extendiendo la mano a la Reina, que tras analizar un momento lo que esta extraña mujer ha dicho acaba por tomar la mano de uñas largas, ambas mujeres sonríen malévolamente en medio de la habitación oscura mientras a lo lejos resuena un rayo terrible.

Es ya de noche en Ciudad Rubí, Endymion no se ha acostado, en su habitación observa una y mil veces los videos de seguridad, mapas de navegación, y documentos, una venda cubre su brazo izquierdo, cansado deja de mirar los documentos y se dirige a la ventana de su cuarto, el calor es abrumador, abre la ventana de par en par y el aire entra al fin, la noche es hermosa, llena de estrellas, y extrañamente sin luna, oscura y brillante, ha sido un día muy difícil, casi amanece, algo en su interior se llena de la magia de este lindo amanecer, y al contacto del sol con los techos rojos de ciudad rubí, no puede evitar pensar por un momento en la chica de cabello negro y ojos amatista con quien girara la noche anterior en una danza de ensueño, su voz, su figura, y sobretodo esos labios embriagadores que tan inexplicablemente lo habían besado….se lleva las manos a sus propios labios como incrédulo de que hayan sentido aquello otros labios rojos y ardientes junto a los suyos…y luego regresa a la realidad.

-¡Qué demonios me está pasando! ¡Es mi enemiga…mi enemiga!.-molesto cierra la ventana y se tumba en la cama intentando dormir.

En el "Peñon del Diablo" en la casa de Rei, esta también permanece despierta en su habitación, una vela ilumina las sombras del cuarto, Rei observa unos planos en su mesa, ya vestida con su camisón de dormir, su cabello suelto le cae como cascada de ébano por la perfecta espalda, concentrada mira los papeles hasta que el viento marino un poco traicionero se cuela por la ventana apagando su luz, ella sonríe, con su dedo saca otra flama y recupera la luz de la vela, pero se levanta a cerrar la ventana, antes de hacerlo sus bellos ojos amatista vagan un momento por la negra noche estrellada sin luna en la cual empiezan a dibujarse los detellos del amanecer, las palabras de Makoto resuenan sin querer en su cabeza.

_- Con mi vasta experiencia en temas amorosos…sinceramente ese beso no fue muy inocente que digamos, ¿En verdad no significó nada para ti? Es decir, nada emocional_.- las palabras de su amiga evocan la alta figura vestida de negro, los fuertes brazos aprisionando su talle en ese baile, y sobretodo el sabor seductor de aquellos labios que parecían querer poseerla por completo…

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡No puede estar pasándome a mí!- acaba ella sacudiendo su cabeza, y enseguida cierra molesta la ventana, apaga la vela y trata de dormir, pero ¿Puede en verdad dormirse con un mar se sentimientos confusos en el alma?...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Mil gracias a las personas que me han dejado comentarios acerca de mi trabajo, en verdad valoro mucho sus opiniones y quiero que sepan que por Ustedes vale la pena esforzarme con los capítulos que siguen, pido disculpas por la demora con este pero tuve problemas con mi computadora que ya he solucionado, espero las haya gustado el cap. ya que al menos sabrán el orden de lo que sigue, prometo mucha acción y tensión en cada una de las misiones de las sailors por recuperar su legado, ¡Aún le queda mucho a la historia! Gracias por leer. ATTE: Leonor de Eboli.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: Ataque a ciudad Zafiro, Sailor Mercury despierta.

PERSONAJES:

_Piratas_: Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou, Setsuna Meiou y Hotaru Tomoe.

_General Endy_mion: Jefe supremo de las fuerzas del Imperio Lunar.

_Coronel Motoki_: Segundo al mando y mejor amigo de Endymion.

_Harima Takahashi_: Médico maestro de Ami que denunció a su madre provocando su muerte.

_Beryl_: mercenaria sierva de la Energía negativa que habita en el Santuario.

_Taiki Kou_: Gobernador de ciudad Zafiro.

Endymion y Motoki van camino a la sala de reuniones, han regresado a Tokyo de Cristal, sede del Imperio, luego del desastre en que se convirtió la fiesta de compromiso. La Reina los ha mandado llamar, pero en la sala solo está la princesa Serena.

-Creo que espero afuera, ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar…-dio Motoki saliendo, Serena corrió a abrazar al general.

-No habíamos podido hablar desde la fiesta.-dijo ella.

-Lo sé y lo siento…no hubiera querido que pasara lo que pasó.- dijo Endymion.

-¿Sabes? Con o sin fiesta perfecta yo me siento ya tu prometida.- terminó la princesa besando al joven, Endymion cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar, pero su mente volaba sin querer confesarlo hacia ese otro beso que no podía aparta de su mente.

-Te amo Endymion…-dijo la bella joven refugiándose en el pecho del General.

-Y yo…-acabó él. En ese momento entró la Reina acompañada de un correcto caballero de barba y cabello blanco y penetrantes ojos verdes, usaba un bastón y cojeaba de su pierna derecha. Serena se desprendió ruborizada de los brazos del general Endymion.

-Vamos hija, no te preocupes, los dos son prometidos oficialmente, no deben tener tantas reservas con eso.- dijo la Reina.-Además el doctor Takahashi es de confianza.-

-Me retiro Madre, para dejarte hablar con Endymion…Nos vemos después.- dijo Serena sonriente saliendo de la habitación, justo cuando salió entró Motoki acompañado de Taiki Kou, el gobernador de ciudad Zafiro.

-Bien, estando todos los presentes iniciemos.- dijo la Reina.

-¿Qué hace uno de los Kou aquí?.- murmuró Endymion a su amigo.

-No lo sé…estaba afuera esperando entrar.-contesta el chico rubio.

-Bien, Endymion, el doctor Takahashi que como sabrás es mi amigo y médico personal, presentará en dos días su trabajo de investigación sobre curaciones humanas y nanotecnología en el auditorio principal de la Universidad de Medicina de Ciudad Zafiro, en la Tierra Azul.-dijo la Reina.

-¿Y nuestra presencia aquí se debe a eso solamente?-dijo Endymion sin entender.

-La verdad general Endymion, he solicitado como favor especial a su majestad la protección de las fuerzas armadas del imperio durante el evento…- habló el catedrático.

-¿No basta con las fuerzas del gobernador Kou?.- irónico habló Motoki, Taiki lo miró sumamente molesto.

-Basta y sobra para la protección de la gente…pero el maestro decidió solicitar refuerzos y yo no pude negarme.- dijo molesto el alto joven de cabello castaño que respetaba al doctor Takahashi por haber sido su discípulo en la universidad de medicina.

-Verá Usted general Endymion, tengo serios temores acerca de un posible ataque de los piratas, luego de lo ocurrido en su fiesta de compromiso, todo el imperio está muerto de temor pensando qué ciudad será la próxima en ser atacada…-habló el anciano catedrático.

-Con todo respeto doctor, no creo que a los piratas les interese asistir a una conferencia médica, aunque no sé cuales sean sus planes, definitivamente no me parece que sea su estilo.-completó Endymion.

-General…le recuerdo que el doctor ya ha sufrido anteriormente ataques personales departe de una ex estudiante suya que poseía poderes prohibidos y que ahora es parte de la tripulación pirata…todo eso nos hace creer que esos ataques se repetirán.- completó la Reina.

-¿La doctora Mizuno?.-completó Endymion.

-Formaba parte de la tripulación, la vi en la fiesta y en la huida.- agregó Taiki.

-¡Vaya! ¿Conocida de Usted gobernador?.- continuó Motoki irónico, Taiki lo miró furioso.

-El hecho es Endymion, que nadie conoce mejor a Sailor Mars y sus piratas que tú-

-En verdad no sabe cuánto las conoce Majestad.- completó Motoki sonriente, Endymion lo miro casi ordenándole que callara.

-Siento de verdad haberte subestimado antes cuando nos advertiste sobre sus posibles planes y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, así que deseo que estés encargado de la seguridad del evento del doctor Takahashi en ciudad Zafiro.- Endymion miró a Taiki y ambos se retaron con la mirada, era de todos sabido que los hermanos Kou formaban un grupo y los demás gobernadores con Endymion otro grupo totalmente antagónico dentro de la guardia del Imperio.

-¿Y está de acuerdo el Gobernador Kou?.- dijo al fin el General.

-Mi opinión no cuenta ahora General Endymion sino lo que decida la Reina para el bien del Imperio.-completó Taiki. Serenity sonrió.

-La captura de Sailor Mars se ha convertido en prioridad General Endymion, y nadie mejor para capturarla que Usted. Le debemos al doctor Takahashi este apoyo, el denunció a esa impostora madre de la fugitiva Mizuno.-terminó la soberana.

-General…es muy importante para mí que este evento se lleve a cabo sin dificultades, es el trabajo de toda mi vida…-habla el hombre.

-No creo tener inconveniente…-terminó el general.-Solo que deberá quedar claro que yo soy el que está a cargo…-dijo Endymion mirando a Taiki.

-Una última cosa General, sabe, en su guardia se incluirá una persona de toda mi confianza, una gran guerrera que ha venido de lejos y será muy útil para atrapar a Sailor Mars.- acabó la Reina, Endymion y Motoki se miraron extrañados.

-Majestad…con todo respeto, no creo necesitar de nadie más para la misión.-dijo Endymion.

-Ella no irá como subordinada suya general, sino como mi representante, tendrá potestad para actuar de forma autónoma y su única misión será destruir a Sailor Mars.-terminó la soberana. Endymion permaneció callado, aquello no le gustaba para nada.-Bien, habiendo quedado todo perfectamente acordado, pueden retirarse, mañana temprano saldrán rumbo a ciudad Zafiro, y sé que si esos delincuentes se atreviera a atacar estaremos mejor preparados que nunca.- La reina abandonó la sala seguida del doctor Takahashi y de Taiki, Endymion y Motoki permanecieron allí.

-Qué extraño que un catedrático como el doctor tenga cuentas pendientes con los piratas…noté algo de miedo en su voz y en su actitud.- dijo Endymion.

-Y lo de la guerrera esa…no me gusta nada. ¿Crees que sea la mujer encapuchada con la que volvió la reina de su viaje?.-

-La misma…no me da buena impresión eso de que la muerte de Sailor Mars se haya convertido en prioridad, ni que la Reina contrate a una mercenaria para matarla, porque eso es esa extraña mujer…-

-¿Es algo de preocupación por ella lo que leo en tus palabras amigo?.- dice Motoki divertido.

-Claro que no es…es…sabes que no me gusta ser poco honorable con el enemigo. -Endymion explica no muy convencido.

-A mi sinceramente me emociona volver a ver a mi bella Midori…o Makoto-termina Motoki.

-No hablemos mas de eso, me desagrada, mejor vamos a preparar todo para el viaje.- acabó el general saliendo del recinto.

Las enormes almenas de hielo de ciudad Zafiro de alzaban a lo lejos, la ciudad congelada del norte, llamada "Tierra Azul" con sus calles y esculturas de hielo con fuentes cristalinas, recibía esa mañana a miles de visitantes de todas partes de la tierra, convocados por el evento de la conferencia del afamado Médico Harima Takahashi, el extremoso clima de la capital de la tierra azul obligaba a los asistentes a llevar abrigos y otras ropas propias de clima frío, en medio de la bella ciudad, la sede de la Universidad de Medicina se alzaba imponente con sus dos estructura de hielo altas y transparentes y la cascada natural que caía en medio de ella, era este uno de los más bellos edificios de todo el Imperio, ya que detrás de la cascada estaba la más completa biblioteca de la Tierra conocida.

Dos jóvenes de cabello negro, una más alta que la otra y con el cabello más largo, se detuvieron ante la escultura de un delfín que decoraba la entrada a la Universidad.

-Aquí se nos unirán las otras.- dijo la chica alta.

-Rei…¿Por qué me trajiste si sigues molesta conmigo?.-preguntó Hotaru a su compañera.

-No estaba molesta contigo precisamente Hotaru…cuando alguien es responsable de un entrenamiento toda falla del discípulo es una falla del maestro…tenía miedo de que algo te pasara, es solo que a veces no me explico lo suficiente y me disculpo por eso. La lección de hoy es sencilla, se llama astucia, ¿Recuerdas lo que practicábamos en el "Satán"? hoy vienes a observar y a aprender, la observación es la base de la astucia, debes ir siempre un paso delante de tus enemigos, tener tres ideas por si falla una.-termina Rei, la niña sonríe—De hoy en delante Hotaru, tus lecciones las tomarás en acción.-acabó Rei acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña que sonrío.

En ese momento se acercan a Rei dos chicas con abrigos, una de ellas alta y de cabello castaño y la otra con cabello azul.

-Estamos aquí…no nos fue difícil llegar.- dijo Makoto.

-¿Haruka y Michiru?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Deben estar cerca…Setsuna es aquella que se ve cerca de la puerta de acceso preguntando algo al guardia de entrada, Mina va con ella, se hacen pasar por representantes de un prestigiado laboratorio.-termina Makoto. La mirada de Ami se desvía de la conversación hacia un cartel que anuncia la citada conferencia, sus ojos azules se llena de lágrimas.

-Ese era el estudio de mamá….cuando murió yo lo terminé…debió encontrarlo cuando me escapé…no tenía derecho…no tenía porqué…-acabó la chica apretando los puños, gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. -Rei, lo siento pero no puedo hacer esto, comprometo mucho a la misión, mis sentimientos están muy involucrados y pongo en peligro sus vidas .- terminó ella.

-Ami.- completó Rei acercándose y tomándola del hombro.-Si no creyera que puedes hacerlo no te hubiera traído…-

-Lo he pensado mucho, vengarme no me hará sentir mejor ni me devolverá a mi Madre Rei.- dijo al fin la chica.

-No es solo por ti Ami…cuando recuperes ese cristal volverán tus recuerdos, y entenderás que si ella viviera, si la tuvieras delante de ti, te diría que lo hicieras…si no quieres vengarte de ese hombre, respeto tu decisión, pero recuperar la piedra es necesario. Tienes un compromiso enorme con la gente de Tierra Azul-completa Rei. Ami se limpia las lágrimas, Hotaru la abraza.

-Todas confiamos en ti Ami.-

-Gracias…antes nunca había tenido amigas…siempre era muy solitaria…-dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Recuerden el plan y procuremos no salirnos de él…luego de la primera parte solo nos quedaremos Ami, Setsuna y Yo…Hotaru, quiero que permanezcas con Makoto cuando huyamos.-dijo Rei, la niña sonrió.

-Prometo obedecerte Rei.- dijo ella.

-Hablando de huídas, ¿Haz notado la cantidad de guardias aquí? Esto parece más que conferencia científica cuartel.-habla Makoto asustada, Mina y Setsuna se unen al grupo.

-Eso no es lo peor, hay Youmas de hielo en todas las salidas.- dijo Mina.-Nos lo dijo el guardia de la puerta.-

-Entonces habrá que fabricar una salida…-terminó Rei mirando la enorme montaña nevada que custodiaba ciudad Zafiro, el Monte Hermes.

-Mars…no estarás pensando en…-se atrevió Setsuna.

-Recuerda Setsuna, tres ideas por si una falla…-acabó Rei. Haruka y Michiru llegaron en ese momento, Haruka vestía pantalón, saco y chaleco con las insignias del imperio y llevaba una cámara de televisión, Michiru traje sastre gris y bello abrigo de pieles, con un pequeño micrófono prendido del pecho y ambas con credenciales.

-Que les parece, somos reporteros del canal del Imperio.-dijo divertida Michiru.

-¿Vieron a Yuichirou con los otros?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Están listos, esperan tus órdenes con el barco detrás de la Montaña.- confirma Haruka.

-Vamos adentro, es hora.- acabó Setsuna, -Mantengan encendidos sus comunicadores para cualquier dificultad-y el grupo se dispersó entrando a la Universidad.

El hermoso Auditorio de la Universidad de Medicina de Ciudad Zafiro con forma de anfiteatro griego y asientos de cristal azul se empezaba a llenar de gente, un enorme panel tridimensional se dejaba ver al frente junto a la silla de los conferencistas, en la parte frontal el hermoso vitral cristalino que dejaba ver la belleza de la cascada natural que caía hacia abajo. Ami y Makoto estaban confundidas entre los estudiantes portando batas blancas, Haruka y Michiru en el área de prensa detrás del auditorio, Rei y Hotaru en la parte superior junto a las puertas en el área de público general, y Mina y Setsuna junto a los muchos representantes de laboratorios farmacéuticos que habían sido invitados en primera fila.

En la parte de atrás del audito, cerca de los camerinos, el nervioso doctor se pasea esperando el momento en que inicie su conferencia, Endymion permanece junto a él al igual que Taiki y algo alejada del rebullicio de voces que iban y venían probando la iluminación y el sonido, la figura de manto oscuro.

-¿Cómo va todo afuera Motoki?.- dije Endymion por su comunicador.

-Todo en calma…hay tantos Youmas aquí que no creo que alguien pueda entrar o salir de ciudad Zafiro sin que lo sepamos.-dice la voz por el aparato.

-De todas formas no pierdas la concentración…no quiero otro fracaso.- dice él.

-¿Le dijo algo el Coronel?.- cuestiona ansioso el catedrático.

-Calma doctor…nadie interrumpirá su presentación…ellas no vendrán.- dijo Endymion.

-Ya escuchó maestro, cálmese, hoy es su día, el día que esperó por muchos años, su triunfo académico.- terminó Taiki.

-Gracias muchacho, siempre fuiste mi mejor discípulo.- acaba el anciano.

-Sabe que no siempre lo fui.-termina Taiki, el hombre palidece al solo recuerdo de eso "otro" que si fue su mejor estudiante.

-Doctor…es hora…-dice uno de los encargados, Taiki y el Doctor avanzan hacia el estrado, Endymion permanece atrás, al pasar junto a la mujer de manto negro, ve en su sombrío rostro una sonrisa.

-¿Algo le divierte señora?.- pregunta él.

-Su seguridad jovencito…¿Qué le hace creer que porque los Youmas vigilan las entradas "ella" no se encuentra aquí ya?.- dice la extraña mujer.-Ahora sé porqué no la ha podido atrapar en todo este tiempo…le falta malicia.-termina ella.

-Y supongo que Usted la atrapará fácilmente.-completó él.

-Yo sí deseo atraparla…Usted por otro lado…-dice la mujer-Permanezca dentro si quiere y caiga en su trampa…yo la esperaré donde es seguro que la voy a encontrar- acaba la mujer saliendo del auditorio, él la mira molesto y la deja ir, le tranquiliza perder de vista a esta extraña mujer, luego sale al fin hacia el auditorio donde ya es presentado el catedrático por el mismo Taiki Kou.

-Así que como gobernador y ex alumno del profesor, es un honor para mí presentar a un hombre intachable, a un ciudadano modelo y a un gran científico, al doctor Harima Takahashi.- dice por el micrófono Taiki Kou, todo el auditorio estalla en aplausos, una luz ilumina el escenario en dirección al catedrático, en el pasillo de afuera, Haruka y Michiru se encaminan al cuarto de control del auditorio, seis guardias les detienen el paso.

-¡Alto! ¡No puedan pasar!.- dice uno de ellos.

-Somos de la prensa.- dice Michiru mostrando sus gafetes.

-Es área restringida, debe regresar.- acaba el jefe de los guardias. Luego sujeta a Haruka por el hombro y ella molesta con un rápido movimiento lo lanza por el suelo, los demás intentan atacar pero son derribados por chorros de agua que salen de las manos de la chica de cabello acuamarina, mientras su compañera da cuenta de los otros tres a puñetazos. Luego Michiru abre la sala de control del auditorio y el asustado técnico solo ve una extraña luz amarilla antes de perder el conocimiento. Haruka toma su comunicador y dice.

-Rei…Estamos dentro.- Luego se asoma por el cristal que cubre la cabina de control de luz y sonido del auditorio y mira al médico exponer su conferencia ante todas las personas iluminado con la luz de un reflector.-Esperamos tu señal.- termina ella, abajo Rei que ha recibido la señal de Haruka, se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia una de las tres puertas de acceso al auditorio, Makoto, Setsuna y Mina se encaminan hacia las otras, hay algunos guardias allí.

-Esto es en pocas palabras el resultado de años y años de estudio acerca del empleo de nanotecnología en pacientes vivos para la cura de sus enfermedades…¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?.- dice al fin el catedrático, Rei sabe bien qué hacer, toma su comunicador y dice.

-¡Ahora!.- un estruendo se oye en el auditorio, las tres puertas han sido cerradas de golpe y las tres chicas han soldado las cerraduras, Rei con fuego, Makoto con electricidad y Mina con un haz luz, han deshecho las cerraduras impidiendo el paso de los guardias que al momento se lanzan a tratar de abrirlas, Endymion mira molesto hacia esas direcciones, sus ojos se clavan en la figura de Rei.

-¡Deténganlas ahora!.- grita Endymion y una pelotón de guardias se dispersa por los tres pasillos del auditorio con lanzas desenvainadas, basta un solo ataque de sus respectivos poderes para hacer caer a los guardias en las tres direcciones, los gritos de terror de la concurrencia hacen eco a la toma del auditorio.

-¡Motoki! ¡Manda refuerzos al auditorio de la Universidad!.- dice por el comunicador Endymion sacando su espada.

-No se moleste general Endymion…-dice Rei bajando las escaleras alumbrada por el reflector.-Puede traer a todo el ejército y esto acabaría igual.-

-¡Sailor Mars!.- murmura él viéndola acercarse.

-Lo pondré de esta manera General, mi tripulación y yo tenemos a más de dos mil rehenes civiles…sin contar al ilustre doctor Takahashi, así que no le conviene exasperarme…-dijo Rei.-Setsuna, ve a despejar la zona de atrás…-dijo ella, la joven morena corrió detrás del auditorio a cumplir la orden de Rei.-Hotaru, cuida la puerta derecha.- la niña emocionada ante esta orden tomó su espada corta y corrió a la puerta que Rei cuidara antes.-Esto es sencillo, si no quiere que usemos nuestros poderes en alguien indefenso, ordene que sus guardias se alejen de los accesos al auditorio…¡Ahora!.- grita Rei golpeando el puño del cual sale una llamarada entre los gritos de los asistentes Endymion mal de su agrado usa su comunicador.

-Jefe de seguridad interna…ordene que se retire la guardia, han tomado rehenes y es peligroso.- mal de su agrado Endymion. Rei sonríe.

-¡Esto es una afrenta que no merecemos! ¿Qué desean los piratas aquí?.- cuestiona el gobernador Taiki.

-Únicamente participar de un evento cultural gobernador…solo eso…a, y traer al ilustre doctor a un invitado de último momento, a su mejor estudiante, ¡Ami Mizuno!.- dice ella, los reflectores movidos por Haruka y Michiru alumbran ahora a la chica vestida con abrigo blanco que baja las escaleras, tanto Taiki como el doctor sufren un impacto tremendo al verla.

-Ami…-murmura el gobernador con extraño y melancólico acento.

-Sería realmente injusto doctor presentar esta conferencia sin ella…¿Cierto?...-dijo Rei subiendo al escenario.-Sobre todo considerando lo que aportó Ami Mizuno y su madre a su investigación.

-No…no sé…de qué está hablando…-dice entrecortadamente el médico.

-No sabe de que hablo…Ami…aunque me muero de ganas de calcinar a esta sabandija…-dice Rei sacando una bola de fuego de su mano y acercándola al rostro del anciano que suda y palidece.-Reconozco que tienes más derecho que yo.- Ami sube al escenario, la gente secuestrada levanta un murmullo de voces extrañadas ante esta escena. Setsuna había vuelto de la parte trasera del escenario y ella y Mina cuidaban los pasillos del auditorio.

-¡Escuchen todos!.- se arma de valor Ami a quien los reflectores alumbran ahora, -¡Este hombre es un impostor!.- acusó Ami apuntando con el dedo al anciano, un nuevo murmullo recorre la sala.

-¡Tendrás que probar tu acusación Mizuno! ¡El maestro es un hombre honorable!.-airado dice Taiki.

-Un hombre honorable no roba el trabajo de otros Taiki, ni pone su nombre a algo que no fue su idea.-defiende ella. Un nuevo murmullo se deja escuchar entre los rehenes.

-¡Mientes! Maestro…dígale a todos aquí que ella miente…¡Dígales!.- exclama Taiki, el doctor solamente baja la cabeza confundido, Ami se encamina hacia la silla que ocupa el catedrático y de su mano saca un filoso témpano de hielo que acerca al cuello del anciano.-¡Maestro!,. grita Taiki, la vigorosa mano de Rei lo detiene e inmoviliza mostrándole una llamarada.

-No intervenga gobernador Kou, se lo aconsejo.- amenaza Rei. Los ojos de Ami al tener tan cerca al hombre causante de todas sus desgracias destellan coléricos y llenos de lágrimas, Endymion desesperado desenvaina su espada pero es congelado en el momento por las hábiles manos de Setsuna.

-Hazlo Mizuno…tienes razones para hacerlo…y creo que prefiero morir ahora que vivir lleno de miedo esperando que aparezcas para vengarte…ya no lo soporto más…¡Hazlo!.- grita el doctor, la mano de Ami tiembla.

-¡Ami…no lo hagas!.- grita Taiki. Al fin la joven de cabello azul baja su mano y arroja el cuchillo de hielo al suelo rompiéndolo.

-No merece morir…merece vivir…vivir lleno de deshonra como en la que sumió a mi madre…merece saber el miedo y el dolor que ella sintió…¡Ahora!.- grita ella y de pronto en la pantalla delante de todo el auditorio aparece un video de seguridad de la casa de Ami que muestra al doctor buscando desesperado entre los restos de las pertenencias de la fugitiva, hasta que se detiene en un disco cristalino guardado bajo la almohada.

-¡Al fin! ¡El estudio de nanotecnología de la madre de Mizuno es mío! ¡Pudiste herirme Ami Mizuno, pero me vengaré de ti y de tu madre hurtando el crédito de su investigación!.- decía en el video el hombre, un nuevo murmullo de voces de los rehenes ante este descubrimiento, Takahashi está pálido y con la mirada perdida, se sujeta la cabeza desesperado. Ami se agacha a su lado y susurra a su oído.

-Viva maestro…viva el resto de su vida sin poder olvidar el apellido Mizuno…en nombre de mi madre le perdono la vida…y le dejo el desprestigio- acabó ella.

-Maestro…-murmura Taiki aún sujeto del brazo por Rei.-No puedo creerlo…-totalmente decepcionado.-¡Ami! ¡Lamento no haberte creído! ¡La carta..ahora entiendo…!.- dice desesperado Taiki. Ami lo mira recriminante.

-Esperaba que me creyeras al menos tú…pero parece que me he equivocado…-

-¡Ahora te creo!.- el gobernador grita desesperado, Rei lo suelta, y corre tratando de tocar a Ami, ella lo rechaza. Rei se acerca al estrado.

-¡Haruka, Michiru, nos vamos!.- grita ella, en ese momento entre los gritos de la gente, de la alta cabina de control se escucha como rompen el vidrio y dos chicas caen de arriba hasta el suelo.-¡Makoto, Mina, Hotaru!.- gritó Rei, en un momento las ocho chicas junto a ella se agruparon. –Honorable concurrencia…gobernador Kou…Doctor Takahashi, nosotros nos despedimos…-dijo Rei con una reverencia. -Gobernador, haga favor de despedirnos del General en cuanto el efecto pase en él…más les vale no intentar seguirnos.- acabó ella y lanzó una enorme llamarada que cubrió como cortina su escape, Taiki desesperado trataba de seguir a Ami.

-¡Ami!.- gritaba, ella lo miró tras la cortina de llamas, y corrió tras sus amigas.-¡Ami no puedes irte!.- Makoto con un enorme trueno rompió en mil pedazos el vitral de atrás del auditorio y a sus pies se dejó ver la enorme cascada. Todas se miraron, la altura era imponente, en ese momento el efecto de congelación de Endymion pasó y tras la misma cortina de fuego vio como saltaban todas las piratas al vacío de la cascada, la última en saltar fue Rei y alcanzó a cruzar su mirada con la del General, sonriendo, le dijo adiós con la mano antes de saltar, fúrico, Endymion habló por el comunicador.

-¡Motoki! ¡Trae a todos los Youmas al edificio! ¡Han saltado por la cascada! ¡Busquen en el río y en los desagües ahora! Cruzando las llamas con su capa se asomó al precipicio, a lo lejos se veían las sombras que salían del agua.-¡Deténgalas, salen por la calzada oeste!.- gritó él y luego corrió por el estrado y las escaleras saliendo del auditorio. Taiki permanecía petrificado en su sitio sin moverse.

-Esto fue muy sencillo…no querían solo evidenciar al Doctor…-murmuraba él-No es propio de ti Ami…- dijo, entonces algo en su mente lo hizo exclamar.-¡El medallón!.- y de pronto corrió entre la confusión de gente que salía del auditorio y los guardias que vigilaban, hacia los pasillos de afuera.

Dentro de la enorme biblioteca, han caído impulsadas por el hielo que Ami forma con sus manos del agua de la cascada, rompiendo los cristales, Rei, Setsuna y Ami.

-Sé exactamente dónde guarda el Medallón. Dijo ella caminando por los pasillos llenos de libros y computadoras, seguida de sus amigas, en ese momento Rei se detiene y lanza a sus compañeras hacia los lados, una terrible descarga de rayos negros es lanzada y ella la contiene con sus brazos. Una risa siniestra se deja escuchar en la biblioteca y la figura de manto negro sale de las sombras.

-Como dije una vez…es una pena tener que matarte, tienes agallas.- dijo saliendo de las sombras y retirando su capucha, la horrible cara quemada, el cabello rojo, las largas uñas.

-Chicas, sigan, saben lo que debemos hacer, tengo cuentas pendientes con esta mujer y no deben interferir con la misión…-dijo Rei.-No me esperen, tómelo y salgan de aquí.- dijo ella, Setsuna y Ami se levantan del suelo y corren por los pasillos de la biblioteca dejando a Rei.

-No eras la única que deseaba este momento…Beryl.- con marcado odio dijo Rei sacando de su mano la flama y colocándose en guardia.

-No ha habido día en estos doce años que no ansiara cortar tu cuello niña de fuego…- dijo la mujer, Rei sonrió.

-Y no ha habido día en estos doce años que no deseara vengar la muerte de mis Padres.-acabó ella, Ami y Setsuna que corren por los pasillos de la biblioteca oyen un estruendo terrible y ven a sus espaldas flamas y destellos negros que chocan. Ami se detiene.

-Vamos Ami…ella sabe lo que hace.-acabó Setsuna deteniendo el hombro de su amiga, Ami mira con su computadora una señal de alerta.

-¡Han enviado Youmas de Hielo a la biblioteca! ¡Alguien sabe que aún estamos aquí!.-se asustó Ami.

-Déjamelos a mí…ve, toma el cristal y sal de aquí.-terminó la chica morena corriendo hacia la puerta de acceso a la biblioteca, Ami siguió su camino hasta el centro del edificio, en que una estatua de un Delfín de Cristal se dejaba ver. Algo faltaba sin embargo en la escultura, Ami tecleaba nerviosa en su computadora.

-¡Demonios! ¡Se supone que debía estar aquí!.- dijo.

-¿Buscas esto?.- dijo una voz tras ella, el gobernador de ciudad Zafiro caminaba por el pasillo llevando en su mano el medallón con la piedra azul.

-Taiki…-dijo ella azorada, pero se recupera pronto-Entrégame el medallón.-casi exigió.

-No tenía pensado negártelo Ami…luego de que no te creí es lo menos que te debo.- dijo el apuesto joven de cabello castaño alargando a Ami la joya, ella duda en tomarla.-desconfías.- dice dolido él.

-Es natural y mutuo, no me creíste cuando te dejé esa carta…-dijo ella.

-Luego de lo que hiciste y en mi posición era natural que no te creyera…¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi ese día atacando ciudad Rubí como pirata? No quería ni podía creerlo…y hace un momento creí que lo matarías…-agregó Taiki.-luego de lo que hay entre nosotros…-

-Había…de mi parte había Taiki…todo terminó en el momento que dudaste de mí.-acabó ella.

-Ami…aunque haya pasado esto yo sigo amándote.- se encamina él.-Y aunque lo niegues ahora sé que tú también me amas.-ella lo mira incrédula.

-Ahora ya no importa, un gobernador del imperio y una pirata es difícil, y eso soy ahora…-

-Sigues siendo Ami Mizuno, la chica que amo, la niña dulce y tierna que discutía conmigo en clase, de la que me enamoré…por eso quiero darte esto… como prueba de que digo la verdad.- insiste él alargando el medallón.

-¿Qué te va a ocurrir si lo tomo y se enteran?.- pregunta Ami un poco ansiosa, él sonríe.

-Lo que me ocurra no importa, sino que recuperes lo que estás buscando.- Ami se decide y toma la gema, y al contacto con su mano algo ocurre, un resplandor azul la envuelve y se alza en la sala de la biblioteca ante la mirada de Taiki. Algo debe estar viendo es ese trance.

"…_Un hombre alto y rubio vestido de blanco que lleva la gema al cuello corre por los pasillos cristalinos seguido de una mujer de pelo azul con una niña pequeña en los brazos, a lo lejos se escuchaba el fragor de la batalla, llegaron a un cuarto, el hombre cerró con llave tras ellos. La mujer lloraba sosteniendo a la niña en su pecho._

_-Deben estar aquí en un momento…-decía el hombre._

_-Aunque vengan no quiero irme sin ti.- decía la mujer._

_-Debes irte…por Ami…por el futuro de la Tierra, ella es la esperanza para acabar con la maldad..-el hombre beso a la mujer y a la niña en la cabeza. En ese momento se abrió la pared y unos hombres de capuchas rojas aparecieron._

_-Gobernador Mizuno…venimos departe de Kondo Saburo…dice que Usted sabe…-dijo una figura roja, y casi a rastras se llevaron a la mujer y a la niña y cerraron la hueco de la pared, el hombre permaneció allí hasta que los Youmas entraron derribando la puerta y heroicamente lanzando hielo trato de detenerlos hasta que superiores en número lo masacraron horriblemente fuera de control._

Ami volvió la de visión con lágrimas en los ojos, deteniendo la piedra bajó de su levitación, Taiki la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Estás bien?.- dijo.

-Si…nunca he estado mejor.- con una sonrisa dolorida.-Taiki, sé que no comprendes bien esto, pero ahora más que nunca sé que debo seguir con los piratas…Debo irme.- terminó ella sujetando el rostro del apuesto gobernador.-Gracias.- y levemente lo besó en la mejilla, Taiki la ve alejarse corriendo por el pasillo sin moverse.

En la ciudad cientos de soldados del imperio siguen a prudente distancia la terrible pelea de Rei y Beryl que prácticamente destruyen la ciudad con sus ataques, la mujer quemada lanza bolas de energía negativa que Rei esquiva con dificultad, ya han destruido una fuente, un parque y varios edificios entre los gritos de la gente que huye, Rei a veces se ocupa más en salvar a los ciudadanos que en atacar a Beryl.

-¡Beryl detente las personas no tienen nada que ver!.-gritó Rei deteniendo el ataque con su espada.

-¡Crees que me importa! ¡Mataría a todos por matarte a ti!.-gritaba la mujer de cabello rojo. En ese momento la mujer se congeló en el tiempo.-¡Setsuna!.- dijo Rei, la chica morena y Ami corrían por la calzada de ciudad Zafiro.-¡Justo a tiempo, vámonos!.- ningún guardia se atrevió a detenerlas. Las tres chicas corrieron rumbo a al Monte Hermes dejando atrás la derruida ciudad.

-¡El "Satán" espera detrás de la montaña!.- dijo Ami mientras corrían.

-Bien Mercury...ahora has despertado…muéstranos.- dio Rei, Ami sonrió y de sus manos emanó un resplandor azul y un camino de hielo surgía a sus pies, con ese camino llegaron hasta la cumbre del Monte Hermes, Rei lanzó una llamarada y el camino se descongeló.

-Mas vale prevenir.- dijo, desde el monte se veían las velas rojas del Satán, Ami volvió a hacer el camino de hielo para que las tres bajaran. Abajo en la ciudad Beryl se descógela del ataque del tiempo con un rugido terrible.

-¡Sailor Mars! ¡No te voy a dejar ir!.- dijo y formó con sus manos una enorme bola de energía negra la cual lanzó hacia la montaña, un enorme estruendo se escuchó por toda la ciudad cuando la nieve se desprendió, a lo lejos Endymion con el ejército de Youmas buscaba en el río a los piratas y escuchó el ruido.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?.- dijo, uno de los guardias llegó corriendo.

-¡General!. ¡Han provocado una avalancha! ¡La nieve caerá sobre la ciudad!.- dijo el hombre, Endymion miró asustado la escena, con tal cantidad de nieve todos morirían.

Rei, Setsuna y Ami han llegado ya a tierra y corren rumbo al barco, un bote ya se acerca por ellas cuando escuchan el sonido de la avalancha.

-¡Beryl!.- exclama Rei molesta. Luego saca una poderosa llama de su mano.

-¡No detente! ¡No podemos combatirla con fuego inundarías la ciudad!.- dijo Setsuna, las dos miraron a Ami. Ella comprendió.

-Puedes hacerlo Sailor Mercury…estás lista…-dijo Rei, Ami asintió con la cabeza y volviendo a hacer su camino de hielo regresó a la Montaña, la gente de la ciudad estaba en pánico al ver el alud de hielo caer, hasta que un destello azul se interpone entre la nieve y la ciudad, todos lo ven, y de improviso la nieve vuelve a su sitio con extraña fuerza, cuando la luz desaparece toda la ciudad ve a la chica que flota en el aire y lleva el medallón de zafiro al cuello. Toda la ciudad estalla en gritos de júbilo, la chica desaparece de nuevo con un camino de hielo.

A lo lejos Endymion, Motoki y la guardia observan la escena.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?.- cuestiona Motoki a su superior.

-No lo sé Motoki…no lo sé.- confesó Endymion.-Pero te prometo que voy a averiguarlo.- y la guardia Imperial con el ejército de Youmas vuelven a Ciudad Zafiro que parece contagiada de extraña alegría…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Espero haber estado a la altura de la promesa de ponerle más acción a los capítulos, y que no les haya parecido demasiado largo, gracias a los lectores y a los que opinan y esperen cosas mejores, ¡Sigue la venganza de Haruka!...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: Carrera en ciudad Ámbar, la venganza de Haruka.

PERSONAJES:

_Piratas_: Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou, Setsuna Meiou y Hotaru Tomoe.

_General Endy_mion: Jefe supremo de las fuerzas del Imperio Lunar.

_Coronel Motoki_: Segundo al mando y mejor amigo de Endymion.

_Reina Serenity:_ Gobernante absoluta del Imperio Lunar

_Princesa Serena_: princesa del Imperio Lunar.

_Beryl_: mercenaria sierva de la Energía negativa.

_Zoicyte_: Gobernadora de ciudad Ámbar.

Malchite: Gobernador de ciudad Turquesa.

La reina Serenity contemplaba en firmamento y la bella luna que se reflejaba en la torre mayor de "Tokyo de Cristal" capital del Imperio Lunar cuando al sonido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta la hace voltear.

-Pueden pasar…-dice la Soberana, una correcta sirvienta con túnica blanca y manto plateado se acerca a ella, e inclinándose le ofrece una curiosa caja dorada.

-Majestad, han dejado esto para Usted desde ciudad Zafiro…es departe del Doctor Takahashi.- dijo la joven, la reina tomó el cofre y con sumo cuidado lo abrió, al momento una llamarada surgió dentro haciendo que horrorizada la reina dejara caer al suelo el cofre entre gritos de espanto suyos y de la azorada sirvienta que salió de la cámara corriendo, al caer al suelo un holograma se proyectó, y los odiados rasgos de la hija de Keitaro Hino aparecieron en la proyección, Serenity sudaba frío al verlos.

-Un saludo noble y justa soberana del Imperio lunar…-decía Rei en la grabación-Me disculpo por la bienvenida "ardiente" que le di, pero no pude contenerme, quiero usar este medio para que sepa que tengo acceso a cualquier lugar que sus ineptos guardias vigilan, hoy por ejemplo a la conferencia de su ilustre amigo y médico, mañana podría ser el palacio de Cristal, o sus mismas habitaciones…nadie lo sabe…ni siquiera con la asesina a sueldo que contrató se librará de mi…cada noche…en cada sombra…en cada lugar…puedo aparecer y hacerla pagar por sus muchos crímenes…así que cuídese aléjese del fuego y una recomendación…mire por la ventana de su bella habitación. Nos veremos pronto, téngalo por seguro Majestad…- y con manifiesto odio en las bellas pupilas se inclinó. El holograma de la proyección terminó, Serenity temblorosa, sudando y visiblemente afectada salió a la ventana y sus ojos reflejaron más temor que el de hace un momento, en la explanada del bello palacio de cristal ardía un signo de Marte enorme, miles de guardias iban y venían tratando de apagar el fuego…la Reina asustada se retiró de la ventana. En ese momento llegó corriendo Endymion.

-¡Majestad!...¿Está Usted bien?...Acabamos de darnos cuenta de la hoguera, ya la están controlando.- dijo el general.

-Qui..Quien…-balbucea la asustada soberana.-Quién encendió eso.-

-No lo sabemos, una flecha encendida salió de alguna parte de los edificios de enfrente de palacio y encendió la hoguera, ya la guardia inspecciona toda la zona majestad.-se disculpa Endymion.

-¿Y la misión en ciudad Zafiro?.- cuestiona Serenity.

-Perdimos el medallón de zafiro señora…-dijo inclinándose Endymion.-Me confieso responsable de ello, nos engañaron, jamás creí que su objetivo fuera el medallón.-

-El medallón….murmura Serenity temblorosa.- Así que desean unir de nuevo los cristales arcoíris…-

-¿Cristales arcoíris?.- repite intrigado Endymion.

-No se detenga en tonterías general, continue…-

-El doctor Takahashi resultó ser un impostor que robó el estudio a la madre de la fugitiva Mizuno…Aunque no lo dañaron físicamente, hoy en la mañana fue encontrado muerto en sus habitaciones, dejó una carta, se suicidó.-dijo Endymion, Serenity tembló a su pesar- Lo único que deseaban los piratas era exponerlo ante todos, no lastimaron a nadie…incluso cuando su guerrera intentó luchar con Sailor Mars perdió totalmente la razón y sus ataques destruyeron gran parte de la ciudad…los informes de la guardia fueron que Sailor Mars se arriesgo para proteger la vida de los civiles porque la guerrera comisionada por su majestad atacaba sin control…-dice Endymion, Serenity funce el ceño.-Además de eso, la guerrera provocó una terrible avalancha de nieve, en su frenesí por matar a Sailor Mars que casi nos cuesta la vida a todos los que estábamos en Ciudad Zafiro. Una de las piratas, no sé cómo, detuvo la avalancha y salvó a toda la ciudad, incluida la armada y nosotros.-

-Son solo apariencias General, no se deje engañar de esas actitudes de esos delincuentes.- disculpa la reina.

-Engaño o no majestad, lo cierto es que toda ciudad Zafiro tiene la impresión de que a la guardia Imperial no le importa la vida de los civiles, y ven a Sailor Mars y los piratas como héroes. Han empezado a surgir rumores de si es o no justo lo que hacen los piratas, o lo que hacemos nosotros.- continúa Endymion.

-¡Callen esos rumores!.- grita la soberana golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Majestad…son civiles…-intenta calmar Endymion.

-¿Cuestiona mi autoridad General?...sabe lo peligroso que es para la paz del Imperio dar lugar a esos rumores y comentarios…localice a los alborotadores y arréstelos o mándelos a las minas de ciudad Ámbar…¿Está claro?.- molesta Serenity, Endymion la mira azorado de aquellas palabras, y se limitan a decir.

-Como ordene majestad.- y sale de ahí con actitud indignada. Serenity se retira el guante de su mano izquierda y observa la horrible cicatriz con el signo de Marte, el sudor la vuelve a acometer, tiembla de miedo de pies a cabeza, y aprieta el puño furiosa.

-No descansaré hasta que mueras maldita…-murmura con odio.- Así tenga que sacrificar a todo el imperio para verte muerta.- acabó la reina. Beryl entró en ese momento al cuarto de la soberana y sonrió.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme que me controle, que me detenga, que piense antes de atacar?.- dice Beryl que evidentemente había escuchado todo.

-No…voy a decirte que no repares en medios para matarla…quiero ver su cabeza delante de mi en una semana Beryl…o yo misma cortaré la tuya.- con furia Serenity amenaza, la mujer del rostro quemado ríe sádicamente.

-Vaya…al fin la Soberana de Todo el reino Lunar tiene miedo…¡Miedo!.- y su risa molesta a la reina.

-En tres días será la carrera de naves de ciudad Ámbar…si lo que les interesa son los medallones con los cristales seguramente irán allí…te quiero alerta, y si debes destruir el imperio completo para matarla ¡Hazlo.- e indignada sale de la habitación.

Ciudad Ámbar, enclavada en la región más desértica de la Tierra, alza sus edificios blancos y almenas árabes brillantes por todo el desierto del mismo nombre, hay agitación y algarabía en la ciudad debido a la carrera anual de naves que se celebra en ella y que preside la misma Reina Serenity, por unos días Ciudad Ámbar alberga a la corte en el Palacio Ámbar, construcción árabe majestuosa residencia de la gobernadora Zoicyte, era esta la única mujer que formaba parte del selecto grupo de gobernadores del Imperio, firme, calculadora y con fama de tirana, gobernaba con mano de hierro esta difícil parte del imperio propensa a descontentos y rebeliones y administraba en medio del terrible desierto Ámbar las minas de Uranio, material energético básico del imperio y que abundaba en el desierto de su provincia, siendo además las minas de uranio la mejor prisión para los que estaban en contra del imperio.

Esa mañana la corte ha llegado temprano a ciudad Ámbar y la misma gobernadora ha acudido a recibir a la Reina Serenity, la princesa Serena y su prometido el general Endymion a las puertas de la ciudad que con vítores y mantos blancos les daba la bienvenida. Cada año la carrera de naves de ciudad Ámbar congregaba a competidores de todas partes de la tierra que se inscribían a ella deseosos de ganar las jugosas apuestas que empezando por la Reina y terminando con el último ciudadano se hacían para la famosa carrera, la gobernadora Zoicyte llevaba cinco años ganando la carrera de naves de forma consecutiva llenando las arcas imperiales con las apuestas obtenidas.

La Reina Serenity junto con Zoicyte se encaminó al palacio, mientras, la bella princesa del Imperio se emocionaba al ver las caravanas de gente de todas partes del mundo conocido agolparse en las plazas de la ciudad árabe.

-¡Endymion por favor vayamos a caminar por el mercado! ¡Es tan bello y tan pintoresco!.- decía Serena a su prometido que cabalgaba al lado del carro que las conducía. Endymion sonrió débilmente, vestido con el traje tradicional de ciudad ámbar, pantalón amplio, babuchas, peto, turbante blanco y capa del mismo tono, bajó de su montura.

-Si tu lo deseas…solo que deberás soportar a una guardia personal, es peligroso que la princesa ande sola por la ciudad y más en un día tan concurrido.- completó Endymion y galantemente ayudó a bajar del carro a su prometida que usaba un vaporoso vestido blanco de encaje y un sombrero de paja con flores del mismo tono para cubrirse del agobiante sol. Un destacamento de la guardia los escolta por las calles en que rebullen los comerciantes, Serena del brazo de Endymion observa joyas, frutos, telas, y escucha emocionada las voces de la gente que viene y va, casi todos vestidos con el atuendo tradicional de ciudad Ámbar, hasta que interesada se acerca a la mesa en que una gitana lee las cartas a algunas jóvenes.

-¡Endymion mira! ¡Una gitana! Siempre he querido que me lean las cartas…dicen que predicen el futuro…podemos preguntarle por nuestro futuro…-tomándolo de la mano lo jala, Endymion obedece algo fastidiado hasta que la mujer anciana levanta los ojos de la lectura que hacía a algunas chicas vestidas con el atuendo árabe de Ciudad Ámbar.

-Es un honor para mí que la princesa en persona desee mis servicios.- dice la mujer, al oír la palabra "princesa" las chicas se alejan del cojín en que están sentados y dejan lugar a la joven que jala a Endymion y ambos se sientan, como la mesa de la gitana está al aire libre, la escolta que protege a la pareja hace un cerco evitando a los curiosos, la anciana barajea las cartas ante la mirada ansiosa de Serena y la fastidiada de Endymion.

-Ahora princesa, elija tres cartas…-dice la anciana, Serna las toma y luego la mano huesuda de la anciana las descubre.-La Luna invertida…indica peligros no vistos, enemigos ocultos, una situación de autoengaño…hay sentimientos que no puede borrar aunque lo desee…-habla la anciana, Serena cambia su actitud divertida de hace un momento por una mirada seria..-El mundo invertido…una persona que representará un gran obstáculo en su vida está a punto de aparecer, dependerá de su actitud hacia ella el que su destino tenga un final favorable o desfavorable…y finalmente…los enamorados….es muy ambiguo...lo que le depara Princesa, veo un matrimonio pero con muchas dificultades, deberá hacer una elección correcta, y quizá lo que crea su felicidad sea sin embargo su ruina…si decide con egoísmo su destino se torcerá, si decide con sabiduría puede que se salve…- Serena sonríe irónica.-Ahora a él…-

-No yo no creo en esto es…innecesario…-dijo Endymion.

-Vamos…Endymion amor hazlo por mí…-suplicó la linda chica rubia tomando del brazo a Endymion. Este la mira, y luego a la anciana. Podemos hacerlo juntos…al menos una carta para que nos diga lo que nos depara a ambos-Ella sujeta la firme mano del chico y juntos sacan del mazo las cartas la anciana las va descubriendo.

-El loco invertido…celos…amor no correspondido… ruptura violenta de una relación…La rueda de la fortuna invertida, un cambio violento en su vida…de ambos…y para el caballero…la estrella, un nuevo y gran amor que llega…pero no veo en el destino que ambos vayan a estar juntos, el corazón del caballero está prisionero de los labios de la mujer sin un pendiente…-Serena se levanta violentamente del cojín derribando furiosa la mesa en que la anciana adivina ha dicho aquellas palabras, Endymion se ha quedado petrificado.

-¡Eres una anciana embustera!.- grita la princesa molesta.

-Me limito a decir lo que las cartas han predicho señora…si el destino no es de su agrado puede cambiarlo como se lo he dicho eligiendo prudentemente.- termina la anciana, Serena molesta se aleja de ahí.

-¡Serena espera!.- grita Endymion tratando de detenerla por el brazo, ella lo retira molesta mirándolo.-No creerás ese juego tonto ni las palabras de una anciana perturbada.- dice él.

-No lo sé Endymion…¿Debo creerlas?.- dice ella.-Desde el día de la fiesta de compromiso has cambiado mucho…¿Me amas?.-dice mirándolo fijamente, los ojos azules de Endymion abiertos más por la sorpresa deben reflejar algo más de lo que quieren decir.-Dudaste…-dice ella a medio sollozo.

-Serena…voy a casarme contigo…-trata de disculparse él, pero la joven se retira llorosa entre la multitud de gente del mercado de ciudad Ámbar seguida por la guardia, Endymion tata de alcanzarla, corre, empuja, jala a las personas.-¡Serena espera!.- pero todos lo empujan y no consigue nada, al fin movido por el mar de personas que se agolpan en la plaza de la ciudad es lanzado contra algo o alguien. Choca con la persona y ambos caen al suelo.

-¡Disculpe…lo siento…¿La he lastimado?...-dice Endymion levantando a la joven que luce un traje tradicional de ciudad ámbar, pantalón amplio, corpiño rojo bordado en oro, velo que no deja ver el color del cabello y otro velo cubriendo el rostro, solo puede distinguir los dos ojos brillantes como amatistas que lo hipnotizan.

-Lo siento también caballero…debí fijarme mejor es solo que la gente me empujó y yo…-la voz…esa voz se mete dentro de los recuerdos de Endymion y lo hace sentir un extraño calor recorrerle el cuerpo, los brazos del general sujetan los desnudos hombros de la joven, los ojos en los ojos, y el mundo que parece detenerse por completo hasta que los pasos apresurados de unos hombres armados lo hacen darse cuenta de en dónde está.

-¡Señorita! ¡Al fin la encontramos! ¡No debió separarse de la caravana!.- decían hombres armados con cimitarras que al momento separaron a la joven de brazos de Endymion y lo miraron ferozmente.-¿Le hizo daño señorita?.-apuntándole con la cimitarra al pecho.

-No hay problema Alabem…el caballero se ha disculpado, fue un accidente.- agrega la voz de la desconocida bajando con su mano la espada.-Será mejor seguir nuestro camino…nos esperan en palacio…-luego la joven da media vuelta seguida de su escolta personal dejando a Endymion mirando embobado hacia esa dirección hasta que el sonido de su comunicador lo hace reaccionar.

-Endymion…estoy en las minas…todo luce muy tranquilo aquí…no entiendo porqué la reina insistió en que vigiláramos.- es la voz de Motoki la que lo saca de su abstracción.

-Últimamente nadie entiende las ordenes de la Reina Motoki…tu cumple tu obligación y mantén los ojos abiertos.-

-Tu novia y la mía no vendrán, hay informes de que el "Satán" fue visto cerca de ciudad Amatista…¿Porqué la paranoia?.-cuestiona por el aparato Motoki.

-No te vuelvas a referir en ese tono a las piratas…y limítate a cumplir tu deber.-

-Me hubiera gustado ver la carrera…haz el favor de apostar el dinero que te di por Zoicyte…siempre gana. Adiós.- dice el coronel a su amigo cortando la comunicación, Endymion sumamente confundido regresa por las calles, en la plaza principal, en medio de mezquitas y almenas arábigas, se alza el enorme coliseo de ciudad Ámbar que es la sede de la tan prestigiada carrera de naves, todos los guardias del imperio se cuadran respetuosos al paso de Endymion que entra al coliseo y sube las escaleras rumbo al palco real, dos guardias le abren la puerta y entra al hermoso edificio en que sentados en divanes y con doncellas con abanicos a su alrededor descansan la Reina Serenity, con hermoso vestido azul, y Zoicite, que esta vestía ya con el uniforme amarillo con las insignias del imperio con el que correrá esta carrera, su casco del mismo tono descansa a su lado, y parado en el placo mirando a la gente que comienza a llegar, el apuesto gobernador Malachite de ciudad Turquesa que de vez en cuando consulta una computadora que forma parte del hermoso palco real.

-Endymion…me alegra que llegaras…¿Y mi hija?.- cuestiona la soberana.

-Debe estar en el palacio Ámbar, regresó sola con la guardia.- dijo por más explicación él.

-¿Recibiste informes del coronel sobre la prisión de las minas?.- curiosa Zoicyte.

-Todo está vigilado y tranquilo.-dice Endymion. Zoicyte intercambia una sonrisa con la Reina, él lo nota.

-Vaya Endymion...tienes algo en la camisa.- dijo divertida Zoicyte señalando la solapa del traje blanco del general que se retira un curioso pendiente rojo con forma de estrella de cinco picos y lo aprisiona en su mano.

-Había mucha gente en el mercado…-se disculpa el general.

-Majestad…-dice Malachite mirando la computadora.-Acaban de hacer una apuesta descomunal…mire…-con su enguantada mano señala la pantalla, la soberana la mira y frunce el ceño.

-No es a favor de Zoicyte.-comenta la Reina.-Sino a favor de un tal Ben-Tael de la caravana de Madian.-

-¿De Madian?...el Jeike de Madian apuesta cada año contra mí y cada año derroto a su piloto…este debe ser nuevo el del año pasado se estrelló en la segunda vuelta.- dijo irónica Zoicyte.

-Solo un loco o un estúpido se atrevería a apostar contra Zoycite.- comenta la reina.

-Mi Padre creo yo que se puede catalogar como ambas cosas majestad…-dice una voz en la puerta del palco real, todos miran a la joven que ha hablado y Endymion siente de nuevo esa extraña sensación, es la joven que hace un momento viera en el mercado.

-¿Y usted es…?- cuestiona la soberana a la joven de la que solo se ven los ojos por estar cubierta con velo rojo.

-Haradja Selim Ben Ashraf…-contesta la joven.

-Ashraf Ali es el Jeike de Madian Señora, controla las caravanas comerciales de todo el desierto, es un hombre poderoso amigo del imperio.- explicó Zoicyte.

-¿Y su padre desea perder tanto dinero señorita?.- cuestiona el petulante gobernador Malachite mirando a la joven con actitud galante.

-Este año cree que la suerte estará de su lado…el piloto es diferente y puede ganar…-dice la joven.-Es solo que mi Padre desea de su augusta majestad algo más que el comprobante de la apuesta…los árabes del desierto somos desconfiados…-dice la chica.

-¡Cómo se atreve a dudar de la reina!.- grita ofendido Malachite.

-Solo me aseguro…la cantidad en juego es muy grande…y venía a negociar con la reina, después de todo ella tiene la ventaja, la gobernadora Zoicyte ha ganado la carrera del desierto por cinco años…esa ves contra un piloto novato de los desiertos del Sur…¿Le parece ventaja de tres a uno?.- dice la chica, todos se miran.

-Por mi está bien…-dice divertida la gobernadora Zoicyte.

-Kadir…-dice la chica y un joven vestido con turbante se acerca llevando una tablilla con signos árabes en tinta y alargándola a la hija del Jeike que plasma en ella unos signos y luego lo alarga a la Reina que simplemente sonríe y plasma con su anillo el signo del Imperio.

-Agradezco su magnificencia señora, en nombre de mi Padre el Jeike de Madian…y me retiro a observar la carrera…suerte para su piloto.- acaba ella inclinándose al igual que sus tres guardias.

-No la necesito pero gracias.- irónica contesta Zoicyte. La joven sale de la habitación del palco real y tanto la Reina como los dos gobernadores estallan en sonora carcajada.

-Hay gente que no aprende.- dice Zoicyte. Endymion sale del palco y persigue como hipnotizado a la joven madianita con su guardia y los ve caminar por los pasillos hasta un palco privado en que ingresan y dos guardias le detienen el paso.

-Lo sentimos pero no puede entrar…es un palco privado…-dice uno de los guardias con sendas lanzas en las manos, Endymion da media vuelta y se aleja demasiado intrigado, de vez en cuando toma de nuevo el pendiente de rubíes con la estrella de cinco picos y lo mira embobado. Dentro del palco Rei se retira el velo que cubre su rostro y rápidamente toma el comunicador, Michiru que está con ella en el palco se acerca ansiosa.

-Haruka…¿Todo está bien allá abajo?.- dice Rei.

-Todo bien Rei…la nave lista y yo ansiosa por hacer esto.- le responde la voz.

-Recuerda que hasta la última vuelta debes tomar el medallón…antes sería peligroso para la huida.- explica Rei.

-Calma Mars…he planeado esto por tres años como para echarlo a perder. ¿Y la carta de libertad?.- cuestiona por el comunicador Haruka.

-La firmó creyendo que era la apuesta, descuida, ahora haré contacto con las demás en la prisión…en cuanto liberen a Hibrahim te avisaré…seguiremos la carrera desde aquí.-explica Rei.

-Haruka…ten cuidado..-agrega temblorosa Michiru por el aparato.

-Estaré bien…-es lo último que dice Haruka antes de que la comunicación se pierda, Rei toma del hombro a la chica de cabello acuamarina que pálida mira ansiosa el aparato.

-Ella estará bien…cálmate.- dice.

-No lo sé Rei…Haruka odia demasiado a su hermana…es decir, Zoicyte no es su hermana precisamente, sino hija de Hibrahim, él las crio juntas a ella y a Haruka desde niñas y Zoicyte siempre estuvo celosa de ella, pensaba que su padre quería más a la chica adoptada que a su propia hija, siempre competían, Haruka nunca lo hizo a propósito pero ella…le tenía unos celos enfermizos, cuando pasó lo…es decir…cuando Haruka Y Zoicite crecieron y ella se convirtió en gobernadora del imperio se dejaron de ver en tiempo y Haruka se transformó en una exitosa corredora de naves…una vez que Malachite organizó una carrera en ciudad Turquesa Haruka se inscribió y allí nos conocimos…Zoicyte estuvo siempre enamorada de Malachite, aún lo está, me odiaba por ser su prometida, y cuando ocurrió…lo de Haruka y yo…el odio de ambos se concentró en nosotros y huimos al desierto los dos tenían motivos para querernos muertos, Zoicyte llegó al extremo de encarcelar a su propio padre, Alí Hibrahim, el padre adoptivo de Haruka en las minas para atraparnos.-explica dolida la joven.-Por eso Haruka temía que si hoy nos descubrían su padre pudiera salir lastimado.

-Las chicas liberarán a la gente de las minas y también al padre de Haruka…antes de que la carrera acabe, espero.- dijo Rei. Ella y Michiru, con los tradicionales velos puestos en el rostro salieron al placo del coliseo y tomaron asiento, toda la gente congregada en el enorme coloso gritaba emocionada porque las trompetas anunciaban el inicio de la carrera, miles de banderas del imperio hondeaban con el viento, y la Reina Serenity imponente y elegante avanzó por el palco real escoltada por Malachite, la princesa Serena a sus espaldas tomada del brazo de Endymion con actitud sumamente seria. La Reina levantó los brazos y todo el recinto guardó silencio, la voz de la soberana resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Ciudadanos del Imperio Lunar! ¡Bienvenidos a la carrera anual de naves de ciudad Ámbar! ¡Hemos recibido como todos los años una excelente respuesta! ¡Han venido aquí pilotos de todas parte del Imperio! ¡De ciudad Zafiro, ciudad Rubí, ciudad Centella, ciudad Amatista, ciudad Turquesa, ciudad Ámbar y en representación del Imperio la gobernadora Zoicyte!.- una enorme exclamación acompañó las palabras de la reina ante esta última, en el ruedo del coliseo, Zoicyte ya vestida para la carrera y con casco amarillo con las insignias del imperio levantó el brazo, las cámaras la enfocaron y apreció por las pantallas del moderno coliseo, desde su palco Rei y Michiru con binoculares, observaban las naves, la nave de Haruka era de color rojo y portaba las insignias del Jeike de Madian, un águila real con alas abiertas y estaba junto a la nave de la gobernadora.

-Están juntas…- dijo preocupada Michiru.

Abajo, Zoicyte ayudada por sus asistentes mecánicos, que daban las últimas revisiones a su nave se ajustaba el casco, y de entre sus ropas sacaba el medallón con la gema ámbar que colocó en la punta de su nave en un hueco especial desinado para ello. El piloto de al lado, alto y con casco rojo la miró.

-Suerte…-dijo Zoicyte al verlo, este solo inclinó la cabeza sin decir nada y ayudado por sus asistentes, una joven e cabello azul y otra de cabello negro bastante joven, subió a la nave.

-Ten cuidado en las vueltas cerradas, su nave tiene sensores de plasma.- le dijo Ami.

-Calma…sé lo que hago Mizuno.- contestó Haruka.

-Mucha suerte Haruka…-dijo la pequeña Hotaru.

-No se necesita suerte para ganar una carrera como esta pequeña, se necesita determinación y eso tengo bastante.- acabó Haruka palmeando la espalda de la niña antes de subir a la nave que cerró automáticamente, todos los pilotos encendieron sus naves y los asistentes se retiraron de la arena, las naves empezaron a elevarse y se colocaron en la línea de salida. Los gritos del público resuenan en todo el coliseo de ciudad Ámbar y la voz de la Reina Serenity de nuevo se deja oír.

-¡El botín de la carrera en monedas del Imperio será para el ganador y estará colocado en este cofre que cuelga justo arriba del palco real!.- señaló con su cetro plateado la reina, las cámaras enfocaron el cofre suspendido arriba del trono plateado en que la reina presenciaría la carrera -¡Declaro oficialmente inaugurada la carrera de ciudad Ámbar y que gane el mejor piloto!.- dijo la reina, al momento dejó caer un pañuelo blanco acompañado de cañonazos que indicaron el inicio de la carrera, las naves despegaron a toda velocidad dando la vuelta inicial al coliseo, las pantallas gigantes mostraban el desarrollo de la carrera, luego de la vuelta inicial salieron hacia el desierto, el camino era marcado por señales láser y los pilotos hacían verdaderas muestras de habilidad al pasar por las arenosas colinas o los acantilados de roca sin estrellarse.

Lejos de ahí, en la prisión de las minas del desierto, el coronel Motoki llega corriendo por una de las galerías subterráneas de piedras caliza que dan acceso a las minas, a su paso y el de la guardia que lo acompaña ven aterrados a algunos Youmas de piedra congelados en el tiempo, a otros calcinados como por descargas eléctricas y otros más en la piel únicamente como cascarones.

-¡Jefe de seguridad! ¡Informe!.- grita Motoki usando su comunicador.

-¡Están en el estrato 24 señor! ¡Ya han liberado a la gente de las demás secciones no podemos controlarlos!.- grita el hombre por el comunicador hasta que se escucha un grito terrible y se pierde la comunicación. Motoki molesto se retira el aparato y lo lanza al suelo, con la guardia llegan al fin al túnel que conduce al estrato indicado.

Abajo, un anciano en una celda enclavada en la tierra, tirado en el suelo, delgado y sudando en pésimo estado de salud, observa entre aturdido y consiente que la puerta de la celda se abre con un violento estallido de truenos, una sobra imponente que el anciano no alcanza a distinguir le pregunta:

-¿Ali Hibrahim?.-dice la voz.-No tema, venimos a liberarlo departe de Haruka….-dijo la voz.

-Haruka…-murmura el anciano, la sombra lo levanta del suelo y con fuerza inaudita lo carga en sus espaldas. Makoto sale de la celda con el hombre, afuera Mina y Setsuna detienen a algunos Youmas con facilidad.

-¡Lo tengo salgamos de aquí!.-dice Makoto.

-Rei…el padre de Haruka está a salvo.- dice por el comunicador Setsuna, en ese momento empiezan a correr por las galerías de las terribles minas de uranio, hasta que Mina cae al suelo.

-Venus…-murmura Júpiter al levantarla-¿Qué te ocurrió?.-

-Fue solo un mareo…ya me siento mejor…-dijo ella levantándose con dificultad ayudada por Setsuna. -Setsuna, Makoto, no le digan a Rei, por favor…me excluiría de la misión…-Acaba ella bastante pálida, las dos chicas asienten con la cabeza. Llegan a una pared sin salida.

-¡Esto es maravilloso, no hay salida!.- grita Makoto.

-Entonces hagamos una…-terminó Setsuna, Makoto bajó al anciano y ella junto con Setsuna dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Trueno de Jupiter! ¡Grito Mortal!.- los poderes resonaron hacia arriba de la mina de uranio provocando un estruendo horrible, Motoki y la guardia lo sintieron aunque iban lejos. Mina con una cadena de Luz salió hacia la superficie arenosa y subió primero ella con el anciano por el túnel que han hecho sus podres juntos, luego sube a Setsuna, y cuando está a punto de subir a Makoto, la guardia con Motoki llega.

-¡Alto en nombre del imperio Lunar!.- grita Motoki, Makoto ya sujeta de la cadena de Venus le sonríe.

-¡Mejor suerte para la próxima guapo!.¡Y para que no te encuartelen por esto te dejo un obsequio!.- y con su mano izquierda formó un rayo.

-¡Al suelo!.- grito Motoki, el rayo se estampa en la pared de las minas provocando un derrumbe que cierra el hueco por el que han escapado, Motoki se levanta entre escombros y piedras y sonriente murmura.

-¡Que chica!.-

Haruka conduce sumamente concentrada su nave en la carrera, ya han caído cinco naves estrelladas en los acantilados en las vueltas anteriores, sus manos se crispan en los guantes que cubren sus manos sobre los controles, va una nave azul delante de ella y a la cabeza la nave amarilla de Zoicyte, cada vez que las vueltas de la carrera las hacen pasar por el coliseo de nuevos los gritos se redoblaban, al fin el comunicador sonó.

-Haruka…tienen a tu padre…puedes hacerlo ya.- dijo la voz de Rei, Haruka sonrió tras el casco y luego empezó a adelantar a la nave azul, increíblemente lo logró y ahora estaba por alcanzar a la nave amarilla del Imperio, pasaban por un desfiladero de piedras muy difícil de atravesar cuando la nave roja se emparejó a la amarilla, por la cabina, Zoicyte miró azorada al competidor, Haruka sin casco le sonrió por la cabina.

-¡Haruka! ¡Maldita sea!.- gritó la gobernadora apretando las manos en el control de la nave, ambas naves empezaron a acercarse demasiado, Zoicyte trataba de empujar la nave de Haruka para que se estrellara. Haruka evitaba los embates de la nave amarilla con maestría, habían salido de la zona de acantilados y estaban en el desierto, Haruka abrió la escotilla de su nave y salió desafiando la velocidad sujetándose con un arnés a la nave y a su cintura, y caminando peligrosamente hacia adelante. Zoicyte abrió la escotilla.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Qué demonios vas a hacer!.- le dijo a la joven de cabello corto. Haruka seguía avanzando hasta que sus manos estaban a escasos centímetros del medallón de la punta.-¡No lo harás! ¡Si lo haces te prometo que mando ejecutar a nuestro Padre!.-dijo ella.

-Lo siento Zoicyte, pero mi padre está salvo…no tengo más que perder.-Haruka sonrió mientras sus dedos tomaban la gema y un tremendo resplandor amarillo cegaba a Zoicyte. Haruka recordaba.

"…_El hombre con armadura dorada y una cimitarra al hombro corría por el desierto bajo el sol inclemente, a sus espaldas un niño pequeño con un turbante y ojos azules sostenía otra pequeña cimitarra en sus manos y lo seguía pero inexplicablemente lejos, el hombre estaba herido de una pierna y cojeaba, cayó al suelo._

_-¡Padre!.- dijo el pequeño del turbante. El hombre lo lanzó lejos._

_-¡Te dije que te alejaras!.-_

_-¡No lo haré! ¡Pelearé hasta el final Padre aunque tú no quieras!- dijo el pequeño, el hombre de la cimitarra lo miró y sonrió._

_-Serás una buena guerrera, digna encargada de tu legado Haruka…pero ahora…debe ser así…-y con la empuñadura de su espada descargó un golpe en la cabeza del pequeño que cayó desmayado al suelo, el turbante al caer dejó ver el cabello color arena, el guerrero levantó el cuerpo de la pequeña del suelo y caminó con él un poco, hasta que lanzó con un espejo que llevaba al cuello unos reflejos que fueron respondidos por otros, un hombre vestido de rojo llegó en una extraña nave roja de la que bajó._

_-Majestad…Soy Ali Hibrahim, jefe de máquinas del "Satán" me manda Kondo Saburo por Usted y la familia real.-_

_-De la familia real solo quedamos mi hija y yo…y sabes que yo no puedo huir, pero ella…Cuídala bien por favor.-_

_-Se lo juro Majestad…como a mi propia hija.- el hombre de la nave recibió el cuerpo desmayado de la niña y se alejó en la nave a toda velocidad, el guerrero de armadura dorada permaneció en guardia en medio del desierto hasta que los Youmas de tierra dejaron ver sus monstruosas figuras entre la arena y rugieron frente al guerrero._

_-¡Por el antiguo poder y por mi familia! ¡Moriré pero lo haré con honor!.- gritó el hombre y se lanzó contra los monstruos que a pesar de su número recibieron muchas bajas antes de masacrar al rey de ciudad Ámbar…"_

La luz cegadora regresó a la normalidad, la visión terminó y Haruka ya tenía en sus manos el medallón, tomándose del arnés regresó a la cabina de la nave y retomó el control manual, las dos naves iban demasiado juntas, era la última vuelta de la carrera, el último acantilado, demasiado estrecho como para que pasaran ambas naves.

-¡Voy a pasar primero.- dijo por el comunicador Zoicyte.

-Sabes que no voy a ceder.- replicó Haruka por el micrófono.

-Me has quitado a mi Padre y mi vida…siempre has tenido todo lo que yo no puedo tener…sabes que solo una de las dos pasará el acantilado.-replicó desde la cabina de la nave amarilla Zoicyte.

-Y tu sabes que no me voy a rendir…es el momento Zoicyte…de niñas nunca me ganaste…no lo harás ahora…desiste y salva tu vida.-dijo Haruka.- En nombre de la amistad que un día nos unió…abandona la carrera.-dijo Haruka.

-¡Jamás!.- fue la respuesta de la gobernadora de ciudad Ámbar, Haruka aceleró apretando los puños en el control de la nave, lo hicieron ambas, por las pantallas gigantes todo el coliseo contemplaba la escena, demudado el semblante de la Reina y Malachite, desgarrado el corazón de Michiru que se apretaba al brazo de Rei, al fin las dos aceleran, y Haruka, más veloz, pasa el acantilado primero, la nave de Zoicyte se estrella irremediablemente en la roca estallando, Haruka escucha detrás de su nave el estallido y presiona más fuerte las manos en el control, otra lágrima en su rostro, al fin entra victoriosa la nave roja en el auditorio que permanece mudo de asombro ante la inaudita e inesperada escena, la Reina y Malachite han enmudecido al presenciar el funesto desenlace, la nave roja se detiene en medio de la arena del coliseo y de ella baja Haruka, al fin todo el público estalla en vítores al nuevo vencedor de la carrera, Serenity se ha quedado petrificada en su sitio, el vencedor es elevado en una plataforma a la altura del palco real, se supone que la reina debe coronar sus sienes con la corona de laurel propia del triunfo que descansaba en un cojín a su lado, Haruka que no se ha quitado el casco, avanza hacia ella que con mano temblorosa aún por la sorpresa toma la corona.

-¡Alto!.- se deja oír una voz ronca que entra violentamente en el palco real.-¡Está aquí! ¡Puedo olerla…puedo sentirla!- dice la voz de Beryl que mira hacia todas direcciones.-¡Sailor Mars sé que estás en alguna parte de este coliseo!.- grita la mujer de la cara quemada por el micrófono.-¡Si no te muestras en este momento juro que mataré a todo el mundo!.- amenaza la mercenaria mostrando una bola de energía negativa, las pantallas gigantes la enfocan y la gente al ver los temidos poderes empieza a abandonar el recinto en pánico, al fin una llamarada de fuego se deja ver en la arena del coliseo y la joven hija del Jeike de Madian se retira el velo dejando al descubierto su rostro, Endymion la ve avanzar azorado…¡lo sabía!...esa sensación…esos ojos…era ella.

Serena por su parte se ha quedado con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa clavados en el bello rostro de la pirata…solo lleva un arete en su oído izquierdo e inexplicablemente le falta un pendiente…¡Esto era imposible! ¡La mujer sin un pendiente, la que Endymion amaba, la que la adivina había dicho era…!Sailor Mars!.

-¡Aquí estoy asesina!.- grita Rei en medio del coliseo, Beryl salta desde arriba del placo y cae a pocos centímetros de ella. La Pelea empieza a desatarse, los rayos negros de Beryl contra las llamaradas de Rei mientras la gente corre en pánico, Serenity observa todo desde el palco, Endymion ha ido corriendo por la guardia, Haruka baja de la plataforma a la arena en que Beryl y Rei pelean encarnizadamente, Michiru la abraza.

-¡Haruka! ¡Tuve tanto miedo!.- dice llorosa ella.

-¿Mi padre?.- cuestiona Haruka.

-A salvo en el "Satán"-contesta Michiru.- Ami y Hotaru ya están también allá…hay que salir de aquí…el General Endymion volverá con un ejército de Youmas.-

-¡Rei!-grita Haruka-¡Vámonos!.- y se suben ella y Michiru a la nave roja de carreras, Rei lanza a Beryl un potente ataque de fuego y la derriba estrellándola en el muro.

-¡Ahora Uranus!.- dice Rei corriendo hacia la nave, Haruka se concentra, y con unos pases de su mano lanza un alud de arena encima de la asesina enterrándola en ella, las tres chicas suben a la nave que Haruka despega con facilidad, Rei abre la escotilla, y en sus manos forma un arco de fuego con una flecha el cual apunta hacia el palco real, justo a la reina, esta lo nota y tiembla de pies a cabeza, Rei sonríe y desde la nave en movimiento lanza la flecha que en vez de clavarse en el corazón de la Reina lo hace en el cofre con el dinero que estalla dejando caer una lluvia de monedas del Imperio por ciudad Ámbar cuyos ciudadanos estallan en júbilo y alabanzas para las piratas mientras recogen el dinero en el coliseo. La reina ha caído desmayada por el miedo al suelo y es atendida por Malachite, a lo lejos, la nave roja se pierde en el desierto.

NOTAS FINALES: Espero lo hayan disfrutado y les esté gustando la historia hasta aquí, aún falta mucho más, le toca a Mina que no la va a tener tan sencilla…en el próximo capítulo alguien saldrá herido…Y Serena ahora si tendrá motivos para odiar a Rei…¡Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios!


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: Huida en Tokyo de Cristal, Mina en peligro.

En medio de la Fiesta de Aniversario del Imperio Lunar Rei y las piratas tratarán de recuperar el cristal Topacio, es el turno de Mina para entrar en acción ¿estará lista?...

En una hermosa cama con doseles plateados, descansa entre fiebre y delirios la reina Serenity, su cara hermosa muestra los estragos de su inconsciencia, suda, se revuelve en el lecho, aunque es atendida con solicitud por doncellas y velada por su hija y Taiki Kou, gobernador de Ciudad Zafiro que ha sustituido al doctor Takahashi en el cuidado médico personal de la reina, el médico ajusta el suero y observa las máquinas que monitorean el estado de salud de la soberana. Luego da algunas instrucciones a las doncellas y abandona el recinto, afuera, sus hermanos Yaten y Zeiya lo aguardan.

-¿Y la reina?.- cuestiona Yaten.

-En el mismo estado desde que la trajeron de ciudad Ámbar, algo debió causarle un susto terrible a juzgar por su estado catatónico.- dice el mayor de los Kou a sus hermanos.-Y aunque ni Endymion ni la princesa quieren comentar algo sobre lo ocurrido pienso que fue el ataque de los piratas lo que la puso así.-

-¡Deberíamos buscarlos y matarlos a todos!.- dice furioso Yaten.

-No hables de lo que no sabes Yaten, tu no comprendes sus motivos.- lo reprende Taiki.

-¿Que motivos pueden tener unos desalmados y delincuentes para atacar al imperio Taiki? Y aún peor, ¿Porqué de pronto disculpas a las piratas?.- exaltado el menor de los Kou.

-No disculpo a nadie Yaten, solo me baso en los hechos, y los hechos son que los ataques de los piratas han variado de estrategia desde hace tiempo y a la fecha no se te decir quien tenga la verdadera razón en esta batalla.-defiende Taiki.

-Empezaré a creer que son ciertos los rumores de que estás enamorado de la fugitiva Mizuno hermano.- molesto Yaten.

-¿Y si así fuese?.- reta Taiki.

-No lo puedo creer…no uno de los Kou, Taiki hermano…-asustado Yaten.-¿Qué diría nuestro padre si viviera y te escuchara hablar así? ¿Zeiya? ¿Tú qué dices?.- cuestiona Yaten, Zeiya con la mirada perdida vuelve de pronto a la realidad.

-Mina debió tener un motivo para irse con los piratas…pero no logro saber cual sería…-ausente Zeiya.

-No estabas prestando atención…Mina de nuevo…llevas semanas hablando solo de Mina, sería el colmo que mis dos hermanos amaran a una pirata.-dice Yaten molesto.-Si ustedes quieren traicionar al Imperio y a la memoria de nuestro padre allá ustedes, yo seré fiel a la Reina.-y dando media vuelta, el joven gobernador de ciudad Zafiro se aleja de sus hermanos, Taiki coloca su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Si tanto de intriga todo esto Zeiya, deberías ir con quien te puede aclarar tus dudas, desde el ataque a ciudad Rubí cuando Mina se fue con los piratas estas muy mal, no duermes, no prestas atención a tus deberes, creo que te prefería enamorado de la princesa Serena que en este estado…yo no te juzgo, no sería el indicado, sabes lo que siento por Ami, solo digo que deberías buscar a los Aino y hablar con ellos, eso tranquilizaría tus nervios.-explicó el gobernador de ciudad Zafiro.

-Eso haré hermano…buscaré a los Aino.- acabó Zeiya y ambos se alejaron del pasillo del palacio de Cristal, una sombra envuelta en manto negro salió de las sombras sonriendo, evidentemente escuchó la plática de los hermanos Kou. Luego llegó a la cámara real y un soldado le franqueó el paso, adentro las doncellas iban y venía atendiendo a la reina, y en un pequeño diván descansaba la bella princesa Serena con actitud seria y preocupada.

-Me mandó llamar princesa…-dice Beryl entrando, Serena la mira no sin cierta repugnancia, no le agradaba esta extraña mujer con quien su madre parecía compartir tantos secretos, pero la necesitaba en ese momento.

-Pasa…salgan de aquí, necesito estar a solas con esta mujer.- ordenó Serena y las doncellas abandonaron obedientes la cámara real.-Acércate…-dice Serena, la mujer encapuchada se retira la cogulla y descubre su rostro horriblemente quemado, la princesa tiene un natural gesto de desagrado.

-No sé para qué me manda llamar princesa, no tengo ningún asunto con Usted.- es el seco comentario de Beryl.

-Pero yo contigo sí…¿Beryl cierto?...sé que mi Madre y tú comparten mucho más que una relación de subordinación o un trato de negocios, las he observado hablar en secreto, sé que ella te ha confiado muchas cosas y que tú sabes más de ella que cualquiera, hasta que yo misma…solo tú podrás contestar mis preguntas….-dice ansiosa la princesa del Imperio Lunar poniéndose de pié y caminando hasta la cama en que su madre delira.

-Si puedo contestarlas, lo haré.- dice Beryl.

-¡No! ¡Alejen el fuego! ¡Vete ya hija de Keitaro Hino!...¡No! ¡No quiero morir así!.- gime en su fiebre la soberana.

-¿Porqué mi madre odia a Sailor Mars?.- lanza Serena con el puño apretado.

-Esa es una de las preguntas que es mejor que su Madre le conteste Princesa, no sé hasta qué punto esté usted enterada de las circunstancias que llevaron a su madre al trono.-

-No mucho.- dice Serena.

-Entonces será mejor que sea ella misma quien le hable de ello, no es prudente hablar de los crímenes ajenos.-

-¿Crímenes?.- extrañada Serena, Beryl sonríe malévolamente.

-No todo en esta vida es color de rosa princesa, todos tenemos en la conciencia algo de que arrepentirnos, hasta su Madre.-lanza Beryl.-Ahora es mi turno…¿Porqué de pronto le interesa saber el motivo del odio de su madre hacia esa pirata cuando antes todos estos temas le eran indiferentes y hasta enojosos?.-

-Porque quiero tener un motivo más para compartir ese odio Beryl.- con cruel acento la bella princesa responde. Beryl sonríe.

-La sangre de su madre vibra en Usted…la escucho hablar ahora y recuerdo a su madre cuando de joven nos conocimos…será una digna sucesora de Serenity alteza…la misma crueldad, la misma frialdad, la misma determinación…eso es una cualidad en la futura soberana del Imperio Lunar…y aunque desconozco sus motivos repentinos para odiar a Sailor Mars, le diré que me agrada enormemente su interés por liquidarla…es algo que compartimos.-

-Dime algo Beryl…¿Ese odio de mi Madre tiene que ver con su temor por el fuego o con su cicatriz en la mano derecha?.-dice Serena.

-Tiene todo que ver princesa…pero como le dije antes, no es a mí a quien corresponde revelar los crímenes ajenos.-

-¿Y los propios? No puedes hablarme de mi madre, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?.-

-Le diré mis motivos si me dice los suyos princesa…cuando dos personas van a trabajar juntas es mejor que conozcan sus motivos.- solicita Beryl.

-Hecho.-cede Serena

-Una vez alguien me contrató para hacer lo que mejor hago…matar…e intentaba matar a una niña y a su hermana menor, cuando la niña mayor me lanzó un ataque de fuego que me hizo el monstruo que soy ahora…desde ese momento juré no descansar hasta terminar el trabajo por el que se me pagó y matar con mis propias manos a esa niña…-con furia contenida Beryl.

-Esa niña es Sailor Mars.- conjetura Serena. Beryl asiente con la cabeza.

-Su turno princesa.-dice la mujer de cabello rojo.

-Mis motivos son más simples…esa mujer me estorba…-lanza Serena.

-¿En qué sentido?.-cuestiona Beryl bastante perspicaz como para no notar el tono de rencor en la voz de la princesa.

-En mi vida personal…alguien se atrevió a predestinarle a esa estúpida el amor de Endymion.- con furia Serena.-Y cierto o no jamás me arriesgaría a que ocurriera. -Beryl sonríe con sarcasmo.

-Y la historia se repite…el amor no correspondido fue lo que orilló a su Madre a hacer lo que hizo y al parecer orilla a su hija a lo mismo.-

-¡Mi amor es correspondido! ¡Endymion me ama!.- dice la princesa casi como si se lo repitiera a sí misma, Beryl sonríe burlona.

-No cuestiono sus motivos princesa…-

-Ahora que lo sabes, te diré también que deseo ayudar en la captura de esa delincuente, quiero verla tras las rejas, quiero presenciar su ejecución como disidente del Imperio.-con marcado desdén Serena habla.-Pero al parecer ni tú ni mi madre han encontrado su debilidad, ataca cada vez con más frecuencia y con mayor éxito.-

-Le sorprendería saber princesa, que hasta hace un momento pensaba igual que Usted, pero escuchando hablar a los gobernadores Kou…creo que después de todo si tiene una debilidad…aunque necesitaré todo el apoyo del imperio para atraparla-acaba Beryl.

-Y lo tendrás Beryl…-dictamina la princesa, Beryl la mira sonriendo siniestramente, sonrisa que es totalmente compartida por la princesa Serena.

En una hermosa y elegante casa de campo, entre los bellos bosques afuera de ciudad Amatista, descansan afuera dos ancianos, el hombre, elegante y altivo y actitud honorable lee un libro mientras fuma su pipa, la mujer con porte regio demostrando una belleza que aún conservaba a pesar de los años con mirar sereno y dulce, concia un pañuelo con el nombre "Minako Aino" bordado en él, cuando un correcto sirviente acudió a darles una viso.

-Canciller Aino…lo busca el señor Zeiya Kou.- dice el asalariado, el hombre retira de su lectura los ojos y asustado cruza una mirada con su esposa.

-¿Viene solo?.-cuestiona.

-Si señor…solo…e insiste en hablarle en persona.-

-Hazlo pasar.- ordena preocupado el hombre, su esposa lo mira asustada.-Calma, no creo que Zeiya se atreva a entregarnos querida.- dice el hombre, el sirviente vuelve al jardín en compañía del apuesto joven de cabello negro que viste de civil y no el traje del Imperio. Luego el mayordomo con una reverencia los deja solos.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste Zeiya?.- cuestiona Takedo Aino.

-Fue intuición…y mis recuerdos de niño que no olvidan esta casa señor Aino…no se preocupe, me aseguré de que nadie me siguiera, todos creen que estoy de cacería en ciudad Centella, jamás me atrevería a entregarlos..- dice el joven, Takedo Aino con una mueca le ofrece asiento y él acepta.

-Tú dirás hijo…-ofrece el ex Canciller del Imperio Lunar.

-¿Sabían que Mina se fue con Sailor Mars y los piratas y los ayudó a escapar en el ataque a ciudad Rubí?.- desesperado Zeiya cuestiona al matrimonio, el Canciller Aino y su mujer intercambian una elocuente mirada.-¡Lo sabían!.- adivina Zeiya.-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué alguien como Mina haría algo tan ilógico?¿Porqué Ustedes lo permitirían?.-

-Ella tiene un destino que cumplir Zeiya…y nosotros sabíamos que esto ocurriría algún día, por más que la amáramos, por más que Rei se esforzara todos estos años por evitarlo.- dice la Señora Aino.

-¿Rei? ¿Sailor Mars? ¿La conocían?...¡Qué tiene que ver con Mina!.- desesperado Zeiya.

-Calma hijo…te diremos todo lo que deseas saber…Mina no es nuestra hija…la adoptamos cuando era muy pequeña, intentamos adoptar también a su hermana pero ella que era mayor decidió irse con Kondo Saburo…Zeiya, el verdadero nombre de Mina es Minako Hino, hija del gobernador de Tierra de Fuego Keitaro Hino, y hermana menor de Rei Hino a quien todos conocen como Sailor Mars.-explica el gobernador, Zeiya lo escucha aturdido, como quien escucha algo lejano.

-Su…su hermana…-murmura incrédulo.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes hijo?.- dice la esposa del Canciller.

-No…ahora entiendo menos señora Aino…¿Porqué un Canciller del Imperio solaparía a los piratas? Mi padre jamás sería amigo de un traidor y él era casi hermano de Usted señor Aino,¿Porqué?.-

-Hay mucho que no sabes de tu padre Zeiya, el y yo fingíamos ser amigos del Imperio por seguridad, pero ambos formábamos parte de un grupo sagrado que había jurado fidelidad al Antiguo Orden y prometió proteger a sus descendientes con su vida si fuera preciso.-Luego el canciller se levanta la manga de la camisa y muestra el tatuaje con el signo del fénix en su hombro derecho.-Tu padre tenía esta señal ¿Cierto?.- Zeiya se petrifica en su asiento.- Éramos parte de los "Piratas de Fuego" como Kondo Saburo y su tripulación, por la seguridad de la Orden decidimos permanecer en secreto y enrolarnos en el gobierno para mantener protegidas a las herederas del antiguo poder en espera de que se cumpliera el tiempo señalado…-

-¿Mina y Sailor Mars son esas herederas Aino sama?.- cuestiona Zeiya ya más tranquilo.

-Lo son hijo…y buscarán recuperar lo que les pertenece y devolver a la Tierra los tiempos de Paz y Libertad que el Imperio y la Fuerza Negativa le han arrebatado.- completa el anciano.-Ahora ya sabes por qué Mina tenía que irse con los piratas y espero que tu espíritu encuentre reposo…vete y no regreses porque sería peligroso para ti y para nosotros.-acaba Takedo Aino abandonando el jardín rumbo a la casa. Zeiya se queda mirando a la nada, la señora Aino lo toma del brazo.

-No era esa la única respuesta que buscabas ¿cierto?.- dice la buena señora.-

-¿Porqué Mina esperó hasta ese momento para irse con su hermana?.- lanza desesperado Zeiya.

-Porque tenía esperanzas de que algo la retuviera aquí…algo por lo que valiera la pena olvidar su pasado y su deber…¿no adivinas Zeiya?.- dice la esposa del Canciller Aino, Zeiya la mira con ojos azorados.

-¿Yo?.- cuestiona incrédulo, la señora asiente con la cabeza.-¡Cómo pode ser tan ciego señora Aino…!-dice dolorido sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.-¡Hablándole siempre de mi amor por la princesa! ¡Torturándola con mis confidencias! No la culpo de querer huir…soy un estúpido…-dice al fin.

-Zeiya hijo…calma…ella jamás te dijo lo que sentía, tiene su parte de culpa.-

-La culpa es mía por dejar algo tan bello como el amor de Mina por culpa de la pasión ciega por una mujer que no vale la pena.- confiesa Zeiya, la señora lo abraza amorosamente, a lo lejos, un destacamento de la guardia Imperial se oculta entre los pinos del bosque, una mujer encapuchada se detiene a su lado y dice.

-Ya sabe qué hacer capitán…la Reina quiere vivos a los Aino.- y a una orden de su mano el destacamento avanza hacia la residencia en medio del bosque.

En el "Peñón del Diablo" la tripulación pirata descansa luego del asalto a ciudad Ámbar, a lo lejos de la ciudad pirata, en la cascada natural de la Isla, Rei y Hotaru entrenan combate y meditación en el agua, sentada a lo lejos en una roca, Mina pinta una hermosa acuarela del bello paisaje, cuando una joven de cabello azul se acerca a ella.

-¿Te interrumpo?.- dice Ami.

-Para nada Ami…-dice la joven rubia.

-Mina, deseaba hablar contigo de algo importante.- se anima la joven.

-Dime.-contesta la hija de los Aino.

-Setsuna y Makoto hablaron conmigo de tu desmayo en la prisión de ciudad Ámbar.-

-A…eso…fue algo sin importancia…el ambiente de las minas…-nerviosa ella.

-Mina…sabes que soy médico…lo que sea que tengas…sabré entender.-anima Ami, Mina la mira con actitud melancólica y deja a un lado la paleta y el pincel.

-Estoy enferma…luego de que Kondo sama nos rescatara de niñas, desde que vivo con los Aino, una extraña debilidad me acomete a veces, no puedo respirar, los latidos de mi corazón disminuyen, me siento débil…-

-No ves bien, te duele el pecho.-completa Ami.

-Supongo que a un médico no se le pude engañar.- dice Mina.-Le dije a Rei que mi enfermedad estaba controlada…que estaba curada, para que accediera a traerme con ella, si se entera no va a permitir que siga aquí…Ami…¿No se lo dirás verdad?.-suplica Mina tomando las manos de la joven.

-Lo que tienes es peligroso…y es incurable Mina…-advierte Ami.-No sé si sea prudente dejar a Rei ignorante de ello…Además es tu turno de conseguir el Cristal Topacio y no será sencillo, ¿Qué harás si en medio de la misión tienes un ataque?.-

-No me ocurrirá Ami…además como dices es mi turno en la misión y si Rei se entera no me dejará hacerlo…Ami tu ya has recuperado tus recuerdos, tu poder, sabes lo importante que es para mí recuperarlos también…guarda el secreto solo esta vez, y te prometo que cuando consigamos el Cristal Topacio yo misma se lo digo a Rei.- Promete Mina. Ami duda un momento.

-Solo esta vez Mina…pero promete que me dejarás revisarte y seguirás mis consejos.-

-¡Gracias Ami! ¡Lo haré!.-dice Mina, en ese momento llegan a la cascada corriendo las demás chicas, Makoto, Michiru, Setsuna y Haruka que lleva un papel en la mano, Makoto y Haruka llama a Rei con fuertes voces, Rei, que estaba suspendida en meditación lanzando bolas de fuego a Hotaru que las esquivaba, baja de su levitación y acude al lugar en que se reúnen las ocho chicas.

-Tenemos noticias no muy buenas Rei…-explica Makoto.-Mina, promete que lo tomarás con calma…-dice la joven alta, Mina asustada mira a sus amigas y a su hermana.

-Lo que sea díganlo ya.- apremia Rei.

-Capturaron a los Aino…-dice Haruka, Mina se sujeta del brazo de Ami demudada de miedo.

-Y eso no es lo peor, sino que la Reina Serenity ha decretado que sean ejecutados junto con otros civiles sospechosos de ayudar a los piratas el día del Aniversario del Imperio.-dijo Michiru alargando un papel que Rei tomó en el que estaba escrito el horrible decreto.

-¡No podemos dejar que lo hagan Rei!.- dijo llorando Mina tomando el brazo de su hermana.

-Y no lo haremos Mina…salvaremos a tus padres y a esa gente y aprovecharemos para dar a su augusta majestad un pequeño susto…pero tú no irás.- dice decidida Rei.

-¡No puedes prohibirme que vaya! ¡Son mis padres!.- se molesta Mina.

-Tu deber principal es conseguir el cristal Topacio.-insiste firme Rei.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Rescataré a mis Padres!.- insiste Mina, Rei de repente le da una fuerte cachetada ante las miradas azoradas de las demás chicas.

-¡Tenemos deberes más importantes que cumplir Mina! ¡Hay cosas que solo tú puedes hacer! ¡Cuando te uniste a mí prometiste obedecerme y no será ahora que perdamos de vista la misión!.- Mina se sujeta la mejilla llorosa.-Tendrás que confiar en mí y en las chicas y concentrarte solo en el cristal.- acaba Rei con su dura mirada púrpura.-¡Entendido!.- dice firmemente, Mina asiente con la cabeza.-Seguiremos el plan como estaba trazado…-dice ella.

-Rei…evidentemente esa ejecución es una trampa. La Reina espera que vayas, te está provocando.- se atreve Setsuna.

-Lo sé Setsuna, y le daremos justo lo que quiere…-completa Rei.

-¿Y cómo esperas que el "Satán" se acerque al puerto fortificado de Tokyo de Cristal? O aún peor, ¿Cómo esperas que salgamos de allí con toda la flota de naves del Imperio en puerto?.-cuestiona Michiru. Rei sonríe extrañamente.

-De la única forma en que puede entrar y salir un barco del Puerto de Tokyo de Cristal, por la entrada principal.- acaba Rei, y luego todas las chicas escuchan atentamente sus explicaciones tras el sonido del agua que cae en la cascada.

La bella ciudad de Tokyo de Cristal alzaba sus bellas torres transparentes que brillaban con el sol como diamantes, las calles eran adornadas con cientos de lazos blancos y plateados por el aniversario número 12 del Imperio Lunar, enormes festejos los que cada año preparaba la Reina en la capital del imperio con motivo de la celebración de su ascensión al trono, pero ese año la gente estaba totalmente ausente del festejo, los ciudadanos temerosos permanecían en sus casa luego de conocer el edicto de ejecución del Canciller Aino y su esposa con otras personas que anteriormente pertenecían al gobierno del Imperio el miedo se había apoderado de los civiles que no mostraban el júbilo de otros años, la guardia imperial iba y venía decorando las calles aledañas al palacio de Cristal. Endymion, con la armadura plateada propia del Imperio, pensativo y taciturno paseaba por las desiertas calles cuando Motoki llegó a su lado.

-Tengo o más bien no tengo la información que solicitaste…-dijo acercándose a su amigo.

-¿y?.- cuestiona el General.

-Nada…no existe información alguna sobre Sailor Mars o Rei Hino en toda la base de datos del Imperio…es más, no hay información ni vestigios de la vida antes del Imperio Lunar, no sabemos quién gobernaba antes de la Reina, ni cómo era la vida en la Tierra antes de eso…nada…y ahora que lo pienso yo no recuerdo nada anterior a esto…mis recuerdos de infancia son confusos.-explica el joven rubio, Endymion frunce el seño.

-No me gusta nada esto Motoki…las nuevas formas de gobernar de la Reina están provocando que la gente nos vea con odio y rencor, hasta miedo…lo de la ejecución de los Aino no tiene sentido.-se queja Endymion, cuando un guardia se acerca corriendo.

-¡General! ¡General!.- grita sofocado.-¡El "Satán" ha anclado en el puerto!.- dice el soldado.

-¿Y lo han atacado?.- se anima Endymion.

-Le parecerá extraño señor, pero al barco llegó a puerto solo…nadie lo tripulaba…está vacío…-dice el guardia, Endymion extrañado se dirige al puerto junto con Motoki y ambos con el destacamento entran al barco pirata extrañamente abandonado, registran todo y no encuentran una sola alma viviente.

-Ordene vigilancia extrema a este barco…no quiero sorpresas.- ordena Endymion.

-¿Porqué crees que harían algo tan extraño como esto?- cuestiona Motoki.

-No lo sé…pero la experiencia nos dice que Sailor Mars siempre tiene motivos- acaba el general y junto con su amigo se dirige al lugar de los festejos.

Una enorme multitud se congrega en la plaza principal de Tokyo de Cristal, casi todos han sido llevados a fuerza, un destacamento de guardias del imperio resguardan las entradas a la explanada con lanzas y pistolas láser, en medio de la plaza se alza el cadalso con las diez horcas, del balcón del palacio de Cristal emerge la altiva figura de la Reina Serenity ataviada con un maravilloso vestido plateado, y de la princesa Serena vestida de blanco, ambas con las coronas plateadas del Imperio Lunar, las trompetas anuncian su llegada, pero no hay una sola exclamación de júbilo de los asustados ciudadanos, la reina toma la palabra y las pantallas gigantes proyectan su imagen.

-¡Ciudadanos del Imperio Lunar! ¡Les habla su soberana! ¡Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar un aniversario más del inicio de una nueva era de prosperidad para la Tierra! ¡Hace doce años inició la época de Plata, y con ella el Imperio que con mano firme gobierno a pesar de que hayan surgido alborotadores y delincuentes que pretenden acabar con la Paz! ¡En escarmiento a esos delincuentes, conocidos como piratas, y a su sanguinaria líder Sailor Mars, hoy serán ejecutados diez traidores que prestaban ayuda a sus truculentas artimañas conspirando contra el Imperio!.- a una seña de la soberana, los guardias acercan encapuchados a los diez condenados, los tambores suenan, y los guardias quitan las capuchas que cubren el rostro, el altivo canciller Aino y su esposa, junto con diez ciudadanos comunes tomados al azar, están al lado de cada horca, un murmullo recorre la explanada, los guardias sujetan los cuellos de los diez condenados a las sogas de la horca.

-¡Escucha pueblo libre de la Tierra la voz de un ciudadano que recuerda el Antiguo Orden!.- suena la voz valiente de Takedo Aino.-¡Se acerca el tiempo de tu liberación! ¡La elegida del Antiguo Poder reconstruirá el orden de la Tierra y los tiranos perecerán! ¡Escucha tú Déspota Opresora del Pueblo y tiembla porque lo que con injusticia arrebataste con justicia te será arrebatado!.- acusa el ex canciller, furiosa, la Reina da la orden de ejecución, el cadalso desprende la plataforma y los doce condenados quedan colgando en el vacío, en el balcón Serena ha volteado la cabeza horrorizada, y la Reina sonríe sádicamente, cuando de pronto una flecha de fuego surgida de uno de los edificios es lanzada y de un solo tajo corta las diez sogas, los condenados caen al suelo salvados y tosiendo, todas las miradas se dirigen a la punta del edificio frontal en que una sombra de largo cabello negro hondeado por el viento se deja ver, la gente del pueblo empieza a exclamar primero y a gritar después con voz potente y emocionada ¡Sailor Mars!.

-¡Sailor Mars!.-la Reina molesta grita.-¡A ella ahora!.-la guardia comienza a disparar con sus pistolas láser hasta que extraños fulgores de luces y ataques de agua, hielo y trueno acaban con la formación de la guardia que no dejaba a la gente salir de la explanada, Rei salta del edificio y con sus manos hace dos columnas de fuego que amortiguan su caída, lanzando llamas acaba con los guardias que le impedían el paso hacia los prisioneros, y con su mismo fuego desata sus ataduras, los otros ciudadanos corren entre la gente, el Canciller Aino y su esposa abrazan a Rei entre la confusión.

-¡Rei hija gracias!.- dice la señora.

-Ahora todo estará bien…-explica Rei.

-¿Y Mina?.- cuestiona el Canciller.

-Ella se ocupa de asuntos más importantes Aino sama, vayan con Makoto, ella los llevará a un lugar seguro.- dice Rei, Makoto se acerca y con una inclinación de cabeza saluda a los Aino.

-Síganme.- dice al fin y lanzando rayos a la guardia saca de allí a los dos ancianos, Rei y las chicas siguen luchando con la guardia Imperial entre gritos de apoyo y júbilo del pueblo, al fin Rei salta hasta el balcón en que la Reina y Serena observaban todo, al verla ascender entre columnas de fuego, el semblante de la Reina se torna pálido, Rei camina por el balcón mirando con inaudito odio a la Reina y en su mano forma una bola de fuego.

-¿Mataría a diez inocentes por atraparme Majestad?.- dice Rei decidida.

-Mataría a todo el Imperio por verte muerta hija de Keitaro Hino.- dice la reina con odio.

-He esperado toda mi vida para este momento.- habla Rei levantando la mano con la llamarada rojiza saliendo de ella, la Reina acorralada en la pared lanza con su mano un ataque de luz plateada que Rei con su mano libre repele con facilidad, y cuando está a punto de calcinar a la Reina, una espada cae sobre ella obligándola a retirarse.

-¡Deja a mi madre maldita delincuente!.- es la voz de la princesa la que empuña una espada plateada e intenta por todos los medios herir a Rei que sonriendo esquiva los ataques.

-Mi lucha no es con Usted princesa…aléjese ahora que puede.- dice Rei.

-¡Jamás dejaré que me quites a Endymion! ¡Muere!.- dice redoblando los ataques, al fin Rei saca su espada y de dos movimientos despoja a la princesa de la suya y la acorrala en la pared apuntándole con su arma al cuello, mientras con la otra mano amenaza con la llama a la Reina.

-Es el fin majestad.- habla Rei, pero en ese momento la puerta de la sala del balcón se abre y aparece la horrible figura del Beryl que sujeta del cuello a Mina, Rei azorada mira la escena.

-Bienvenida Sailor Mars…te esperaba…encontré a tu hermana tratando de robar el medallón Topacio de casa del gobernador Zeiya, al pobre hombre lo había vencido y ya inconsciente se disponía a robarle la gema cuando le dio un repentino ataque y perdió el conocimiento, desmayada la encontré y no tuve que esforzarme mucho en capturarla…-habla Beryl y con sus uñas filosas apuntando al cuello de la joven.

-¿Hermana?.- cuestiona Serena.

-Si princesa, su ex dama de compañía Minako Aino y Sailor Mars son hermanas, hijas del gobernador Hino de Tierra de Fuego.- dice Beryl.-Como ve, encontramos su debilidad…

-Rei…yo…lo siento tanto…debía tomar el medallón pero…-habla Mina.

-Ahora Sailor Mars, deja ir a la Reina y a la princesa…¡Ahora o ella muere!.- amenaza Beryl, Rei baja el arma el pecho de Serena y desaparece la flama con la que amenaza a la Reina, con mirada llena de odio observa a Beryl. La Reina corre al balcón y llama con voces fuertes a la guardia desesperada, los ojos de Mina y Rei se encuentran un momento y parecen comprenderse, Rei sabe que su hermana está muy débil para usar su poder completo, pero en su mano derecha alza el dedo índice, Rei sabe exactamente lo que Mina va a hacer y cierra los ojos justo cuando un enorme haz de luz llena la cámara cegando por momentos a la Reina, a Serena y a Beryl que ruge desesperada lanzando golpes con sus uñas, uno de esos golpes casi hiere a Mina que apenas lo esquiva, mientras Rei lanza con una patada a Beryl contra la pared y la Reina y Serena siguen deslumbradas por la luz de Mina, Rei se acerca a su hermana.

-¿No te hirió?.-Mina niega con la cabeza.-Sujétate de mi espalda.- dice Rei, y como cuando eran pequeñas y huían de Beryl con Mina en su espalda salta del balcón y formando las dos columnas de fuego amortigua su caída, la gente al ver los destellos de fuego lanza gritos de júbilo y apoyo a las piratas y la multitud se abre para dejarlas escapar entre gritos de ¡Viva Sailor Mars! ¡Vivan los piratas de fuego! Mientras la reina grita desde el balcón.

-¡No la dejen escapar!.-Mina y Rei corren por las calles de Tokyo de Cristal seguidas de un destacamento de guardias del Imperio. Mina sujeta con su mano derecha su pecho y parece muy agitada, Rei usa su comunicador.

-¡Setsuna dónde están!.- grita.

-En el puerto junto al barco "Serenity" como ordenaste, esperamos la confirmación.-

-Aborden y pongan en navegación el barco.-

-Rei…no conseguí el medallón…-explica Mina entrecortadamente.

-Eso ya no importa, lo conseguiremos en otro intento…Debiste decirme que seguías enferma.- las dos hermanas corren ya hacia el puerto y llegan al lugar en que el "Serenity" el barco más elegante y mejor equipado de la Armada Imperial está siendo atacado por los piratas que lo abordan ya, algunos guardias congelados en el tiempo quedan en el muelle y Mina y Rei se unen a la tripulación del "Satán" que ya abordó el barco del Imperio.

-Sus órdenes capitana.- dice Yuichirou.

-¡Levar Anclas y a toda potencia!.- dice Rei, el segundo al mando comunica su orden, Ami y las chicas se acercan a donde Mina agitada y respirando con dificultad se sujeta el pecho en la borda del barco de la armada que ya avanza por el puerto.

-Mina…estás pálida.-se asusta la doctora.

-No es nada…-asiente ella, los señores Aino se abrazan de Mina llorando de emoción.

-¿Y el cristal Topacio?.- cuestiona Setsuna a Rei.

-No pudimos conseguirlo…-ella la mira recriminante. -Sé lo que piensas pero era más importante la vida de mi hermana…-

En el puerto llegan corriendo Endymion y Motoki con toda la guardia Imperial.

-Señor…Nos engañaron, creímos que tomarían su barco pirata pero abordaron el "Serenity" y se lo llevan…van a toda máquina…jamás lo atraparemos, no hay barcos tan veloces en la armada imperial.- informa el capitán.

-Quizá en la armada no capitán…-explica Endymion mirando al bien custodiado "Satán"-Capitán, ordene a toda la armada que aborde el barco pirata…¡Hágalo!.- dice Endymion, Motoki y él con todo el destacamento abordan el "Satán" que empieza a avanzar por el mar en persecución del secuestrado barco de la armada que le lleva la delantera, Endymion y Motoki en proa observan con un visor.

-Vaya que este barco es excepcional…tiene más tecnología que la mejor de las naves de la flota Imperial, qué velocidad, qué armamento…alcanzaremos en un instante al "Serenity"-dice asombrado Motoki.-Excelente idea amigo.- Endymion sonríe.

En el "Serenity" Rei también observa con un visor al "Satán" que se acerca.

-Todo salió según el plan…-murmura a su lado Haruka.

-¿Las bombas?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Listas y conectadas a la computadora de Ami.- explica ella, Rei sonríe.

-¡Todos a los mástiles y preparados!.- grita Rei e inexplicablemente toda la tripulación Pirata empieza a escalar con las sogas hasta los mástiles del barco de la Armada Imperial. Mientras el "Satán" se ha emparejado ya con el "Serenity" y la armada Imperial coloca unas plataformas para el abordaje.

-¡Quiero a Sailor Mars con vida!.- dice Endymion desenvainando su espada.-¡Al abordaje!.- grita y él y Motoki son los primeros en poner un pie en cubierta del "Serenity" y tras ellos todo el destacamento de soldados que empiezan a registrar el barco, silenciosamente y por arriba, los piratas se deslizan con sogas de los mástiles del "Serenity" a los del "Satán" con agilidad y silencio dominan a los pocos guardias que han quedado en cubierta, y la tripulación toma el mando de su barco, Rei y las chicas derriban al mar las plataformas en que la armada a abordado.

-Señor…no hay nadie en el barco…ya buscamos por todas partes.- explica el capitán, Motoki llega corriendo de las bodegas.

-Nadie en bodegas Endymion…-dice el Coronel.

-Esto no tiene sentido.-dice desconcertado Endymion.-Yo vi con el visor a toda la tripulación.-En ese momento otro guardia se acerca gritando.

-¡General Endymion! ¡Se llevan al "Satán"!.-Endymion y Motoki corren a cubierta en donde solo pueden ver alejarse al barco pirata.

-¡Demonios caímos en su trampa!.- dice golpeando la borda con el puño Endymion, Rei se acerca a popa y grita.

-¡Gracias General Endymion por haber traído al "Satán" a mar abierto y facilitar nuestra huída!.-dijo inclinándose.

-¡Disparen los cañones ahora!.- dijo Endymion, pero en ese momento se escuchó una explosión en el cuarto de máquinas del "Serenity"que asustó y alarmó a toda la guardia.

-¡Lo siento General, pero no podíamos dejar que nos siguieran!.-fueron las últimas palabras de Rei antes de que el barco pirata se alejara a toda velocidad mientras en el "Serenity" la desconcertada guardia trataba de apagar el fuego de las bombas que estallaron y Endymion solo esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Se que no te agradan mis comentarios Endymion pero…¡Que mujer! ¿Cierto?.- dice Motoki al ver la mirada de su amigo perdida en el horizonte en que las velas rojas del "Satán" se pierden.

-Cierto Motoki…que mujer…-murmura Endymion sonriente.

En el barco la algarabía de gritos de júbilo de los piratas se deja oír en cubierta, todos festejan el feliz resultado de la idea de su capitana para huir, hasta que en medio del festejo, cae al suelo pesadamente Mina, Rei y las chicas se acercan a levantarla del suelo, Rei mira la camisa de su hermana llena de sangre junto al pecho.

-Está herida…-dice al fin Rei.-Ese ataque de Beryl la hirió y no dijo nada para poder escapar…-acaba Rei, con ayuda de Yuichirou trasladan a Mina a la cabina del "Satán" en que Ami la revisa, la herida es profunda, hecha con las uñas mortales de la mujer quemada, pero lo peor es que Mina respira con dificultad y está sumida en un desmayo peligroso. Los señores Aino y Rei son los únicos que permanecen en la cabina del barco mientras Ami realiza su reconocimiento y venda la herida del pecho.

-Nunca me perdonaré si algo le pasa…es mi culpa…no debí consentir jamás que se uniera a mí.-consternada dice Rei.

-Rei hija…no es culpa de nadie…ella no quería que supieras de su enfermedad porque conocía tu reacción.-calma al ex canciller.

-Debió decirme Aino sama…jamás la habría dejado ir por el medallón su hubiera sabido…No quiero perderla…Hoy hace doce años mis padres murieron asesinados y ahora Mina está a un paso de la muerte…- atribulada Rei se sujeta la cabeza con su mano, un sudor frío la acomete.

-¿Cómo está?.- cuestiona la señora Aino a Ami.

-La herida en grave y profunda…pero no es eso lo peor, sino que su enfermedad dificulta todo, sus pulmones están débiles y casi colapsados, será cuestión de tiempo para que se llenen de sangre y ella…-

-¡No!.- dice Rei sujetando los hombros de Ami.-¡No morirá!.-

-Es mi deber decir la verdad Rei…no hay nada qué hacer.-acaba la doctora, un gemido de la señora Aino que se abraza llorando de los pies de la herida, y un portazo de Rei al salir de la cabina del "Satán", afuera, todos la miran salir furiosa y nadie se atreve a preguntar.

-¿Sabían que ella estaba enferma?.- cuestiona Rei a las chicas.

-Se desmayó en la misión de ciudad Ámbar…pero nos hizo prometer no decirte.- confiesa Makoto, Rei presiona los puños con la mirada fija en el mar, hasta que Aoi y Umiko, dos de los miembros de la tripulación se acercan a ella llevando amarrado de las manos y golpeado a Zeiya Kou.

-Capitana…lo encontramos en las bodegas del barco…debió abordar con la armada y estuvo escondido en la bodega…-dice Aoi quien con su espada apunta al cuello del joven que con el labio reventado por los golpes de los piratas se agacha. Rei lo mira con odio en las pupilas púrpuras.-¿Qué hacemos con él capitana?.- cuestiona el pirata.

-¿Porqué abordó el "Satán" gobernador Kou?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Porque quería ver a Mina…intentó robarme el cristal Topacio y no pude hablar con ella porque me venció con sus poderes…-dice Zeiya.

-Demasiado tarde gobernador Kou…mi hermana está herida y enferma y seguramente morirá.-dice Rei, el rostro del joven se torna lívido.

-¿Herida?...¿Mina herida?...¡No podemos dejar que muera!.- dice el prisionero.

-¿Y qué más le da a un gobernador del Imperio que una pirata viva o muera?.- con desdén Rei habla.

-Yo…yo amo a Mina Sailor Mars.-confiesa Zeiya, Rei lo mira con incredulidad.-Jamás dejaría que muriera, por eso le traía el Cristal Topacio…se lo iba a entregar de igual manera…está en mi bolsillo derecho.- dice Zeiya, a un orden de Rei Umiko corrobora la información y saca el medallón del bolsillo del general, Rei toma la gema en la cadena del medallón y sus destellos anaranjados se reflejan en su rostro.

-Rei…si Mina toca el cristal Topacio volverán sus recuerdos y también sus poderes…se recuperará.- dice Setsuna, Rei corre a la cabina en que Ami y los Aino permanecen y se acerca a la cama en que Mina se debate con la fiebre y respira con dificultad, abre la mano de Mina y deposita el cristal, al contacto con la mano, una luz cegadora sale de la cabina del barco.

"_Mina camina por un espacio blanco lleno de neblina, a lo lejos ve una luz intensa que la ciega y se cubre con sus manos, dos figuras se acercan a ella que cuando puede ver bien comprueba son las de un hombre rubio y alto y una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos púrpuras igual a Rei, vestidos de blanco. Un sexto sentido la hace reconocerlos._

_-¡Papá, Mamá!.- se abraza Mina a ellos llorando que la estrechan en su corazón.-¿Estoy muerta?.- cuestiona Mina._

_-No hija…no es aun tu momento…tienes una vida larga y dichosa que vivir.-dice Akane Hino acariciando el cabello de su hija._

_-Rei y yo los extrañamos mucho…-llorosa dice Mina._

_-Lo sabemos hija…nosotros siempre hemos estado con Ustedes…dile a Rei que la amamos y que deseamos que tenga una vida feliz…ahora deberás volver…te esperan muchas personas que te aman.- explica Keitaro Hino.-Tu fuerza es tu corazón Mina…sigue los caminos que te marque.-acaba Keitaro Hino, poco a poco las figuras blancas desparecen."_

En la cabina del "Satán" la luz ha desaparecido también y Mina aún inconsciente oprime en su mano el cristal, Ami se acerca a ella y retira las vendas, la herida ha cerrado.

-La herida desapareció…sus signos vitales y respiración se normalizan.- dice Ami, los Aino lloran felices abrazados, Rei sale de la cabina y afuera todos han presenciado la escena, Zeiya aún hincado y atado con la espada apuntando a su cuello le pregunta.

-¿Esta bien Mina?.- ansioso, Rei asiente con la cabeza y el joven sonríe.

-Aoi…da al gobernador Zeiya un bote para que pueda huir…y retírale las ataduras.- ordena Rei, nadie cuestiona sus órdenes.-Le debo la vida de mi hermana gobernador Kou…no tengo como pagarle.- dice ella.-La única forma de pago que conocemos los piratas es el honor y el agradecimiento…Es libre.-explica Rei, el joven se levanta del suelo y se soba las adoloridas muñecas

-Solo un favor más …no le diga a Mina que estuve aquí…le he hecho mucho daño, es mejor que me siga creyendo lejos…Por favor Sailor Mars.- ofrece Zeiya extendiendo su mano que Rei toma con fuerza.

-Lo juro por mi honor.-explica Rei, luego Zeiya aborda el pequeño bote de remos y Aoi le da un comunicador.

-Encienda esto cuando estemos lejos y se comunicará con el puerto de Tokyo de Cristal, seguramente lo rescatarán pronto…y le creerán que fue atacado por los piratas y que le robaron el cristal solo con verlo.- explica Rei desde cubierta, Zeiya solamente se cuadra militarmente y saluda a Rei con su mano en la frente, Rei corresponde al saludo, y poco a poco el "Satán" se aleja dejando al joven solo en el bote en medio del mar.

-Mina…-murmura el joven con nostalgia al ver alejarse el barco pirata.-Espero que seas feliz…-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ojalá el cap. no se haya hecho largo y les haya gustado la acción que se maneja así como la historia de Mina, algunos lectores tenían dudas sobre su enfermedad que espero hayan sido aclaradas ya…gracias por leer y esperen para el próximo la venganza de Júpiter, la revelación de sentimientos y un inesperado secuestro…¡Gracias!.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: La venganza de Makoto, un extraño roba el cristal Esmeralda.

La reina Serenity está en la sala del trono esperando el informe de Malachite, el seño fruncido, la actitud molesta, su lado una Beryl igualmente furiosa aguarda, el apuesto e impecable gobernador de ciudad Turquesa es anunciado por la guardia.

-¿Y bien?...-cuestiona nerviosa la reina. El gobernador se inclina respetuoso.

-Como Usted suponía majestad, el segundo prisionero del estrato 24 de las minas, junto a la celda de Ali Ibrahim escapó durante el ataque pirata.- el semblante de la reina se torna lívido.

-¿Lo buscaron?.-cuestiona ella.

-Por toda la prisión, es poco probable que haya travesado el desierto solo y desarmado.-contesta Malachite, Serenity intercambia una mirada con Beryl.

-Sigan buscando, si está vivo tráelo encadenado, si está muerto quiero ver su cadáver.-dijo la Reina, Malachite se inclinó de nuevo y salió de la sala del trono.

-¿Y si vive e intenta de nuevo matarte? Lo intentó cuando era solo un muchacho, ahora que es un hombre es muy posible que lo logre.- dice Beryl.

-Lo sé…esto es terrible, me bastaba con la hija de Keitaro para estar preocupada y con tu estúpida ineptitud para matarla como para ahora lidiar también con "Él".- dice la reina afligida.-Se me está agotando la paciencia contigo Beryl, quiero muerta a esa pirata.-

-No más que yo majestad…-dice la mujer quemada.

-Además me preocupa que ya tengan tres cristales…si los consiguen todos será el fin.-continúa la reina.

-Bastará con estrechar la vigilancia con los cristales que quedan…además recuerda que si consiguen todos los cristales jamás encontrarán el cristal Amatista, eso nos da seguridad.- dijo la mujer quemada.

-¿Crees que Sailor Mars sea la Elegida, la que señalan las profecías que unirá el Cristal de Plata y derrotará al poder Oscuro?.- dijo la reina.

-No solo lo creo…estoy segura de ello.- confirma Beryl.-Por eso su muerte debe ser nuestra prioridad.-y ella y la reina siguieron discutiendo en la sala del trono.

El joven capitán de guardias de la armada de ciudad Ámbar entró a su despacho, la noche calurosa del desierto lo sofocaba, llevaba unos papeles y los dejó encima, encendió la luz y se encontró sentado en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio a un hombre vestido de rojo, con botas negras y capa del mismo tono, un sombrero de ala ancha cubría su rostro, asustado el guardia se hizo hacia atrás y le apuntó con su pistola láser.

-¡Quién es Usted! ¡Porque entra así al palacio Ámbar!.-

-Busco a Zoicyte, somos…viejos conocidos.- dice el hombre.

-La gobernadora murió…-dice el capitán de guaridas que sigue apuntando el arma al desconocido.

-Murió…bien lo tenía merecido…¿Cómo murió?.-

-Eso no le incumbe, dese preso ¡Ahora!.-exige el capitán, el desconocido sonríe y hace una seña con su mano, un fuerte viento lanza lejos al capitán y la pistola flota por efecto del viento hasta la mano del hombre de rojo.

-Repetiré la pregunta…-dice caminando hacia el guardia que está tirado en el suelo.-¿Cómo murió esa malévola mujer?.-repite el desconocido tomando de la camisa al guardia y levantándolo del suelo.

-Su nave se estrelló en la carrera de ciudad Ámbar…-dice asustado.-

-¿Y el cristal Ámbar?.- pregunta el hombre del sombrero- ¡Dónde está el cristal!-

-¡Las piratas lo robaron!.-grita asustado el capitán.

-¿Piratas?...¿Kondo Saburo?.-

-No…su nieta…Sailor Mars y su tripulación…-dice el hombre, el rostro cubierto por el sombrero del desconocido se torna serio.

-¿Nieta? ¿Nieta del Corsario Rojo Sailor Mars, la hija de Keitaro Hino?...es imposible…-luego suelta al hombre que cae pesadamente al suelo.-Di a tu señora la reina que el "Torbellino Rojo" volvió…y que terminaré lo que empecé hace doce años.- dicta el hombre y luego salta por la ventana del palacio.

En la casa de Rei en el "Peñón del Diablo" las chicas se hayan reunidas junto al panel tridimensional, esperan el informe de Yuichirou que junto con dos de los piratas fue de incógnito a la ciudad y llevaba noticias, abrió la puerta y se sentó en una silla junto a ellas.

-¿Y bien?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Como lo pensó capitana, la Reina enloqueció por completo, hay pánico en las ciudades, ha iniciado una cacería en forma, la guardia arresta a todo sospechoso que simpatizar con Usted, desde los que escriben a su favor en los diarios como la gente que habla a su favor en la calle, además racionalizó la comida, solo da comida a la gente que le denuncia alguna información suya, la guardia quema casas, tortura personas, es terrible…Puso un precio exorbitante a su cabeza, contrató unos cazarecompensas para perseguirla y aún peor, la guardia encarcela a todas las jóvenes con cierto parecido físico a Usted capitana, planea quemarlas a todas si usted no se entrega el ciudad Centella en cinco días.-

-Te está provocando de nuevo Rei…-asustada dice Mina sujetando el hombro de su hermana.

-Esto es terrible…-dice consternada Michiru.-La gente no debe pagar por lo que nosotros hagamos.-

-Ella sola se pone la soga al cuello Michiru…mientras más pierda la cabeza se evidenciará más ante la gente y será más fácil derrotarla.-opina Setsuna.

-Lo que sí está claro es que de ahora en adelante será más difícil cada misión, antes no sabían cuando atacaríamos, ahora las posibilidades se reducen.- dijo Haruka.

-Tienes razón…habrá que planear muy bien el siguiente golpe.- opinó Ami.

-Es mi turno…-dijo Makoto.-En cinco días es el Festival de las Flores el ciudad Centella, ese será el día perfecto para atacar la fortaleza Esmeralda.- dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

-Makoto tiene razón…no deseo otro accidente como el ocurrido con Mina.- dijo Rei.-Aprovecharemos la estupidez de nuestra augusta soberana para aumentar la simpatía del pueblo por nosotros…¿Dices que el Festival de las Flores, cierto?.-dice Rei, Makoto asiente con la cabeza.-¿Y los graneros del imperio?.-

-En ciudad Centella están los graneros que almacenan comida para casi todo el imperio, los conozco bien- dice Makoto.

-Eso me da una idea…escuchen detenidamente.- explica Rei el plan a su atenta tripulación.

El gobernador Taiki Kou estaba estudiando en la enorme biblioteca de la Universidad de Medicina de ciudad Zafiro, desde el ataque pirata se había refugiado totalmente en sus estudios, procurando evitar pensar en la bella joven de cabello azul que fuera su amiga y compañera en aquella universidad, frente a una computadora tecleaba algunos datos, todos los estudiantes se habían retirado ya, era muy noche, cuando una ventana de la biblioteca se abrió y el frío aire congelado propio de ciudad Zafiro entró, Taiki se retiró los anteojos y se dirigió a cerrar la ventana, afuera estallaba una tormenta, pero cuando volvió a su trabajo, la luz de un relámpago reveló una sombra negra al lado de su computadora.

-¡Quién está ahí! ¡Identifíquese!.- grita Taiki desenvainando su espada, la sombra sale a la débil luz blanca que ilumina el escritorio del gobernador Kou, y un alto hombre vestido de rojo, con una capa negra, un extraño sombrero de ala ancha con una pluma, botas y una espada al cinto, avanza.-¡Quién es Usted! ¡Qué desea!.- dice Taiki, el hombre a quien no se ve el rostro deja ver una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Qué quién soy?...Mi nombre hace mucho tiempo que se borro de la memoria de los vivos, llámeme "Torbellino Rojo"¿Qué deseo?...despertar los mayores miedo de la Reina Serenity…por tanto ilustre gobernador Kou, quiero el cristal Zafiro.- dijo el extraño personaje, Taiki lo miró azorado.-No lo repetiré de nuevo…Entrégueme el cristal…-dijo el hombre alargando la mano, Taiki alzo su espada y trató de atacarlo, pero el personaje de traje rojo con un extraño movimiento de su mano lanzó una ráfaga de viento que arrebató la espada a Taiki y la regresó a sus manos.

-¡Tiene poderes prohibidos!.- fue el grito de Taiki al ver su espada en manos del extraño personaje.

-Si ya sabe esto sabrá también que no hay manera de vencerme, quiero el cristal Zafiro Ahora.-ordena el hombre.

-No lo tengo…-replica Taiki.

-No me haga reír gobernador.-

-Hace dos semanas lo robaron las piratas…-dice Taiki, el hombre se retira el sombrero de ala ancha y aparece su rostro joven, apuesto, de cabello plateado y unos astutos ojos dorados.

-¿Piratas? ¿Los Piratas de Fuego?.- cuestiona el desconocido.

-Si…lo robaron y ahora no sé dónde está…deben tenerlo ellos.-dijo Kou. El desconocido sonrió y se colocó de nuevo el sombrero.

-Gracias por la información gobernador…que tenga buenas noches…a y no olvide informar a su soberana que el "Torbellino Rojo" ha vuelto.- acabó el hombre y con sus manos lanzó una ráfaga terrible de viento y se alejó por la ventana de la Universidad como si volara.

En Tokyo de Cristal, Endymion ha vuelto de su ronda de vigilancia, en su habitación lo espera Motoki con un anciano.

-¿Es él?.- cuestiona Endymion.

-Es el…es un pobre anciano que vaga por las calles hablando incoherencias…la gente le da limosnas, bueno yo pensaba que eran incoherencias, pero cuando tú dijiste que la Reina mencionó algo de "Cristales Arcoiris" recordé que lo había escuchado hablar de eso una vez en la plaza…ya que no tenemos información busquemos en otra fuente.- acabó Motoki, el anciano vestido de andrajos y muy sucio miraba a Endymion con curiosidad.

-¡El rey Tamahome!...¡Majestad!...¡Luego de tantos años!.- dijo el anciano inclinándose.

-Levántese…me confunde…-dijo Endymion.

-¡Jamás confundiría a mi señor, el rey de Tokyo de Cristal guardián del Santuario! ¿Cómo escapó de la invasión? ¿Cómo evitó que la nube negra lo cubriera?.- decía el anciano demente.-¡La nube negra viene….me oculté debajo del agua para que no me tocara!.- decía el anciano casi reviviendo la escena, se cubre luego con sus manos el rostro, Endymion y Motoki lo miran intrigados.

-Síguele el juego.- dice Motoki a su amigo que se agacha de nuevo junto al anciano.

-Escuche…no recuerdo su nombre…-dice Endymion.

-Tanabe…-dice el anciano.

-Tanabe…¿Quién lanzo la nube negra?.- cuestiona Endymion.

-¡La mujer malvada! ¡Estaba arriba del palacio y con su mano lanzó la nube negra! ¡Mató a los reyes y les quitó los cristales arcoíris!.-dijo el anciano.

-¿Los reyes que gobernaban antes del imperio?.- siguió Endymion.-¿No eran tiranos que gobernaban con maldad?.-dice contando lo que la Reina siempre había dicho del anterior gobierno.

-¡O no mi señor Tamahome! ¡Eran buenos gobernantes como Usted! ¡Ella los asesinó! ¡Robó los cristales arcoíris! ¡Quería quitarle a su hijo y matar a su esposa y usted me dio al niño para que lo ocultara, pero me lo arrebataron y la nube lo cubrió como a los demás! ¡La nube negra viene! ¡Noooo!.- gritó el anciano cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro, luego se quedó mirando hacia la nada, perdido.

-¡Que hijo! ¡Cómo se llamaba mi hijo! ¡Quién te lo arrebató!.- desesperado Endymion sacude al anciano pero este permanece con la vista fija en la nada.

-Déjalo…ya ha vuelto a su locura.- dice Motoki, Endymion se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, su amigo lo sigue.- Endymion, ¿Crees que ese hijo seas tú?.-

-No sé qué creer ahora Motoki…no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, desde que tengo memoria estaba en la academia militar y la Reina supervisaba mi educación, le debo a ella todo lo que soy y ahora…parece que todo en lo que creía se derrumba… y por otro lado, cada día entiendo más a Sailor Mars…parece que su lucha es justa…-

-Y parece que tú no puedes apartarla de tu cabeza…-acaba Motoki.

-No puedo seguirlo negando Motoki. Siento algo muy especial por ella sin importarme que sea pirata o que haya tantas cosas que nos separen.-confiesa Endymion.

-¿Y qué harás con tu compromiso?.- dice el coronel a su amigo.

-Primero averiguaré si ella siente lo mismo por mí y si vale la pena arriesgarme a perderlo todo por seguirla y por amarla.-

-Me alegro por ti amigo…-acabó Motoki colocando su mano en la fuerte espalda del General.

Toda la corte se ha trasladado a ciudad Centella, enclavada en medio de exuberantes selvas, con su belleza salvaje y colorida, cada año la ciudad recibía a la corte el día del "Festival de las flores" una bella celebración en la que estos hermosos regalos de la naturaleza, tan abundantes en esta parte del imperio, engalanaban calles y personas, pero este año, la bella celebración había sido ensombrecida por la terrible ejecución de doce chicas que habían sido tomadas prisioneras de todas partes del Imperio, con extraño parecido con Sailor Mars, las cuales sería quemadas por decreto real en una gran hoguera en la noche.

En un carruaje especial hermosamente decorado iba la Reina y la princesa, a su lado cabalgaba Endymion y Motoki, a la cabeza, el nervioso gobernador Neflyte, y en un caballo negro atrás de la guardia, Beryl. Llegaron al palacio Esmeralda y bajaron del carruaje las dos soberanas, madre e hija, las calles lucían singularmente desiertas.

-No veo mucha gente Neflyte.- dijo la Reina.

-En edicto de ejecución disminuyó el entusiasmo por el Festival Majestad, se reunirán en la plaza hasta la noche- dijo inclinándose el alto ya puesto joven.

-Pues asegúrate de que el entusiasmo vuelva…quiero ver una fiesta animada este año, festejaremos el compromiso de mi hija con Endymion con fuegos artificiales después de la ejecución….quiero al pueblo feliz.- dicto la reina. Serena del brazo de Endymion sonreía a lo lejos mientras él la ayudaba a bajar del carro.

-Lo intentaré Majestad.-acabó Neflyte retirándose. Luego unos hombres vestidos de armaduras gastadas se acercaron a la reina.

-Majestad..somos los cazarecompenzas que solicitó.- dijo una de ellos.

-Perfecto…quiero aclarar que la quiero con vida…no importa su estado físico, pueden lastimarla todo lo que quieran pero quiero verla morir delante de mí.-dijo al soberana, atrás de ella Endymion frunció el seño.

-La que la matará seré yo…nunca debiste contratar a estos inútiles.- se queja Beryl.

-Beryl…caballeros…creo que será mejor continuar la discusión dentro del palacio si les parece.-dice la reina al notar fija en ellos al atención de Endymion, y luego entran todos al palacio.

-¿Endymion?.- dice Serena.-¿En qué piensas?.- tomada de su brazo.

-En nada importante…-miente él.-Pensaba que debo ir a preparara la vigilancia, con la ejecución los ánimos se tornarán densos y hay que estar preparados, siento dejarte…-

-No importa…dicen que los fuegos artificiales que mi madre mandó lucir esta noche por nuestro compromiso serán hermosos…en la torre más alta del palacio Esmeralda podremos verlos mejor, solos tú y yo…¿Qué te parece?.-

-Bien.- dice él ausente.

-Entonces te esperaré allí…-acaba ella y lo besa suavemente en la mejilla, luego da media vuelta y entra al palacio junto con su madre.

-¿Cazarecompensas?.- cuestiona Motoki a su amigo.

-Si…al parecer la reina perdió el juicio…esto y el que no le importe la vida de los civiles es muy extraño…las ejecuciones…esa mujer extraña…-dice Endymion.

-Estás muy nervioso desde que hablaste con ese anciano…creo amigo que deberías ir a caminar por la ciudad un momento para despejar tus nervios, el Festival de las Flores es hermoso, falta poco para que anochezca, yo me ocuparé de la seguridad y tu camina por allí, ve el desfile…¿Sabes que dicen que su un joven le da una flor a una chica en el Festival de las Flores el amor los unirá por siempre?...Quizá tengas suerte y encuentres a una que te haga olvidar tu tormentoso amor prohibido.-

-Iré porque me hace falta alejarme de esto…no por lo que tú insinúas.- acabó Endymion, y se alejó del palacio Esmeralda rumbo a las calles, hermosos carros alegóricos decorados con flores multicolores pasaban por las callejuelas de la ciudad, alfombras de pétalos artísticamente decoradas y puestos ambulantes de adornos florales llenaban las verdosas calles de ciudad Centella, toda ella llena de fuentes y jardines de ensueño, el perfume floral llenaba los pulmones de Endymion y parecía relajar sus nervios atormentados, subió a un bello puente de esmeralda para ver pasar el desfile de carros florales.

Confundidas entre la multitud, Rei, Hotaru y Mina caminan entre la lluvia de pétalos que son lanzados desde las ventanas de las casas de ciudad Centella.

-¡Esto es muy bello Rei!.- dice divertida Hotaru.

-Lo sé, pero no venimos a divertirnos, hay que llegar a la plaza principal y buscar el lugar propicio para el ataque, Haruka, Michiru y Ami deben estar ya en las bodegas de alimentos y Makoto y Setsuna en Palacio…-dijo Rei, Mina se rezagó del camino mirando una familia que observaba el desfile, el Padre cargaba en su cuello a su hijo y la madre abrazaba amorosamente a una niña pequeña.-¿Mina?.- dice Rei animándola.-¿Qué te ocurre?.- unas lágrimas ruedan por el pálido rostro de Mina que evidentemente recuerda a su familia asesinada.

-Rei…¿Cómo me recuperé de mi herida?...¿Cómo llegó el cristal Topacio a mi mano?.- cuestiona Mina, Hotaru mira a Rei asustada, ella ha recibido también la orden de callar la presencia de Seiya en el barco.

-Te lo diré cuando volvamos al "Peñón del Diablo" lo prometo.- acaba Rei.-Ahora vamos a lo nuestro. Tu y Hotaru deberán colarse entre la gente y estar listas para liberar a los prisioneros, déjenme a la guardia y a la Reina a mi…Mina…cuida de Hotaru dice Rei-

-Me cuidaré sola Rei…-acaba la pequeña, Mina sonríe complacida y las tres chicas caminaron por las calles llenas de pétalos, Rei por un camino y las chicas por el otro. Rei se detiene en un puesto en que un matrimonio de ancianos ofrecen flores a las chicas que pasan.

-¡Una flor para otra flor!.- dice el anciano.-¡Si le das la flor a un joven será el amor de tu vida hermosa!.-agrega el anciano alargando a Rei una rosa roja, ella sonríe.

-Gracias…-dice ella y continúa caminando, se detiene en un puente, mirando la flor inconscientemente piensa en Endymion…y luego sacude la cabeza molesta, una ráfaga de viento le arrebata la flor que cae del puente a la calle de abajo en que la gente pasa, Rei mira consternada a la flor que se aleja, hasta que cae en el hombro de un joven que pasa, el joven al sentir la flor en su hombro la toma con su mano y gira la cabeza y entonces se cruza sus azorados ojos.

-¡Sailor Mars!.- dice él.

-¡General Endymion.- murmura ella, el corazón les late con fuerza, y se quedan como petrificados mirándose, ella arriba del puente y el abajo, al fin Rei reacciona y corre perdiéndose entre la gente.

-¡Espera!.- grita Endymion corriendo tras ella, Rei avanza tratando de confundirse entre la gente, al fin se oculta en un callejón, su corazón late fuertemente, su respiración es agitada, ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Porqué el destino se empeña en acercarla a este hombre? Y sobretodo, ¿Dirá él que la ha visto y arruinará la misión?...más calmada toma su comunicador.

-¿Haruka?.- pregunta ella.

-Aquí…-responde la voz de la chica.-El asalto a los almacenes fue sencillo, casi no tenían vigilancia, tenemos toda la comida que pudimos tomar, los piratas del "Satán" también son efectivos en tierra amiga…-

-Excelente, colóquense cerca de la plaza principal y esperen la señal…-explica Rei.

-Entendido…cambio y suerte.-acabó Haruka, Rei sonrió, hasta que una voz que venía de arriba del callejón en que estaba resguardada la sacó de su abstracción.

-Has crecido mucho hija de Keitaro Hino…la última vez que te vi eras una niña desgarbada y pequeña…y ahora…eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida….-una sombra salta de una de las ventanas cayendo el hombre de capa negra y sombrero de la ancha a unos pasos de Rei que se coloca en guardia.

-¡Quién es Usted.- dice molesta mostrando en su mano una llamarada rojiza.

-Calma, calma…no soy tu enemigo si a eso te refieres…y aunque buscamos lo mismo jamás dañaría a una mujer tan hermosa y tan valiente como tú.- acabó la figura alta despojándose del sombrero con una mano y dejando ver el rostro varonil y atractivo, los ojos dorados, y el cabello plateado del joven que así hablaba, se inclinó delante de Rei con una reverencia.-Mi nombre verdadero no te diría nada si lo supieras…el único nombre que puedo darte es el de "Torbellino Rojo"…Ya decía yo que Kondo Saburo no tenía nietas…-sonrió el joven misterioso.

-¿Conocías al abuelo?.- intrigada Rei.

-No solo lo conocía…él me entrenó…yo iba a ser su sucesor un día….pero luego pasaron cosa que nos separaron…esto si dificulta las cosas linda…¿sabes qué había pensado?...Encontrarte a ti y a tus piratas y robarte los cristales arcoirirs.- habla el desconocido.

-¿Cómo sabe de los cristales arcoíris? ¿Para qué los quiere?.- se exalta Rei tomando de la camisa al hombre de capa negra.

-Calma calma…¿Te han dicho que te vez más bella cuando estás molesta?.- dice el desconocido con picardía que a su pesar hace a Rei enrojecer, molesta lo suelta.-Así está mejor…bien, como te decía, tenía pensado robarte los cristales, si te oponías había pensado atacarte…quizá matarte…pero eso era antes de conocerte…ahora, para mi desgracia no podría hacerlo…Eres demasiado bella como para que un caballero como yo te haga daño…-

-Si busca lo mismo que yo entonces somos enemigos, y no dudaría en atacarlo o defenderme de Usted como si fuese un guardia del Imperio.-amenaza ella, el hombre sonríe.

-Eres digna sucesora de Kondo Saburo Sailor Mars…y digna de llevar la espada de tu Padre…Keitaro Hino era el mejor guerrero de la Tierra Conocida…Me gustan las mujeres con carácter.-insiste él acercándose a la chica que se hace hacia atrás hasta quedar contra la pared, el desconocido camina acorralándola y sujeta sus manos por las muñecas contra la pared, ella hace que de sus manos surja una llamarada, el sonríe y a su vez saca un fuerte viento de las manos con que sujeta a Rei, el viento apaga el fuego de ella.

-¡Tiene poderes!.- dice ella azorada, el hombre vestido de rojo permanece con la chica sujeta de las muñecas contra la pared y ahora la mira con esos ojos dorados e intensos en las pupilas moradas de Rei con tal intensidad que de nuevo se sonroja.

-Esto es solo la presentación oficial…desde ahora deberás cuidarte no solo de la Reina, sino también de mí Sailor Mars…porque el "Torbellino Rojo" seguirá tus pasos por dos motivos, primero porque tratará de quitarte los cristales arcoíris y matar a la Reina primero que tú, y segundo, porque le gustas como no tienes idea…-acabó el hombre y sin que Rei lo pudiera evitar, la besó con fuerza en los labios, Rei con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar, el desconocido la sujetaba de las muñecas contra la pared y no la dejaba moverse, al fin ella de un rápido movimiento lo pateó lejos estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¡No vuelta a tocarme de nuevo!.- gritó furiosa y le lanzó dos ataques de fuego que él esquivó.

-Ya lo sabes Sirena…-dijo él.

-No me llame de ese modo…-furiosa Rei lanzando llamaradas en el callejón.

-Nos veremos pronto …y cuida el cristal Esmeralda porque seguramente será mío…-acabó el hombre y entre remolinos de viento se alejó volando de allí, Rei molesta se limpió el sudor de la frente y salió desconcertada del callejón caminando hacia la plaza principal…¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Porqué la había besado de esa forma?.

-Makoto…¿Dónde están?.- dijo Rei por el comunicador.

-En el palacio Esmeralda, Setsuna y yo estamos disfrazadas de sirvientas, buscamos a Neflyte.-responde ella.

-Tengan cuidado…me encontré con un hombre extraño con capa y sombrero de ala ancha que busca los cristales como nosotras…no dejen que se los arrebate…Makoto.-dice Rei.

-Te escuchamos, no te preocupes, estaremos atentas a Youmas, Guardia y Desconocido de Capa Negra…¿Al menos era guapo?.- con su natural alegría pregunta ella por el comunicador, Rei se sonroja a su pesar.

-¡No es momento de discutir eso! ¡Solo tomen el cristal y salgan de allí hacia el "Satán".- dijo Rei cortando la comunicación, y luego se internó entre la gente que ya se agolpaba en la plaza principal de ciudad Centella.

Makoto conducía a Setsuna por los pasillos del palacio Esmeralda, ambas vestidas de sirvientas, conducían un carro con ruedas con comida, dos guardias al verlas les cerraron el paso con sus lanzas.

-¡Alto! ¡Sus identificaciones!.- dijo uno.

-Llevamos comida que ordenó el gobernador Neflyte…-explicó Makoto.

-Aún así…sus identificaciones…¡Rápido!.- dijo el guardia, Makoto miró a Setsuna que con unos pases de sus manos congeló en el tiempo a los dos guardias, las chicas dejaron el carro con la comida y empezaron a correr por los pasillos.

-¡Su habitación está en ese pasillo!.- señaló Makoto, pero en ese momento sonó la alarma del Castillo.

-¡Nos encontraron con las cámaras de seguridad!.- dijo Setsuna.- ¡Enviarán Youmas seguramente! ¡Sigue adelante y yo los detendré! ¡Toma la gema y vuelve por mí!.- acabó Setsuna corriendo por el pasillo contrario, Makoto siguió adelante, hasta que llegó a la puerta y tocó.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora debieron estar aquí con mi comida hace diez minutos!.- es la voz déspota de Neflyte la que habla, está de espaldas a la puerta arreglando su traje para el evento frente al espejo, cuando la persona que tocó entra al salón, de reojo Neflyte la ve entrar por el espejo y se torna lívido, tiembla de pies a cabeza.

-Sigues siendo tan déspota como siempre Neflyte.-dice Makoto entrando y cerrando con llave la puerta.

-¡Tú!.- dice él muerto de miedo.

-Sabes a lo que he venido…únicamente deseo el cristal Esmeralda y no terminaré lo que había empezado cuando me arrestaste…he cambiado, tu vida ya no me interesa para nada…solo dame el cristal y no te arriesgues a que use mis poderes contigo.- dijo Makoto con su puño cerrado emanando pequeños relámpagos, Neflyte sudaba frío.

-El cristal está en esa caja…-señaló con el dedo una caja de cristal en medio de la habitación-Tómalo y vete de aquí que no haré nada para impedirlo…-Makoto lo mira, no confía en este hombre que antes la traicionara, pero afuera se escucha el sonido de la pelea de Setsuna y no tiene tiempo para pensar, se acerca, quita la tapa de cristal que cubre la gema, y la toma con sus manos, Neflyte astutamente presiona un botón junto a su espejo y unas esposas electrónicas sujetan las muñecas de Makoto, aunque ella tiene ya el cristal en sus manos, una descarga de electricidad sale del suelo y la derriba inconsciente.

-¿Creíste que me tomarías por sorpresa como la última vez Makoto?...-dice Neflyte acercándose a la chica.-Preparé esta trampa por meses…y funcionó…-luego desenfunda su espada y la levanta en alto.-Eres muy hermosa…pero también muy peligrosa…no me arriesgaré a que me intentes matar de nuevo…-iba a descargar el golpe mortal cuando otra espada se interpuso entre él y la chica desmayada.

-¡Motoki!.- azorado dice Neflyte.

-¡No es muy caballeroso atacar a una mujer desmayada gobernador!.- dijo el rubio Chico, los dos jóvenes se enfrascan en una pelea de espadas.

-¡Apártate! ¡Es una pirata! ¡La Reina sabrá que la defendiste y correrás su misma suerte!.- amenaza el gobernador de largo cabello castaño, mientras los dos jóvenes continúan luchando, Makoto inconsciente tiene una visión.

"…_Tres jóvenes vestidos con trajes verdes e insignias doradas con el signo de Júpiter y una mujer alta muy parecida a Makoto con armadura verde, todos con cabello castaño como el suyo corren junto a ella por los pasillos del palacio Esmeralda, ella es una niña pequeña que va dormida abrazada por la joven de armadura, alguien sale de uno de los pasillos, los tres chicos se colocan frente a la mujer que lleva a la niña pequeña para protegerla con sus mazos._

_-¡Quien está allí!.- dice la voz del chico mas grande, que no contará más que 15 años._

_-Orontes, cocinero del "Satán" Kondo Saburo me envía departe de los "Piratas de Fuego" No tema Príncipe Calisto…príncipe Ios, príncipe Ganímedes…Reina Europa…-se inclina el hombre delante de ellos, los chicos bajan sus mazos que lanzan truenos.-¿Madre?.- pregunta el joven Mayor a la mujer alta._

_-Está bien Calisto…-dice la mujer y se acerca al pirata.-Mi difunto esposo confiaba en Kondo Saburo…ahora la Reina de Ciudad Centella le confía a su mayor tesoro, su hija pequeña…sálvela porfavor…ella es la esperanza de este mundo-dijo la mujer y dando un beso a la niña dormida la entregó con lágrimas en los ojos al pirata que la abrazó. Los tres príncipes besaron en la cabeza de su hermanita también._

_-Le doy mi palabra de que velaré por ella majestad…- dijo el hombre. A lo lejos se escucharon rugidos de Youmas._

_-¡Madre vienen por los pasillos!.- dijo el príncipe Ios de trece años, su hermano mayor Calisto y el pequeño Ganímedes de solo diez años se colocaron en guardia con sus mazos._

_-¡Váyase ya! ¡Salve a Makoto porfavor!.- dijo la Reina, el cocinero del "Satán" desapareció por un pasadizo de la pared, mientras la Reina y sus tres hijos con mirada decidida y valiente, se enfrentaban al ejército de Youmas que no tardaron mucho en acabar con ellos…"_

La visión termina, Mokoto con lágrimas en los ojos regresa a la realidad, mira sus manos aprisionadas en las esposas, ve a Motoki luchando con espada contra Neflyte, quien tiene acorralado el joven rubio contra la pared y este está herido de un brazo, pero ya ha recuperado todos sus poderes, y alzando sus manos en alto, un fuerte rayo entra por la ventana liberándola de las esposas.

-¡Imposible!.- murmura Neflyte, ella camina ya libre hacia él, que ahora se lanza sobre ella con la espada en alto y un grito de batalla, Makoto solo le lanza un rayo que lo deja inconsciente y tirado en el suelo, Makoto se agacha donde Motoki se detiene la sangre del brazo.

-¿Porqué me defendiste?.- dice ella, el chico rubio la mira.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para decir esto pero…¿Serías mi novia bella Midori?..-Makoto se sobresalta, él sabe que ella era la dama de compañía de Lady Kitagawa-Es decir…¿Serías mi novia Makoto Kino?.- dice el coronel, ella sonríe y lo besa tiernamente.-¿Es eso un sí?.- dice Motoki.

-Es un si Coronel Motoki…-acaba ella ayudándolo a levantarse. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento fuerte levanta a los dos sobre el suelo, un hombre vestido de rojo con capa negra y sombrero entra flotando por la ventana.

-Linda escena de amor…pero yo me llevaré el cristal Esmeralda…-dijo y haciendo unos pases con su mano arrebató la gema a Makoto con viento y atrajo hacia sí el cristal verdoso.

-¡Quién es Usted! ¡Esa gema me pertenece!.- die Makoto lanzado rayos que el desconocido esquiva con facilidad.

-Ahora le pertenece al "Torbellino Rojo"…Adiós.- dijo saliendo de allí por la ventana, Makoto y Motoki cayeron al suelo, Setsuna entró a la habitación.

-¡Vámonos ya vienen mas Youmas!.- dijo jalando a Makoto, que solo se despidió de Motoki con la mano antes de saltar por la ventana de palacio.

Afuera en la plaza principal de ciudad Centella, la gente grita asustada porque Sailor Mars ha aparecido arriba de la jaula de madera en que la Reina había ordenado aprisionar a las jóvenes que serían quemadas y lanza fuego a la guardia que intenta acercarse.

-¡Nunca dejaré que mate a inocentes por atraparme!.- dice Rei.-¡Así deba derrotar a toda la guardia!.- En un balcón Serena Y Endymion observan todo junto a la Reina, Endymion molesto baja del balcón hacia la plaza.

-¡Ahora!.- dice la Reina y los cazarecompensas caen del techo de los edificios cercanos lanzando una red eléctrica que atrapa a Rei, ella saca su espada y de un tajo se deshace de la red y lanza a los hombres al suelo, algunos guardias disparan cañones láser pero un escudo de luz la protege, Mina aparece a su lado, Hotaru sale de pronto y con su espada corta rompe los candados y libera a las chicas prisioneras la gente empieza a gritar emocionada.

-¡Pueblo de la Tierra! ¡Contempla el rostro de tu verdadera enemiga!.- dijo Rei señalando con su espada a la Reina en el balcón que aprieta los puños de rabia.-¡Los piratas luchamos por la justicia y por recuperar lo que se nos ha arrebatado! ¡Esta tirana mata a ciudadanos libres, ataca ciudades y raciona la comida de la gente, ahora nosotros, Los piratas de fuego liberaremos al mundo de esta opresión! ¡Espera el día en que vientos de libertad soplen sobre ti y regrese el tiempo de Prosperidad que había antes del Imperio!.- con fuerte voz dice Rei.-¡Este es el regalo de los Piratas!.- dijo alzando la mano y lanzando una bola de fuego al cielo, al momento de los edificios cercanos caen frutas, verduras y semillas como cascadas, dejadas caer de canastos por la tripulación del "Satán" la gente de ciudad Centella que había estado en racionalización de alimentos, grita de júbilo y recoge la comida entre vítores hacia las piratas, las chicas prisioneras regresan con sus familias sin que la guardia pueda hacer algo, Rei baja del alto montículo en que estaban las prisioneras y sin que la guardia pueda impedirlo, Rei y las piratas huyen entre la multitud Endymion ya se haya abajo las persigue con un pequeño destacamento por las calles de la ciudad.

-Te dije que esos inútiles no eran rival para ella…-dice entre las sombras Beryl junto a la reina.

-Ve por ella y si no la traes muerta no regreses…-es el comentario de la Reina, Beryl sonríe y salta por la ventana hacia la plaza en persecución de las piratas.

El "Satán" se ve anclado a lo lejos en las playas de ciudad Centella, hay botes en los que ya está Setsuna y Makoto, la tripulación va abordando en los botes y se dirige al barco, todas abordan y los lanzan al mar, la guardia no puede acercarse mucho a pesar de los disparos de sus armas láser porque los atacan con poderes de hielo, trueno y luz, cubriendo su huída, al fin Beryl aparece en lo alto de una peña en la que se estrella el mar con una bola enorme de energía negra en su mano.

-¡Sailor Mars! ¡Entrégate o lanzo este ataque contra tu estúpida tripulación!-dice la mujer quemada, el combate entre la guardia y las piratas cesa, todas miran azoradas a la mujer de negro.

-¡Beryl no sea insensata! ¡Un ataque como ese provocaría un maremoto! ¡inundaría la ciudad!.- grita Endymion.

-¡Ocúpese de sus asuntos General!.- le responde Beryl.-¡Sailor Mars! ¡Ahora!¡Y no intentes nada que al primer movimiento lanzo el ataque!- dice la mujer, Rei mira en todas direcciones, sabe que ahora si no tiene, salida…a no ser que…de un rápido movimiento se coloca junto a Endymion y sujeta su cuello con su brazo mientras con su mano libre amenaza al joven con una llamarada.

-¡No eres la única que puede amenazar Beryl! ¡Nos iremos de aquí y nadie nos detendrá o mataré al General!- Beryl rechina de furia los dientes.-Sabes que lo haría sin remordimientos, y sabes lo que tu reina aprecia la vida del prometido de su hija…-Endymion molesto trata de zafarse, pero la cercanía del fuego lo detiene, Rei empieza a avanzar de espaldas, entra al mar y aborda junto con el rehén el bote.-¡Vámonos!.- grita ella, los cinco botes empiezan a remar hacia el Satán.

-¡No se detengan! ¡Dispáren!.- grita Endymion, pero ni la guardia ni Beryl se mueven de su sitio. Los botes avanzan, y Rei sigue de pie con el general sujeto de su brazo.-¡Valiente forma de escapar Sailor Mars!.- murmura molesto, Rei solo le da un golpe certero en la nuca que lo deja inconsceinte.

-¡Beryl! ¡Di a la Reina que tenemos al General y que ya recibirá noticias nuestras para indicarle qué debe hacer para que lo liberemos!.-terminó Rei.

-¡Te mataré Sailor Mars…lo prometo!.- rugió Beryl furiosa, Rei solo sonrió hasta que llegaron al Barco y este levó anclas, en el "Satán" Endymion aún inconsciente es atado de manos y despojado de sus armas, Rei ordena que lo lleven a los sótanos y es conducido por dos piratas. Ella regresa a cubierta donde todas las chicas la esperan.

-¿Y el cristal Esmeralda?.- pregunta Rei a Mokoto.

-Lo pedí…el hombre de sombrero me lo arrebató…recuperé mis recuerdos y mi poder pero el cristal se lo llevó él.-explica ella, Rei frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué hombre de sombrero Rei? ¿Porqué quiere los cristales?.-cuestiona Mina.

-Dejen que me presente yo solo…-dice desde un mástil una voz, el hombre de rojo con capa negra cae al suelo despojado de su sombrero, todas se ponen en guardia destellando sus poderes en sus manos.-No soy un enemigo si eso desean saber…jamás sería enemigo de una tripulación de mujeres tan hermosas…-dice con una caravana caballeresca el desconocido, Makoto y Michiru sonríen, Haruka se crispa los puños al verla sonreír.-Soy el "Torbellino Rojo" y desde ahora nos veremos muy a menudo ya que perseguimos el mismo objetivo, también quiero los cristales arcoíris…será un honor salvar sus cuellos de vez en cuando…y que hermosos cuellos son…bien, un placer conocerlas, solo deseaba presentarme…¡Sirena quita esa cara!-dijo el joven de cabello plateado dirigiéndose a Rei que lo observaba con mirada torva -¿O que deseabas tenerme solo para ti?...Eres una envidiosa con tus amigas…¿O temes que me guste más una de ellas que tú?-

-Lárguese de mi barco…-dice Rei sumamente molesta, el sonríe y salta al mar, todas las chicas lo siguen hacia la borda y lo ven alejarse sin tocar el agua con unos remolinos que salen de sus manos.

-¡Que hombre! ¡Lástima que lo conozca ahora que ya tengo novio!.- dice Makoto.

-Si es así que me robe el cristal Aguamarina cuando desee…-dice con tono soñador Michiru entre las risas de todas, solo Rei y Haruka permanecen serias.

-Si no supiera que está en prisión juraría que es…-murmura Yuichirou-Pero es imposible…no puede ser…-

-¿A quién te refieres Yuichirou?.-cuestiona Rei.

-El rostro de ese sujeto me recordó el de un amigo mío de la infancia…el primer aprendiz de su abuelo Señorita Rei…Nataku Yamada…pero él fue encarcelado cuando tenía solo trece años porque intentó asesinar a la Reina y llevado a las minas de ciudad Ámbar…nunca supimos si había muerto, y de vivir jamás escaparía de allí…pero solo él tenía poderes de viento…tiene que ser él…¿Cierto Ursus?.-dice Yuichirou.

-Nataku…cierto…no lo había pensado…-dice el gigantón.

-Nataku Yamada…-murmura Rei viendo alejarse al joven entre remolinos de agua.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Y? ¿Qué opinan del nuevo personaje? Cabe aclarar que uso el personaje de Nataku con la autorización y por la sugerencia de mi amigo Greenboy2008 para dar intensidad a la historia, (Pueden leer sus historias Sailor Moon: un nuevo comienzo, una nueva historia y La Venganza de la Familia Black Moon, son maravillosas) ya que él es el autor intelectual de este personaje en historias de Sailor Moon y con su permiso Nataku aparecerá en mi historia y será un digno rival de Endymion por el amor de Rei, espero comentarios al respecto y esperen mucha más acción y romance ahora que Endymion es prisionero de los piratas en la venganza de Michiru contra el egocéntrico Malachite. ATTE: Leonor de Eboli.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: Recuperando el cristal aguamarina, el turno de Michiru.

Endymion despertó en una soleada y bella habitación, recostado en una cama que olía a flores, el aire marino entraba junto con el sol por la ventana de cortinas blancas, una soga aprisionaba sus manos, atadas con fuerza, a lo lejos escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, se levantó y la cerradura se abrió mostrando a Yuichirou, que lo miraba con mal contenida furia, y a la hermosa chica de figura perfecta, cabello de ébano y esos ojos de amatista que lo hipnotizaron en ciudad Ámbar, Rei Hino, capitana de "Los Piratas de Fuego" se paró delante de él.

-¿Segura que no quiere que me quede capitana?.- dijo desconfiado Yuichirou.

-Puedo manejarlo sola Yuichirou…-el pirata de largo cabello castaño salió, Rei caminó hacia Endymion, hasta estar muy cerca de él, y con su mano flameante cortó de un golpe tan rápido que ni él lo notó, las sogas que de sus manos cayeron al suelo, Endymion la miró desconcertado.

-No va a necesitar ataduras aquí General.- dijo ella.

-¿Porqué me secuestró? ¿Qué hará conmigo?.-preguntó él.

-No lo vea como un secuestro General…véalo como un viaje, tengo planes especiales para Usted…-dice ella.

-¿Qué planes?.-

-Vamos a usarlo como escudo contra la Reina Serenity, teniéndolo en nuestro poder nos aseguramos de que ella haga todo lo que nosotros le pidamos, por ejemplo dejar de atacar a gente inocente, y en un futuro…planeo intercambiarlo por el Crista Rubí.- terminó ella.-Como ve, su integridad es prioritaria para mí, mientras esté en el "Peñón del Diablo" será libre de ir a donde le plazca y ocuparse en lo que desee, si necesita algo el personal de la casa le atenderá, cuando se le necesite se lo indicaré…-

-¿No teme que trate de escapar?.- cuestionó él . Rei sonrió con una gracia tal que más parecía una princesa que la capitana de los piratas.

-Aunque lo deseara no podría General, en todos estos años nadie ha encontrado el "Peñón del Diablo" además nadie le ayudaría a escapar y la única forma de hacerlo sería en el "Satán" por ese lado no me preocupa para nada, en cuanto su ilustre suegra acceda a nuestras demandas, Usted podrá volver al lado de su bella prometida.- con ironía mal contenida que no escapa al joven.

-No deseo otra cosa que volver.- con la misma ironía, sus ojos se cruzan retadores.

-Bien, ahora ya lo sabe, no necesito estar más aquí…- se dirige ella a la puerta.

-¡Espera Sailor Mars!.- dice él y la jal del brazo, un movimiento rápido que hace que queden casi abrazados, breves segundos en que ella se pierde en la mirada azul y siente la mano del General quemarle la piel, y Endymion piensa que será bastante difícil seguir fingiendo que la odia teniéndola tan cerca y sintiendo que todo a su alrededor desaparece para perderse en sus ojos, la hubiera golpeado…o quizá la hubiera besado, sus sentimientos eran un mar de confusiones.

-¡No me toque!.- molesta se desprende Rei de ese extraño abrazo sonrojada, y luego sale de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, Endymion camina algo aturdido por este extraño contacto hasta el balcón, el aire marino de la isla pirata le da en la cara, el corazón le late desacompasadamente. Afuera, recargada contra la puerta, Rei también trata de calmarse, su respiración agitada, ese extraño calor…¡Algo en el destino debe estar de cabeza cuando uno de sus enemigos le causaba esta confusión de sentimientos!.

En "Tokio de Cristal" hay reunión en el palacio, la Reina ha convocado a los gobernadores que aún quedan, luego de la muerte de Zoicyte en la carrera de Ciudad Ámbar y del estado de coma en que Neflyte había caído luego del ataque de Makoto, los tres hermanos Kou, Malachite, gobernador de ciudad Turquesa, Jedite, el alcalde del Santuario, y Motoki estaban en la sala del trono, en silencio total, las revueltas del pueblo luego del último ataque en que los piratas habían repartido comida, habían generado una ola de simpatía hacia ellos y una antipatía por la guardia imperial manifestada en varias revueltas ciudadanas, los mismo gobernadores, unos más, otros menos, se preguntaban qué tan verdadera era la causa que defendían, junto al ventana, Beryl, envuelta en su manto morado, miraba con el puño apretado el atardecer. Al fin la entrada de la Reina y la princesa, hizo que todos se pusieran de pié respetuosos. Un ademán de la reina les indicó que podían sentarse.

-¿Beryl?...-cuestiona la Reina Serenity.-¿Atrapaste por fin a Sailor Mars?.-

-No majestad…- rechinando los dientes dice la mujer del rostro quemado.-Secuestró al general Endymion…-dice ella.

-¡Por qué la dejaste ir!.- salta indignada la princesa Serena sentada en el trono al lado de su Madre.

-No tuve opción majestad…amenazó con matarlo…dijo que recibiríamos instrucciones de qué hacer para que él regrese sano y salvo…-explica Beryl

-Madre…¿Vas a dejar que esa estúpida pirata te dé ordenes?.-

-Lo lamento hija pero deberemos esperar…esos delincuentes son unos bárbaros…quien sabe lo que le harían si no cumplimos sus demandas…-dice la Reina, Serena molesta se sienta en su trono, piensa sin duda en las palabras de la gitana de ciudad Ámbar que le había predicho a su prometido el amor de la "mujer con un solo pendiente" y en el tiempo que pasaría Endymion en manos de esa maldita pirata.

-Lamento ser portador de más dificultades majestad, pero en todas las ciudades ha aumentado la ola de protestas por los arrestos, con la popularidad de las piratas las personas enarbolan la causa de la supuesta libertad y si no se hace algo rebasarán las fuerzas del ejército en cualquier momento.- dijo el más joven de los Kou, Yaten, gobernador de ciudad Amatista.

-Ya lo he pensado gobernador Kou, de hecho creo que el concurso de belleza de ciudad Turquesa será perfecto para mostrar al pueblo que el Imperio no tiene ninguna crisis y que seguimos siendo un Reino Pacífico y Armónico…además liberaremos a los prisioneros que se han tomado últimamente…- dicta la soberana.

-Aún falta algo…un desconocido con poderes prohibidos me atacó en la biblioteca de ciudad Zafiro, quería el cristal, y dijo ser el "Torbellino Rojo".-explicó Taiki Kou.

-Algún imitador o un bufón que aprovecha la euforia por los piratas…- visiblemente alterada la Reina.

-El jefe de guardia de ciudad Ámbar dijo haber sido atacado por un sujeto de la misma descripción majestad, y que también dijo ser el "Torbellino Rojo" con poderes de viento y exigiendo el cristal Ámbar…-explicó Malachite.

-¡He dicho que dejen de preocuparse de nimiedades!.- exaltada la reina, todos guardan silencio.- Hay cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse, por ejemplo, la guardia Imperial se ha quedado sin comandante a raíz del secuestro de Endymion, y es necesario nombrar a alguien que ocupe su lugar hasta que el regrese, para dar al pueblo sensación de seguridad.-

-Creo hablar por todos al decir que el más indicado para ocupar este puesto es el Coronel Motoki, aunque no siempre hemos estado de acuerdo, reconozco que es el más enterado acerca de los piratas y sus ataques.- explica Zeiya Kou.

-Indudablemente su razonamiento es válido gobernador Kou…solamente que el pueblo necesita a alguien que en verdad tenga el arrojo suficiente para atrapar de una vez por todas a Sailor Mars…propongo que Beryl sea nombrada comándate suprema de las fuerzas del Imperio.-dijo al reina, todos se miraron azorados.-¿Alguna objeción?.- explicó la soberana.

-Solo una majestad..-habla Motoki levantándose de su asiento.- Le suplico acepte mi renuncia, no puedo recibir ordenes de alguien que no sea Endymion…- y retirándose su insignia del pecho la dejó en la mesa y salió de la habitación.

-¡Coronel Motoki!.- detuvo la soberana con la voz, él se paro de espaldas a ella.-Supongo que no se negará a seguir trabajando a favor del Imperio y se unirá a la guardia personal de mi hija.- Motoki giró la vista, sus ojos azules se encuentran con los ojos desconfiados de la reina, recordó la desconfianza con que Serenity había escuchado su informe sobre el ataque en que se había perdido el cristal Esmeralda, el joven rubio supo que una negativa le daría al reina el pretexto perfecto para encarcelarlo por traición.

-Será un honor poder servir al Imperio en una actividad diferente Majestad, mañana mismo me integraré a la guardia de la princesa.- y con una inclinación de cabeza, abandonó la sala.

-Ahora caballeros, discutamos acerca de la trampa que se pondrá a las piratas en el concurso de belleza…-continuó la reina, comenzó a hablar de Youmas, gemas y explosivos, cuando Serena perdió el hilo de la plática mirando con insistencia al joven gobernador Zeiya Kou de ciudad Rubí, que rehuía su mirada, antes, y ella lo sabía bien, bastaba una sola mirada suya para que Zeiya apasionado correspondiera, algo había cambiado.

-Madre…gobernadores…me retiro, estas discusiones no son de mi agrado…-dijo ella levantándose.-¿Gobernador Kou?... ¿Me escoltaría a mis habitaciones?.- dice dirigiéndose a Zeiya que mira a la reina.

-Hágalo gobernador, ya lo podrán al tanto sus hermanos del plan de ataque.-Mal de su agrado se levanta Zeiya dando el brazo a la bella chica rubia, salen e la sala, y en el primer pasillo en que no hay guardia, Serena lo encarna molesta.

-¿Seguirás ignorándome aquí también?.- dice ella.

-Que yo sepa Usted y yo no tenemos nada que ver princesa, me quedó muy claro luego de lo ocurrido en ciudad Rubí.-

-Sabes que es mentira…sabes que te amo…-dice ella sujetando con su mano suave y perfecta la mejilla del chico que indignado la retira.

-¿Y hasta cuando jugaré el honroso papel de novio sustituto? ¿Hasta que regrese Endymion?.-

-¡Antes me amabas Zeiya!.-gime ella.

-No eres digna siquiera de mencionar esa palabra…el sentimiento egoísta que nos llevaba a transgredir las leyes para estar juntos no era amor…tu no amas a Endymion ni a mi ni a nadie que no seas tú, solo buscas la forma de llenar el vacío de tu corazón pero no eres capaz de amar a nadie…-molesto dice Zeiya.

-Algo cambio…ahora hay alguien más en tu vida.- molesta Serena.

-¿Y si así fuese qué más te da? Estás comprometida…-

-No voy a permitir que nada de lo mío me sea arrebatado…ni Endymion…ni tú…Y no creo equivocarme si menciono el nombre de una ex dama de compañía que ahora es una pirata.-

-¡No te atrevas siquiera a decir su nombre!.-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Minako Aino, tan estúpida y aburrida, no me quitará tu amor!.- encara Serena.

-No sabes lo que dices…estás confundida…pero nunca volveré a caer en tu juego..- acabó el.-En verdad lo siento por Endymion, no me agrada pero tampoco le desearía una vida a tu lado…-terminó él alejándose.

-¡Me las pagarás Zeiya Kou! Tú y la estúpida de Minako Aino!.-

Endymion luego de cambiarse de ropa, y quitarse la incómoda armadura, sustituida por ropa común, caminó hacia el balcón, y se asombró mirando la hermosa ciudad pirata, nunca pensó que en medio del océano hubiera algo parecido, sus edificios y casas como incrustadas en la roca, los jardines, las calles, puentes y canales en que el agua del mar yd el río de unían formando tonalidades azules bellísimas y en las que iban y venían pequeñas barcas, en que las familias piratas se transportaban por la ciudad, una extraña belleza emanaba del lugar, las mujeres iban y venían hacia el puerto llevando en sus barcas canastos para llevar a casa los víveres que los piratas bajaban del "Satán" que dejaba ver sus velas rojas ondear al viento, veía a los niños correr felices por las calles y puentes, reír y jugar, y le aprecia imposible que hubiera un lugar en la tierra en que la Paz y la Armonía fueran posibles sin el uso de la fuerza, al fin tomó un visor de larga distancia, y con él miró a lo lejos de la isla, una bella selva tropical que extendía su verdor en la extraña isla que parecía un paraíso, al fin con el visor divisó una figura que reconocería entre miles, la perfecta figura de Rei que parecía internarse en la maleza, una fuerza mayor que él lo llevó a atravesar como un rayo la casa de Rei y salir corriendo por entre las rojizas calles de la ciudad pirata hasta la selva.

Rei caminaba con la seguridad de quien conoce el terreno por entre las plantas de la selva, hasta el lugar en que el rumor de agua que cae indica la presencia de una hermosa cascada, sonriente se quita la ropa, su espada y cinto, así como la pañoleta roja que aprisiona sus cabellos, que caen con gracia por todo su cuerpo, y luego se lanza al agua, nada disfrutando la frescura de esta hasta cerca de la cascada, y con su mano flameante toca levemente el agua hasta que esta empieza a dejar salir vapor de ella, Rei se recuesta nadando en el agua caliente y cierra los ojos, hasta que una risa extraña la hace mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Maravilloso Espectáculo! ¡Valió la pena el largo viaje hasta aquí solo para disfrutarlo!.-el desconocido de traje rojo y cabello plateado la miraba con actitud irónica, los ojos dorados brillaban de una forma que la hacían sonrojar.

-¡Qué demonios hace Usted aquí! ¡Cómo llegó al "Peñón del Diablo!.-reclama Rei ocultándose entre unas piedras del lago.

-Calma calma Sirena…una pregunta a la vez, Insisto que eres mucho más hermosa cuando te molestas…y sin ropa…-dice divertido el chico.

-¡Es un degenerado y un grosero de lo peor…Nataku Yamada!.-dice ella, al escuchar su nombre el se pone algo serio.

-Vaya…debí suponer que Yuichirou me reconocería en el barco…¿Sabes una cosa Sirena? Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me decía mi nombre…y en tus bellos labios suena bien.- explica Nataku.

-¿A qué vino a mi Isla?.- de nuevo cortante Rei.

-¿Tu Isla?...vaya que Kondo Saburo tenía deseos de tener un heredero, ¡Y pensar que yo iba a ser el dueño de esto y del "Satán"!...pero no vine a hablar de mí Sirena…sino a dejarte una información interesante…en tu habitación encontrarás un disco de cristal con todo lo que necesitas para infiltrarte en el Concurso de Belleza de Ciudad Turquesa y robar el cristal Aguamarina junto con tu equipo de bellas poderosas…Códigos de seguridad, identificaciones falsas, todos los detalles de la trampa que te está preparando la Reina-explica el apuesto desconocido.

-¿Por qué me ayudaría a conseguir el cristal si Usted también los quiere?.-Rei explica azorada.

-Porque tú tienes la llave y yo quiero el tesoro…la elegante chica de cabello azul, la hija del Rey Poseidón de la familia Real del Mar, es la única que podrá encontrar y recuperar el cristal, una vez que recupere sus poderes, yo lo tomaré.-

-Y además cínico…todo un encanto.- molesta dice Rei, el joven "Torbellino Rojo" sonríe.-Ahora váyase para que pueda salir…¡Ahora!.-

-No te preocupes Sirena…me volverás a ver…-Con fatuidad dice Nataku.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que deseo volverlo a ver?.-detrás de las piedras dice Rei.

-Siempre sé cuando le gusto a una mujer…-murmura el chico y tomando su sombrero de ala ancha se lo pone galantemente en la cabeza, y sonríe, ¡Porqué demonios será tan apuesto! Se pregunta Rei molesta con un sonrojo, Nataku con sus manos produce dos remolinos de aire que lo elevan.-A…y para que lo sepas Sirena…no era el único degenerado que te estaba mirando…¡Nos veremos!.- dice alejándose, Rei sumamente molesta sale del agua, y se pone de nuevo su ropa, camina segura por entre la maleza de la selva, hasta que unas manos fuertes la sujetan por entre las plantas, ella de un rápido movimiento lanza al atacante hacia atrás tirándolo al suelo.

-¡General Endymion!-molesta dice Rei, él se levanta del suelo y la mira con actitud amenazante.

-¡Quién era ese estúpido!.- dice el joven, los ojos azules destellan con ira mal contenida cuando toman el brazo de Rei, ella azorada no sabe como reaccionar.

-¡Suélteme!.- dice jalando su brazo de la fuerte mano que lo sujeta. -¡Eso no le incumbe!-y lo aleja de su lado empujándolo del pecho, al hacerlo, de entre las ropas de Endymion cae un objeto rojo al suelo, ambos se agachan a levantarlo, sus manos se tocan un momento al sujetar el antifaz, una corriente eléctrica los recorre a ambos con el leve contacto, los ojos en los ojos, y luego Rei se da cuenta de lo que ha levantado del suelo.

-¡El antifaz de Lady Kitagawa!.- dice sorprendida.-¿Usted sabia? ¿Por qué no nos delató?.-

-No podía hacerlo…llevo este antifaz desde el día en que peleamos en ciudad Rubí, supe que eras tú cuando lo vi…¿Y me dices que no me importa haberte oído hablar así con ese desconocido?...ese beso se quedó grabado en mi mente y en mi corazón, y desde es momento no deseo otra cosa que volver a verte y volver a probar el sabor embriagador de tus labios…-Rei se hace hacia atrás asustada…¡Asustada la capitana de los Piratas terror del Imperio Lunar!.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- murmura ella.

-Pero pasó…este sentimiento no cabe más en mi pecho…Rei…-trata él de tocarla y ella se retira.-Niega que ese beso significó algo para ti…niega que vibraste en mis brazos y sentiste lo mismo que yo…- Entonces Rei recuerda las palabras de Nataku "_No era el único degenerado que te estaba mirando". _Y encendida de rubor, huye de Endymion entre la selva.

-¡Rei espera!.- grita él.

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡No debe ser verdad!.- molesta dice Rei corriendo hacia la ciudad, al fin llega y continúa corriendo hasta su casa, entra a su habitación y se calma un poco sentada en la cama, toma de su almohada el disco de cristal sujeto a una bella rosa blanca, sonríe a su pesar, recordando a Nataku, y luego con el disco en la mano baja las escaleras, abajo en el vestíbulo de la casa de Rei la esperan asustadas las chicas.

-Rei…¿Qué ocurre?.- cuestiona Mina.-Primero vemos salir como loco al general Endymion, y luego tu entras como su hubieras visto un fantasma…-

-Tengo la información para el golpe en ciudad Turquesa.- dijo ella mostrando el disco.

-¿Cómo la obtuviste?...-incrédula pregunta Ami. Rei se sonroja levemente.

-¡No me digas que te la dio el "Torbellino Rojo" ¿Cómo fue? ¿Entró a tu habitación? ¿Lo viste? ¡Rei danos todos los detalles!.- dijo divertida Makoto.

-No tiene nada de divertido…solo me lo dio y vamos a aprovecharlo.- explicó ella caminando hacia el panel tridimensional y colocando el disco en él.

-Vaya que tienes suerte Rei…el "Torbellino Rojo" es tan apuesto, caballeroso, encantador.-dijo Miuchiru, a su lado.

-Si supieras como y dónde me encontró, no pensarías eso de él Michiru.- explica Rei , Haruka esbozó un gesto de furia.

- No comprendo su estúpido entusiasmo por un desconocido que además es nuestro enemigo porque busca lo mismo que nosotros.-

-Vamos Haruka…no te molestes así, a nadie hace daño reconocer que el "Torbellino Rojo" es muy guapo…-dice Mina.

-E interesante…- explica Setsuna que había permanecido callada.

-¡Hasta tú Setsuna!.- se molesta Haruka.

-Y muy atento, todo un caballero.-acaba Ami.

-¡Ami!.- continua Haruka.

-Basta de hablar de ese tipo…y concentrémonos en la misión…-dice Rei tecleando en el panel algunos datos.-Será necesario que alguien se infiltre en el concurso de belleza…¿Michiru?.- dice Rei, la joven se turba un poco, Haruka sostiene su mano.

-Estoy lista…lo haré yo…Solo que no sé como haremos para que no me reconozca…Malachite me odia tanto que seguramente me reconocería en el acto.-

-Déjame eso a mí…estaba ensayando algunos químicos para teñir el cabello.- dio Ami.

-No sé como me voy a contenerme para no asesinar a ese estúpido de Malachite con mis propias manos.- dijo furiosa Haruka.

-Bien, Ami, Haruka y Michiru se infiltrarán en el concurso, los demás fingiremos atacar de frente Ciudad Turquesa, es lo que la reina espera…pretende tendernos una trampa, la dejaremos creer que lo ha conseguido entreteniéndola un poco mientras Michiru toma la gema, luego nos vamos de allí…- acaba Rei-Y tengan cuidado con Nataku, ya que todas evidentemente tiene debilidad por él será fácil que nos quite también este cristal y no podemos permitirlo.- terminó ella, luego siguieron discutiendo en la sala de la casa de Rei el plan de ataque.

Junto al mar, en playas de arena blanca y fina que parecía alfombra, se deja ver los colores azules e increíbles del mar de Ciudad Turquesa, playas bellísimas que hacían famosa esta zona de la Tierra, conocida por su belleza arquitectónica y sus centros vacacionales, en el palacio Turquesa, en el centro de la ciudad del Mar, un ir y venir de personas deja sentir la agitación que se tiene por el concurso de belleza organizado por la Reina y que con despliegue de magnificencia pretendía hacer olvidar a los ciudadanos los acontecimientos pasados, habían sido convocadas por la reina las mujeres más bellas de la tierra conocida, llamadas además de por el evento, por el premio maravilloso que la Reina había prometido a la ganadora, una costosísima corona de brillantes, las inscripciones eran dentro del bello palacio de mármol blanco cuyas gradas bañaba el mismo mar, como mimetizado en él, decorado con esculturas de coral y fuentes de conchas marinas, parte del palacio Turquesa estaba de hecho en el fondo del mar, el comedor y la sala de reuniones estaban sumergidos en el océano con vidrios que permitían ver el bello mar, hasta ese lugar se dirigió la chica con una pañoleta lila aprisionando sus cabellos, unos risos rubios se escapaban de su cabeza, con gafas oscuras, de figura escultural envuelta en el vestido color morado, caminaba con soltura que hacia mirar a todos los que estaban presentes en la inscripción del patio principal del Palacio Turquesa, mientras avanzaba la linda joven, delante de ella, un alto y fuerte chico rubio con traje negro de etiqueta y gafas oscuras le abrió paso y atrás una joven de cabello azul, muy corto cargaba una cantidad inmensa de cajas y cofres en una carro de cuatro ruedas que difícilmente podía empujar, la gente se retiraba al paso de la bella joven hasta que llegó al lugar de las inscripciones y entregó un disco de cristal que el guardia con actitud impresionada tomó tembloroso y colocó en la computadora.

-Eri…Erika Sawajiri…de Ciudad Ámbar…-murmura impactado el guardia, la joven se retira las gafas dejando ver unos ojos azules bellísimos, y una sonrisa elegante.

-¿Algún problema con el registro?.- dice ella.

-Ninguno…todo el orden…puede pasar, su número de camerino es el 145…Suerte señorita Sawajiri…aunque no creo que la necesite.- dice el guardia, la chica vuelve a colocarse sus gafas.

-¡Vamos Nadim, Ester!-llama ella con tono autoritario, el guardaespaldas y la chica con el carro lleno de cajas entran en el palacio en que van y vienen personas con vestidos, luces, maquillaje, espejos, todos en una agitación extraña, la joven modelo se acerca a su apuesto guardaespaldas.

-¿Haz leído los letreros de la entrada?...Malachite, la Reina y la princesa forman parte del jurado.-

-Calma…todo irá bien…-dijo el joven rubio, y juntos con la joven que llevaba las cajas, entraron en el camerino 145, dentro Ami dijo en voz baja.

-No hablen nada indebido…hay cámaras de vigilancia.-los tres miraron al techo y comprobaron que efectivamente había cámaras.

-¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto Ester?.- dijo la joven rubia, sentándose en la silla frente al espejo y quitándose la pañoleta, Ami, que era de quien se trataba, entró en el pequeño armario y mientras fingía arreglar la ropa de la modelo, sacó una pequeña computadora, tecleó unos datos, y enseguida la cámara sufrió una alteración extraña, y comenzó a mostrar imágenes repetidas en el centro de vigilancia del palacio, pero los guardias, ocupados en mirar a las modelos que iban llegando al concurso, no se percataron.

-Listo..-dijo Ami saliendo del armario, Haruka se retiró las gafas negras y miró sonriente a Michiru.

-Te queda bien el tono rubio..—dijo, ella le sonrió por el espejo.

-¿Porqué les da miedo que Malachite sea el juez del concurso?.- cuestiona Ami. Haruka y Michiru se miran a la vez.

-Malachite siempre fue gobernador de ciudad Turquesa…es un ególatra y un vanidoso de lo peor, siempre se entretenía conquistando jovencitas incautas y las desechaba luego sin remordimientos…-explica Michiru.

-Por alguna extraña razón mi herm…Zoicyte siempre estuvo enamorada de él pero Malachite no le correspondía jamás.- dijo Haruka.

-En ese tiempo yo vivía con mi Padre, él era un gran músico, me enseñó a tocar el violín, aunque éramos muy pobres, nunca pudo entrar a la orquesta del imperio, aunque lo intentó varias veces, tanto mi padre como yo teníamos espereza de que al menos yo lo consiguiera, Malachite siempre ha sido el que preside las audiciones, se jacta de ser pianista, pero en mi audición se comportó más cariñoso de lo que debía, evidentemente no pensé en las consecuencias de haberlo rechazado…se encaprichó de mí, me perseguía, me acechaba, no quería decirle a mi Padre, finalmente ante mis negativas, un día que llegué a casa mi padre estaba encarcelado..Supondrás Mizuno que la condición para no enviar a papá a las minas de ciudad Ámbar fue que aceptara comprometerme con él…-dijo tristemente ella.

-¿Y lo hiciste?.-preguntó Ami.

-Si…-continúa ella.-Y en cuanto accedí a ser su prometida perdió el interés por mí y comenzó a tratarme de lo peor, me golpeaba, me gritaba, me humillaba…me hizo creer que mi Padre seguía en prisión cuando en verdad hacía mucho tiempo que lo había mandado matar…-con tristeza narra ella, una lágrima se escapa de sus bellos ojos.- yo estaba muy mal…Además de eso también me atraje los odios de Zoicyte.-

-Zoicyte estaba desesperada por la boda de Malachite, planeaba viajes constantes a Ciudad Turquesa, trataba de deshacer el compromiso, una vez planeo una carrera de naves aquí en el mar, me rogaba que viniera porque mi presencia en la carrera atraería más competidores, accedí, Malachite nos recibió en el palacio, entonces conocí a Michiru…- Haruka mira a la chica teñida de rubio, ella se sonroja.-Creo que no necesitas detalles, el hecho es que nos fugamos de aquí juntas, y eso trajo el odio de mi hermana y de Malachite…-acaba Haruka, Ami sonríe, en ese momento se escucha el llamado por las bocinas:

-A todas las concursantes, se les espera en la sala de convenciones de palacio para la prueba en traje de baño en diez minutos, con su disco de identificación.- la voz repite el mensaje y las tres chicas se miran.

-Es hora..-dijo Michiru levantándose del tocador.

En la hermosa sala de convenciones de Palacio Turquesa, con bellos vitrales en el techo que parecían sumergirlo en el mar, iban y venían personas elegantemente vestidas mientras la bella sala submarina se iluminaba con los candelabros de coral, las personas se iban preparando para observar el tan promocionado concurso de belleza organizado por la reina, la pasarela color rojo al frente, las sillas a los lados, toda la gente de la prensa preparando sus cámaras, y la sala entera se pone de pié con el sonido de trompetas que indicaba la presencia de la Reina Serenity, la princesa y el apuesto gobernador Malachite, que se sientan como jueces del concurso al frente de la pasarela, junto a la reina, descansa la corona prometida a la ganadora, en medio de ella el bello cristal aguamarina lanza destellos azulosos.

-¿Seguro que vendrán?.- cuestiona la reina a Malachite en un leve susurro.

-Vendrán majestad…no podrán resistirse a la presencia del cristal…y a la que le corresponde robarlo la conozco muy bien.-responde el guapo joven, la reina consulta la pantalla de la computadora que tiene al frente.

-Hay cuatro aspirantes que registraron un concierto de violín para la prueba de talentos.-dice la soberana.

-Una de ellas es…esta vez no fallará la trampa…-dice sonriendo Malachite, en ese momento las luces de la sala de convenciones se apagan, y una música de orquesta indica el inicio del desfile, las jóvenes aparecen en escena y con juegos de luces y trajes de baño caminan por la pasarela, Michiru, inicialmente tiene un sobresalto al ver de lejos el rostro sonriente de Malachite, pero se recupera al notar que su pelo teñido la hace pasar desapercibida, sus ojos se clavan en la corona que descansa junto a la reina en un cojín rojo, y en la gema azul verdosa que la adorna, llena de nueva fuerza, pasa por la pasarela deslumbrando a todos con su porte.

-Lo hace bien..-dice Haruka Ami que está perdida contemplando la extraña iluminación de la pasarela en unos focos con líquido.-¿Mizuno? Date prisa, siguen los vestidos de noche.- apremia Haruka.

-Es solo que no comprendo qué sustancia tan extraña provoca esa iluminación tan especial…en el suelo se refleja la sustancia efervescente, lo único que podría iluminar así sería…pero es imposible…¿Ácido?.- dice Ami.

-¿Para qué querrían ácido en un concurso de belleza?.- pregunta Haruka-Es muy extraño…-

-A menos que sea precisamente eso lo que desean…Quizá nos esperan, quizá el ácido está en esos extraños focos justo debajo del lugar de coronación porque desean usarlo contra la que gane…-conjetura Ami.-Todo el tiempo fue una trampa.

-Mira la mano del imbécil de Malachite…-indica Haruka, ambas ven tres la cortina.-Tiene un control remoto.-

-Hay que advertir a Michiru.- termina ella, en ese momento Haruka se queda en silencio tocando el comunicador que lleva en su oído.

-Majestad.- interrumpe Malachite al oído de la Reina.- Beryl y los demás están en la bahía Norte, el barco Pirata está atacando, solicitan Youmas de agua para repeler el ataque.-

-Que los envíen…da la orden…Al parecer todo está resultando conforme al plan…-termina la reina son sonrisa cínica.

En el "Satán" Rei y toda la tripulación navegan a toda potencia rumbo a la bahía norte, Rei subida en el mástil superior, mira con el visor, debajo de ella encaramadas en las sogas del barco, Makoto y Mina esperan ordenes.

-Siete barcos de guerra, tratarán de envolvernos y rodearnos.- dijo Rei.-En cuanto nos aproximemos a Tierra salto a la playa con Setsuna para distraer a Beryl y ustedes se largan, no hagas la tormenta hasta que estén en mar abierto o sería peligroso para la ciudad…-

-Entendido.- dice Makoto sonriendo y cerrando su puño del que salen relámpagos.

-Mina…procura usar tu poder para proteger el barco y si pueden no maten a los soldados de la armada…Y ten cuidado si te encuentras con Zeiya, recuerda que sin importar lo que sienta por ti ahora es un gobernador del Imperio.-

-Estaré alerta.- explica ella, Rei se quita el pañuelo rojo que detiene sus cabellos y lo agita desde el mástil principal del "Satán", abajo, Yucihirou recibe la señal.

-¡A toda potencia Ursus!.- grita al timonel que sonríe y hace que el barco avance con una rapidez que da miedo.

En la nave principal de la flota del imperio, Beryl observa con el visor las rojas velas del "Satán" a sus lados, los tres gobernadores Kou esperan órdenes, la mujer de cara quemada sonríe y pasa el visor a Taiki.

-¡Están locas! ¡Ese barco viene a toda potencia! ¡No lo intimidó la flota! ¡Van a estrellarse en los acantilados o a chocar con nosotros!.- dice el serio e inteligente Taiki.

-No esperaba menos de ella.- murmura Beryl.-¡Cañones listos!.- cientos de voces repiten lo mismo en las otras seis naves imperiales y los soldados del imperio se movilizan a prepara los cañones láser, Beryl en Proa con la espada levantada, da la orden de disparar, cientos de cañones láser se dirigen al "Satán" y le lanzan los disparos, una burbuja de luz anaranjada cubre al barco pirata y todos los ataques láser se estrellan en ella, que incólume avanza.

-¡No lo toca ningún láser!.- azorado dice Yaten Kou, Zeiya le arrebata el visor y enfoca al "Nido de cuervo" del barco.

-¡Mina!.- murmura entendiendo todo al ver a la joven, Beryl rechina los dientes de furia, el barco pirata se sigue encaminando hacia la costa a una velocidad terrible protegido por el escudo de luz.-¡Beryl ordene que se destruya la formación o nos estrellaremos!- grita Zeiya, el "Satán" está cada vez más cerca.

-¡No lo haré!.-grita Beryl.-¡Que se conserve la formación!.-los hermanos Kou se miran sin entender una sola palabra, y el barco pirata está ya encima de ellos, con una maestría que ninguno de ellos conoce, y como flecha, pasa el "Satán" por entre los espacios que los barcos imperiales dejan en el agua y los esquiva a todos dirigiéndose a la costa, Beryl y los gobernadores no pueden creer lo que sus ojos ven, el "Satán" ha traspasado la formación de la flota y con su escudo de luz se dirige ahora hacia la costa de ciudad Turquesa.

-¡Viren hacia atrás!.- grita Beryl sumamente molesta, pero mientras toda la flota vira, la embarcación pirata también lo hace, y casi antes de llegar a la costa, grita para volver a internarse en el océano.

-¡Están locas! ¡Porqué virar ahora de nuevo!.- se asombra Zeiya, Beryl le arrebata el visor, y enfoca hacia una estela de fuego que cuando el barco ha girado sale disparada de este hacia la playa, observa a Rei que con Setsuna en los hombros ha caído en el muelle y corre ahora rumbo a la ciudad.

-¡No te escaparás esta vez Sailor Mars!.-casi ruge Beryl y se lanza al agua del mar nadando con fuerza rumbo a la bahía.-¡Encárguense del barco y yo de la pirata!.- grita antes de desaparecer, los hermanos Kou se miran sin entender una palabra, hasta que Zeiya toma el mando.

-¡Ya escucharon! ¡A alcanzar al barco pirata!.- y toda la flota del Imperio se lanza en persecución del "Satán".

En el muelle, Rei y Setsuna corren a toda velocidad, delante de ellas se ven los Youmas de horribles escamas controlados por Jedite que espera en lo alto del acantilado.

-¡Hazte cargo de los Youmas y yo de Beryl!.- grita Rei, Setsuna se encara con los monstruos y Rei vuelve la vista al Mar, Beryl emerge del agua lanzado rayos de energía negra que Rei detiene con su espada llameante, la batalla en tierra acaba de empezar.

En la sala de convenciones de ciudad Turquesa, se están anunciando los nombres de las ganadoras del concurso, Malachite con sonrisa irónica espera ansioso la coronación, a su lado la misma sonrisa cubre el rostro de la Reina, una joven lleva en sus manos el cojín con la corona en que luce la gema azul, el hombre del micrófono lee el nombre de la ganadora, tras bambalinas, Ami y Haruka nerviosas miran a Michiru junto con otra joven pelirroja, justo debajo de los focos con ácido.

-¡Y la ganadora es!...¡La Señorita Erika Sawajiri de ciudad Ámbar!.- a lo lejos Malachite sonríe, y en sus dedos juega el pequeño control. Haruka deja ver en su mano un fulgor dorado, algunas modelos gritan espantadas y salen en total pánico corriendo por la pasarela, los espectadores se levantan incrédulos, y entre gritos empiezan a desalojar la sala.

-¡Contrólate Haruka! ¡Ahora tendremos a la guardia encima en menos de un minuto!.-dice Ami.

-¡No dejaré que dañe a Michiru!.- sigue Haruka, Malachite se levanta e intenta presionar el control, pero un viento fuerte se lo arrebata, subido en un candelabro del Techo, Nataku detiene el control.

-¡Muy mal de su parte pretender matar así a una mujer tan bella gobernador Malachite!.- dice él, la Reina mira hacia esa dirección y se paraliza de miedo.-¡Buenas noches estimada soberana! Ne verdad no sabe el gusto que me da volverla a ver…-acaba Nataku bajando a la sala flotando. En los camerinos Haruka y Ami ya luchan con la guardia y algunos Youmas.-¡Vamos belleza toma la corona!.- le grita a Michiru Nataku que también lucha por no dejar que la guardia que ya ingresó a la sala suba a la pasarela, la joven con la corona ya ha corrido y la corona está en el suelo, Michiru corre para alcanzarla, y también corre Malachite, la Reina toma su cetro del que emerge una luz plateada.

-No se atreva a intervenir su Majestad…o me dará un pretexto para acabar lo que empecé hace trece años.- amenaza Nataku. A lo lejos, Michiru y Malachite se lanzan por la corona en que está la gema, una luz azul ciega un momento la sala del desfile, y Michiru que ha tocado la gema tiene una visión.

" _Por las piedras de acantilados de la playa corre una mujer de cabello azul llevando en brazos a una niña pequeña, lleva una terrible herida en el estómago, con una mano trata de detenerse la sangre y con otra sostiene a la niña a lo lejos rugen los terribles Youmas y se escucha el sonido de la batalla, la mujer herida mira al mar, se ha acabado el camino y los rugidos se hacen cada vez más fuertes._

_-¡El mar nos proteja!.- grita ella, y estrechando a la niña contra su pecho salta hacia el agua, las olas la sumergen junto con su hija, la corriente la arrastra alejándola de la costa, la valiente __mujer lucha tratando de nadar, al fin ha perdido a los Youmas, y las olas la arrastran a la playa, casi desfallecida deja a su hija en la arena, un hombre vestido de pirata llega corriendo por la playa._

_-¡Majestad!.- dice mirando a la reina de ciudad Turquesa que sonríe al ver al hombre que esperaba.-¡La hemos estado buscando!.-_

_-¡Mi hija!.- murmura ella, el pirata mira a la niña, la escucha respirar y pone su oído en su corazón._

_-¡Está viva!.- dice él, pero al mirar hacia el lugar en que estaba antes la reina no encontró nada, la corriente marina debió habérsela llevado, el pirata tomó a la niña en sus brazos y llorando se dirigió a la ciudad…"._

Cuando la luz azul se calma en la sala del trono, Malachite mira azorado a Michiru, cuyo cabello ya ha regresado a su estado normal, que llorando aparece con la gema en su mano.

-No te atrevas siquiera a intentar detenernos..-dice con un tono muy impropio de ella la chica.-¡Haruka, Ami, Vámonos!.- dice ella, las dos chicas, que tiene a los Youmas y la guardia parapetados atrás de los vestidores, corren a su lado y salen por las escaleras de la sala, Nataku sonriente tiene acorraladas a la Reina y la princesa.

-Será un placer vernos otro día querida tía…tenlo por seguro.-acaba él inclinándose, Serena ve azorada a su madre a quienes se delincuente ha llamado "tía", Malachite ha recuperado del suelo el control remoto del ácido, y sonriendo malévolo espera a que las piratas pasen corriendo por debajo del candelabro central, pero Nataku que lo ve de reojo grita.

-¡Cuidado!.- y lanza una ráfaga de viento que lanza el ácido de los focos hacia otra dirección, justo al rostro de Malachite que grita desesperado, las piratas se detiene en la puerta ante el horrible espectáculo mientras el gobernador se cubre el rostro quemado con las manos.

-¡Vámonos ya o no podremos escapar!.- dice Nataku y las tres chicas con el "Torbellino Rojo" salen de la sala de convenciones.

En la bahía, la batalla de Rei y Beryl es terrible, han llegado lanzando ataques hasta la punta de los acantilados de la playa en que las olas, se estrellan, Rei escucha por el comunicador a Setsuna.

-¡Rei vámonos ya las chicas vienen por la playa!.- dice ella, Beryl furiosa sigue atacando.

-No creas que te dejaré ir niña de fuego…-dice Beryl, Rei le lanza un ataque de fuego que la derriba y luego baja con el mismo fuego hasta la playa uniéndose a sus compañeras que corren, debajo de los acantilados la mujer de cabello rojo ve correr a las piratas y formando una gran bola de energía grita.

-¡Te mataré ahora mismo!.-y dirige el ataque a Rei que de espaldas corre por la playa, Nataku alerta mira hacia atrás y ve la energía negra que corre hacia Rei.

-¡Sirena cuidado!.- dice y se interpone entre ella y la bola de energía que estalla en la playa lanzado a todos hacia las rocas con fuerte explosión, Michiru, que ha caído en la arena, se recupera, y levantándose, forma con sus manos una enorme ola que estrella en el acantilado en que Beryl estaba y la derriba entre rugidos furiosos, cuando el agua se calma, ve a Haruka que ayuda a Ami a levantarse, una roca le ha herido una pierna, y Setsuna sale de detrás de otra roca.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?.- murmura Haruka, Michiru sonríe.

-¿Están todas bien?.- pregunta Setsuna.

-¿Y Rei? ¿Y el "Torbellino Rojo"?.- pregunta Ami.

-¡La gema! ¡No está la gema aguamarina!.- se asusta Michiru buscando en su ropa.

-¡Ese imbécil debió robarla mientras huíamos!.-dijo Haruka.

-Entonces Rei debe estarlo siguiendo…será mejor volver al muelle para que nos recoja el "Satán" antes de que la guardia vuelva con refuerzos, Rei sabe cuidarse sola.- dijo Setsuna, todas parecen estar de acuerdo y se encaminan hacia la bahía.

Dentro de una extraña cueva en que se estrellan las olas del mar, despierta Rei, la duele mucho al cabeza, hay rocas a su alrededor, tiene sangre en las piernas, y siente algo pesado encima de su cuerpo, cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, ve a Nataku, inconsciente y herido de la espalda.

-¡Nataku! ¡Nataku despierta!.- dice ella asustada…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Siento en verdad la demora con el cap. Pero entre el final de "La Era de Marte" y la descompostura de mi compu nomás no pude…tenía ya todo listo para subirlo el Domingo pero algo le pasó a mi computadora y la tuve que mandar a mantenimiento, me borraron lo que ya tenía allí para repararla y tuve que empezarlo de nuevo, prometo ya no demorar tanto, y esperen mejores cosas para el siguiente cap. En que le tocará a Setsuna luchar, y las cosas entre Nataku-Rei-Endymion se pondrán mejores…¡Gracias por leer!.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: En Busca del Cristal Amatista, Setsuna recupera su legado.**

Dentro de la oscura cueva marina, cuya entrada ha sido cubierta totalmente por rocas producto de la explosión del ataque de Beryl, Rei asustada trata de despertar a Nataku que permanece inconsciente, al mirar al joven nota las manchas de sangre en su ropa, y trata de quitarle la camisa para mirar su herida, pero una mano fuerte la detiene.

-Si querías mirarme bien solo tenía que pedirlo Sirena…-dice el abriendo los perturbadores ojos dorados.

-Estas herido…solo quería ver que tan profunda es tu herida…-dice ella, Nataku se levanta aún con la mano de Rei en las suyas, y esboza una sonrisa.-

-Creí que abría muerto…y cuando te vi, pensé estaba en el cielo…o aún mejor en el infierno.-acaba Nataku divertido, pero una mueca de dolor lo hace contraerse en el suelo, Rei coloca la cabeza de Nataku en una roca, ya que él sigue débil, y se hinca a su lado.

-Te dije que estabas herido…Nataku…¿porqué me salvaste?.- dice ella, él la mira, aunque la cueva es oscura entra un poco de luz y él puede ver su rostro y sus ojos púrpuras.

-La verdad Sirena…ni yo mismo lo sé bien, siempre he sido un egoísta, la vida me ha hecho así, no ha sido una vida sencilla, he crecido solo y solo he aprendido a cuidarme y a ver por mí mismo, jamás me preocupó otra cosa que yo, hasta el día que te conocí…primero, te he de confesar Sirena, que solamente me gustabas…me impactó tu belleza ese día en ciudad Centella, luego, la forma en que me enfrentaste, tu porte, tu valor, algo pasó en mi corazón Sirena, algo cambiaste cuando me miraste con furia, y cuando te besé…¡Maldita sea! ¡Aún contra todo lo que siempre creí en mi vida entraste en mi alma! Cuando vi a esa mujer a punto de atacarte, algo más fuerte que yo me impulso a salvarte, sentía que si algo malo te ocurría no podría seguir viviendo.- acaba Nataku, Rei lo escucha hablar y puede sentir tanta sinceridad en su voz, es la primera vez que alguien le habla así, Nataku levanta su mano y toca el bello rostro de la Pirata, el corazón de Rei se acelera ante este toque.

-Gracias…-murmura ella sonriendo.

-Es la primera vez que me miras sin molestarte Sirena…Y que sonríes, aunque me gustas más molesta-dice él.

-¿Porqué me llamas Sirena?.-

-Porque vives en el mar, eres hermosa, y eres peligrosa porque cualquiera que se acerca a ti fascinado por tu belleza puede morir…-ella sonríe y él también.

-Saldremos de esta cueva…-acaba ella y levanta su mano.

-¡No lo hagas Sirena!.- la detiene Nataku.-Es peligroso, puedes volar la cuerva entera…¿hueles eso?.-Rei percibe un extraño aroma.-Es algún tipo de gas…se debió liberar con la explosión-

-¿Puedes usar tus poderes?.- dice Rei comprendiendo todo.

-No lo creo…estoy muy débil…me duele la espalda.-

-Te heriste por salvarme…Tampoco sirve el comunicador…-continúa ella tocando el aparato en su oído del que emana un extraño sonido de interferencia.

-En verdad no tengo prisa por salir de aquí Sirena…-dice él tomando de nuevo el rostro hermoso de la joven con su mano.

-Si seguimos aquí dentro moriremos, el aire no durará mucho y tú estás herido…trataré de quitar las piedras de la entrada.- decide ella.

-No lo harás…gastarás el aire que queda…es mejor esperar a que tus amigas nos rescaten, no tardarán mucho en volver a buscarnos.- dice Nataku.

-Quiero ver tu herida…y curarla.- dice ella, Nataku se sienta en el suelo, y se retira el chaleco negro de cuero, deshecho de la espalda por el impacto de energía negativa, luego desabotona su camisa roja, y Rei contempla horrorizada la herida.-¡Es terrible! ¡Sangras mucho!.- dice ella, luego se retira el pañuelo y corre hacia un pequeño charco de agua de mar que entra en la cueva, moja el pañuelo y se acerca a Nataku, con cuidado limpia como puede la sangre de la vigorosa espalda del joven, Nataku contiene una mueca de dolor.-Lamento si te lastimo…-dice ella.

-Si esa es tu forma de lastimarme Sirena…lastímame cuanto gustes.- dice él.

-¿Es que jamás hablas en serio?.- cuestiona ella.

-Todo lo que te he dicho dentro de esta cueva es verdad…-insiste él, Rei descubre en la espalda del joven unas extrañas cicatrices, termina de limpiar la sangre, y luego, arrancando pedazos de la camisa roja de Nataku, le coloca un vendaje rudimentario en la espalada. Lo ayuda a levantarse apoyado en ella y lo recarga en una gran roca y se sienta a su lado, él le sonríe, y ella se sonroja con esa sonrisa.

-Eres la primera persona en muchos años que se preocupa por mí.- dice Nataku.-Y una de las dos únicas personas en mi vida que ha hecho algo bueno por mí.- con amargura dice él.

-¿Porqué tienes esas cicatrices en la espalda?.- cuestiona ella.

-No son las únicas cicatrices que tengo Sirena, hay otras más difíciles de curar, las cicatrices del alma…creo que ha llegado el momento de decirte quién soy…que sepas quien es Nataku Yamada, el hombre que busca venganzas tras el nombre de "Torbellino Rojo". Antes te dije que he tenido una vida difícil…desde que tengo memoria vivía en una miserable choza del bosque con un padre ebrio que me golpeaba y maltrataba cuando estaba embriagado y me ponía a trabajar cuando estaba sin tomar, jamás entendí porqué ese hombre me trataba así o me odiaba tanto, era un niño sucio de cinco años que vagaba por los muelles del Tokyo de Cristal haciendo trabajos en los barcos a cambio de comida y a veces robándola…aprendí a sobrevivir por mí mismo, a cuidarme solo de los malvados, tenía extraños poderes de viento, pero me daba miedo mostrarlos y los mantenía ocultos….hasta ese día…-dice él.

-¿Qué pasó ese día?.-

-Mi padre me golpeó embriagado hasta casi matarme con un palo…y decidí que ya era suficiente de aguantar, lancé a mi padre con una ráfaga de mi mano muy lejos, y por desgracia cayó en una estaca de madera de la choza…y murió…¿Sabes qué fue lo peor Sirena?...que no me sentía mal por haberlo matado, lo vi agonizar y morir…hasta que Kondo Saburo llegó por mí a la choza, vio lo que había pasado y me dijo que debíamos huir o la guardia me llevaría a prisión.-

-¿El abuelo te salvó?.-dice Rei incrédula.

-Me llevó con él, conocí el "Satán" y a la tripulación original, aquellos primeros piratas de Fuego que juraron lealtad al antiguo Orden en el Santuario…Kondo me llevó al "Peñón del Diablo" y por primera vez en muchos años tuve una familia…Me enseñó a manejar el barco, me ayudó a entrenar mis poderes, se preocupó por mí...Yo era feliz en el "Peñón del Diablo" y acompañaba a Kondo a todos lados, así fue como te conocí y a tu Padre…recuerdo que cuando visité ciudad Rubí quedé azorado de ver el nivel de combate de Keitaro Hino y la belleza de la reina Akane…creo que tu madre fue mi amor platónico por mucho tiempo.- sonrió Nataku, la mirada de Rei se entristeció con la mención de sus Padres.-Pero algo pasó…un día le pedí a Kondo que me dijera porqué me había salvado, y me contó mi origen.-aquí la voz del joven de cabello plateado se turbó un poco.

-¿No era tu Padre ese terrible hombre?.- cuestiona Rei.

-No…mi verdadero Padre era el Rey Tamahome, heredero del poder del viento, gobernante de Tokyo de Cristal por derecho real.-dice Nataku con ironía.

-¿Y por qué un heredero real viviría en un una choza con un alcohólico?.-

-Porque no le convenía a alguien que yo fuera ese heredero…¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tengo el cabello plateado?- el rostro de Rei mostró el más completo asombro.

-¿La Reina Serenity?...¡Imposible! ¿Acaso ella es tu…tu Madre?.-entrecortada dice Rei.

-No…es mi tía…mi Madre fue su hermana mayor, Diana, sacerdotisa protectora del Santuario, el Santuario del Cristal de Plata está en los dominio de Tokyo de Cristal, en el antiguo Orden, el gobernador de Tokyo de Cristal era el comandante de todos los gobernadores de la Tierra Conocida y juraba fidelidad como ellos, una sacerdotisa cuidaba el santuario y protegía el cristal de Plata y su poder de manos malvadas, esa era mi Madre, pero Serenity mi tía, ambicionaba el cristal de Plata, la única forma de poseerlo era entrando al santuario, deseaba ser la sacerdotisa como mi Madre, el amor de mi Madre por el rey Tamahome era prohibido, la sacerdotisa no podía casarse jamás, así que cuando yo nací, mi Madre temiendo por mi vida rogó a mi tía que me ocultara hasta que ella hablara con el Consejo de Naciones sobre mí y me aceptaran como heredero de Tamahome y del poder del Santuario, pero mi malvada tía le mintió a mi Madre, no me ocultó sino que le pagó a un sirviente para que me desapareciera…al parecer el sirviente no se atrevió a matarme, y me dejó abandonado en una choza, donde un matrimonio pobre me recogió, la mujer me cuidó hasta que tuve 3 años pero luego murió y su marido fue ese malvado hombre que pensé era mi Padre.-

-¿Tu madre porqué no te buscó?.- dijo Rei.

-Le hicieron creer que morí…y ella murió en extrañas circunstancias que no tiene nada de extrañas, mi tía la envenenó, al parecer el Consejo de Naciones había aceptado que mis Padres se casaran y eso no le convenía, yo sería el heredero del Santuario y de Tokyo de Cristal…cuando mi Madre murió mi tía Serenity fue nombrada sacerdotisa del cristal de Plata y ya sabes lo que hizo con ese poder. Mi Padre se volvió a casar, y con su nueva esposa tuvo otro hijo a quien todos consideraban heredero del Rey Tamahome…pero mi medio hermano no tenía poderes, ya que su madre no los tenía.-

-¿Tienes un medio hermano?.-

-Mi medio hermano gozó siempre de una vida feliz, cuidado, amado con una familia, mientras que yo por la maldad de Serenity viví una vida horrible…Cuando supe esto me llené de odio, para entonces tenía ya 13 años, y aunque Kondo me prohibió vengarme porque no estaba listo aún, lo desobedecí, me escapé del "Peñón del Diablo" y usando mis poderes llegué al Santuario e intenté matar a mi tía…La guardia me detuvo y me encarcelaron…Mi tía aún no era la reina Serenity sino solo la sacerdotisa, pero Kondo Saburo al saber que estaba en prisión no me rescató…no lo culpo, en ese tiempo mi Tía planeó la rebelión y los "Piratas de fuego" estaban ocupados salvando las vidas de las herederas. Mi tía regresó a verme a prisión ya como la Soberana Única de la Tierra Conocida, con todo el poder en su mano, me envió a las minas de ciudad Ámbar….¡No hay lugar más horrible en todo el Universo!.- dijo el joven horrorizado-Te hacen trabajar para extraer el Uranio de una forma inhumana, látigos, jornadas agotadoras con grilletes eléctricos, no podía usar mis poderes, y lo peor es que te extraen energía vital en unos extraños cubículos, para mantener vivo al Caos…fue el precio que le cobró este a mi Tía Serentity por el control de los Youmas…hay momentos en las Minas que deseas morir…pero luego te dan de comer, te inyectan un suero extraño, y vuelves a la vida como autómata, a seguir escarbando, sacando Uranio y a alimentar con tu fuerza vital al Caos…-

-Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto…-dice Rei tomando la mano de Nataku.

-Mi Tía se gozaba viéndome trabajar en las Minas…le daba instrucciones especiales a la malvada Zoicyte para que me tratara con más crueldad que al resto de los prisioneros…esas cicatrices son la muestra de la tortura a que era sometido.-dice él crispando sus puños. ¿Sabes qué me motivaba a vivir en medio de ese dolor?...El deseo de venganza…pensar que algún día saldría de allí y lo primero que haría sería matarla…tuve mucho tiempo para planear como hacerlo…Y el día que tu tripulación atacó la prisión una descarga eléctrica abrió mi celda, como la de todos, pero yo coloqué también mis esposas y la electricidad las abrió…Escapé…pero cuando pude recuperarme e iniciar mi venganza, me doy cuenta de que te me habías adelantado.-

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿Y tu Padre?.-

-Mi padre murió en el ataque…Mi medio hermano está vivo pero no recuerda nada…-

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿Dónde está?.-cuestiona Rei.

-No hasta hace poco…pero ahora sí lo sé, es igual a mi Padre…es como estarlo mirando de nuevo…Mi tía fue muy astuta al respecto, conservó al heredero de Tokyo de Cristal a su lado, lo educó y formó, y para asegurarse de que ni la restitución del Antiguo Orden le arrebate el poder, temiendo que las herederas retornen, lo comprometió con su hija…-dice Nataku, Rei siente que todo a su alrededor le da vueltas.

-¡Imposible!.- dice ella.

-No Sirena…verdadero…El General Endymion es mi medio hermano, el hijo del rey Tamahome…-explica Nataku.-Pero al parecer sigue siendo tan débil y estúpido como cuando éramos niños…-

-¿Te conocía?.-pregunta Rei.

-Mi Padre me quería reconocer como heredero, Kondo me llevó a Tokyo de Cristal y estuve unos días en palacio, Mi Padre y su Esposa, la madre de Endymion me trataron bien y mi hermano fue amable conmigo, siempre ha sido Sentimental y Delicado, pero luego me di cuenta de que la vida de príncipe era demasiado aburrida para quien como yo estaba acostumbrado a la libertad, y me escapé de palacio, volví con los piratas.-dice él.-Pero mi hermano no recuerda nada, su mente fue borrada por efecto del poder Oscuro ese día. Cuando lo vi en el "Peñón del Diablo" lo corroboré.- explica Nataku.

Rei se levanta del suelo, desconcertada camina un poco, Nataku la mira, el rostro preocupado, ¡Hermano! ¡Hermanos Nataku y Endymion! ¡Justamente los dos hombres que más confundían sus sentimientos tenían que ser hermanos!.

-¿Porqué te preocupa que ese niño bonito sea mi hermano Sirena?.-cuestiona Nataku levantándose con trabajos, sujeto a la roca y tomando a Rei por el brazo mira sus ojos púrpuras.-¡Dime que no es verdad lo que leo en tus ojos!¡Dime que no te interesa el estúpido de Endymion!.- Rei molesta se zafa de la presión de Nataku.

-¡No te interesa lo más mínimo lo que yo sienta! ¡No eres mi dueño!.- se exaspera ella, él sonríe de nuevo con fatuidad.

-El jamás te amaría como yo te amo Sirena…-dice Nataku acercándose a ella.-Además no estoy dispuesto a perderte, planeo exigirle la vida como pago por tanto sufrimiento tu amor…lo único que puede sanar mis heridas, tanto dolor, eres tú…Sabes que alguien como yo no se da por vencido ¿Cierto?.- dice el apuesto hombre de cabello plateado, Rei ha caminado hacia atrás y ahora él la corrala junto a la pared de la cueva, sus ojos dorados la miran con tanta pasión, que la hacen temblar, es la primera vez en toda su vida que Rei Hino siente miedo de alguien. Nataku la toma con su brazo fuerte por la cintura y la acerca a él, y Rei se abandona en sus brazos…siente que no podría escapar de ellos aunque quisiera…

En ese momento un sonido de rocas que caen los hace agacharse y cubrirse la cabeza, Nataku cubre con su cuerpo a Rei, la cueva se llena de polvo y escombros, cuando estos los dejan mirar, ven tres sombras en la entrada de la cueva, Haruka, Setsuna y Makoto entran, Haruka con sus manos en alto aún hace flotar algunas rocas, su poder de control de Tierra los había liberado.

-¡Rei estás a salvo!.- dice corriendo junto a ella Makoto que la abraza.

-¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba?.- cuestiona Rei.-El comunicador de averió-

-Tuve una premonición.- dice Setsuna. En ese momento Haruka entra a la cueva y con su espada curva apunta al cuello de Nataku.

-¡Haruka que te sucede!.- se alarma Rei.- ¡Él arriesgó su vida por mí!.-

-¡Entrégame el cristal aguamarina!.- lo amenaza, Nataku sonríe.

-Se dieron cuenta que lo robé después de todo…-dice él y con mu mano saca el cristal azuloso de entre su cinto.-Lástima que no pueda confiar en Ustedes para cuidar los cristales…lo guardaré junto con el cristal Esmeralda…-asiente Nataku y de un movimiento rápido de su mano sale un fuerte viento que lo eleva.

-¡Todo este tiempo pudiste usar tus podres!.- se molesta Rei. Él sonríe flotando en el aire, Haruka y Makoto ya le lanzan ataques pero él los esquiva volando suspendido en el aire y sale riendo de la cueva, Haruka y Makoto corren en su persecución hacia la Playa.

-Detuvieron a la flota como habíamos quedado, Makoto hizo una tormenta y los siete barcos quedaron a medio mar averiados, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no volvías nos empezamos a preocupar…toqué tu capa, que estaba en el "Satán" y tuve la visón de que estaban aquí…Últimamente mis visiones del futuro se hacen más claras y frecuentes.- confiesa Setsuna.

-Debe ser la cercanía del día de tu venganza…-dice Rei tomando el hombro de su amiga.

-Sé exactamente como recuperar el cristal Amatista Rei…ayer tuve un sueño sobre eso, creo que el espíritu de mi abuela me indica el camino…-dice Setsuna, Rei sonríe.

-Te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites es tu turno.- acaba Rei, en ese momento entra furiosa Haruka a la cueva.

-¡Ese maldito ladrón se escapó!.- ruge la chica de cabello rubio.

-Hay que volver, el "Satán" espera en la costa.- apresura Makoto y las cuatro chicas salen de la cueva marina.

En el palacio de ciudad Amatista, Yaten Kou, el joven gobernador y menor de los hermanos Kou baja la escalinata principal acompañado de Jedite, el alcalde del Santuario, y se encuentra con sus hermanos, que llegan en ese momento a la ciudad.

-Estamos aquí.- dice Zeiya, su hermano menor, Yaten, con rostro preocupado los mira.-¿Para qué nos necesitas?.-

-No quiero que esos piratas roben el cristal Amatista.- dice Yaten.-Necesito toda la ayuda posible, solo les queda por obtener el cristal Amatista y el Cristal Rubí, considerando quién posee el cristal Rubí, creo que todo me da a entender que seré el próximo en ser atacado, Jedite me ayudará a preparar una trampa para las Piratas con los mejores Youmas del Santuario, necesito saber si cuento con Ustedes.-lanza Yaten a sus hermanos, Taiki y Zeiya se miran un momento.

-¿Luego de lo ocurrido con la flota en el mar pretendes que aún las podemos vencer?.-dice Zeiya.

-Yaten, hermano, basta ya, si desean el cristal Amatista lo van a recuperara tarde o temprano.- continúa Taiki, Yaten tiene una crispación de su mano, furioso mira a sus hermanos.

-¡No quiero pensar que sus sentimientos personales por esas delincuentes interfieren con su deber! ¡Si no quieren participar en esto no lo hagan! ¡Las atraparé solo ¡Ahora sé porqué la Reina ya no confía en sus gobernadores y ha pedido el apoyo de un Oráculo! ¡Es vergonzoso!.- y junto con Jedite volvió dentro del palacio.

-¿Un Oráculo?...La reina debe estar desesperada si es que solicitó a una adivina para combatir a las piratas.- dice Taiki.

-No es nuestro asunto hermano…volvamos a nuestras provincias y dejemos a la Reina y a Yaten enfrentar sus propios demonios.-acaba Zeiya y ambos se retiran, en la sala principal del palacio Amatista, ha llegado Yaten y Jedite, y se inclinan ante la Reina Serenity que aguarda, sentada en el Trono, junto a ella la princesa Serena espera también y por la ventana de hermosos vitrales con todos los tonos de morado y púrpura del bello palacio gótico de ciudad Amatista, Beryl aguza su mirada.

-Viene a lo lejos una caravana…-dice al fin la mujer de rostro quemado.- Aunque sigo sin estar de acuerdo en dejar esta guerra en manos de una adivina…para matar a Sailor Mars se necesita fuerza y no predicciones.- molesta Beryl.

-Hasta el momento tus métodos han fracasado siempre Beryl, y sabes que no podemos seguir fallando cuando solo quedan dos cristales por proteger, probaremos este método porque así lo deseo, la adivina del Oráculo de Ávalón tiene fama de acertada, consultándola sabremos como atacarán.-dice la Reina. En ese momento entra en la sala Motoki, nuevo jefe de la escolta de la princesa, y con una reverencia anunica.

-Majestad, el Oráculo está aquí…- dice el joven rubio.

-Hazla pasar Motoki…- dice la Soberana, el joven de hace a un lado y entra en la sala una mujer alta, con un extraño vestido verde oscuro con adornos dorados, el largo cabello negro lanza destellos verdosos recogido en un alto peinado, piel morena, ojos extrañamente rojos, actitud venerable, un manto de tela transparente cubre su rostro pintado con signos cabalísticos, lleva guantes negros, y entra hasta estar delante de la reina.

-Majestad…Estoy aquí según sus órdenes, recibí su mensaje…lo esperaba.- dice con voz extraña la adivina.

-Sebes entonces por qué estás aquí.- dice la Reina, la mujer misteriosa tras el velo saca de entre sus ropas un extraño polvo que al contacto con el suelo lanza humo de colores, luces pirotécnicas forman a la orden de las manos del Oráculo extraños signos en el aire.

-Hay una mujer que desea venganza en su contra…la mujer cubierta de fuego, quiere algo que Usted tiene y se alza como sombra en su futuro…es poderosa…casi invencible, en estos momentos la veo hablando con otras mujeres sobre atacar la ciudad…-dice la adivina.-Quieren un cristal…una gema que está aquí…-

-¿Cuándo atacarán? ¿Cómo lo harán?.- apremia la reina.

-Con su barco…por la bahía justo al amanecer…-dice la adivina.

-¿Y Qué haremos para vencerlas?.- sigue la Reina.

-No lo sé majestad…el futuro se me revela fragmentado, debo interpretar los signos de lo que veo, pero cualquier alteración en las decisiones tomadas lo puede cambiar….-expresa ella.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta el ataque y les dirás a mis guerreros como atacarán y como vencerlas, tendremos una vitoria segura si lo hacemos así.- sigue la Reina, Beryl mira desconfiada a la joven adivina que se inclina ante la Reina.

-Algo acertado sería sacar la gema de aquí señora…las piratas esperan encontrarla en el palacio y por eso atacarán de frente…-sugiere la adivina.

-Sacar el cristal Amatista de Palacio es muy peligroso Majestad.- se atreve Yaten.-La cámara de seguridad en que está lo protegerá.-

-Lo será más que permanezca dentro…las piratas tiene podres y no sabemos lo que pueden hacer con ellos, la sugerencia del Oráculo es acertada.- dice la Reina.

-Majestad…-se atreve Beryl a quien no le gusta nada esa adivina…algo le parece conocido en ella.-Creo como el gobernador Kou que sería mejor defender Ciudad Amatista con la gema dentro de palacio.-

-Es justamente lo que desean las piratas majestad…-Dice la adivina, saca de sus ropas una extraña esfera cristalina que flota en el aire envuelta en luz, todos azorados la ven hacer pases con sus manos en la esfera flotante- Veo a algunas piratas luchando con la guardia y con Youmas en la Bahía…mientras un grupo de tres piratas usando poderes de fuego, luz y hielo entran a la cámara y toman el cristal…eso es el futuro Señora, ocurrirá si dejan el cristal en Palacio.-

-Han escuchado al Oráculo…no dejaremos que posean el cristal, lo sacaremos de aquí, Yaten, organiza un destacamento y lo más rápido posible huye con el cristal fuera de Ciudad Amatista hacia ciudad Rubí- ordena la Reina.-

-Majestad…¿Por dónde escaparemos con el Cristal?.- dice Yaten. La Reina mira de nuevo a la adivina.

-El lugar más seguro para huir con el cristal es por el "Bosque del Silencio"- dice la mujer Oráculo, Yaten mira a Jedite asustado.

- Jedite proporciónale un batallón de Youmas al gobernador Kou que evidentemente cree las leyendas del Bosque del Silencio…¿Se sentiría más seguro así?.- irónica la soberana. Yaten solo se inclina apenado.-Ahora vayan todos a disponer de sus tareas, Jedite comandará la defensa de la Ciudad, el gobernador Kou huirá con el cristal Amatista y Beryl…de nuevo te encargarás exclusivamente de Sailor Mars.- acaba la Reina, Beryl mira atentamente a la mujer adivina.

-Madre…¿Puede el Oráculo permanecer el Palacio al menos esta noche?...Tengo deseos de consultarla.- dice la princesa Serena. La reina mira a su hija y sonríe.

-Como desees hija…pero solo nos quedaremos hasta esta noche en ciudad Amatista, haz escuchado la predicción, mañana será atacada, así que muy temprano saldremos de regreso a Tokyo de Cristal…Ha escuchado Oráculo…le daremos una habitación esta noche en palacio, nos acompañará a cenar, y hará predicciones para mi hija y sus invitados.- la joven adivina se inclina reverente.

-Será un honor Majestad.- dice ella, a una seña de la Reina un guardia del Imperio escolta a la adivina hacia su habitación y la Princesa y la Reina sale igualmente a preparar la reunión de esa noche, en que la princesa deseaba presumir a sus invitados al Oráculo, Todos se dispersan a cumplir sus comisiones y Beryl se acerca a Jedite.

-¿Quién trajo a Palacio al Oráculo?.- dice ella.

-Un pequeño destacamento del templo de Ávalón.- dice Jedite.-Aguardan afuera con un carruaje.-

-Bien…¿Tienes el gas que experimentábamos en el santuario?.-dice Beryl al joven rubio que asiente con la cabeza.-Será un buen momento para usarlo…Escucha atentamente lo que harás.-dice la mujer de rostro quemado al joven.

Afuera, en la explanada del Palacio de ciudad Amatista, Haruka, Ami y Hotaru aguardan, esbozadas en capuchas verdes, junto al carro tirado por caballos, esperan en las caballerizas de palacio, mientras la gente va y viene en la ciudad gótica, Haruka camina desesperada por las caballerizas, Ami mira continuamente hacia las escaleras de Palacio esperando que salga Setsuna, y Hotaru calma a los caballos. Al fin suena el comunicador de Ami.

-Ami…¿Qué ocurrió?...debieron estar aquí hace una hora.- dice la voz de Rei.

-Lo sabemos Rei pero algo pasó…Setsuna no sale, debió entrar, decir la predicción y salir…¿Qué hacemos?.- cuestiona la joven de cabello azul a su capitana.

-Esperen allí…no usen el comunicador sería peligroso si sigue en el Palacio…Si no sale en media hora vuelvan sin ella, la rescataremos luego de tomar la gema.-dice la voz de Rei y corta la comunicación, en ese momento Haruka se coloca en guardia, algunos pasos se oyen, y aparece Jedite.

-Vengo en nombre del Oráculo a avisar a sus guardianes que por orden de la Soberana se quedará en Palacio hasta mañana como su invitada…Ordena que las escolte dentro de Palacio hasta sus habitaciones.- dice Jedite, las tres chicas se miran algo confundidas, y en ese momento Jedite lanza al suelo unas extrañas esferas que lanzan un gas verdoso, Él se cubre el rostro mientras las chicas tosen e inhalan el gas, Haruka alcanza a lanzar un débil ataque amarillo antes de caer desmayada junto con sus amigas, Beryl surge de las sombras.

-Lo dije…eran piratas…huelen a piratas…-dijo dirigiéndose a Jadite.

-¿Arrestamos también al falso Oráculo?.- pregunta este.

-No…para ella tengo planes mejores…esposa a estas y llévalas a prisión.- acaba ella.

La cena en el palacio Amatista está en todo su esplendor, la princesa Serena muestra a todos orgullosa al Oráculo de Ávalón y se divierte mientras la adivina hace predicciones a sus invitados, la Reina sonriente la mira ir y venir, y conversa con la nobleza y funcionarios de la ciudad, hasta que Beryl aparece en la fiesta, y se dirige a ella. Todos los invitados miran a la mujer de rostro quemado horrorizados

-Te dije que no interrumpieras la fiesta por ningún motivo…-molesta la reina.

-Lo lamento Majestad…pero hemos atrapado a tres piratas de la tripulación del "Satán".-dice Beryl, todos los invitados dejan oír un murmullo.-¡Tráiganlos!.- dice la mujer de largas uñas. En ese momento, entre un destacamento de guardias, entran Haruka, Ami y Hotaru, sujetas las manos con esposa electrónicas, y los pies y cuello con grilletes, los invitados se hacen a un lado horrorizados, pero la joven Oráculo comienza a temblar instintivamente.

-¿Cómo las encontraste?.- dice la Reina mirando los rostros asustados de Ami y Hotaru y el rostro furioso de Haruka.

-Espiaban en las caballerizas….Me extrañó el hecho de que el Oráculo no viera que nos espiaban.- con intensión dice Beryl, todos los rostros se vuelven a la joven adivina.

-Aunque tengo el poder de ver el futuro no debo revelarlo si no se me pregunta, la reina preguntó por el ataque de mañana y no por el paradero actual de las piratas.- dice la adivina seriamente.

-Beryl…deja tranquila al Oráculo, ocupémonos de estas delincuentes…¿porqué estaban espiando?.- lanza la reina, las tres permanecen calladas.-No desean cooperar…¡Qué lástima!...¡Beryl!.- dice la reina Serenity, la mujer quemada toma un control y al activarlo una descarga eléctrica lanza a las chicas al suelo que se convulsionan un momento, luego detiene el ataque.-Eso ocurre con los que no desean cooperar…-dice la Reina.

-Maldita…-lanza Haruka, la única que puede hablar.- Rei te hará pagar…nos salvará…-

-No lo creo pirata…¡Serán ejecutadas al amanecer para escarmiento de esa escoria que se hace llamar Pirata!- ordena la reina y a una señal suya la guardia levanta a las jóvenes del suelo, débiles Haruka y Ami, inconsciente la pequeña Hotaru.-¡Colóquenlas en una jaula eléctrica detrás del Palacio con Youmas vigilando!.- lanza la reina y los guardias salen con las prisioneras, Beryl no aparta sus ojos malévolos de la adivina, que permanece incólume.

-¿Qué ve para ellas ahora Oráculo?...-dice Beryl.

-Una muerte inminente…-dice ella, los asistentes a la fiesta están muy alterados por la escena, así que la reina ordena la suspensión de la reunión y los invitados se retiran. La chica Oráculo también se retira a sus habitaciones.

Es ya de noche y todos duermen en el palacio, el destacamento con el Cristal Amatista ha salido ya al mando de Yaten y atraviesa el "Bosque del Silencio" rumbo a ciudad Rubí, en una gran jaula eléctrica atrás de palacio está las piratas, a su alrededor algunos Youmas vigilan, de pronto se deja ver una sombra a lo lejos, un Youma de hielo lanza un ataque y la sombra lo esquiva, cae algo de sangre al suelo, luego un rugido del monstruo acompañado de las palabras ¡Grito Mortal! Haruka y Ami miran hacia allí, mas Youmas corren ya a donde se ha escuchado el ruido, pero de pronto son detenidos en el tiempo y se congelan, Setsuna avanza hacia la jaula y con una llave láser abre la puerta.

-¡Setsuna! ¡Lo sabía!.- dice Haruka.

-Vayánse rápido…Lamento no poder quitarles los grilletes pero solo me dio tiempo de robar esta llave, la otra la tiene Beryl… díganle a Rei que la comisión que trasladará el cristal irá por el Bosque del Silencio como quedamos…-dice ella.

-¿Y tú?.- pregunta Ami.

-No me puedo ir…sospecharían…huiré en cuanto pueda…-Hotaru aun inconsciente es cargada por Haruka en su espalas, Ami y Haruka aún con las esposas en las manos, huyen hacia el bosque, Setsuna desaparece entre las sombras, justo entonces un guardia que pasa por ahí ve la jaula vacía.

-¡Alarma! ¡Escaparon la piratas!.- dice él, de pronto la Reina aparece en el balcón de su habitación junto con su hija, abajo Beryl y Jedite con la guardia ya llegan al lugar y miran a los congelados Youmas.

-Alguien las liberó…-dice Beryl viendo la cerradura sin forzar.-Pero aún tienen las esposas…Jedite, envía todos los Youmas disponibles tras ellas, no deben estar lejos.-Jedite corre a cumplir ordenes.

-Definitivamente ahora mismo sales de aquí hija…esto es peligroso para tu integridad, irás por mar con Motoki y tu escolta, yo me quedo y huiré por la mañana junto con el destacamento que lleve el Cristal.

Haruka y Ami corre entre oscuridad y matorrales secos, a lo lejos se escucha el rugir de los Youmas, se sienten cada vez más cerca, Ami se coloca el visor de su computadora presionando con muchos trabajos con las esposas su arete derecho.

-¡Por acá!.- dice guiando a Haruka que lleva a la pequeña en su espalda.-¡No por acá!.-continúa Ami.-Maldita sea nos están rodeando…¡No hay salida!.- dice ella. Haruka la mira, baja a la niña y se colca en guardia.

-Daremos toda la batalla posible Mizuno, aún con esposas y sin poderes…-dice ella, Ami la mira asustada, de entre los matorrales surgen los monstruos de terribles fauces, se acercan poco a poco rodeando a las chicas, Haruka golpea a algunos con las esposas de sus manos y hábilmente los lanza lejos, Ami permanece agachada protegiendo a Hotaru, al fin un Youma araña a Haruka que cae al suelo con el brazo sangrando, ¡Es el fin! Los monstruos rugen antes de lanzarse sobre ellas, y de pronto son cegados por una luz morada que emana del cuerpo de la pequeña Hotaru, la niña se eleva en el aire, y abre sus ojos igualmente morados, los mostruos se hacen hacia atrás atemorizados, Hotaru habla entocnes con una extraña voz que no es suya.

-¡Les ordeno que se retiren Mostruos siervos del Caos!.- dice Hotaru en el aire, y los monstruos corren despavoridos regresando de nuevo a los matorrales, luego la niña baja del trance y cae de nuevo desmayada al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?.- dice Haruka.

-No se pero hay que huir ahora.- acaba Ami, vuelve a colocar a la pequeña en los hombros de su amiga y corren hacia el lugar del Bosque en que Rei las espera.

En el palacio Amatista, Beryl toca en el cuarto de la adivina.

-Oráculo…lamento molestarla, pero las piratas escaparon y deseo saber su ubicación.- dice. Cuando la joven abre la puerta, nota de pronto la herida en su mano.-¿Se hirió?.-

-Un rasguño…¿Vamos?.- dice ella colocándose su bata verde y sigue a Beryl hasta su despacho en el que entra.-¿La Reina?.- pregunta el Oráculo.

-Prepara el viaje de la princesa…Antes de hacer su predicción acepte este trago de vino para brindar…-Beryl alarga la copa a la adivina, y juntas beben.-Ahora si…¿Cómo escaparon?.- dice la mujer quemada, el Oráculo se concentra y cierra los ojos.

-Una de ellas se liberó de sus esposas.-dice al fin.

-¿Si?...Y yo creí que alguien de dentro las había liberado…algún traidor..-insiste Beryl. De pronto la joven adivina siente que no puede moverse.-Y eso lo sé sin ser Oráculo…Como también sé que el vino que le di la paralizará por completo…sin matarla Setsuna Meiou.- dice Beryl, Setsuna no puede moverse en la silla, ni hablar, y solo contempla con ojos azorados a Beryl, en ese momento entra la Reina.

-Se lo dije majestad…-insiste Beryl, la Reina Serenity camina hacia ella que sigue paralizada.

-La hija de Cronos…Creí que habías muerto el día del ataque junto con tus padres y tus hermanas mayores…contamos cuatro cadáveres de niñas, debieron matar a alguna sirvienta.- dice fríamente la Reina.- La buja de Aglaya debió ocultarte…¡Fue astuta tu abuela!...Ocultó a una heredera y también el verdadero cristal Amatista…-los ojos de Setsuna muestran sorpresa pero no puede moverse.-O si…esa gema que trasladamos a Ciudad Rubí no es el verdadero, nunca lo encontramos, la bruja de tu abuela se llevó el secreto a la tumba, ese es solo una copia…pero eso no lo sabe nadie mas que Beryl y yo…y ahorra tú…-acaba la Reina.Una lágrima corre por el bello rostro de Setsuna. La reina se acerca a ella y le retira el dije que cuelga de su pecho.-Lo llevaré conmigo por mi seguridad…seguramente tus amigas piratas intentarán atacar el destacamento con la gema falsa, pero las alcanzaré, con más Youmas de los que tienes idea, pero llevaré un salvoconducto.- dice ella.- Beryl…Si no regreso Mátala.- acaba la Reina y sale de allí, Beryl sonriente la ve alejarse.

-Nunca olvido el rostro de un enemigo…Tu anciana abuela Aglaya era fuerte, casi me derrota, pero alcancé a partirla en dos…-dijo la mujer quemada, Setsuna la mira llorosa.

La reina Serenity Cabalga a la cabeza del destacamento, la siguen por el bosque cientos de Mostruos, casi amanece, y al fin puede ver a lo lejos el carro y a los guardias que custodian la falsa gema, acucia su montura para llegar a ellos, a su paso los guardias se cuadran, pero cuando llega al carro principal, ve aterrada a Yaten, sentado en él y atado con una soga.

-¡Ahora!.- grita arriba de un árbol Rei, miles de reflejos de colores salen del bosque y en un instante inicia la terrible pelea entre los Youmas y las piratas, Serenity se protege con su cetro plateado, los falsos guardias que eran la tripulación del Satán también atacan a los Youmas, Serenity en medio de la confusión trata de huir por el bosque, el sol sale por el horizonte, y aterrada quita con sus manos los matorrales que no la dejan pasar, detrás de ella se escuchan los rugidos de la batalla y se ven los destellos de poder de las chicas, al fin una llamarada terrible le corta el paso, aterrada la Reina corre en otra dirección, otra llamarada la detiene, al fin mira hacia atrás y se encuentra cara a cara con Rei Hino.

-Buenos días Majestad…la esperábamos con ansia…-dice ella arrebatándole el cetro plateado, la Reina con cara de espanto cae al suelo. Poco a Poco se van acercando una a una las piratas que ya han dado cuenta de los Youmas del destacamento y con mirada amenazante rodean a Serenity que sigue en el suelo.-Es el día Majestad, hoy luego de tanto tiempo pagará por sus crímenes…esta tripulación pirata la juzgará y condenará según la magnitud de las atrocidades que haya cometido.- dice con voz firme y ojos amenazadores Rei, Serenity mira aterrada cada rostro duro e inquisidor de las chicas que la rodean, las herederas del Antiguo Orden, cada rostro le recuerda un asesinato cometido, y por primera vez la Soberana del Imperio Lunar, tiembla de miedo.

-Aún falta alguien que estaría feliz de participar en esto…alguien que Usted debe conocer muy bien…¡Torbellino Rojo!.- llama Rei, de arriba de un árbol baja flotando el joven vestido de rojo y avanza hacia la soberana que sigue en el suelo mirándola con furia.

-¡Nataku!.- murmura la Reina blanca de miedo…

-Si querida Tía…ahora estamos todos aquellos que tenemos algo por lo cual vengarnos de ti…¡Tu hora ha llegado!.- dice Nataku señalando con el dedo a la Reina, a lo lejos los rayos del sol matutino alumbran la terrible escena en medio del "Bosque del Silencio", pero todo es oscuro en la atormentada alma de la Reina Serenity… CONTINUARA…..

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Si lo sé, es la primer vez que continúo un cap…pero era necesario, ojalá haya estado la acción a la altura de sus expectativas, y les haya gustado la venganza de Setsuna y la escena de Nataku y Rei, aunque aún no concluye…¿Dónde está el cristal Amatista? ¿Cómo saldrá Setsuna de las garras de Beryl? ¿Condenarán los piratas bajo sus leyes a la reina?...todo esto en el siguiente capítulo. ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16**: Verdades del corazón.**

La Reina Serenity deja ver su mirada fría y altiva, en medio de la soledad del "Bosque del Silencio" los rayos del sol que ha inundado ya los desolados parajes de este bosque del que la gente de ciudad Amatista decía estaba maldito. Con las manos fuertemente atadas y las ropas plateadas llenas de tierra y algo rotas por la caída está de pié en medio de las piratas , las herederas del Antiguo Poder la observan con miradas despectivas, furiosas, irónicas y algunas hasta compasivas, la tripulación del "Satán" a lo lejos termina de limpiar el camino de cadáveres de Youmas y de atar fuertemente a la guardia del Gobernador Kou.

Rei Hino camina hacia la reina Serenity que sostiene la mirada púrpura de la pirata pero en verdad tiembla de miedo al recordar la terrible profecía que Keitaro Hino lanzara en su contra, la cicatriz de su mano derecha comienza a arder en su piel cuando la heredera del poder de Fuego avanza hacia ella.

-Desde hace doce años, de día y de noche, no desee otra cosa que vivir para ver este día.- dice Rei con tono implacable, Serenity esboza una sonrisa.-Hace mal en lucir tan confiada majestad, hoy es el día en que las herederas del Antiguo Poder tomarán lo que por derecho les corresponde…Pero incluso con Usted que no lo merece, seremos justas, los piratas somos ante todo honorables, aunque Usted se goce en decir lo contrario…-

-¡Mátala de una vez Sirena o lo hago yo!.- grita impetuoso Nataku tomando su espada.

-No.-lo detiene Rei.-Antes debe escuchar lo que cada una de nosotros ha decidido de su destino, morir así sería sencillo…¡Escuchen todas! ¡Tenemos delante a la Soberana Absoluta del Imperio Lunar! Todas aquí ya han recuperado sus recuerdos, y tiene más de un motivo para odiarla, jamás nadie ha osado juzgar a esta mujer por sus crímenes, ahora l la juzgaremos nosotros.- dijo Rei Implacable. -Ami…¿Cómo consideras a esta mujer por el crimen de haber usurpado el Poder de la Tierra?.- dice Rei, la chica de cabello azul mira a la Reina dubitativa, en verdad nunca le ha gustado mucho la idea de la venganza.

-Vamos hija de Satoshi Mizuno…decide mi condena…¿O serás tan cobarde como tu Padre que no se atrevió a atacarme ese día...-La sangre de Ami hierve.-No sabes cómo disfruté viendo el cadáver de tu cobarde Padre destrozado por los Youmas…-

-¡Culpable!.- grita Ami con ojos llorosos, Serenity sonríe.

-Haruka.-dice Rei.

-No necesito pensarlo Rei, es culpable…-dice la joven.

-La descendiente de Kamal Tenou…Tus hermanos mayores fueron fuertes cuando intentaron entretenernos para que tu padre y tu escaparan, el mayor hasta hirió a Beryl en la mano, fue hermoso verlos caer uno a uno…-dice la reina, Haruka rechinando los dientes intenta sacar su cimitarra de la funda. Rei la detiene.

-Aún no…todas la debemos juzgar…¿Mina?...-continúa la capitana del "Satán".

-Fue maravilloso que nos hayas engañado tanto tiempo haciéndote pasar por hija de los Aino, incluso como dama de compañía de mi hija, es de admirarse niña, quizá si hubieras sabido con cuanto placer corté el cuello de la estúpida de tu Madre el día del ataque…siempre fue débil y tonta.-Unas lágrimas corren por el rostro de Mina.

-Culpable…-murmura ella.

-¿Makoto?.- sigue Rei.

-Como Haruka no necesito pensarlo Rei, esta mujer es culpable de todos los crímenes con que ha tomado el poder.- dice la alta joven.

-Casi no recuerdo a la heredera del poder del trueno…de sus hermanos y su Madre no quedó ni su cadáver, los Youmas los devoraron por completo…-dice la Reina con sonrisa tremenda, Makoto, baja la vista y presiona los puños de los que escapan descargas eléctricas.

-Michiru…-continúa Rei.

-¡La hija de Poseidón y Anfitrite! Nunca llegué a estar segura de que habías muerto, a tu Padre lo asesinó Beryl, pero a tu madre solo alcanzó a herirla, ¡Lástima! Anfitrite me debía demasiadas humillaciones, me habría gustado verla morir.- cínicamente dice Serenity.

-No debiera ser quien para juzgarte, tus propios crímenes son bastante castigo.- dice la chica de cabello acuamarina.-Pero en nombre de mis Padres lo haré…Culpable.-

-Como Setsuna no se encuentra te juzgaré en su nombre.- dice Rei.-Culpable.-Serenity sigue sonriendo.

-Aun falto yo querida tía.- dice Nataku mirando con odio inmenso a la mujer.

-No tengo ningún sobrino…mi hermana murió sin descendencia.- se irrita al fin la Reina.

-Sabes que no es así, sabes que soy el hijo de tu hermana Diana y del Rey Tamahome de Tokyo de Cristal, aquel niño pequeño del que te deshiciste un día para evitar que tomara el poder que le correspondía.-continúa Nataku, la reina esboza una sonrisa.

-Eres un pobre delincuente, un bastardo renegado que una vez intentó asesinarme, esa es tu mayor maldición muchacho, ¡No existes porque yo he decidido que no existas!.- ríe totalmente fuera de sí la reina, Nataku hace un remolino de viento con sus manos, pero de nuevo Rei lo detiene.

-¡Cálmate!.- dice sujetando su mano.

-¡No la has escuchado acaso! ¡La maldita no se arrepiente de nada de lo que le hizo a nuestras familias! ¡Si alguien aquí tiene motivos para odiarla más que nosotros, eres tú!.- le dice Nataku molesto.

-Lo sé…pero no sería justa para ella una muerte rápida…-acaba Rei.

-Hazlo ya hija de Keitaro Hino.-la reta la reina.-Tu cobarde Padre prefirió morir antes de aceptar unirse a mí, fue al único a quien le di la opción de vivir a mi lado…lo amaba…-dice la Reina, los ojos de Rei se abren más por la sorpresa.-Si Sailor Mars, lo amaba, y él eligió a la estúpida de Akane, habría gobernado la Tierra a mi lado, pero optó por morir junto con tu maldita Madre…Te pareces a ella…-dice la reina con tono de odio. Rei la mira con furia, pero rápidamente se contiene.

-Reina Serenity…por el asesinato de las familias reales de la Tierra y por haber usurpado el poder del Antiguo Orden, los herederos del poder de la Tierra la encontramos culpable de todos sus crímenes y la condenamos a muerte.- dice Rei con tono firme, a una orden suya, Yuichirou lanza una soga con una horca a la rama de un árbol, Nataku sonríe al igual que Haruka y Makoto, Michiru mira con algo muy parecido a la compasión a la reina que sigue incólume, retando a todos con la mirada, Mina continúa llorando, y Ami abraza a Hotaru que horrorizada se refugia en su pecho para no ver.

Dos piratas con sus pistolas láser conducen a la atada soberana hacia la horca, Rei la toma en sus manos y mide el cuello de la asesina de sus padres, su mirada se cruza de nuevo con los ojos azules y fríos de Serenity.

-Toda tu vida has vivido odiándome Rei Hino…¿Qué harás ahora que yo muera?...-dice la Reina.-¿No te hará falta el odio para vivir?...No conoces otra vida…-

-El Odio nunca hace falta…¿Sabe que haré?...Empezar a vivir mi vida y olvidarme totalmente de que alguna vez Usted existió.- responde Rei.-No lo lograrás…estaré en tus sueños y en tu pensamiento para siempre…no te dejará vivir mi recuerdo y seré siempre una sombra en tu felicidad…No eres una asesina Rei Hino, y lo sabes, puedo verlo en tus ojos.- Rei le sostiene la mirada, y luego dice.

-Tiene razón Majestad…no soy y nunca seré igual a Usted…-dice al fin. Serenity esboza una sonrisa triunfante, ¡Tan sencilla de vencer como su Padre! ¡Siempre haciendo lo correcto!

-¡Rei no puedes hacerlo!.- le dice airada Haruka.-¡Lo merece! ¡Es una maldita!.-

-Tranquila Haruka, el que no vaya yo a matarla no significa que le perdone la vida, ha sido juzgada…-termina Rei.-Nataku…-acaba la joven de cabello negro alargando la soga al "Torbellino Rojo", Serenity palidece tras la mirada dura y fría del hijo de su hermana cuando este toma la soga con fuerza.-Aunque odio a esta mujer con todas mis fuerzas, creo que el más indicado para ejecutarla eres tú, a nadie nos ha hecho tanto daño como a ti.- Nataku sujeta fuertemente la soga y sonríe.

-A mi no me convencerá con discursos sobre moral Majestad, gracias a la vida que Usted se empeñó en que tuviera, no tengo sentimientos que me estorben para asesinarla, y jamás me sentiría culpable por ello.- dice el apuesto joven de cabello tan plateado como la reina.

-Su última voluntad.- cuestiona Rei.

-Creí que nunca lo mencionarías Sailor Mars…deseo que me coloques en el cuello un dije que tengo entre mis ropas para morir con él…-dice la Reina ya con la soga al cuello, Rei busca entre las ropas de Serenity y saca el dije morado.

-¡El dije de Setsuna!.- dice horrorizada Ami, Rei mira a Serenity que sonríe triunfante.

-¿En verdad creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta de su estúpido engaño?...Tenemos a la hija de Vlad Meiou, y si yo no regreso a ciudad Amatista sana y salva Beryl la asesinará…-

-¡No le creas Sirena! ¡Diría cualquier mentira para salvarse!- lanza Nataku molesto. Rei duda un momento, el dije es el de su amiga evidentemente…¿Qué hacer?...

-Si te arriesgas a matarme, ella también morirá, conoces a Beryl, de igual modo no me importa que me ahorques, porque jamás podrán restaurar el antiguo orden si una de las herederas muere..¿Cierto?...-dice la Reina, Rei la mira con profundo desprecio e ira, sabe que cada palabra que dice es cierta, las chicas murmuran unas a favor y otras en contra de que la reina sea liberada, la mano de Nataku comienza a jalar la cuerda de la horca y con ojos de odio mira a la reina.

-¡Silencio!.- ordena Rei.-Comprendo los argumentos de todos…pero la vida de Setsuna es prioridad…Hay que liberarla…-

-¡Sirena por favor!.- dice Nataku molesto.-

-¡Dije que la liberemos!.- insiste firme Rei.

-¡No lo haré!.- acaba Nataku jalando con fuerza la soga de la horca, pero una llamarada que escapa del dedo de Rei la corta por la mitad y lanza al joven lejos por la fuerza, Serenity sonríe al ver caer la soga que antes la sujetara consumida por el fuego.

-Decidiste bien Sailor Mars…ahora toma mi comunicador y avisa a Beryl que venga al bosque, allí haremos el cambio, la vida de la hija de Vlad Meiou por la mía…y luego podremos seguir con nuestra lucha.-termina la Reina mientras los piratas del "Satán" la custodian de nuevo con sus armas láser. Nataku se pone de pié molesto.

-No debiste hacerlo Sirena…pero quizá ella tenga razón y nos volvamos a ver frente a frente…No interferiré en el rescate de tu amiga. Si esperé doce años puedo esperar unos días más-acaba Nataku y da media vuelta flotando con los remolinos que salen de sus manos.

-¡Espera Nataku! ¡Los cristales!.- detiene Rei.

-Están a salvo…te los daré cuando llegue el momento.- acaba el joven y se aleja flotando entre torbellinos de viento.

Beryl camina cuidadosamente por entre los ramajes del "Bosque del Silencio" llevando a una Setsuna con las manos en unas esposa eléctricas y sujeta del cuello, el efecto de la sustancia paralizadora ha pasado, y Setsuna puede caminar y hablar normalmente, al fin Beryl se detiene junto a un árbol, y con una cadena sujeta las manos de la joven y las ata fuertemente en el árbol, luego coloca una bomba eléctrica que comienza a parpadear con un cronómetro de diez minutos.

-No me arriesgaré…si te quieren viva les costará.- dice la bruja, Setsuna la mira con odio.-¿Qué me miras maldita nieta de la bruja Agalaya?...¿Lanzas maldiciones como tu abuela?.- irónica Beryl.-Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo antes de morir, que moriría por mi propia mano, ¡Me creía tan estúpida para matarme yo misma!.- dice la mujer de rostro quemado riendo.

-Puedo leer algo del destino…ver lo que ocurrirá…Mi abuela tenía razón, tú misma te asesinarás…- dice Setsuna.-Y será tu peor castigo…- furiosa Beryl la mira.

-Ahora deberías estar más preocupada por tu vida que por la mía…-y dando media vuelta se aleja del bosque, Setsuna trata de liberarse y forcejea, no lo logra, el cronómetro sigue avanzando…¡Como va a detener esto! ¡Si al menos tuviera el cristal Amatista y sus poderes estuvieran completos! Pero ni siquiera sabe en dónde puede estar el verdadero…¿O sí lo sabe?...por años ha bloqueado los terribles recuerdos de esa noche…pero ahora quizá sea necesario recordar aunque su corazón sufra. Siempre ha tenido el don de la clarividencia, y sus recuerdos son vividos como si fueran sueños o visiones, si se concentra lo suficiente quizá…

_La pequeña niña corre por el pasillo del castillo Gótico de ciudad Amatista, cuando unos gritos terribles venidos de la sala del trono la detienen en seco, conoce esos gritos, son sus hermanas._

_-¡A mis hijas no por piedad!.- es su madre la que habla.-¿Acaso no te basta con mi vida y la de mi esposo?.- gime la reina._

_-Mientras una sola de las herederas esté con vida la Reina Serenity no podrá gobernar en paz…-dice la ronca voz dentro de la sala que petrifica a la niña._

_-¡No!.- grita su madre y los gritos de sus hermanas acompañan el sonido de una descarga de poder, luego un silencio angustiante y el llanto de su Madre. Setsuna llorosa no sabe qué hacer, entrar a la sala o huir de allí…una mano se detiene en su hombro provocando un sobresalto, la niña se calma al ver el rostro de su abuela._

_-Abuela…-dice y se lanza en sus brazos._

_-No hables fuerte y sígueme…debemos salir de aquí…- indica la canosa mujer de túnica morada que lleva el báculo sagrado._

_-Pero mamá…Steno, Euríale, Klito…-dice la niña._

_-No podemos hacer nada por ellas…¡Vamos Setsuna!.- la niña llorosa sigue a su abuela, que se detiene junto a un gran muro de palacio, y tocándolo con el báculo aparece un pasadizo en el que entran._

_-¡Alto!...¡Beryl escapan!.- dice un guardia lunar dando la alarma, con la ropa llena de sangre sale Beryl de la sala del trono y mira furiosa a la anciana, no ve a la niña porque la anciana Aglaya la ha ocultado con su manto, luego la reina madre toca de nuevo el muro y este cierra el paso a la bruja de cabello rojo que ruge golpeando la pared._

_-¡Toda la guardia a perseguirlas con Youmas!.- dice Beryl.-¡Avisen a la Reina Serenity!.-_

_Setsuna y su abuela salen del pasadizo de palacio directo en el Bosque del Silencio, la anciana quita con el báculo algunos ramajes, y llega a un claro en que se ve una pequeña cueva, aparta con sus manos las ramas, a lo lejos se escuchan los rugidos de los monstruos que aterran a la niña._

_-Escucha Setsuna…te ocultarás aquí…no importa lo que pase y lo que veas, no saldrás ¡Lo oyes!.- dice la anciana reina Aglaya sujetando de los hombros a su nieta.-Este bosque será tu mejor protección, nunca salgas de él hasta que te vengan a buscar Kondo Saburo y sus piratas, solo él es de confianza…Setsuna…hija…algún día podrás vengar a nuestra familia…-luego la anciana madres del rey Vlad Meiou, concentró su energía, y el báculo desapareció y en su lugar quedó un dije con una gema morada .-El cristal Amatista no caerá en manos de los usurpadores…llévalo contigo siempre, algún día lo necesitarás.-_

_-¡No quiero que te vayas abuela!.-gime la niña. La anciana la abraza._

_-Lo lamento hija…pero tendrás que dormir…es por tu seguridad…-La reina Aglaya tocó con su dedo índice la frente de su nieta que cayó dormida en un letargo extraño, luego colgó el dije en su cuello, el cual al momento la hizo invisible, cubrió la entrada con ramajes y piedras y se alejó de ahí.-¡Gran poder de Plutón, protege a mi nieta!.- acaba la anciana internándose en el bosque.-Haz que recuerde todo esto cuando se haya despojado de sus miedos y sea digna de usar el poder sagrado…-_

Setsuna abre los ojos azorada, esos recuerdos se había borrado por completo de su mente hasta ese momento, ¡Ella tuvo siempre el cristal Amatista! ¡El dije morado en que guardaba el báculo de Cronos!.

Beryl sale al claro del Bosque en que Rei la aguarda con la Reina Serenity aún atada y custodiada por los piratas. Los ojos de la reina y de Beryl se cruzan un momento.

-¿Dónde está Setsuna?.- dice Rei.

-Atada en un árbol del bosque…-dice la bruja de cara quemada.

-Ese no fue el trato Beryl…¡Quiero verla ahora!.- exige Rei.

-No eres tú la que pone condiciones ahora niña de fuego…Tu amiga está atada al árbol con una bomba que estallará en seis minutos exactos….puedes arriesgarte o entregarme a la reina y tomar el poco tiempo que te queda en buscarla…-dice Beryl, Rei aprieta los dientes.

-¿Quién me asegura que dices la verdad Beryl?.-cuestiona la pirata.

-Mi prisa por salir de aquí…el mismo tiempo que tienes tú tengo yo para irme antes de que todo este bosque vuele en pedazos…aunque deseo matarte más que nada en el mundo, esta vez vamos a olvidarnos de nuestra lucha y a ocuparnos cada quién de salvar a nuestro propio rehén…- Rei mira a la mujer, sabe que en otras circunstancias ya estría atacándola, así que debe decir la verdad.

-¡Dejen ir a la Reina!.- dice Rei, los piratas retiran sus armas del pecho de la soberana que sonríe irónica.-Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión majestad…Y no olvide que tengo aún al General Endymion.-

-Y tú no olvides que nada me va a detener para matarte…ni la vida del heredero me importa tanto como la tuya…-advierte Serentity, Rei la mira impresionada, nunca creyó oírla decir que la vida de Endymion no le importara.

-¡Vamos majestad o volaremos en pedazos!.- grita Beryl, y ella y la reina se pierden entre las plantas del bosque.

-¡Busquen por todos lados!.- dice Rei a su tripulación que corre por el bosque, Michiru, Mina y las chicas buscan por todos lados llamando con fuerte voz a Setsuna, Rei tiene en su mano aún el dije morado de su amiga.-¡Setsuna! ¡Dónde estás!.- dice Rei desesperada, y entonces la gema empieza a brillar y una luz morada sale de ella indicando el camino.

-¡Está por ahí!.- dice Mina, todas corren hacia el lugar y encuentran a su amiga sujeta de las manos tratando de salvarse, y el cronómetro de la bomba indica que faltan menos de dos minutos.

-¡Váyanse de aquí!.- les dice ella.-¡No podremos detener la bomba! ¡Rei váyanse!.- grita Setsuna, ninguna se mueve de su lugar.

-No nos iremos amiga.- dice Haruka. Todas las chicas se acercan a Setsuna, Hotaru coloca cariñosamente su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Haruka tiene razón Setsuna…somos amigas…no te vamos a dejar.- apoya Mina, la chica de ojos rojizos las mira y sonríe, Rei se agacha y pone en las manos atadas de su amiga el dije morado.

-Creo que esto es tuyo…Vamos Setsuna…recupera tu legado.- la anima Rei, la contacto con las manos de Setsuna, el dije morado brilla y se convierte en el imponente báculo de Cronos, Setsuna lo toma en sus manos y las esposas caen al suelo mágicamente, toda ella resplandece de luz morada y con su báculo en mano, lanza un rayo morado hacia la bomba cuyo cronómetro está en menos de 30 segundos.

-¡Por el Sagrado poder del Tiempo detente ahora mismo!.- el cronómetro de la bomba empieza a enloquecer mostrando números muy de prisa, hasta que se detiene por completo en ceros, todas las chicas y los piratas del "Satán" gritan jubilosos mientras Setsuna baja de su levitación. Ami, Mina y Hotaru corren a abrazarla, Haruka y Michiru le sonríen, y Makoto la sujeta de la mano, la mirada agradecida de Setsuna se detiene en los ojos púrpuras de Rei.

-Tuve la gema todo este tiempo …pero tenía miedo de enfrentarme a mi pasado.- dijo Setsuna a su amiga.

-Lo sé…pero ahora has despertado.-responde esta.-¡Todos al "Peñón del Diablo"!.- grita la valiente capitana, los piratas estallan en gritos de júbilo y sale del bosque hacia el "Satán" que hondea sus velas rojizas en la costa de la playa de ciudad Amatista.

Esa tarde en la ciudad pirata del "Peñón del Diablo" se lleva a cabo un gran festejo, los piratas han dispuesto mesas alrededor de la explanada principal justo a fuera de la casa de Rei, llenas de frutas, carnes, comida y bebida como nunca, la alegre familia de Ursus toca la extraña música gitana que los piratas acostumbran y miles de antorchas alumbran las calles y los canales de la ciudad que es toda fiesta y celebración, Ami y Mina se divierten jugando con unos niños pequeños y con Hotaru, que pescan manzanas en una tina, Makoto tiene a algunos jóvenes piratas embobados con su destreza para decorar pasteles, Haruka y Michiru participan en la competencia de Tiro con arco, mientras Setsuna es invitada a bailar por Yuichirou, primero se niega pero animada por las chicas acepta, y se une a las parejas que bailan en la calle algo sonrojada. Rei mira a las chicas divertirse y sonríe, hace mucho tiempo que no se respiraba un clima tan alegre en el "Peñón del Diablo" y se confiesa que nunca creyó aquel día en que abrió el cofre rojo que su abuelo le heredó que en la búsqueda de su venganza fuera a encontrar amigas como estas…porque eran amigas…ese día mas que nunca cuando Setsuna estuvo en peligro, todas demostraron que lo eran, a lo lejos el atardecer empieza a teñir de rojo las nubes del horizonte, y Rei suspira hondo, poco a poco se aleja de la ciudad, y se interna en la selva, camina por entre las plantas y sube hasta unas peñas cerca de la cascada, aparta unos ramajes y entra a una pequeña cueva, dentro arde una antorcha, y en un monumento de mármol rojo se ve una pintura con un marco dorado que muestra a sus Padres y a ella y a Mina de pequeñas, Rei se arrodilla frente al retrato, debajo de él hay unas flores.

-Hoy la tuve muy cerca Padre…me tuve que contener para no calcinarla…-dice Rei.-Se que mamá me diría que hice bien, nunca le gustó que fuera tan temperamental…pero tú…¿Crees que hice bien dejándola ir?...-cuestiona Rei, luego suspira hondo, pero un sonido de pasos que no escapa a su oído entrenado la hace mirar hacia atrás y apunta con su espada a la sombra que entra a la cueva.

-¡Tranquilícese!.- es la voz de Endymion la que le contesta.

-Es Usted.-se calma ella y guardia su arma.-¿Qué hace aquí?.- molesta.

-Te seguí…vi que desapareciste de la fiesta.-

-No lo vi en la fiesta.-

-No estaba allí…estaba en mi habitación mirando.- contesta el joven.

-No debió venir, es un lugar privado..—se molesta ella dando la espalda al joven y regresando a su postura hincada, Endymion observa la pintura, es un gran cuadro como los que suelen tener los reyes en sus palacios, de exquisito gusto, ve la imagen del hombre rubio de uniforme rojo y mirada imponente, y a la bella mujer idéntica Rei que a su lado abraza a una niña pequeña de rizos rubios y toma de los hombros a la otra niña con el cabello negro como el de su madre.

-¿Son tus padres?.- cuestiona él.

-Si.-

-Nunca me dijiste que habías sido rica…o noble…-

-No he sido pirata toda mi vida General…un tiempo mi hermana y yo éramos las hijas de Keitaro y Akane Hino monarcas de ciudad Rubí y de las Tierras de Fuego y Luz…-el rostro de Endymion se asombra.-Pero un día alguien atacó nuestro reino con monstruos terribles que los guerreros no pudieron detener, y mis Padres fueron asesinados por una mercenaria contratada por una reina malvada y ruin que deseaba apoderarse de toda la Tierra…yo tenía ocho años cuando vi con mis propios ojos como asesinaban a mis Padres y luego intentaron asesinarme a mí y a mi hermana…la defendí de la asesina, y mi abuelo nos rescató después…así me convertí en pirata…-narra ella, Endymion sigue azorado de toda esta información, ¡Lo que tanto buscaba! ¡Saber por fin qué había antes del Imperio Lunar!.-Lo único que me queda de mi familia es este cuadro…y la espada de mi Padre…ni sus cadáveres pude recuperar para tener una tumba donde honrarlos.- dice Rei poniéndose de pié, luego sale de la cueva hacia la terraza natural que se forma afuera, Enymion la sigue.

-¿Esa mujer era la Reina Serenity?.-pregunta a Rei.

-No necesita que se lo responda yo…ya lo sabe General.- le contesta ella, luego se sienta en el borde del peñasco mirando hacia el mar, Endymion permanece con actitud incrédula parado atrás.-Siento ser yo la que acabe con su mundo perfecto General Endymion, pero esa es la verdad, la Reina a la que Usted sirve es una usurpadora que asesinó a los monarcas del Antiguo Orden y a sus familias para tomar un poder que no le correspondía…los mató a todos a sangre fría, Incluidos su Padre y su Madre.-explica Rei.

-¡Qué sabes de mi Padre!.- dice Endymion interesado.-Dímelo por favor…-

-Su Padre era el rey Tamahome, monarca de Tokyo de Cristal y protector del santuario del Cristal de Plata…la reina lo asesinó junto con todos los monarcas para evitar que alguien le quitara el poder.-

-¿Porqué no recuerdo nada?.- molesto Endymion.

-Porque su amada soberana no hizo las cosas impulsivamente, sino que planeo por mucho tiempo como tomar el poder, se alió con el Caos para lanzar un hechizo que borraba la memoria de las personas, para que nadie recordara el Antiguo Orden, el Caos le dio el poder para atacar el santuario del Cristal de Plata pero la elegida que ya sabía lo que pasaría, había roto con su poder el cristal y dispersado sus fragmentos para evitar que Serenity poseyera todo el poder, la reina asesinó a la elegida por miedo a que alguien de nuevo pudiera unir los cristales arcoíris y vencer al caos, y se aseguró de que los fragmentos de cristal arcoíris permanecieran alejados unos de otros y bajo su jurisdicción y cuidados.-dice Rei firmemente.

-Eso significa que…el Imperio Lunar…La Reina a quien he servido todo este tiempo…¡Eran un fraude!.- furioso Endymion.-Me siento tan culpable de haber ayudado todo este tiempo a que una impostora siguiera gobernando…Entonces tú y tu abuelo siempre lucharon por una causa justa…

-Mi abuelo siempre decía que quien obedece nunca se equivoca, el que se equivoca y tiene responsabilidad es quien manda, Usted no sabía nada de esto, y obedecía con lealtad a quien consideraba su superior.- tranquiliza ella, Endymion la mira, y la impotencia de su alma se calma al contacto con las bellas pupilas moradas de Rei, ambos sonríen, Endymion se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, los dos pierden sus ojos en el horizonte rojo del atardecer.

-¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que hablamos sin discutir?.- dice él.

-Será porque es la primera vez que hablamos con la verdad…-dice ella.

-¿Cómo vives con el dolor de haber visto morir a tus padres?.-

-Transformándolo en deseos de venganza…-responde ella.

-Ahora veo todo tan diferente…y entiendo muchas cosas…Pero…¿Porqué la reina no me asesinó a mi también?.-

-Simple…eres el heredero de Tokyo de Cristal, si algún día resurgía el antiguo orden y alguien vencía a Serentity, restaurando a los herederos, se quería asegurar de que el poder quedara en su familia, por eso te comprometió con su hija.- explica Rei. La mano de Endymion se crispa.

-¡Solo he sido un salvoconducto para ella todo el tiempo!.- y con su puño cerrado golpea la piedra con fuerza causándose una herida en los nudillos.

-¡Tranquilícese general! ¡Se que ha sido duro saber la verdad pero eso no justifica que se haga daño!.- dice ella y retirándose el pañuelo rojo que detiene su cabello lo amarra a la ensangrentada mano del joven, Endymion la mira.

-¿En verdad te importa lo que a mí me pase Rei?.- dice él tomando con su otra mano el bello rostro de la capitana de los piratas, y Rei se sonroja con el contacto de la mano del Joven.

-Es mi prisionero…de su integridad dependen muchos de mis planes.- trata ella de encubrir sus sentimientos.

-Sabes que no es verdad…tienes miedo de aceptar lo que nos está pasando…de aceptar que sientes algo por mí, algo tan fuerte y tan maravilloso como lo que yo siento por ti.- se atreve él y la envuelve en una mirada tan intensa con sus pupilas azules, que Rei siente arder su corazón con fuerza.

-Lo que Usted pretende insinuar es totalmente imposible General, aún en el supuesto caso de que yo sintiera algo por Usted, está comprometido con la Princesa Serena y yo soy una fugitiva del Imperio Lunar a quien se supone debe vencer…Somos muy diferentes…Usted jamás sería el hombre que arriesgara todo por mí, tiene mucho que perder, y yo sueño con hombre a quien pueda amar sin dificultades, ese hombre de mis sueños y definitivamente no es Usted-lanza Rei.

-¡Es eso o es que estás enamorada de otro!.- con furia dice Endymion tomándola del brazo.-¡Escuché a tus amigas hablar de ti y de este imbécil a quien todas admiran y llaman "Torbellino 

Rojo"! ¡Es por eso que me tratas así!.¡Este tipo es acaso el "hombre de tus sueños" que esperas!- las pupilas azules del general lanzaban rayos de ira.

-¡Lo que yo tenga con Nataku no es su asunto!.- se molesta ella levantándose, Endymion la sigue.-¡Nunca debí haber hablado con Usted ni de esto ni de nada! ¡Buenas noches!.- se aleja ella.

-Al menos ten la delicadeza de no soñar con el "Torbellino Rojo" luego de haber discutido conmigo.- molesto lanza Endymion, ella se da media vuelta y lo mira furiosa.

-Es una lástima que Usted no tenga jurisdicción alguna sobre mis sueños General Endymion, y solo para llevarle la contra seguramente soñaré con Nataku toda la noche, porque en mia sueños no manda nadie más que yo, y no ha nacido aún el hombre que pueda perturbarme.- airada dice ella, el rostro encendido por la irritación, las lindas pupilas moradas, que encienden totalmente el alma del joven General que se acerca a ella.

-No me desafíes Rei…-dice él.-Hasta ahora he sido cortes…tolerante…pero puedo cambiar.-

-¿En verdad cree que tendría oportunidad conmigo?...Me ha visto usar poderes yo podría…-dice ella, pero no puede terminar porque Endymion la estrechó repentinamente en sus brazos con fuerza y la miró con ojos encendidos, Rei lo mira azorada de la enorme fuerza con que la sujeta.

-Hiciste mal en creer que yo era un juguete en tus manos, simplemente porque era tu prisionero, pensaste que yo sería débil en todos los demás aspectos. Te equivocas Sailor Mars, esta noche, si yo lo deseo, soñarás conmigo. Me tomaste para lograr tu objetivo y me has utilizado, pues bien, esta noche yo tomaré lo que me gusta de ti…-dice él con tono posesivo.

-¡Suélteme! ¿Está loco?¿Cree que no lo puedo calcinar en este momento si me da la gana?.- amenaza ella. Endymion sonríe y no cede un momento la fuerza con que abraza a la chica.

-Me gustan tus ojos color amatista, que saben mirar con furia, pero que encienden luces brillantes cuando miran con amor…-dice Endymion y de un rápido movimiento besa los párpados cerrados de Rei-Me gusta tu nariz, tan pequeña y graciosa.-La besó.-Y me gustan tus labios, si, particularmente me gustan tus Labios Rei Hino.-Los miró muy de cerca sin que ella se pudiera soltar de la tenaza de sus brazos, unos brazos fuertes como cadenas de hierro imposibles de romper, ¿O era que ya no lo deseaba?.- Yo podré no ser el hombre de tus sueños Rei Hino, pero tú esta noche, solo esta noche, vas a ser la mujer de los míos…Te servirá de lección, no se puede jugar con…salvajes.-

Endymion se acerca a ella lentamente, y Rei sabe lo que va a ocurrir y no lo detiene, y allí, en medio del atardecer en el acantilado del peñasco, se unen de nuevo sus labios en un beso apasionado, que desborda los sentimientos contenidos de los dos, Endymion siente de nuevo el sabor embriagador de los labios de la mujer que una vez lo hechizó con un beso en la fiesta de ciudad Rubí, y Rei sabe que la fuerza que la ata a los brazos y los besos de Endymion es algo mayor de lo que ella puede soportar, una fuerza nueva y desconocida que la llena por completo y la hace olvidarse del mundo, de su venganza, y de todo lo que los separa…Rei se aparta un poco con la respiración entrecortada, y él la mira intensamente.

-Esto no es correcto…-dice Rei alejándose de él. Endymion la sigue y la abraza fuertemente por la espalda.-En dos días será el intercambio por el cristal rubí, ya he enviado a la reina el mensaje y deberás volver…-dice ella con tono dolido.

-¿Y si no deseo volver?.- dice Endymion, Rei lo mira azorada de frente.-Me has enseñado un mundo diferente a todo lo que conocía, un mundo sin mentiras, sin engaños como los que he vivido toda la vida, en tres días he sido más feliz que todo lo que he vivido en el Imperio Lunar…Y te amo…Y sé que tú me amas a mí.- dice él, Rei sonríe y sujeta el rostro varonil de Endymion con su mano.

-Más de lo que quisiera…-dice ella débilmente.-Y por eso no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí…en cuanto tengamos el cristal rubí iniciará la verdadera batalla, nadie en el "Peñón del Diablo" estará seguro…debes volver…-dice ella.

-No voy a regresar…sin importar lo que pase me quedaré a tu lado.- dice sinceramente Endymion, Rei suspira, recuerda las últimas palabras de la reina, ya no le importa la vida de 

Endymion, ¿sería peligroso que volviera? ¿o era solo su deseo de que se quedara a su lado?, los dos regresan tomados de la mano a la villa pirata en la que la fiesta continúa, Ami se acerca a ellos.

-General Endymion…¿Me permite un momento con Rei?.- dice la joven de cabello azul, Endymion sonríe y suelta la mano de Rei.

-Te espero…-dice sonriente y se une al festejo pirata, Rei mira igualmente sonriente a Ami que le regresa la sonrisa.

-No le digas a las demás…todavía no estoy segura de lo que siento…o de su debo sentirlo.- dice Rei.

-No te preocupes, no era eso de lo que quería hablarte…son dos cosas, primero, en el Bosque del Silencio, cuando casi nos atacan los Youmas, Haruka y yo pensamos que íbamos a morir, pero Hotaru hizo algo…les ordenó a los Youmas que se fueran…y esos animales huyeron despavoridos…su voz se hizo extraña y flotaba cubierta de rayos morados…¿Porqué los Youmas obedecerían a Hotaru?...-cuestiona la joven a Rei.

-Mizuno…¿En verdad no lo sabes ya?...siempre tuviste sospechas….-contesta Rei.

-Entonces era verdad…-dice Ami.-La estabas protegiendo…-

-De nuevo te suplico que no le digas a nadie…es por la seguridad de Hotaru, si la Reina o alguien más llega a saber la verdad, correría peligro.-aconseja ella. Ami asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué más me querías decir?.-

-Llegó la respuesta de la reina…la recibimos por el comunicador del Satán y la guardé en este disco…es mejor que la veas.- dice Ami dando al disco a Rei.

-Llama a Setsuna y entren a la casa…-Ami corre por su amiga mientras Rei entra y pone el disco en el panel tridimensional. Setsuna y Ami entran y cierran la puerta. En el panel aparece la imagen de la reina en su trono, y a su lado Beryl. Es esta la que habla.

_-Sailor Mars…hemos recibido tu mensaje en el que pides a cambio de la vida del General Endymion el cristal rubí…hemos decidido acceder a tu petición y te esperamos en la playa de ciudad Rubí al salir el sol, sola, sin tus piratas ni trampas, solo con el General, o de otra forma no te daremos el cristal…si intentas cualquier cosa…lo que sea…te arrepentirás_.-acaba Breryl en el mensaje tridimensional.

-Es una trampa, es obvio.- dice Ami. -Te engañarán con el cristal rubí…te darán uno falso, no confíes. Ya buscaremos la forma de robarlo, pero una forma segura.-

-También lo creo Ami…no voy a responder a su llamado, el general Endymion se quedará en el Peñón del Diablo.-dice Rei, Setsuna la mira dubitativa.-¿Pasa algo Setsuna?.- cuestiona ella a Rei.

-Si el General Endymion se queda aquí corre peligro…lo único que detiene a la Reina para matarlo es su compromiso con su hija, si se entera de lo que siente por ti lo condenas a muerte y lo sabes.- dice Setsuna. Rei baja la vista.-Sé que esto que sientes es nuevo…pero no debes dejar que ese sentimiento acabe con tanto esfuerzo que hemos hecho todas para lograr la venganza…He visto el futuro, si el general Endymion y tu se unen, te olvidarás de la misión por atender tus sentimientos y la Reina Ganará.- dice Setsuna seriamente.

-Eso quiere decir que debo elegir…o lo elijo a él o elijo hacer justicia.-murmura Rei.

-Lo lamento Rei pero es así…he visto los dos destinos…hace un momento debió pasar algo entre tú y él que alteró las cosas porque tuve una visión del peligroso futuro que nos espera si él permanece en el "Peñón del Diablo"…Encenderás la ira de Serenity y nada detendrá a la reina para vengar la afrenta de su hija, asesinará inocentes, quemará ciudades, el terror se apoderará de toda la tierra, además ella y Beryl creen que eres la elegida, la reina llevará el cristal rubí verdadero…lo sé.- dice Setsuna.-Y tú debes tomarlo y volver aquí sola…- los ojos púrpuras de Rei se ensombrecen.-Sé que eres la que más ha sacrificado de nosotras por la misión y pedirte que sacrifiques tu felicidad es demasiado, pero piensa en toda la gente que ha esperado tanto por que se haga justicia, nuestros Padres, tu abuelo, la gente que sufre la opresión del Imperio, los mismos piratas y sus familias…Sé que harás lo correcto…-acaba Setsuna.

-Lo sé…se que todo lo que dices tiene sentido…debo sacar a Endymion de mi vida.- acaba ella decidida.- Ya los sabía pero me estaba engañando…Escuchen muy bien lo que vamos a hacer…y quiera el Antiguo Poder que salga bien…-luego Rei explica detenidamente el plan a Setsuna y a Ami que la escuchan atentamente, hasta que un sonido estruendoso las interrumpe y Yuichirou entra corriendo a la casa.

-¡Capitana! ¡El General Endymion está peleando con el "Torbellino Rojo".- grita el joven. Rei y las chicas salen corriendo y se encuentran a Endymion y Nataku enfrascados en una tremenda pelea de puñetazos que lanzan a uno y otro por todo el espacio de la fiesta pirata, ya han derribado casi todas las mesas, y están llenos de comida y sangre en el rostro, se miran furiosos y no dejan de atacarse entre los gritos de la gente.

-¡Nataku! ¡Endymion! ¡Esto es ridículo basta!.- grita Rei molesta, pero ninguno de los dos le hace caso y se siguen golpeando, Nataku lanza un terrible puñetazo en el hígado que dobla a Endymion por la mitad, pero este le da un golpe tremendo con la cabeza que le abre la ceja de la que corre la sangre a borbotones.

-¡Después de todo no eres tan delicado!.- dice Nataku sonriente.

-¡Haruka! ¡Makoto! ¡Ayúdenme a separarlos!.- dice Rei, pero nadie parece interesado en parar la pelea, Makoto y Haruka apuestan descaradamente sobre quien de los dos será el vencedor. El ultimo golpe de Endymion en el rostro de Nataku lo derriba hacia atrás, y cuando se acerca a levantarlo del suelo para seguirlo golpeando, una descarga de viento lo lanza hacia la pared en la que se estrella con fuerza.

-¡Cobarde!.- dice Endymion.-¡Dijimos que no se debían usar tus poderes!.-dice Endymion desde el suelo.

-Dijimos que no se debía…no que no se podía…-dice Nataku con una sonrisa.-es lo malo de hacer siempre lo correcto general, nunca gana…-acaba sonriente, Rei corre y se acera a ver a Endymion que sigue tirado en el suelo por el golpe.

-¡Eres un cínico y un cobarde Nataku!.- le lanza ella.-¡Y los dos son unos salvajes!.-

-De mi ya lo sabías Sirena…lamento los destrozos pero francamente estaba deseando hacer esto desde hace demasiado tiempo…Y ya que fui el ganador…¿No me das un beso para demostarle a este caballerete de cuarta a quién amas de verdad?.- dice el joven.

-¡No lo hagas Rei! ¡Dile a este delincuente que me amas a mí!.- dice Endymion. Un murmullo recorre toda la ciudad pirata, Rei se sonroja.

-No soy un trofeo que se deba ganar…Ambos son unos salvajes y unos infantiles de lo peor…Y no tengo porqué demostrar a nadie nada…Por lo que a mí respecta síganse golpeando, y háganme un favor…¡Mátense de una vez!.- y molesta entra a su casa, Endymion se para difícilmente del suelo apoyado en la pared y mira a Nataku con fiereza.

-¿Y?...¿Continuamos o lo dejamos para después?.- cuestiona Nataku.

-Como desees…-responde este.

-Creo que por hoy tuviste suficiente de mí…en cuanto te repongas volveré a darte otra paliza y terminaremos de una vez con esto…pero estaré vigilando, si te acercas a mi Sirena más de dos metros…¡Te mato!.-amenaza Nataku con su puño muy cerca del rostro de Endymion y luego se aleja entre remolinos de fuerte viento. Hauka y Makoto ayudan a Endymion a entrar al "Palacio Rojo" mientras los demás limpian los destrozos de la pelea.

-¿Y qué opinas de esto Setsuna?.- dice Ami a su amiga.

-Que la verdadera lucha de Rei no será con la Reina Serenity ni con Beryl…sino con sus propios sentimientos.- acaba la joven de cabello negro, a lo lejos, la noche cae ya sobre el "peñón del Diablo" una noche oscura…pero más oscura y confundida debe está el alma de Rei…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Aquí de nuevo agradeciendo a los lectores que siguen esta historia que ya se acerca a su desenlace, falta el capítulo en que Rei intente quitar el cristal rubí a la reina Serenity, y ahora que está decidida ¿Cómo hará para que Endymion la deje de amar? ¿Nataku se resignará tan fácil a perderla? ¡Pobre Rei! ¡Decidir entre dos guapos! Francamente aún no se como acabará…acepto sugerencias…¡Nos leemos pronto! (Y no dejen de leer el fic "Hime Zen: El legado eterno de una princesa verdadera" que hago con mi amigo Greenboy, Gracias: LEONOR DE EBOLI)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: ¡Prisionera!**

Endymion conduce la barca con remos por el mar azul, que esa mañana se viste de calma y los destellos del sol le otorgan unos tonos rojos y naranjas, Rei va sentada en la otra parte de la barca, mira alejarse al "Satán" con sus velas rojas, aún recuerda algo aturdida las palabras de Setsuna, sabe, entiende, que las predicciones de su amiga sobre los desastres que ocurrirían si Endymion se queda con ella son ciertas, conoce su deber y sabe que de lo que haga dependerá que su venganza se consume o no, jamás en su vida dudó de sus decisiones, eso le enseñó su abuelo, dejarse llevar por su instinto primero que todo, ahora, desde que Endymion y Nataku habían entrado a su vida, parecía como si la decisión que siempre la caracterizó y la salvó en los peligros la hubiera abandonado…

Él la miraba embobado mientras remaba hacia la costa, aunque tenía el rostro lastimado por la pelea con "Ese tipo" como se empeñaba en llamar a Nataku, había desaparecido toda su rabia cuando esa mañana Rei le pidió dar ese paseo, solos, juntos, Endymion sabía, sentía que ella lo amaba, y estaba tan hundido en ese sentimiento que solo se ocupaba en contemplar a Rei. Al fin llegaron a la playa, él encalló el bote y ayudó a bajar a Rei cargándola amoroso entre las olas hasta la playa, Rei cierra un momento los ojos cuando él la carga en sus brazos, se aferra a su cuello…sabe que serán los últimos momentos para estar a su lado…

-Llegamos…-dice él y la baja en la arena.-¿Porqué deseabas traerme aquí?.- dijo el general.

-Quería que estuviéramos solos…y mostrarte algo.- asiente ella tomándolo de la mano y ambos caminan por entre la costa de aquel lugar.

Al fin llegan a un pequeño valle, dejando atrás la playa, todo es verde, y hay muchos acantilados lejanos, Rei se sienta en la hierba y Endymion se sienta a su lado, con su brazo sujeta la cintura de ella y Rei se recarga en el pecho del joven, a lo lejos el sol ha salido ya.

-Te amo Rei.- dijo Endymion jugando con el cabello ébano de la joven.

-Y yo a ti.- contesta ella.

-Quiero estar así siempre…no podría volver a esa vida falsa y vacía que me hacían vivir, a tu lado todo es luz, todo es verdad…¿Sabes algo? Ya no me importa siquiera lo que diga y haga "Ese tipo" sé lo que sientes por mí.-

-No debes odiarlo…no puedes odiarlo.- dice Rei.

-Sabía que me amabas a mí…lo supe siempre, creo que me enamoré de ti ese día en que los perseguía a ti y a tu abuelo en ciudad Centella cuando robaron el cargamento de perlas y luchamos por primera vez…-le dijo Endymion. Rei simplemente sonreía.-¿Y tú?...¿Cuándo supiste que me amabas?...-cuestiona él.

-Hasta ayer…-dijo ella.-Justo ayer supe cuanto te quería…-Rei se abraza más del joven general.-Nunca podría hacer algo que te dañara…-

-¿Porqué lo harías?.- cuestiona él. Rei lo mira, toma su rostro en sus manos y lo besa, Endymion corresponde fogosamente a ese beso, con toda la pasión que era capaz de sentir, Rei derrama unas lágrimas mientras lo besa, cuando al fin se separan él la abraza con fuerza.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dice él alarmado limpiando de lágrimas el rostro de la chica.

-Lo siento…Endymion de verdad…lo siento…-dice ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?.- azorado él, Rei lo mira, y rápidamente, casi sin que él lo note le da un golpe en la nuca que lo desmaya, ella recibe el cuerpo inerte en sus manos, y con cuidado lo coloca en la hierba, aparta unos mechones de cabello negro del rostro viril del general, y lo besa en la mejilla aún llorando.

-Debe ser así…tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, hay muchas vidas de por medio…-dijo ella acariciando el rostro de Endymion, luego se pone le pié, y se limpia las lágrimas, a lo lejos, se escuchan sonido extraños, como de pasos que se acercan, Rei toma su espada y se coloca en guardia…rápidamente de entre la maleza surge un batallón de soldados del Imperio, y en medio de ellos aparece la terrible figura de Beryl acompañada de los hermanos Kou.

-Acudiste después de todo…yo creía que no lo harías.- dice Beryl retirando su capucha morada y mostrando el terrible rostro quemado.-¿Vienes sola?...-

-Sola como acordamos…-responde Rei aún en guardia. Beryl hace una seña al jefe del batallón del Imperio que corre con algunos hombres a inspeccionar los alrededores.

-¡Zona despejada Beryl sama!.- dice el jefe del batallón.

-Ni se te ocurra usar tus poderes niña de fuego…-le aconseja Beryl. El batallón rodea a Rei apuntándole con sus pistolas láser.

-¿Tienes el cristal rubí?.- cuestiona Rei, Beryl hace una seña a Zeiya que saca un pequeño cofre y de él extrae el dije rojo que en la presencia de Rei comienza a destellar.

-Como verás es el auténtico, de otro modo no reaccionaría así ante tu presencia…-dice la bruja de cabello rojo, los ojos de Rei se calvan en la gema, herencia de su familia y su legado, ¡Tiene tan cerca su venganza!.

-¿Está vivo el General?.- dice Taiki Kou.

-Solo está desmayado doctor Kou…puede comprobarlo Usted mismo…- ofrece Rei y se retira hacia atrás del cuerpo desmallado del Endymion.

-Espera…yo lo comprobaré…-detiene Beryl con su mano de uñas largas a Taiki, y ella avanza hacia Endymion, se agacha junto a él, y en vez de comprobar sus signos vitales, sujeta al cuerpo desmayado por el cuello con un brazo y con su mano izquierda amenaza el cuello del joven con un cuchillo, todos contemplan azorados la escena.

-¡Beryl que demonios ocurre!.- grita Zeiya desconcertado.-¡La reina dijo que rescatáramos al general!.-

-La reina estará más feliz si atrapamos a Sailor Mars…-dice Beryl, Rei la mira intentando disimular su desconcierto.-Se acabó el juego niña de fuego…este es el trato, te entregas, y él vive…intentas algo…y lo mataré…-amenaza Beryl al cuello del desmayado hombre, un sudor frío recorre la frente de Rei.

-No me interesa lo que hagas con él…solo quiero la gema….- dice Rei intentando parecer segura de sí misma, es su último recurso…las pupilas malvadas de Beryl se reflejan en las pupilas moradas de Rei, la bruja de cabello rojo intenta leer en los ojos de su odiada rival lo que ya sospechaba.

-¿En verdad Sailor Mars no te importa lo que le haga a este hombre?...¿En verdad podría asesinarlo delante de ti?...Sabes que lo haría y sin remordimientos.- amenaza Beryl aumentando la presión del puñal en el cuello de Endymion.

-Solo eres una sirvienta Beryl…tu ama te ordenó que le llevaras vivo al General Endymion.- se defiende Rei.

-Si a la reina le preguntamos qué desea más, la vida del general o tu muerte, creo que se decidiría por lo último…por mi parte Sailor Mars, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, para el Imperio Lunar sería una pérdida minúscula su muerte por atraparte a ti…-amenaza Beryl.-¡Yaten las esposas!.- grita ella, el más joven de los Kou lanza al suelo a los pies de Rei unas esposas electrónicas, ella sigue mirando a Beryl tratando de parecer tranquila, con su espada en guardia.-¡Ahora Sailor Mars o lo asesinaré!.- Beryl levanta en alto el puñal para enterrarlo en el cuello de Endymion…la mano de Rei tiembla por primera vez en su vida con la espada…y no puede evitar un grito al ver brillar en el aire el filo del puñal.

-¡Lo haré!.- dice soltando la espada en el suelo, Beryl sonríe.

-Sabía que tendrías un punto débil…me costó trabajo encontrarlo, pero lo logré…Ahora ponte las esposas…¡Sin trucos de fuego o lo asesino delante de tus ojos!.- Rei con las manos en alto se agacha, toma las esposas electrónicas, y se las pone, una vez con las manos inmóviles, Beryl deja oír una sonora carcajada y tira al suelo el cuerpo de Endymion, rápidamente la guardia rodea a Rei.

-Sailor Mars…dese presa por el delito de piratería y alta traición al imperio lunar.- dice Yaten Kou, Rei mira con ojos de furia a Beryl que se acerca a ella desafiante.

-Por fin…¡Por fin!...después de tantos años, te he atrapado…¡Sailor Mars ha caído por su debilidad hacia un hombre!.- de nuevo la carcajada burlona, y finalmente Beryl golpea con fuerza a Rei en el estómago y la hace caer al suelo llena de dolor, luego le da un tremendo puntapié y con sus botas la lanza hacia un lado y saca su espada la cual apunta al cuello de la joven que se duele en el suelo.

-¡Beryl contrólese! ¡Soy el capitán del barco del Imperio y como tal responsable desde este momento de la prisionera! ¡Usted solo es enviada de la Reina!.- detiene Zeiya interponiéndose entre Beryl y la prisionera.

-La reina fue muy clara al respecto Beryl…la quiere con vida.- apoya Yaten Kou-No haga una estupidez Beryl…- intentan calmar a la mujer los dos jóvenes, al fin mal de su agrado Beryl envaina su espada con un rugido de Odio. Taiki revisa los signos vitales de Endymion.

-Esta vivo y bien…inconsciente por un golpe certero…habrá que llevarlo a bordo.- dice Taiki Kou.

-¡Todos a bordo! ¡Conduzcan a la prisionera al barco y zapamos inmediatamente hacia Ciudad Rubí!- da Zeiya la Orden, unos guardias del Imperio levantan a Rei y la conducen al barco del imperio que está anclado en la costa, otros llevan a Endymion que sigue inconsciente.

--

En la cubierta del "Satán" que va a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a las playas de Ciudad Rubí, Mina toma el visor y enfoca hacia la playa.

-¡La han atrapado! ¡La llevan presa!.- se alarma la joven rubia, todas se miran azoradas.

-¡Cambio de rumbo Yuichirou!.-grita Haruka.-¡Alcanzaremos al barco del imperio y la liberaremos!.- dice la joven de ciudad Ámbar.

-Con el "Satán" será pan comido…-sonríe Makoto apretando sus puños de los que salen rayos.

-Nadie irá por Rei.- dice con la voz pausada que la caracteriza Setsuna. Todas la miran azoradas.

-¡De que hablas Setsuna! ¡Atraparon a Rei! ¡Dijo que solo irían con el General a recoger el cristal rubí como habían quedado pero evidentemente era una trampa!.-se alarma Michiru.

-Ella estará bien…-continúa seriamente Setsuna.- Así deben ser las cosas para poder seguir con nuestra misión.-

-¡En verdad tienes idea de lo que va a pasarle a Rei ahora que la han atrapado! ¡La asesinarán!.- se alarma Mina tomando de los hombros a Setsuna, que la mira con la misma tranquilidad en sus ojos rojizos.

-Nadie va a dejar que Rei se quede prisionera…¿Cierto?...-cuestiona Haruka a la atribulada tripulación del Satán.-¡Cierto!.- se desespera ella. Todos bajan la vista.

-Señorita Haruka…la señorita Setsuna tiene razón, la capitana dio las órdenes antes de irse en la barca con el General, no importa lo que pase, no iríamos por ella, la orden fue llevarlas a todas ustedes al Santuario del Cristal de Plata.- responde Yuichirou.

-Haruka..Mina..chicas, Rei sabe lo que está haciendo, dejó a Setsuna al mando, es tiempo de confiar en ella, y en nosotros y seguir sus indicaciones.- anima Ami.

-Ami…¿Rei va a estar bien?.- cuestiona la pequeña Hotaru. Ami la abraza.

-Ella va a estar bien Hotaru…nosotros tenemos otro destino…-completa la joven de cabello azul.

-Yuichirou…Al Santuario del Cristal de Plata…- murmura levemente Setsuna.

-¡Izar las velas! ¡A toda potencia!.- grita el segundo del "Satán" y todos los piratas se dispersan a hacer avanza la nave, las chicas permanecen desconcertadas y ausentes en cubierta mientras el barco pirata se aleja en dirección opuesta a la nave que lleva presa a la capitana del "Satán".

--

Un guardia lunar alterado corre por los pasillos del palacio de ciudad Rubí, entra precipitadamente a la sala del trono en que la Reina Serenity espera ansiosamente las noticias de Beryl sobre el resultado del intercambio, abre la puerta sudoroso y la reina se precipita hacia él.

-¿Y?.- cuestiona ansiosa.

-Majestad…Beryl sama me envía…a deciros…-se entrecortan las palabras del joven.

-¡Que ocurrió demonios!.- se desespera la reina.

-Atraparon a Sailor Mars…- dice el guardia. En el rostro de la reina luchan emociones ambiguas.

-¿Y el general Endymion?.- dice ella.

-Vivo…y a salvo…- el guardia lunar responde.

-¿El cristal rubí?.- vuelve a preguntar la reina.

-El Gobernados Kou lo custodia Señora…solicitan permiso para entrar a la ciudad y un batallón especial para el traslado de la prisionera…-acaba el hombre, Serentiy sonríe, y con mirada ausente camina hacia el trono…¡Al fin! ¡Sailor Mars está en sus manos!.

-Da la orden…quiero verla delante de mí antes de conducirla a prisión…- dijo la reina, el guardia hace una reverencia y sale de la sala del trono.

Por las calles de ciudad Rubí, los ciudadanos incrédulos se apeñuscan para ver pasar el contingente de guardias del imperio que trasladan en una caja de metal con barrotes jalada por caballos a la prisionera, Beryl va a la cabeza del contingente, montada en un caballo negro con la cara cubierta por su manto, atrás, Zeiya y Yaten Kou pues Taiki se había ido con el contingente que trasladaba a Endymion a palacio.

-¡Será posible que los rumores sean verdad y hayan atrapado a Sailor Mars!-dicen algunos ciudadanos intrigados.

-¡Ojalá sea mentira! ¿Quién nos defenderá ahora de los abusos del imperio?.- se atreven los más osados a comentar.

-¡Callen! ¡Si alguien de la guardia los escucha serán encarcelados!.- calla un prudente anciano, pero el sentimiento es general, hacía mucho tiempo que los ciudadanos del Imperio Lunar sabían que los piratas no eran delincuentes.

Dentro del carro, Rei permanece callada, con las manos aprisionadas por las esposas electrónicas, seria y ausente la mirada, escucha los murmullos del pueblo de ciudad Rubí pero no tiene deseos de pastarles atención, al fin el contingente llega a la puerta de palacio, los guardias del imperio deben hacer valla con sus lanzas para no dejar pasar a las personas que se empeñan en ver a la prisionera.

-¡Libertad para Sailor Mars! ¡Liberen a nuestra protectora!.- se empezaban a escuchar los gritos de la masa de gente que empuja a la guardia, a duras penas pueden los soldados contener la ola de personas con sus lanzas.

-¡Silencio maldita sea u ordeno abrir fuego!.- ruge Beryl con actitud tan terrible lo que hace que los gritos se calmen un poco.

El jefe de guardia abre la puerta de la jaula metálica, y amenazando con una lanza obliga a Rei a bajar, todos los ciudadanos ahogan un grito de asombro al ver a Sailor Mars, la temida pirata terror del Imperio, prisionera, Rei baja lentamente, y Beryl que se acerca con su montura, le da un puntapié que la derriba al suelo entre las risas irónicas de la mujer de cara quemada.

-¡Ved aquí ciudadanos del Imperio a Sailor Mars vencida y humillada! ¡Ved aquí a la que un día llamaron héroe y defensora de la gente! ¡Derrotada!.- Rei se levanta valientemente y desafía con la mirada a la mujer en el caballo.

-¡Avance!.- le indica un guardia apuntando con su lanza, Rei sube las escaleras custodiada por diez guardias del Imperio, Beryl baja del caballo y la siguen Zeiya y Yaten Kou.

-No me gusta nada esto Yaten…¿Viste los ojos de Sailor Mars?.- dice Zeiya a su hermano.

-¿Qué tienen sus ojos?.-

-La forma como miraban a Beryl...no parecía asustada, sino mas bien parecía soportar esto, ¡Soportarlo! ¡Como su pudiera escapar cuando ella deseara!.-

-Deja a la reina y a Beryl a Sailor Mars, nosotros hemos cumplido nuestro deber.-

El contingente que conduce a la prisionera entra al fin en la sala del trono, la puerta se abre y Rei puede ver sentada en el trono a la reina, Serenity que la mira con ojos llenos de odio, la guardia con la prisionera avanza hasta estar casi en el estrado del trono, el solado que le apunta con la lanza la empuja con fuerza y ella cae al suelo justo en la escalinata. La reina abandona su trono y camina hasta estar cerca de ella.

-Levántate hija de Keitaro Hino…-dice Serenity, Rei en el suelo alza los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de la reina, su mente a su pesar reproduce las terribles escenas de la noche en que asesinaron a sus padres y vuelve a ver la misma mirada triunfante que la reina tiene ahora, aprieta los dientes y la mira furiosa.

-¡Haz escuchado a la Reina maldita pirata!.- dice Beryl que da una fuerte patada a Rei en el rostro, que contiene el grito de dolor, y se levanta estoicamente.

-Eres orgullosa como tu Padre…Keitaro Hino jamás se quejaba…-asiente la reina-Así es que por fin Sailor Mars estás bajo mi poder…¡Qué vueltas da la fortuna! Hace unos días a penas tú y tu horda de delincuentes pretendían juzgarme a mí…¡Y ahora mírate! Vencida…humillada…derrotada…- dice la soberana.-¿No dices nada?...¿No te das cuenta de que ahora tu vida está en mis manos?.- la amenaza la reina, Rei se limita a sonreír con mueca de desdén que hace a la reina crisparse de rabia.

-Déjame obligarla a hablar ahora mismo…-amenaza Beryl sacando sus uñas enormes y apuntándolas al cuello de Rei que sigue con la mirada altiva desafiando a sus opresores.

-¡No!.- detiene Serenity a la asesina.-Aún no Beryl…necesito escucharla…¿No dirás nada a tu favor Sailor Mars? ¿A caso no tienes miedo?.-

-La justicia otorga a cada cual el pago que corresponde según sus obras…por tanto su Majestad, ¿Quién debe temer a la justicia infalible del destino?¿Usted o yo?...-lanza Rei con firme voz que llena de rabia a la bella soberana.

-¡Insolente!.- ruge Beryl dándole a Rei una bofetada que le abre el labio, Zeiya y Yaten Kou observan la escena en vilo…

-¿Cómo puede soportar eso sin quejarse?...nunca había visto nada parecido…-dice azorado Zeiya Kou, Rei lo mira en ese momento con una expresión tan suplicante que el joven gobernador cree descubrir en ella un oculto ruego.

-Estas serán las órdenes…Sailor Mars, por crímenes contra el Imperio Lunar, piratería y alta traición, serás condenada a muerte, mañana, en la plaza principal de ciudad Rubí…serás ahorcada delante de todo el pueblo…-dice la reina Serenity, Rei escucha su sentencia con estoicismo, ni un musculo de su cara denota la menor emoción.-¿No te parece irónico hija de Keitaro Hino? Hace unos días tu decidiste mi forma de muerte y ahora la misma será la tuya…¡Llévensela a prisión! ¡Zeiya quiero vigilancia extrema toda la noche!.- dice la reina, Zeiya asiente con una cabezada.

-Como ordene majestad…-

-Nadie mas que Beryl o yo puede entrar a ver a la prisionera…Yaten…ocúpate de los preparativos para la ejecución…y quiero que todo el imperio lunar sepa la noticia…-continúa la reina. Los dos hermanos Kou salen a cumplir sus órdenes. -Beryl…llévatela de aquí…-dice la reina, y luego se acerca a Rei.-Mañana terminaré contigo, y créeme que te veré morir con el mismo placer que vi morir a tu estúpida madre y al obstinado de tu Padre…se acabaron para mí las pesadillas, los insomnios y los miedos…con tu muerte yo seré libre…-asiente la reina, Rei conserva esa mirada altiva y digna que tanto le recordaba los rasgos amados y odiados de Keitaro Hino…-¡Sácala de mi presencia Beryl!.- temblando de rabia dice Serenity, la bruja de cabello rojo lanza a Rei con un empujón por las escaleras y ella cae rodando, abajo, los guardias la obligan a levantarse y el contingente sale de la cámara del trono, la reina Serenity una vez sola, se quita el guante que cubre su mano derecha y mira la cicatriz de la quemadura en ella-Te vencí Keitaro Hino…aún después de muerto vencí tu estúpida maldición, mañana ya no existirá ningún guerrero de fuego que cumpla tu venganza…-y una risa histérica llena la sala del trono de ciudad Rubí.

--

Endymion despierta aturdido en una elegante habitación del palacio Rubí, sus ojos aún no ven muy claro en dónde está, alguien toma su mano derecha, pero su cerebro que en esos momentos reacciona por instinto llama a la primer persona que su corazón busca con impaciencia.

-¡Rei! ¡Rei estas aquí!.- dice mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz que entra por las ventanas sujetando la mano que lo alienta. La bella princesa de la luna crispa en las sábanas de seda su otra mano.

-No Endymion, amor…soy yo, Serena, estoy aquí a tu lado, estás en casa…- al fin puede ver bien, y su rostro muestra tal señal de desencanto que la princesa no puede contener una mueca de rabia.

-Serena…¿Dónde estoy?...¿Dónde está Rei?.- se incorpora el joven, un agudo dolor de cabeza la hace claudicar, se sujeta la frente vendada.

-Calma..no debes alterarte así o volverás a lastimarte…-lo calma la joven rubia solícitamente y lo vuelve a recostar.

-Debo…debo buscar a Rei…-insiste el General Endymion.

-No quisiera ser yo la que deba decirte esto…pero es mejor que lo sepas de una vez para que dejes de insistir en buscar a esa pirata…- lanza la joven princesa.-¿Sabes porqué tienes ese golpe en la cabeza?...Ella te lo dio…te usó como objeto de intercambio para obtener el cristal rubí.-

-¡Mientes! ¡Rei jamás me hubiera entregado! ¡Me iba a quedar con ella para siempre! ¡Íbamos a ser felices!.- se exalta Endymion y de nuevo trata de levantarse. Serena deja ver una lágrima de celos y de ira contenida en su bello rostro.

-No miento…Ella te entregó…lo que sea que te haya dicho para convencerte fue mentira, intentaba que confiaras en ella para poder usarte como salvoconducto y obtener su venganza…¡Es que no lo entiendes Endymion! ¡A ella solo le interesa su venganza, y se vale de cualquier cosa para conseguirla!¡Hasta de tus sentimientos! ¡No puedes ser tan ingenuo para seguirle creyendo!.- se exaspera ella y estalla en llanto abrazada al pecho de un aturdido Endymion que intenta recordar lo ocurrido…ella lo abrazaba en la playa, y de pronto sintió ese golpe…luego nada…

-No puede ser…ella no pudo…-murmura dolido el joven.

-¿Es posible que hasta en este estado pienses en esa mujer que te engañó?.- dice Serena.

-¿Dónde esta Rei?.- lanza impaciente Endymion, Serena se limpia las lágrimas.

-Prisionera…Beryl y la guardia la atraparon…mañana será ejecutada por orden de mi madre…-lanza ella, Endymion sigue con la vista perdida…¡Ejecutada! ¡Rei será ejecutada!

-¡Debo verla!.- dice poniéndose de pié, pero las fuerzas le faltan y cae al suelo, alarmada Serena llama a las doncellas y llega corriendo Taiki, suben a Endymion a la cama.

-No debe moverse General…el golpe que recibió fue severo…- aconseja el joven Kou. Endymion ha vuelto a su estado de docilidad, todo en su cabeza da vueltas y se debate entre el hecho evidente de que está ya de nuevo en Palacio, y las palabras de Serena…¿A caso Rei sería capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos solo por obtener el cristal?.

-Me quedaré contigo Endymion…te cuidaré hasta que te recuperes…-dice amorosamente la princesa del Imperio Lunar tomando la mano del enfermo que con la vista perdida parece no enterarse de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

--

En el último sótano de las mazmorras del palacio de ciudad Rubí, Rei es encerrada, sus manos esposadas son alzadas en alto y encadenados sus pies, Beryl supervisa por si misma la seguridad de la prisión que es cerrada con cientos de cerraduras eléctricas, láser y barrotes con electricidad. La mujer de cabello rojo se pasea por la prisión mirando a Rei, en su mano tiene un látigo que se goza en lanzar para que suene en el aire, Rei la desafía con esos ojos morados, ni un rasgo de su cara muestra el menor miedo.

-Listo Beryl sama…nadie en el Universo podría escapar de esta prisión.- dice el jefe de la guardia.

-No basta…-dice la mujer.- Ahora lárguense de aquí…-todos los soldados del Imperio salen de la celda, y Beryl permanece dentro mirando a Rei.

-Ahora estamos solas niña de fuego…tu y yo solas…¿Qué te parece que haré con este látigo?...-lo suena en el aire y la punta metálica del instrumento derriba una piedra de la pared muy cerca del rostro de Rei.-Puedo espantar una mosca de la oreja de mi caballo con esto…sin hacerlo perder su trote…Había momentos en que practicaba con mi látigo imaginando lo que podría hacer en tu cuerpo…-sádicamnte Beryl.-Hoy lo comprobaremos…¡Quiero escucharte gemir de dolor!.- dice al fin y lanza el primer golpe de látigo, quese incrusta en las piernas de la prisionera…Rei aprieta los dientes, una herida larga en sus piernas hace que escurra sangre.-No te quejaste…habrá que subir un poco más…-un nuevo golpe del látigo deja esta vez las marcas de sangre en el abdomen de Rei, que respira con dificultad pero no grita.-Repito lo que dije cuando nos conocimos…tienes agallas…-dice Beryl.-Pero esta vez, haremos daño a ese rostro tuyo del cual se ha enamorado con un imbécil el general Endymion…veremos si te sigue amando luego de esto…-Beryl alza en alto el látigo, Rei cierra los ojos…pero una mano detiene el arma.

-¡Basta ya Beryl! ¡Creo haber dado la orden de que la dejaras tranquila!.- dice la Reina Serenity.

-¡Está loca! ¡Nadie en el mundo odia más a esta mujer que Usted…incluso la odia más que yo!.- ruge la bruja de cabello rojo.

-Cierto…pero en estos momentos Sailor Mars debe estar a salvo…ella no es solo nuestra enemiga sino un símbolo de rebelión y lucha para la gente, ¡La elegida del Antiguo Poder! ¡La gran guerrera que Uniría de Nuevo el cristal de Plata!…mañana, ese ícono de estúpida libertad que ha provocado tantos disturbios en el Imperio será ejecutada delante de todos, las ciudadanos verán caer a su supuesta heroína y terminará de una vez la leyenda de Sailor Mars y sus Piratas de Fuego…por eso Beryl, yo pienso más como Reina en estos momentos, mañana…Tendrás el honor de jalar la cuerda que acabe con su vida…-ambas mujeres sonríen, Rei colgada de la pared, abre los ojos altivos y firmes.

-Cuando mueras mañana te cortaré la cabeza y la colgaré en la entrada de Ciudad Rubí para que todo el mundo sepa lo que le pasa a los enemigos del Imperio…-dice Beryl sujetando con su mano de largas uñas el rostro de la joven que la sigue desafiando con la mirada.

-Vámonos…mañana tomaremos nuestra venganza tú y yo…-acaba Serenity y la conduce fuera de la prisión que se cierra con todos los candados y cerraduras eléctricas cuando abandonan la mazmorra, dentro, el silencio y la luz débil de atardecer llenan la prisión, Rei sigue sangrando por los golpes que ha recibido, pero permanece firme mirando hacia la alta ventana de la prisión.

-¡Antiguo Poder! ¡Protege a las chicas y a Hotaru!- murmura dentro de prisión.

--

Por el camino pedregoso avanzan las siete guerreras, Setsuna va a la cabeza, hace un momento el "Satán" ha anclado en tierra bajándolas en las playas cercanas a Tokyo de Cristal, Setsuna sabía bien en dónde estaba el Antiguo Santuario. Al llegar a una bifurcación del camino aparece una sombra de entre la maleza…todas se colocan en guardia, hasta que ven surgir la figura altiva del "Torbellino Rojo".

-Estoy aquí como quedamos…-dice Nataku avanzando hacia ellas.

-¿Tiene las gemas?.- cuestiona Setsuna, Nataku sonríe y de entre sus ropa muestra el cristal Esmeralda y el cristal Aguamarina los cuales alarga a Setsuna, ella con una cabezada ordena a Makoto y Michiru que los tomen.

-Dije que solo los cuidaría…-asiente Nataku mientras las dos chicas toman sus correspondientes gemas.-¿Dónde está mi Sirena?.- cuestiona Nataku, todas se miran sin saber qué contestar.

-Rei no vendrá…-dice Ami seriamente.

-No podrán restaurar el Antiguo Poder sin ella…¿Saben eso cierto?...¿Ella es la elegida?...-sigue Nataku.-Hay algo más…¿Porqué mi Sirena no está aquí?.- algo alterado el joven de cabello plateado.

-Rei es prisionera del Imperio Lunar…-murmura débilmente Mina.

-¿Porqué no la rescataron?...¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo es culpa de ese imbécil! ¿Cierto?...¿Cierto?.- alterado Nataku sacude de los hombros a Setsuna.

-Rei así lo quiso…tiene un plan y debemos confiar en ella…-responde la joven morena.

-¡La van a asesinar! ¡Nunca debieron dejarla hacer esto!.- hirviendo de rabia Nataku. Todas bajan la cabeza confundidas.-¡Si asesinan a la Elegida nunca podrán restaurar el Antiguo Poder!.- como ninguna de las piratas se mueve de su lugar, el joven se desespera.-¡Si no quieren hacer nada por ella no lo hagan! ¡Yo la rescataré!.- y molesto lanzando torbellinos con sus manos se aleja del lugar flotando.

-Quizá el "Torbellino Rojo" tiene razón Setsuna…¿Qué va a pasar si el plan de mi hermana no resulta y ella muere?.-cuestiona Mina asustada.

-El destino nos enviará una salvación…-la joven sigue avanzando por el camino.-Ahora necesito que todas crean en Rei, ella tiene razones para estar haciendo esto…nuestra única forma de apoyarla es entrar a la "Selva de la Muerte" Vencer a los Youmas y llegar al Santuario.- y las seis chicas avanzan atribuladas y pensativas por el camino siguiendo a Setsuna.

--

Las cerraduras de la prisión de Rei se abren, y una sombra entra a la mazmorra, Rei, que estaba durmiendo lo poco que podía colgada de las manos en alto, mira entrar al joven y sonríe.

-Por momentos creí que no comprendería el significado de mi mirada gobernador Kou…-dice ella, Zeiya se coloca junto a ella.

-¿Porqué sigue aquí?...¿Cree que no sé que pudo haber escapado hace mucho tiempo?...La he visto luchar antes, nunca unas esposas eléctricas fueron impedimento para que escape…-cuestiona Zeiya.

-Veo que es perceptivo…-

-¿Hay algo que desea aquí?...¿El cristal Rubí?...-dice el joven, Rei se limita a sonreír.-No he olvidado lo que hizo por mí cuando intenté salvar a Mina, ese día Usted me perdonó la vida y dijo que la única forma de pago que conocían los piratas era el honor y el agradecimiento…No quiero ser menos honorable Sailor Mars…¿Qué puedo hacer por Usted?.- dice Zeiya.

-En mi bota derecha…dentro…hay una gema igual al cristal rubí…-Zeiya se agacha y busca en el zapato de la pirata, la encuentra y la levanta en alto, es igual al dije que lleva al cuello la reina.-Si quiere ayudar de verdad…cambie esta gema falsa por la verdadera…Sé que Usted está custodiando el cristal…-

-¿Y qué hago con la verdadera?.-dice Zeiya.

-¿Conoce el puente rojo? ¿El que une el mar con la ciudad?.- el joven asiente.-En la tercer almena del puente, hay un farol que no prende…dentro de ese farol, coloque la gema, y vuelva a palacio…-dijo Rei.

-Lo haré…por mi deuda de gratitud con Usted, porque sé que lo que hace el Imperio es injusto, pero sobretodo porque Amo a Mina…Y Usted lo sabe..-asiente Zeiya.

-Se lo diré cuando la vea…-dice Rei.

-Una pregunta antes de irme…¿Porqué no tomó el cristal cuando la atrapamos?...pudo hacerlo…¿Porqué proteger a Endymion que siempre la ha perseguido y es su enemigo?-dice el joven, Rei se limita a sonreír, pero basta la mirada azul del gobernador en sus pupilas moradas para descubrirlo todo-¿Lo amas?...¡Lo amas! ¡Es la única explicación!.- alarmado Zeiya.

-Porfavor…sea lo que sea que le hayan dicho…no le cuente la verdad…déjelo que crea lo peor de mí…-suplica Rei.

-¿Porqué?...-azorado Zeiya.

-Corre peligro él y mucha gente…es mi batalla no la suya, jamás me abría abandonado por su voluntad si esto no pasa…quiero que siga con su vida y se olvide de mí.-

-¿Aunque se case con la princesa?.- dice el gobernador.-¿Aunque crea lo peor de ti?

_-_Mejor si es así…-dice ella débilmente.- Por favor gobernador Kou…no me haga más preguntas…si de verdad quiere ayudarme, solo haga lo que dije…-el joven asiente y abandona la prisión.

--

Lentamente se levanta, como si no quisiera despertar a la joven rubia que duerme con las manos apoyadas en la cama, se tambalea un poco pero no cae al suelo, se sujeta de la pared y abre al puerta, camina con cuidado por los pasillos bastante conocidos del palacio Rubí, evitando a la guardia que vigila las salidas principales, camina por las áreas de servicio hasta la zona de mazmorras.

-¡General Endymion!.- se azora uno de los guardias.

-Abre la puerta…necesito ver a la prisionera…-dice él.

-La Reina dijo que solo ella y los comandantes de las fuerzas del Imperio podía entrar.-se excusa el guardia.

-Aún soy el Jefe Máximo de las fuerzas Imperiales…-amenaza levemente Endymion.-Además no tardaré mucho…¡Abre! ¡Es una orden de un superior!.- el hombre duda un poco, pero al fin abre con su llave láser los barrotes electrificados y permite el acceso a los túneles de las mazmorras, Endymion aún débil, se sujeta de la espalda del soldado y avanza por los oscuros pasillos hasta la celda de Rei, diez soldados que vigilan se cuadran a su llegada, el que lo conduce abre las cerraduras de la prisión y Endymion entra sujeto de la pared al oscuro calabozo, la luz de la luna entra por la ventana alta y el joven no puede reprimir un sentimiento de dolor al ver a la mujer que ama sujeta de las manos, suspendida en lo alto, golpeada y sangrando, permanece con los ojos cerrados, y la única señal de que vive es su agitada respiración. El ruido la hace abrir los ojos, y sus atormentadas pupilas moradas se encuentran con las azules del joven.

-No debiste venir…-dice ella.

-Tenía que verte…tenía que escuchar de tus labios decirme que es mentira lo que me han dicho…- suplica él acercándose a ella.

-No hay nada que decir…algo salió mal, estaban preparados, mi idea era cambiar tu vida por el cristal pero me tendieron una trampa y me atraparon…-tratando de parecer fría ella.

-Entonces…era verdad…todo este tiempo fui solamente un salvoconducto…un objeto de intercambio…un medio para conseguir tu venganza…-dice él molesto.

-Si lo quieres ver así…-dice la prisionera fríamente.

-No lo creo…ese beso…la forma en que reaccionaste cuando te dije que te amaba, ¡Me pueden mentir tus labios Rei Hino pero jamás tus ojos!.-se acerca a ella y sujeta con sus manos el rostro de la joven.-Dime que mienten…¡Dime que mienten por favor!.-

-No es así…hubo un momento en que creí que podría amarte…pero en mí es más fuerte el deseo de venganza…te lo dije una vez, somos muy diferentes, jamás perdería mi oportunidad de acabar con la Reina Serenity y con el Imperio Lunar…y si para lograrlo debía sacrificarte a ti, ni siquiera lo dudé…-con una frialdad que da miedo dice ella mirando a Endymion con fuerza que lo espanta, se retira de su lado azorado y temblando. En ese momento entra a la mazmorra la hermosa joven rubia corriendo asustada.

-¡Endymion! ¡Amor por qué hiciste esto! ¡Es peligroso! ¡No debes estar aquí! ¡Tu herida!.- dice ella preocupada abrazándolo, él le pasa una mano por el cuello y se apoya en ella, la princesa Serena mira con actitud de odio a la prisionera.

-¡Haz visto lo que provocas maldita delincuente! ¡Dile de una vez que nunca lo amaste! ¡Dile que lo sedujiste por venganza y que su vida no te importó jamás!.- grita la princesa, Rei sonríe irónica.

-El ya lo sabe majestad…-es la única respuesta de Rei, Endymion la mira con una actitud de total desencanto en los ojos azules y Rei debe ser muy valiente para seguir con su farsa.-¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de una pirata?.- con total desdén acaba ella.

-Vámonos de aquí Endymion…no dejaré que esta malvada mujer te siga atormentando…-ruega Serena y con ayuda de un guardia, dan media vuelta y abandonan el celda, Rei los mira alejarse y ríe con una carcajada sarcástica.

-¡Nadie en el mundo muere de Amor General Endymion! ¡Además con esa medicina creo que me olvidará rápidamente!.- dice la pirata, Endymion de espaldas oye esa voz falsa e irónica tan ajena a la voz de la mujer que él conocía…todo le da vueltas, y siente que si no abandona las mazmorras en ese momento caerá desmayado al suelo, la princesa lo deja al cuidado de dos soldados que lo conducen a su habitación, y vuelve a la celda, y acercándose a la joven prisionera descarga en su rostro una terrible cachetada.

-¡Ojalá mañana que mueras delante de todos muera también tu recuerdo en el alma de Endymion maldita pirata! ¡Él es mío! ¡No importa cuántas adivinas predigan su amor por ti!¡Es mío y siempre será mío!.-

-No deseo otra cosa princesa…mas que Endymion tenga la vida tranquila y segura que jamás podría tener a mi lado…Dígale cuanto desee de mí, entre más me odie me sentiré mejor…-habla ella débilmente.

-¿Insinúas a caso que por tu voluntad haz rechazado a Endymion?...-molesta la bella princesa.

-No…jamás podría…solo digo que no soy su enemiga…y que mañana pase lo que pase me sentiré mejor sabiendo que él está a su lado…y que Usted lo defenderá de lo que pueda ocurrirle luego de…luego de lo que pasará…tengo bastante claro princesa, que solo el amor que Usted le tiene lo mantiene seguro…-acaba ella, Serena la mira desconcertada, y abandona la celda que se cierra de nuevo tras su salida, dejando a Rei de nuevo abandonada y sola en la oscuridad, al fin, la joven capitana del "Satán" derrama unas lágrimas.

-Así debe ser…lo sé…¿Entonces por qué me duele tanto?.- exclama ella llorosa en su celda, a lo lejos unas nubes cubren la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana alta de su mazmorra.

--

Zeiya Kou entra en la sala del trono, se postra delante de la Reina Serenityy le ofrece el cofre dorado con el cristal Rubí, la soberana lo abre y toma la gema en su mano, luego la coloca en su cuello.

-Buen trabajo gobernador Kou...Su ayuda en la captura de Sailor Mars ha sido invaluable, Usted y sus hermanos han sido leales a nosotros en un momento en que muchos claudicaron...veré de darle una recompenza cuando esto termine.- dice la reina, Zeiya se inclina.

-La familia Kou es fiel al Imperio y así lo será siempre majestad...-y lentamente abandona la sala con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios cuando la reina no puede verlo.

--

Temprano por la mañana, un rayo de sol despierta a Rei que mantiene los ojos cerrados dormitando lo poco que las incomodidades de su prisión le permiten, y entra a la celda seguida de un batallón de guardias, Beryl.

-¡Vamos niña de fuego! ¡Despierta! ¡Mira la luz de la mañana del día de tu ejecución!.- dice la mujer de cabello rojo y la abofetea en el rostro con fuerza, Rei abre los ojos llenos de odio y los posa sobre el rostro de la mujer…Tanta fuerza tiene esa mirada que la mercenaria que ha matado sin piedad por años y no le teme a nada, se hace hacia atrás abrumada por la furia que los ojos púrpuras destellan.-¡Retiren los grilletes y condúzcanla afuera! – ordena confundida Beryl y sale de la celda aturdida aún por el fuego que ardía en los ojos de la joven, se sujeta la cabeza que le da vueltas, y de pronto tiene la horrible visión en que ella misma se ha enterrado la mano de uñas filosas en su propio abdomen que emana sangre…Aterrada grita, y vuelve a la realidad, se toca el abdomen, nada…todo ha sido un terrible pensamiento provocado por los ojos de esa delincuente.

-Beryl sama…todo está listo para la ejecución.- dice a su lado un soldado y la asesina de cabello rojo y rostro quemado lo mira ausente…el soldado se pregunta qué habrá sido capaz de asustar de ese modo a esa mujer monstruosa, en ese momento la guardia lunar conduce a Rei, atada con cadenas y con las esposas en las manos por el pasillo, un momento se cruza sus ojos con los de la asesina, que temerosa no le sostiene la mirada, sino que le huye, y el contingente avanza hacia afuera de las mazmorras del palacio Rubí en cuya plaza se ha dispuesto ya el cadalso para la ejecución…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: De nuevo agradeciendo a los lectores por su constancia y esperando esta historia siga cumpliendo sus expectativas, aunque ahora escribo mi otro fic con mi amigo Greenboy lo cual me lleva mucho tiempo es gracias a sus comentarios que no he descuidado este y me sigo esforzando por subir un cap. cada semana, al fin esta historia se acerca a su desenlace, ¡Esperen al siguiente capítulo saber qué pasa con Rei, con el cristal Rubí y con las chicas que ya están en el Santuario! ¡Se acerca la hora en que Beryl y la Reina Serenity paguen sus culpas! ¡Gracias por todo! ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Difícil decisión…**

Setsuna y las demás chicas han llegado a las puertas que custodian la terrible "Selva de la Muerte" hogar de los Youmas en cuyo centro está el Santuario, los dolmen sagrados destellan energía negativa que impide que alguien entre allí, todas miran impactadas este hogar de la maldad.

-Llegamos…debemos entrar allí y llegar al Santuario, allí esperaremos a Rei…-dice Setsuna.

-Amiga…no creo que hables en serio, sabes lo que se dice sobre este lugar, en el Santuario descanza la gran energía maligna, el Caos, que genera los Youmas, esa selva estará infestada de esos monstruos…-dice Haruka indecisa.

-Eso lo sé Haruka, pero no hay otra forma de terminar con el Reino Lunar y su opresión si no destruimos a la fuente de su poder…-asiente Setsuna.

-¿Y como haremos eso?...según la leyenda, la Elegida deberá destruir al Caos uniendo los cristales arcoíris para recrear el cristal de Plata…Suponiendo que logremos llegar al Santuario, sin Rei no lograremos vencer, es la elegida..¿Qué haremos?...-cuestiona Makoto.

-El destino nos enviará una salvación…-acaba Setsuna mirando a la pequeña Hotaru que va de la mano de Ami.

-¿Cómo entraremos a la Selva de la Muerte?...-cuestiona Michiru.

-Con sus cristales…-acaba Setsuna y coloca el cristal Amatista que lleva al cuello en la hendidura del dolmen, que mágicamente hace desaparecer los rayos negros de esa parte de la cerca de protección, a lo lejos se ven los árboles de largas ramas, lianas, troncos secos, extraños rugidos de escuchan por el desolado paraje.

-No luce muy bien…¿cierto?...-dice Makoto.

-Me da miedo….-exclama Hotaru abrazándose a Ami.

-Vamos…no se separen y lleven su gema sagrada segura…-indica Setsuna e ingresa en la terrible Selva, seguida de las demás chicas.

--o--

Endymion permanece callado, sentado en una silla en la oscuridad de su habitación, sabe que ha amanecido ya por los rayos del sol que se filtan entre las cortinas, pero en su alma todo es tan oscuro que no le da la menor importancia, su mente se agita entre sentimientos encontrados, la desilusión por la actitud de Rei, su terrible cinismo al hablarle…¿podía ser cierto que la misma mujer que él conoció en el "Peñón del Diablo" aquella que le habló con la verdad, aquella que le enseñó el significado del amor hubiera sido falsa?...al fin la puerta de su habitación se abre y entran algunas personas, los tres hombres se sitúan frente a él, pero Endymion permanece con la actitud perdida en la nada.

-Taiki…espera en la puerta…vigila que nadie venga…-dice Zeiya a su hermano.

-Endymion…amigo…soy yo…-dice Motoki tomando al joven de los hombros y sacudiéndolo para que reaccione.

-¿Motoki?...-Endymion mira al joven rubio ausente.

-Tienes que reaccionar…no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto…-dice al fin el ex militar.

-¿Qué hacen los Kou contigo?.- se alarma Endymion.

-Calma…sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien General, pero desde que Usted se fue han ocurrido muchas cosas, la Reina ha perdido totalmente el juicio con esa idea enfermiza de atrapar a Sailor Mars, y la única forma de sobrevivir aquí ha sido fingir, el coronel Motoki y nosotros dos hemos hablado, y nos dimos cuenta de que solo podíamos ayudarlas fingiendo servir a la reina.-explica Zeiya.

-¿Ayudarlas?.- se intriga Endymion, Zeiya sonríe.

-Si…creo General Endymion que nosotros cuatro compartimos un sentimiento, todos amamos a una pirata…-acaba Zeiya sonriente.

-¡Yo no la amo! ¡Me ha traicionado!.- se exalta él.

-Calma…no te exaltes amigo, nos decubrirá…-tranquiliza Motoki.

-¿Quién?...-cuestiona Endymion.

-Tu prometida…te ha aislado totalmente desde que llegaste, ni a Taiki le permite verte ya…-dice su amigo.-Estamos aquí mientras la guardia cambia y no tenemos mucho tiempo, queremos que sepas que nos iremos…-

-¿A dónde?.-dice él.

-Las chicas están por atacar el Santuario, necesitarán nuestra ayuda allí con todos esos Youmas para poder cumplir su misión, hemos reunido a un grupo de personas que están en desacuerdo con el régimen, antiguos nobles que recuerdan la época pasada, iremos a luchar a su lado…-explica Motoki.

-No conseguirán nada…ella será…será ejecutada, no podrán restaurar el antiguo orden si muere la elegida.-dice Endymion, Zeiya y Motoki intercambian una sonrisa.

-Bueno…de eso se encargará el "Torbellino Rojo".- exclama Zeiya.

-¡Que clase de trato tienen con ese tipo!.- salta Endymion indignado tomando por la camisa a Zeiya.

-Cálmese General…él nos contactó, necesitaba nuestra ayuda para poder salvar a Sailor Mars, además con lo que Taiki indagó de él en los archivos del Imperio fue mas sencillo confiar en su palabra.-

-¿Qué saben de él?.- se exaspera Endymion.

-Pues…no sé si te agrade saberlo amigo pero…el gobernador Kou encontró esta fotografía en los archivos del imperio…-termina Motoki alargando el papel a Endymion que mira a un hombre exactamente igual a él y a una bella mujer de cabello castaño con una corona, a su lado, un niño pequeño de cabello negro en las piernas de la mujer y de pié un joven de cabello plateado, la inscripción abajo dice "Rey Tamahome Chiba de Tokyo de Cristal, Reina Gea y príncipes Nataku y Endymion".

-Es mentira…-dice Endymion.-¡Es mentira!.- acaba gritando furioso.-¡Ese tipo no puede ser mi hermano!.-

-Lo lamento General, pero es verdad, el "Torbellino Rojo" es su medio hermano, Nataku Yamada, hijo de la hermana mayor de la reina Serenity, la fallecida sacerdotisa Diana y de su Padre el rey Tamahome.- asiente Taiki desde la puerta.-Encontré esta fotografía en el Santuario del Cristal de Plata en una misión a la que fui encomendado, desde entonces he hecho investigaciones extensas en secreto sobre los desaparecidos monarcas del Antiguo Orden.-agrega el gobernador de ciudad Zafiro.

-Endymion…nosotros nos iremos ahora mismo, Ishido Aino padre de Mina nos espera en la costa con los que quedan leales al Antiguo Orden, vamos a luchar por la libertad al lado de las verdaderas herederas del Poder de la Tierra, eres uno de esos herederos, ¿Quiere venir con nosotros?.- ofrece Motoki. Endymion mira a todos aturdido, la reciente revelación de su parentesco con Nataku mas los acontecimientos recientes con Rei no le daban mucha claridad de pensamiento, Zeiya lo mira.

-Sé porqué duda sobre algo que en otro momento habría aceptado…Ella le dijo cosas horribles ¿cierto?.-dice Zeiya.-Nada era verdad le han contado mentiras sobre la forma como lo capturaron, Beryl amenazó a Sailor Mars con Usted si no se entregaba, ella pudo haber tomado el cristal rubí en ese momento y huir sin dificultad, y se entregó para que Beryl no lo asesinara, la conoce, sabe que esa maldita bruja no tiene escrúpulos, lo habría asesinado, todos lo vimos…-dije Zeiya.

-¿Porqué Rei no me lo dijo?.- azorado Endymion.

-Porque por alguna extraña razón ella cree que Usted corre peligro y por protegerlo, mintió.- asiente Zeiya tomando del hombro a Endymion.

-¿Porqué me dice esto?.- cuestiona el General.

-Porque se lo que es sufrir por amor, y sé lo que una mujer egoísta como la Princesa Serena es capaz de destruir y hacer por lograr lo que quiere, por el momento Usted es el objeto de sus caprichos, una vez lo fui yo y no quiero que le arruine su vida como lo hizo con la mía…afortunadamente pata mí Mina estaba del otro lado del pantano para darme la mano cuando más lo necesité, si no, me habría hundido como ella deseaba…General, Rei Hino lo ama, lo sé…-acaba Zeiya.

-Zeiya…Motoki…no tenemos mucho tiempo…-apremia Taiki en la puerta.

-Bien amigo, hoy es el día en que cada habitante de la Tierra decide de qué lado está, el Imperio Lunar o el Antiguo Orden…nosotros hemos decidido, estaremos del lado de la mujer que amamos, si te decides, estaremos en el puerto…-acaba Motoki, los tres chicos salen de la habitación dejando a un perplejo y aún más confundido Endymion.

--o--

En la plaza mayor de ciudad Rubí se ha dispuesto un gran patíbulo con la horca preparada para la ejecución de Sailor Mars, cientos de guardias del Imperio resguardan con una valla de lanzas la seguridad del lugar, la gente del pueblo se apeñusca curiosa alrededor de la plaza para presenciar la muerte de la Pirata mas Temida del Imperio Lunar, la reina Serenity se haya colocada en un estrado frente al gran cadalso, a su lado su hija Serena observa la escena, al fin aparece Beryl al frente del contingente que conduce a la prisionera, los tambores redoblan y el fúnebre cortejo avanza hasta el patíbulo, Serentity sonríe al ver a Rei golpeada y atada, vencida como debió ser siempre…

-Majestad…-interrumpe un capitán.-Recibimos informes del alcalde Jedite de que el Santuario está siendo atacado por las piratas.-dice el guardia.

-No tiene importancia, jamás lograrán nada sin la elegida….y sin el cristal Rubí.- dice la reina sujetando la gema que pende de su pecho.-Déjenlas atacar, en la Selva de la Muerte los Youmas darán cuenta de ellas, y si sobreviven y llegan al Santuario, el Caos las asesinará de igual manera, coloquen soldados en todo el perímetro de la Selva de la Muerte, si alguna de ellas logra escapar, que lo dudo mucho, tómela prisionera, de una forma o de otra este día terminaremos con esa pesadilla de los Piratas de Fuego.-acaba la soberana, el joven se inclina y sale a cumplir órdenes.

Los soldados suben a Rei al patíbulo y Beryl con mirada triunfante coloca la soga en el cuello de la joven. Un soldado del Imperio que sostiene un pergamino, se coloca en medio de la plaza y lee la terrible sentencia:

-"Yo, Serenity soberana absoluta del Imperio Lunar, condeno a la prisionera Rei Hino mejor conocida como Sailor Mars a morir en la horca por los delitos de piratería, alta traición y crímenes contra el Imperio." –acaba el soldado. Beryl sonríe al lado de Rei sujetando con sus manos de uñas largas la cuerda, Rei mira a todos con actitud estoica que crispa la mano de la reina y enerva los ánimos de la bella princesa.

-¿Porqué no está asustada Madre?...¡Quiero verla gritar, pedir piedad!.- dice la princesa.

-Eso nunca lo verás…la hija de Keitaro Hino jamás suplicará.- dice la Reina con desdén.-Disfruta de su muerte como lo hago yo y conténtate con eso.- terminante la Reina, los tambores resuenan, Beryl ansiosa toma la soga de la horca y la tensa con fuerza, Rei siente el roce en el cuello, todos miran a la Reina Serenity que levanta la mano para dar la orden.

-Al fin morirás…-sisea Beryl con tono terrible, entre la gente que observa se abre paso Endymion que ha llegado corriendo, un grito desesperado escapa de su garganta.

-¡Rei no!.- se escucha la voz desgarrada en medio de la silenciosa plaza, Endymion se lanza entre los guardias que le impiden el paso.

-¡No lo dejen pasar!.- grita la princesa Serena.-¡Madre ahora!.- desesperada por ver morir a Rei insta la princesa, la Reina sonriente, baja la mano, Beryl patea la palanca que abre un cuadro de madera del piso del cadalso precipitando a Rei y sujeta con fuerza la soga, Rei cierra los ojos y cae…

-¡Rei!.- grita Endymion empujando con fuerza a los guardias que le impiden el paso, todo ocurre en una fracción de segundo, una terrible ventisca lanza al suelo a unos guardias, derriba a Beryl del patíbulo y unos fuertes brazos sujetan a Rei que ha caído, con un cuchillo alguien corta la soga, Rei abre los ojos y se siente aprisionada por los fuertes brazos de Nataku que la ha liberado, ahora flota por el aire y abajo puede oír los gritos de la guardia y de la Reina.

-¡No la dejen ir! ¡Disparen ahora!.- cientos de láser intentan dispararles sin éxito, Nataku sigue volando por el aire con sus poderes de viento llevando a Rei abrazada, al fin la baja ya segura y lejos del bullicio en una de las calles de ciudad Rubí.

-¡Sirena! ¡Estás bien!.- dice el joven de cabello plateado estrechando contra su corazón a Rei.

-No debiste venir…iba a escapar yo sola…-dice ella confundida.-¡Debías ir con ellas, estar con ellas, ¿Cómo van a entrar al Santuario sin ti?.- dice ella apartando a Nataku de si molesta, el joven la mira, y de un fuerte golpe le retira las esposas de las manos.

-No iba a dejarte, a mi no me importa su estúpida misión, yo hago esto por venganza, no por justicia como ustedes, a mi solo me importas tú Sirena…-dice tomando con sus fuertes manos el rostro de Rei, ella ve en sus ojos dorados tanta sinceridad que se suaviza un poco.

-Lamento haber reaccionado así…en verdad…-dice ella.-Pero aunque no lo desees eres parte de esto, eres el heredero del Santuario del Cristal de Plata y debes estar presente en el Santuario, sabes que además de los cristales y del poder de la elegida, necesitamos sangre de un miembro de la familia real de Tokyo de Cristal para que se pueda unir de nuevo el Cristal de Plata, no podemos contar con la Reina ni con la princesa Serena, pero tú tienes la sangre de la Sacerdotisa Diana, era tu madre, si quieres puedes hacerlo…-suplica Rei.

-¿Tu lo deseas Sirena?.- cuestiona Nataku mirando las pupilas moradas de la capitana del "Satán".

-Sabes que sí, no he tenido mas deseo en mi vida que recuperar mi legado, por la memoria de mis Padres y de todos los monarcas y sus familias, por mi Abuelo y los Piratas de fuego que valientemente dieron sus vidas por nosotros, por mi misma, debo hacerlo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti…- acaba Rei tomando las manos fuertes del joven.

-¿Porqué no nos vamos de aquí tu y yo solos Sirena?...Sabes que te amo, sabes que te haría feliz…olvida toda esta estúpida venganza o justicia o como sea que le llames, yo me olvidaría de todo si te tuviera siempre a mi lado, si mirara tus bellos ojos cada mañana y acariciara tu cabello todos los días…-acaba Nataku tomando el cabello negro de la chica que sonríe.

-No puedo…tengo que hacer esto…-se disculpa ella huyendo los dorados ojos del joven.

-Así que después de todo también la fortuna le sonríe al estúpido de mi hermano…no conforme con darle siempre todo lo mejor, ¿También le da tu amor?...-dolido Nataku, Rei se sobresalta.

-¡Yo no amo a Endymion!.- niega dando la espalda a Nataku que la sujeta por los hombros.

-Sirena…no debes mentirme, no a mi, te conozco mejor que nadie, te amo más que nadie, cuando amamos tenemos un sexto sentido para darnos cuenta de lo que pasa…En verdad no entiendo como puedes amarlo, él jamás haría por ti lo que yo hago, tú y yo somos iguales, libres, temerarios, algo malvados a veces…un poco salvajes, pero si tú me aceptaras yo sería…como tu quieras que sea…-sincero Nataku la estrecha contra su pecho.

-Nataku yo…en verdad no sé que decir…¿Quieres que hablemos de esto en otro momento?...tengo algo que recoger en el Puente Rojo.-acaba ella, Nataku sonríe y la levanta en brazos.

-Vamos…-dice y se eleva entre remolinos de viento en el aire, a lo lejos se escucha el ajetreo de soldados de la guardia lunar que buscan a la prisionera.

-¡Esta vez no habrá restricciones! ¡Asesínenla!.- ruge Beryl al frente del destacamento que inunda las calles de Ciudad Rubí.

--o--

En la ahora desolada plaza principal de la ciudad, Endymion está tirado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, todo lo que ha ocurrido se agolpa en su cerebro con terrible claridad, sobretodo el rescate de Rei en brazos de ese hombre, de este tipo del cual decían era su hermano…No sabía que lo molestaba más, no haber ayudado a Rei o que ese hombre se la hubiera llevado.

-Endymion…-dice la princesa sujetándolo del hombro, él la mira molesto y retira su mano.

-¡No me toques! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me mentiste sobre Rei todo el tiempo!.- dice poniéndose de pié.

-¡No mentí! ¡Esa delincuente es mala para ti no te ama como yo!.- dice llorosa la princesa.

-Amor…Zeiya tenía razón, no sabes amar, solo destruir a los que se oponen a tus deseos…voy a buscar a Rei y voy a irme con ella, ya no importa lo que pase…-y se aleja de allí corriendo.

-¡Endymion!.- grita la princesa desesperada-¡Maldito seas Zeiya Kou! ¡Pagarás por esto!- acaba la princesa e intenta correr tras Endymion.

--o--

En un carro la Reina Serenity va escoltada por una guardia personal al puerto, un capitán de la guardia se acerca a ella junto con Yaten Kou.

-¿Dónde están sus hermanos gobernador Kou?.- dice la Reina.- necesito que envíen a todas las fuerzas del imperio al Santuario, la situación es crítica…-molesta la soberana.

-Majestad…me apena mucho tener que ser yo quien le diga esto pero…mis hermanos y el coronel Motoki han abandonado Ciudad Rubí, el capitán de la guardia los vio embarcar en dos naves imperiales y unirse en mar al "Satán" según los informes iban acompañados de hombres armados y del canciller Aino…-acaba apenado Yaten Kou.

-Traidores…-murmura la Reina Serenity molesta.

-Majestad…yo jamás la traicionaría, lo sabe, no importa que deba luchar contra mis propios hermanos, lo haré, ellos están ofuscados y confundidos por sus sentimientos con esas piratas, pero se que podrán reflexionar.- suplica el joven

-Eso ya lo veremos gobernador, prepare las tropas y las naves para salir rumbo al Santuario…-dice la reina, los dos hombres se inclinan y corren a organizar el ejército que se prepara para la batalla decisiva ante la mirada contrariada de la soberana que contempla entre las calles de ciudad Rubí los destellos de fuego que indican el lugar en que Rei combate a Beryl, y sujeta el cristal que cuelga de su pecho.-Al menos no tienes el cristal Rubí maldita pirata.-dice la reina.

El contingente que persigue a Rei y Nataku está siendo derrotado por terribles ráfagas de viento mientras Rei lucha con Beryl en el techo de unas casas entre descargas de fuego y rayos negros, la batalla es feroz.

-¡Hoy es el día que morirás niña de fuego! ¡He venido a matarte!.- ruge Beryl.

-¡Entonces tenemos la misma misión monstruo…Antes me he detenido de luchar contigo porque teníamos otra misión! ¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Una de las dos no saldrá viva de este combate!.- Beryl ruge y saca su espada, las dos se enfrentan con las armas en un duelo terrible, Beryl pelea con todas sus fuerzas, Rei resiste los ataques, al fin llegan luchando hasta cerca del puente Rojo en que del otro lado Nataku mantiene lejos a los guardias que disparan.

-¡Sirena!.- grita él.

-¡No te metas en esto Nataku! ¡Ella asesinó a mis Padres! ¡Es mi lucha!.- dice Rei deteniendo su espada contra la de Beryl, Nataku permanece ocupado y Rei y Beryl se encuentran ya luchando en medio del puente, ambas espadas una con otra y la fuerza de la oponente que no cede un punto, al fin Beryl haciendo gala de cobardía lanza con su mano libre un ataque de rayos negros que derriba a Rei por la pared del puente y la hace perder su espada quedando sujeta con sus manos para no caer al mar.

-¡Sirena no!.- intenta salvarla Nataku pero la guardia ha llevado un cañón láser que disparan y debe concentrarse en detener la descarga con sus poderes aunque Rei esté en peligro. Una carcajada burlona de Beryl se deja oír y la bruja de cara quemada de acerca al puente.

-¡Cobarde!.- le dice Rei colgando del puente.

-Ha llegado el momento…hoy morirás…no tienes opción, tus poderes de fuego no sirven en el agua, y si quieres atacarme deberás soltarte…Te he atrapado Sailor Mars…¡Muere!.- ruge Beryl levantando su espada, Nataku aprieta los puños, no puede dejar de atacar con viento a la guardia que los acorrala ni puede salvarla…Rei sonríe, se suelta con una mano del puente del cual pende y la dirige a una de las lámparas que cuelgan del puente, la lámpara empieza a destellar con un brillo rojo y una luz destellante flota en el aire y llega a la mano de Rei, Beryl se hace hacia atrás deslumbrada por la luz roja, en el momento en que la mano de la joven toma la gema, todo su cuerpo es cubierto de flamas y se alza flotando hacia arriba, es como si un incendio estuviera consumiendo su cuerpo por dentro.

-¡No puede ser! ¡El cristal Rubí!.- dice Beryl mirando a la chica llameante flotar en el aire en medio del puente. A lo lejos la reina Serenity ve la enorme columna de fuego y aterrada se quita el cristal rojo de su pecho y lo lanza al suelo, la gema roja se quiebra en pedazos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No es el cristal Rubí! ¡Zeiya Kou me engañó! ¡Esa maldita Pirata lo ha conseguido!.- dice la reina Serenity con el rostro totalmente aterrado.

Rei baja cubierta por círculos llameantes al piso y mira a Beryl con rencor.

-¡No me importa que hayas obtenido tu veradero poder! ¡Te mataré de igual manera!- lanza Beryl y de sus manos salen las terribles uñas con las que se lanza hacia Rei amenazante apuntando a su corazón, Rei detiene las manos letales de las muñecas, la fuerza de Beryl la ha derribado al suelo, y debe usar toda su fuerza para evitar la uñas que casi se incrustan en su pecho.-¡Muere de una vez Sailor Mars!.- ruge Beryl y con la fuerza del odio acerca peligrosamente sus garras a Rei, ella cierra los ojos y cuando los abre parece como si estos lanzaran fuego, de sus manos que forcejean con Beryl sale una terrible llama que quema a la bruja de cabello rojo de las muñecas y esta exhala un grito de dolor, ahora es Rei quien con fuerza nueva y las manos llameantes dirige las propias uñas letales de Beryl hacia el corazón de la asesina.

-¡Noooo!.- grita Beryl cuando por la fuerza de las manos llameantes de Rei se entierra en el corazón sus propias manos de garras terribles con las que tantas vidas había tomado, Rei entierra hasta lo más hondo del corazón de Beryl sus propias garras hasta que surge del pecho de la bruja un líquido negruzco y viscoso, al fin la suelta y el cuerpo sangrante cae al suelo.

Los ojos de Rei y sus manos vuelven a su forma normal, y mira despectivamente el repugnante cuerpo de la mujer que asesinó a sus padres con sus dos manos enterradas en su propio corazón, la sangre negra le corre por la boca y tiene los ojos desorbitados por el dolor.

-Sufre en carne propia el dolor de tantas muertes que causaste…¡Eso sintió cada una de tus víctimas, eso sintieron mis Padres! ¡Siente el peso de la Justicia Beryl!.- dice Rei mirando la agonía de la bruja que ahora se convulsiona en el suelo entre el charco de sangre negra.

A lo lejos Nataku ha acabado ya con la guardia y del otro lado del puente llama a Rei.

-¡Sirena vámonos! ¡El camino está despejado!.- grita el joven de cabello plateado extendiendo su mano a Rei, justo cuando ella va a irse, del lado derecho del puente que conduce a la ciudad escucha llamarla a Endymion.

-¡Rei espera! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Porfavor!.- dice el General Endymion y se detiene en el extremo del puente, Rei mira confundida hacia los dos lados del Puente Rojo, del lado derecho Endymion la llama, del lado izquierdo Nataku la espera.

-¡Rei…sé toda la verdad, sé porqué me dijiste esa mentira! ¡Sé que te entregaste para salvar mi vida y sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Tu y yo solos! ¡Vuelve conmigo!.- dice Endymion extendiendo sus brazos a Rei que lo mira confundida.

-¡Sirena! ¡No escuches a ese imbécil! ¡Jamás se arriesgaría por ti como yo y lo sabes! ¡Haré lo que me pides, iré al Santuario y te ayudaré a restaurar tu legado!.- dijo Nataku extendiendo su mano hacia Rei que seguía mirando hacia ambos lados.

-¡Calla de una vez delincuente! ¡Ella no te ama! ¡Me ama a mi! ¡Arriesgo su vida por mí y nunca será tuya, no me importa que digan que eres mi hermano!.- despectivo Endymion grita del otro lado del puente y se comienza a acerca a Rei que permanece en medio.

-¡Mejor si ya sabes nuestro maldito parentesco niño bonito!- estalla Nataku acercándose también a Rei.-¡No es algo que me enorgullece! ¡Reniego de la sangre que me une a ti! ¡Desde niño fuiste siempre débil y estúpido! ¡No serías capaz de amar a mi Sirena como ella merece!.¡Ella decidirá hoy con cual de los dos va a seguir su vida!-

-¡Endymion! ¡Nataku porfavor!.- dice Rei confundida.

-No Rei…en lo único que este tipo tiene razón es en pedirte una respuesta…no soporto más esto…- exige Endymion.

-Vamos Sirena…dile a este imbécil que me amas y vámonos de aquí…-acaba Nataku.

-Rei…dentro de tu corazón sabes que me amas a mí…-murmura Endymion, ambos jóvenes miran a Rei que sabe que aunque ha evitado todo lo posible este momento no puede seguir huyendo de esta decisión.

-Sirena…-murmura Nataku.

-Rei…-apremia Endymion.

Rei mira a Endymion, recuerda las palabras de Setsuna, sabe que está escrito en su destino que morirá por amor a ella, y no puede dejar que ocurra, además Nataku desde que había entrado a su vida la había hecho conocer sentimientos inesperados, a lo lejos se escuchan los pasos acelerados de más soldados, entonces Rei cierra los ojos, contiene unas lágrimas que escapan de ellos y corre impulsivamente hacia el lado izquierdo del puente y se deja caer en los fuertes brazos de Nataku…

Endymion observa la escena y siente que el mundo entero cae encima de él, se deja caer al suelo sin fuerzas…

-Rei…¿porqué?.- murmura dolido. Nataku recibe a Rei en sus brazos y sonríe irónico ante Endymion.

-¡Espero te haya quedado claro hermano! ¡No te vuelvas a acerca jamás en tu vida a ella…es mía!,.- acaba el joven de cabello plateado, y tomando a Rei en sus brazos se aleja entre torbellinos del Puente Rojo. Endymion se levanta del suelo y corre desesperado tras las dos figuras que se alejan.

-¡Rei!.- grita desesperado, y cae de nuevo al suelo, con sus puños cerrados golpea el suelo.-¡Reeeei!.- vuelve a gritar, en ese momento llega la guardia y Serena va al frente, al llegar al puente encuentra el terrible espectáculo del cadáver de Beryl sangrante y a Endymion gritando desesperado el nombre de esa mujer, corre y abraza al General.

-Endymion…ya está todo bien…estoy aquí, contigo…Te dije que ella no te amaba, te lo dije siempre…-dice Serena. Endymion se pone de pié con la mirada ausente.-Yo estoy aquí contigo, jamás me iría ni te traicionaría como ella lo hizo, te amo…-acaba Serena sujetando el rostro del General.

-Serena…¿te casarías conmigo?...-murmura Endymion.

-¡Endymion Amor! ¡Sabes que he esperado por mucho tiempo esto! ¡Nada me haría más feliz!.- dice ella.

-Entonces iré a luchar contra esos piratas al lado de tu madre y cuando vuelva nos casaremos…te juro que nos casaremos…-promete él, Serena se lanza en sus brazos y lo besa amorosamente, Endymion cierra los ojos, no quiere pensar, no quiere sentir, quiere borrar todo rastro del recuerdo de Rei y sabe que es la única manera.

-Iré con tu madre a luchar…y volveré para casarnos, lo prometo.- acaba él, besa la manos de la princesa y en ese momento llega la Reina Serenity que se queda aterrada al ver al cadáver de Beryl.

-Beryl…murmura entrecortadamente la reina.

-Sailor Mars la asesinó…-dice Endymion acercándose a la reina que tiembla de pies a cabeza al ver el cuerpo de Beryl con sus propias manos hundidas en el corazón.

-¡Recojan el cadáver!.- ordena la Reina a unos soldados.-La situación no puede ser peor, las piratas van rumbo al Santuario, Sailor Mars tiene el cristal rubí y además los hermanos Kou y su amigo el coronel Motoki nos han traicionado…-dice la Reina.

-Majestad…le suplico me devuelva mi cargo como General del Imperio, dirigiré el ataque al Santuario y ayudaré a la captura de esas delincuentes…-ofrece Endymion inclinándose.

-¿En verdad se considera en condiciones de hacerlo General Endymion?.- cuestiona Serenity.

-Estoy curado majestad, y libre de todo sentimiento que me impida cumplir mi deber, le garantizo que puede confiar en mí plenamente, nadie tiene en estos momentos más deseos de acabar con los Piratas que yo…-acaba Endymion con tono furioso que hace sonreír a la Reina.

-Bien General, bienvenido de nuevo a las fuerzas del Imperio…-acaba la reina alargando a Endymion una espada que quita a uno de los guardias.-Confío en Usted para acabar de una vez por todas con esa plaga de la piratería y con Sailor Mars, iremos juntos al Santuario, quiero estar presente en su captura…-dice la Reina.

-Madre…regresen bien ambos, y no dejes que Endymion se exponga demasiado…¡Nos casaremos cuando regresen!.- sonriente la princesa.

-Te lo prometo hija…-acaba la Reina.-Ahora General, vámonos…-acaba Serenity, Endymion toma las manos de Serena y las besa.

-Volveré…-dice, ella sonríe y lo ve alejarse junto a su madre y la guardia, luego llama a uno de los soldados.

-Lot…-dice ella.

-Princesa…-se inclina él.

-¿Conoces a Sailor Mars?.-pregunta ella.

-He luchado contra los piratas y la he visto muchas veces, la vigile en la prisión.- responde él.

-Bien…¿Y a mi antigua dama de compañía Minako Aino?.- sigue la princesa.

-¿La hija del canciller Aino?...desde luego majestad..-asiente el soldado.

-Perfecto…dile a tu tropa que ofreceré una recompensa a quien asesine a alguna de ellas, una gran recompensa…-dice Serena sonriente, los ojos codiciosos del guardia destellan.-O puedes permanecer callado y aspirar a la recompensa tu solo…¿Qué dices Lot?...-

-Que es su alteza magnánima y buena…le aseguro que yo mismo acabaré con ellas…-se inclina el hombre.

-Con Sailor Mars será difícil, además tendrá bastante con mi Madre y Endymion…pero la otra, Minako Aino será más fácil…quiero que seas discreto, que nadie sepa que fue mi idea, que crean que es tu responsabilidad, yo sabré recompensar tus esfuerzos.- acaba ella.

-Lo haré majestad…téngalo por seguro…-termina el hombre y se aleja de allí ante la mirada sonriente de la princesa del reino Lunar.

-Nadie me quita algo mío…ni Endymion será tuyo ni el imbécil de Zeiya de Mina…¡Juro que se arrepentirán de haberse interpuesto en mi camino malditas!.- acaba la princesa y se dirige luego a palacio.

Nataku y Rei bajan al fin en las puertas de la "Selva de la Muerte", Rei no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que se alejaron volando de ciudad Rubí, y Nataku al verla llorar ha preferido dejarla tranquila, ahorala baja y la ve dirigirse al dolmen del que destellan fulgores negros con el cristal rubí en su mano y colocarlo en la hendidura de la piedra que interrumpe los rayos negros mostrando la terrible selva.

-Vamos…-dice Rei a Nataku que la sigue, pero al entrar en la oscuridad del paraje, Nataku toma su mano.

-No te arrepentirás de haberme elegido Sirena…voy a luchar a tu lado hasta el final porque te amo…-dice él.

-Lo sé…-acaba ella sujetando el rostro varonil del joven-Pero ahora lo más importante es cumplir con nuestra misión…-termina ella y ambos entran en la "Selva de la Muerte" en la que rugen los Youmas y a lo lejos se alza el palacio negro, el Santuario, y se dejan ver destellos luminosos del lugar en que las demás chicas llevan a cabo la batalla.-Abuelo…Padre, Madre, protéjanme para poder recuperar mi legado…-acaba Rei mirando hacia el Santuario y junto con Nataku se interna en los oscuros parajes…

**NOTAS DE LA** **AUTORA:** Agradezco la paciencia de los lectores ante este nuevo cap. el cual ha sido todo un reto escribir, he leído sus reviews y se que a algunos les gustaría que Rei acabara con Nataku y a otros con Endymion, yo en lo personal aún no me decido, he pensado en seguir la historia y dejarme llevar por ella a ver qué pasa, al fin estamos a muy poco del final, la tan ansiada muerte de Beryl que muchos esperaban, y la difícil decisión de Rei en el puente que refleja que ni yo me he decidido aún sobre el desenlace…porque aún la falta lo más emocionante a la historia, la unión del cristal de plata, la batalla contra el Caos, el enfrentamiento Serenity-Rei y mucho más…Gracias por seguir esta historia y ya saben que todo mi esfuerzo y cariño va para Ustedes. Nos vemos en el siguiente ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.

¡Larga vida a Mars!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Batalla en el Santuario.**

Rei y Nataku entran al fin en los oscuros parajes desolados de la "Selva de la Muerte" hasta que un grito los hace detenerse.

-¡Rei hija!.- dice una voz conocida, Rei voltea y ve por el camino al canciller Aino acompañado por Zeiya y Taiki Kou y el coronel Motoki seguidos de una gran multitud armada, Nataku se adelantó y cubrió a Rei con su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Nataku…-lo calmó ella.- El canciller Aino es el padre de Mina, son de confianza…-dijo ella, Yuichirou y la tripulación del "Satán" iban allí también.- Yuichirou…creo haber dado la orden de permanecer en el "Peñón del Diablo".- dice Rei a su amigo.

-Lo sé capitana, pero Aino sama nos hizo ver que era el momento de decidir de que lado pelearíamos, sabe que su tripulación jamás la ha abandonado y menos lo haríamos ahora.-dijo él, todos los piratas se inclina junto con el segundo del "Satán", luego mira a los hermanos Kou y a Motoki que le sonríe.

-Sailor Mars…lucharemos a su lado, todos nosotros, sabemos la verdad sobre el Imperio Lunar y si eso no fuera bastante…Usted sabe que el amor es la mayor fuerza de todas…-dice Taiki Kou, Rei los mira y asiente con la cabeza.

-Rei, ellos son funcionarios del antiguo Orden, todos servían fielmente a los monarcas de la Tierra y ahora después de tanto tiempo están dispuestos a volver a dar sus vidas en defensa de la libertad.- señala el canciller Aino a los ancianos venerables que portan armaduras con los signos de diferentes reinos y se inclinan ante ella.-

-Majestad…es Usted igual a su Madre la Reina Akane, yo y mi familia servíamos fielmente al reino de Luz, en el castillo Topacio, nos ocultamos para protegernos del régimen pero hicimos el juramento con Kondo Saburo de defender a las herederas cuando fuera el momento, el día en que será derrotada la maldad y la Paz volverá a la Tierra.- dice un anciano de armadura dorada, los demás hombres la miran respetuosos.

-Rei…¿Puedes mostrarles a estos hombres la espada de tu Padre?...la que te dio Kondo Saburo…-pide el canciller Aino. Rei lo mira extrañada.-Se que te sorprende, pero todos aquí necesitamos verla para volver a creer, han sido muchos años de soportar humillaciones y fingir sometimiento al Reino Lunar y estamos ansiosos de luchar, pero nuestra lucha sería vana sin la esperanza del triunfo…la Espada del Fénix en manos de Keitaro Hino, en guerrero más poderoso de la Antigüedad, guío antes a estos hombres, todos la respetamos como el símbolo de la Familia Real del Fuego, es lo único del Antiguo Orden que queda y la Orden de los Piratas de Fuego fue creada por tu abuelo con este fin…"El guerrero con la espada del fuego sagrado nos conducirá a la Victoria" decía tu abuelo que la espada del Fénix defendería a la Elegida, a la Salvadora que unificaría de nuevo el Cristal de Plata, es tu destino protegerla Rei…-acaba el señor Aino, Rei desenvaina la espada y la alza, una llamaradas rojiza llena la hoja de la espada y la hace arder, los hombres de armas y sus ejércitos caen con rodilla en tierra igual que el canciller Aino.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hemos visto la Señal del Triunfo! ¡Con la espada del Fénix de nuestro lado venceremos!.- dicen varios guerreros. Rei guarda de nuevo la espada.

-Agradezco lo que hacen por la defensa del Antiguo Orden, y les prometo que nosotras lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para restablecer la Paz.-acaba ella.

-¡Vamos!.- ordena con un grito el canciller Aino y todos los hombres de armas se movilizan tras Rei, Nataku se acerca a ella.

-Nunca creí que tuvieras tantos admiradores Sirena…-dice sonriente.-Creo que no necesitarás de mi ayuda con todos ellos para protegerte…-Rei lo mira y sonríe.

-¿Ni en estos momentos puedes tomar las cosas con seriedad Nataku Yamada?.- le dice.

-Rei hija…en cuanto lleguemos a la zona del combate tú y las herederas deberán entrar al Santuario, nosotros nos haremos cargo de los Youmas, Ustedes tienen cosas más importantes que hacer allí dentro.- dice el señor Aino.

-Aino sama…eso es peligroso….Además sabes que en un momento la Guardia Lunar con todas sus fuerzas en activo estará sobre nosotros y Ustedes no tiene poderes para retener a la guardia y a los Youmas a la vez- dice ella, el canciller sonríe.

-Hija, hace muchos años que estos soldados están ansiosos por luchar, no nos quites esa ilusión y tu ocúpate solo de restaurar el Cristal de Plata.- dice el canciller Aino y el contingente se interna cada vez más en la selva a lo lejos destellan las luces del combate que sostienen las demás chicas.

Los horribles monstruos salen de todas partes de la selva y con sus fauces y garras amenazan a las piratas que intentan detenerlos con sus poderes, Hotaru se oculta tras Ami que lanza descargas de hielo a los Youmas.

-¡Son interminables Setsuna jamás podremos siquiera acercarnos al Santuario salen de todas partes!.- grita Haurka partiendo por la mitad a un Youma con su cimitarra, Setsuna ha dejado congelados a otros deteniéndolos en el tiempo mientras Makoto los destruye con descargas eléctricas pero los monstruos no dejan de salir.

-¡Lo sé Haruka pero debemos esforzarnos por acercarnos los más posible, aunque entre más cerca estemos del Santuario más Youmas habrá!.- dice Setsuna decidida, en ese momento un enorme remolino de llamaradas acaba de un golpe con todos los monstruos mientras una ráfaga de viento lanza a otros lejos, todas miran azoradas a Rei que baja junto a Nataku envuelta en llamas, en su cuello destella el cristal Rubí.

-¡Rei!.- grita Hotaru y es la primera en correr a abrazarla, Mina corre hacia ella llorosa y las demás chicas sonríen al verla. ¡Rei volviste! ¡Estás a salvo!.- dice la pequeña.

-Prometí que volvería y siempre cumplo mi palabra Hotaru…además tengo el cristal Rubí, ahora nada nos va a detener.- dice ella firmemente, pero Haruka y Michiru se han puesto en guardia al ver a la gente armada.

-¡Quienes son! ¡Que desean!.- amenaza la joven e cabello aguamarina.

-Calma Michiru…son amigos…lo que queda de los Piratas de Fuego.- dice Rei, la gente armada camina hacia ellas y los ancianos de armadura se inclinan, Haruka ve a su Padre.

-¡Padre!- dice Ali Ibrahim ataviado con armadura dorada abraza a su hija. Luego mira a Michiru y sonríe.

-Lucha con valor Haruka…vale la pena sobrevivir para estar al lado de la persona que amas…-dice el anciano, Haruka se lanza a sus brazos, y Ali Ibrahim invita al abrazo también a Michiru y estrecha contra su corazón a las dos chicas.-Vuelvan sanas y salvas ambas para que podamos empezar de nuevo…-acaba él, luego une con sus propias manos las de Haruka y Michiru.

Mina corre también a abrazar al canciller Aino.

-¡Papá! ¡Sabía que vendrías!.- dice ella.

-Por fin hija verás a tu Padre luchar de verdad…-dice el anciano canciller.-Tantos años de reprimirme y servir a esa Tirana.- acaba él.

De pronto los ojos de Makoto descubren entre los hombre de armas la lata figura de Motoki, y sonriente corre a su encuentro, el rubio joven la alzan en brazos emocionado.

-¡Motoki!.- dice ella.

-¡Mako chan! ¡Mi amor!.- exclama él y bajándola la estrecha amoroso contra su pecho.

-Viniste…-dice ella feliz de poderlo abrazar.

-No iba a quedarme como si nada cuando la mujer que amo lucha valientemente contra cientos de monstruos…- dice él.

-Por eso te amo…¿sabes?.- dice ella y tomando su cara entre sus manos lo besa tiernamente.

-Afortunadamente no soy el único que ha reflexionado sobre esto…-dice él y dos altos jóvenes se acercan al grupo Pirata, Ami y Mina miran azoradas a Zeiya y Taiki Kou, Ami se hace hacia tras impactada.

-¡Taiki!.- murmura, el joven se acerca a ella y la sujeta de la mano, luego se hinca en el suelo ante el sombro de todos.

-Ami…sé que mi conducta anterior no me avala…se que dudé de ti y te traicioné una vez, pero no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir, este tiempo lejos de ti me he dado cuenta de que te amo, 

te amé desde que nos conocimos en la Universidad, cuando debatíamos y luchábamos por ser el mejor estudiante, te ame cuando huiste y cuando creí que estabas fuera de la ley y te amo más ahora que sé que luchas por una causa justa…quizá tu no me perdones, ni me aceptes, pero yo voy a luchar a tu lado porque te amo…-dice el joven de cabello castaño, Ami llora en silencio, Taiki besa amorosa su mano, pero luego siente emocionado como los brazos de la bella joven se enlazan con su cuello y lo abrazan.

-También yo te amo Taiki…siempre te he amado…y no quiero enfrentarme a esto sin que la fuerza de tu amor me ayude…-acaba ella, Taiki corresponde al abrazo de Ami, ambos se levantan y él impulsivo la acerca a si y la besa tiernamente en los labios.

Zeiya se acerca a Mina que permanece al lado del canciller Aino.

-Mina…yo no merezco siquiera que me dirijas la palabra, te he lastimado tanto, he sido un estúpido poniendo esa absurda pasión por una mujer que no valía la pena sobre los puros sentimientos tuyos…y aunque sé que no podrás perdonarme…estoy aquí para luchar a tu lado…me basta saber que pude hacer algo por ti y por la causa que defiendes y con eso seré feliz…-dice él mirando intensamente a la joven rubia que llora abrazada del canciller.-Mina…dime que al menos me concedes el permiso de luchar a tu lado…-habla él. Mina lo mira con el rostro lloroso, y se lanza en sus brazos, Zeiya la recibe incrédulo de que todo eso esté pasando.

-Zeiya…aunque tú no querías Rei me contó lo que hiciste por mí cuando recuperamos el cristal Topacio…todo lo malo que pudiste hacer antes de eso no tiene importancia, me salvaste la vida, y eso es signo suficiente de que la has olvidado a ella…Zeiya, yo jamás podría odiarte…¡te amo!.- dice Mina ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el fuerte pecho del joven.

-¿Es eso verdad Mina? ¿Es posible que me ames luego de todo esto?...-azorado Zeiya, ella lo mira y sonríe amorosamente, Zeiya puede leer en la pupilas azules toda la verdad el torturado corazón de su amiga de la infancia, y sin poderse contener la besa, el canciller Aino se acerca a ellos.

-Bien hijo…creo que esto es lo más noble que has hecho en toda tu vida…solo cuídala bien.- dice el anciano emocionado.

-Con mi vida canciller Aino…-asiente Zeiya abrazando a Mina, a lo lejos se escuchan nuevos rugidos de Youmas.

-¡Basta ya de melodramas quieren! ¡Si todos vienen a luchar prepárense para matar Youmas!.- dice Nataku con voz fuerte.

-Los repelimos pero seguramente se reagruparon…Jedite va a atacar con todas sus fuerzas….- dice Setsuna.

-Nosotros estamos aquí para eso, lucharemos con los Youmas e intentaremos quitárselos del camino y mantener a la guardia lunar lejos del Santuario, Ustedes deben llegar allí y restaurar el Cristal de Plata.- indica el canciller Aino.-¡Dense prisa!.- ordena, los hombre de armas comienzan a ordenar algunas formaciones y todos, incluida la tripulación del "Satán" se preparan para el ataque.-Rei…váyanse ahora y traten de llegar al Santuario y no se preocupen por nosotros.-insiste el canciller Aino.

-Gracias Aino sama…-acaba ella estrechando la mano del valiente canciller, Mina lo abraza con fuerza llorando y el venerable anciano coloca un broche de topacio en la camisa de Mina.-Tu madre te manda esto, dice que te protegerá en la batalla, nos espera a los dos, así que cuídate mucho hija…-acaba besando la cabeza de Mina amoroso.

-Lo haré Padre…Zeiya…-acaba ella, Zeiya la besa con fuerza.

-Asegúrate de volver por otro beso…-dice él, Mina asiente con la cabeza y se une a Rei, Haruka y Michiru que la esperan.

-Cuando estés allá luchando contra el Caos, piensa que acá afuera hay un hombre que muere de incertidumbre y de amor por ti y quizá así te cuides un poco…-dice Taiki besando las palmas de la manos de la joven peliazul que se sonroja.

-Ahora que se que te amo tu amor me dará fuerza en la batalla…-luego Ami lo besa en la mejilla y se une al grupo, Setsuna y Hotaru están listas ya.

-Mako chan…sé que esto es peligroso y voy a darte algo que debí darte desde el día que te conocí…-acaba Motoki y se hinca en el suelo, saca de entre sus ropas una pequeña caja con un bello anillo de esmeraldas el cual coloca en la mano de la joven que lo mira azorada.-Makoto…¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.- dice él, Makoto por toda respuesta se agacha y lo besa amorosamente.-¿Eso es un si?.- dice él.

-Claro que es un sí Motoki…ahora más que nunca voy a regresar…vamos a casarnos y a vivir en esa cabaña junto al mar con siete niños…-dice ella riendo.

-¿Siete?...¿Aún me puedo retractar?.- acaba divertido Motoki, ella lo besa de nuevo y corre junto a sus compañeras,.

-Señorita Setsuna…-dice débilmente Yuichirou. Ella lo mira sorprendida.-Yo…yo solo deseaba pedirle que tenga cuidado…sé que nadie ha venido a luchar a su lado, todas al parecer tiene a alguien, y yo quería que supiera que a mí si me importa lo que le pase…y que deseo que vuelva sana y salva…-sonrojado el pirata, Setsuna lo mira y sonríe, luego toma la fuerte mano del segundo del "Satán".

-Gracias Yuichirou…¿Sabes algo?...hasta antes de conocer a Rei nunca me había importado estar siempre sola…ahora es diferente, ahora tengo ganas de volver con bien de esta batalla, porque quiero estar con las personas que estimo…tú entre ellas…-asiente la joven mirando con sus ojos rojizos al apuesto joven, y sonriendo se acerca a él y lo besa suavemente en la mejilla, luego se aleja de allí dejando a un más confundido Yuichirou. En el camino que va al Santuario, Rei reúne a todas las herederas, toma de la mano a Hotaru y mira decidida a las chicas.

-Escuchen, todas estas personas creen en nosotros y están dispuestos a dar sus vidas por defendernos, piensen eso cuando lleguemos al Santuario y enfrente todos los peligros que vienen con valor, en nuestras manos está que este régimen de horror e injusticia termine y podamos restaurar en Antiguo Orden…hemos pasado por mucho juntas, todas ahora tenemos nuestro poder completo, pero allá adentro será difícil, debemos confiar una en la otra para lograrlo…Piensen en sus Padres, en esta gente que se arriesga por nosotros y en Ustedes mismas, nuestro futuro depende de este día, de nuestro valor depende que mañana toda la Tierra amanezca por primera vez en muchos años a un mundo nuevo, en que la Justicia y la Paz regresen, somos las herederas de esta Tierra y vamos a recuperar nuestro legado hoy- acaba Rei, Ami sujeta la mano de la joven y la de Hotaru, luego Haruka y Michiru unen sus manos con las de ellas, Makoto, Setsuna y Mina. Rei mira a Nataku que espera recargado en un árbol.

-¿Nataku?...¿No vas a luchar a nuestro lado?...eres también un heredero del Antiguo Orden.- invita Rei, el joven de mala gana une su mano a las de las piratas.

-¡Por la justicia y el Antiguo Orden!.- dice Rei, todas repiten la consigan a una sola voz y corriendo se internan en la selva hacia el Santuario.

En cuanto las herederas desaparecen en la maleza, cientos de Youmas feroces surgen de la selva, los hombres armados se preparan para el ataque.

-¡Luchen con fuerza y valor! ¡Luchen como ciudadanos del Antiguo Orden y luchen por la libertad!.- exclama el canciller Aino.-¡Por la justicia y el Antiguo Orden!.- grita él, todos los soldados repiten la consigna y se lanzan valerosamente contra los terribles monstruos, a lo lejos, las chicas corren por la selva y alcanzan a escuchar los sonidos del combate, esto les da ánimos para llegar, al fin atraviesan la selva y llegan a la llanura en que se alza el imponente Santuario, solo pocos metros las separan del puente levadizo que daba acceso al castillo de torres negras.

-Llegamos…-dice Setsuna. Sin embargo al momento son rodeadas por más monstruos que emergen del foso pantanoso que rodeaba al Santuario.

-¡Maldita sea que nunca se terminan!.- se queja Haruka.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil Haruka…-explica Rei.-¡Luchen con todas sus fuerzas.-insiste Rei sacando su espada llameante.-Hotaru…no te separes de mí…pase lo que pase…-dice Rei.

-No lo haré Rei…-dice la niña asustada.

-Y tu Sirena no te separes de mi…-anima Nataku guiñando un ojo a Rei que le sonríe.

--o--

Por tierra afuera del perímetro de la "Selva de la Muerte" se acercan las legiones de guardias del Imperio Lunar con sus armaduras plateadas y portando sus pistolas láser, en perfecto orden avanzan hacia la puerta del terrible lugar, Yaten Kou, Endymion y la misma Reina Serenity, ataviada con traje de guerra y una armadura plateada avanzan a la cabeza de las fuerzas del Imperio que a una ademán de la soberana detienen su paso marcial.

-Son pocos soldados Yaten…-dice la Reina al ver los cinco regimientos.

-Son todas las fuerzas del imperio majestad, ante la noticia del ataque del Santuario y del resurgimiento de las herederas la mayoría desertó y algunos se unieron a los renegados.- anuncia Yaten, la Reina Serenity hace un gesto de molestia y sujeta el comunicador de su muñeca.

-¡Jedite! ¡Estamos afuera!-dice ella.

-¡Majestad!.- se oye la voz desesperada del alcalde del Santuario.-¡La situación es crítica! ¡De alguna forma lograron traspasar la primer barrera de Youmas y están ya a las puertas del Santuario!.-dice la voz.

-¡Intensifica los ataques! ¡Usa a todos los Youmas hasta a los más poderosos!.- exaltada la soberana.

-¡Pero majestad! ¡Los Youmas de fuego aún no han cumplido su proceso de tratamiento para obedecer órdenes y sabe que son muy inestables por eso jamás los usamos!.- dice la voz de Jedite por el comunicador.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Es una situación crítica! ¡Aposta todos los Youmas de fuego alrededor de la Cámara Oscura! ¡No permitas que pongan un solo pie en el Santuario y aguanta lo más posible mientras llegamos!.- dice ella.

-Como ordene majestad…-acaba la voz.

-Jedite…anula los códigos de seguridad de la puerta de acceso para que podamos pasar….- dice la reina.

-¡Pero majestad! ¡Si anulo los códigos de seguridad los Youmas podrán salir fácilmente de la Selva y sería peligroso!.- dice el alcalde por el comunicador.

-¡No cuestiones mis órdenes y hazlo! ¡Yo me las arreglaré para hacer un nuevo perímetro!.- se exalta la reina.

-Así se hará majestad…-acaba la voz y la comunicación se pierde.

-Han escuchado caballeros…debemos atacar rápidamente, la mayoría de las fuerzas avanzarán con nosotros por la Selva para detenerlas a ellas y a los traidores, no habrá más ordenes que asesinarlos…-dice fríamente Serenity.-Aunque sean sus hermanos gobernador Kou…-dijo ella.

-Conozco mi deber majestad…no me va a detener eso para matarlos si es necesario.-acaba Yaten inclinándose ante ella.

-Endymion, nosotros tres iremos con el regimiento que se internará en la Selva…¿Crees estar listo para atacarlas?.- cuestiona ella.

-Lo estoy…-dice firmemente el joven.

-Entonces adelántense con las fuerzas del imperio y espere a que Jedite desactive el perímetro para ingresar…-dice ella, Endymion se inclina y va a cumplir las órdenes seguido de Yaten Kou.

- Coronel Lucius…Usted queda al mando del regimiento que permanecerá aquí -dijo dirigiéndose al joven que se inclina-Coronel, estas serán mis ordenes...permanecerán aquí y apostará a los guardias para que estén listos a disparara a cualquier cosa que salga de la Selva…-dice la reina al joven soldado.

-¿Su majestad se refiere a Youmas?.- cuestiona el joven.

-No solo a Youmas Coronel Lucius…sino a todo aquello que logre salir con vida de la "Selva de la Muerte", sus compañía le disparará inmediatamente sin excepción alguna, nadie de los que están allí dentro merece vivir, solo hará dos excepciones, el General Endymion y yo…-

-¿Y el gobernador Kou?-

-¡Dije que solo el General Endymion y yo! ¡Está claro! ¡Quiero que asesine a todo monstruo o humano que salga de la Selva de la Muerte! ¡Es una orden!.- dice la soberana, el coronel se cuadra y la reina se aleja hasta la puerta donde Endymion y Yaten ya preparan al batallón que se internará en los parajes oscuros, al momento los destellos negros de los dolmen de piedra dejan de destellar en la parte de la puerta, y a una orden de Endymion al regimiento avanza por los caminos oscuros del pasadizo.

--o--

A las afueras del Santuario la batalla es terrible, los Youmas surgen de la laguna fangosa lanzado sus terribles lianas a las jóvenes lanzando masas de lodo que rápidamente se endurecen en las manos y pies de las chicas que intentan con sus poderes neutralizarlos y liberarse, pero cada que golpean o destruyen a uno este se vuelve a reconstruir.

-¡Rei esto es terrible son Youmas de fango no podemos tocarlos!.- dice desesperada Makoto forcejeando con tres terribles animales, Rei misma no parece darse abasto para proteger a Hotaru de ocho terribles criaturas fangosas con sus poderes de fuego, al fin Nataku llega en su ayuda, Rei cansada mira el panorama, todas las chicas tienen dificultades para detener a los Youmas de fango que no dejan de salir de la laguna que rodea el Santuario, sabe que tiene que hacer algo o jamás podrán llegar…asi que deja a Nataku a los Youmas y se dirige a la pequeña.

-Hotaru linda mírame…-dice Rei agachándose junto a la niña que con los ojos cerrados se tapa los oídos temerosa.-Hotaru…siempre me has preguntado cuál es el motivo por el que te traje conmigo, cuál es tu poder, porqué te entrenaba tan duramente para que controlaras tus emociones, bien, este es el momento, tienes que sacar ahora mismo todo tu poder o jamás podremos ingresar al Santuario…Hotaru…tú eres la reencarnación de la elegida, la guerrera más poderosa, la que controla en sí misma la creación y la destrucción, tu puedes si lo deseas detener a estos Youmas como hiciste antes cuando Ami y Haruka estaban en peligro…-

-¿Yo?...¿yo soy la elegida?...-dice Hotaru azorada.

-Hotaru porfavor…no tenemos mucho tiempo…nos asesinarán estos monstruos si no haces algo…-pero la niña la mira asustada.

-Rei…yo no se cómo detenerlos…no recuerdo como los detuve antes…-dice ella y llorosa se abraza de Rei, pero Rei con actitud seria la separa de ella y mirándola duramente le da una cachetada, la niña con la mejilla enrojecida y ojos llorosos la mira desconcertada.

-¡Rei!.- dice débilmente.

-¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Míralas a todas luchar y dime si es justo que sigas encerrada en tu cobardía! ¡Solo tú tienes el poder de detenerlos Hotaru! ¡Dependemos de ti! ¡No me hagas creer que todo este tiempo he estado entrenando a una cobarde!.- dice ella duramente.-Bien, si no quieres hacerlo haya tu, yo voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas…pero quiero que sepas que estoy decepcionada de ti…-dice duramente Rei y da la media vuelta.

-¡Sirena calcina de una vez a estos malditos monstruos!.- le dice Nataku a quien acorralan cinco Youmas de fango y casi lo han atrapado entre montones de lodo, Rei corre a su lado con tajos de su espada llamenate lo libera, Hotaru sigue en el suelo, se toca la adolorida mejilla, no puede creer que Rei, su heroína, la persona que mas respetaba y admiraba en el mundo le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras…¿Ella era la elegida?...todos los misterios y dudas que su padre jamás le quiso mencionar sobre su nacimiento, sus sueños, sus poderes que todos decían eran tan peligrosos…todo ahora parecía tener sentido, miró a su alrededor a la chicas que gracias a Rei conoció, con las que por fin pudo sentirse como en una familia, luchando con valor y fuerza contra esos monstruos que Rei decía ella podía controlar…¿podría hacerlo?...miró sus manos, y luego hacia el lugar en que Rei luchaba.

-Rei…no seré una cobarde…-dijo la niña, cerró sus ojos y por primera vez en su vida concentró su poder apretando las manos, un tremendo resplandor morado surgió de la niña que se empezó a elevar por los aires un símbolo apareció en su frente y cientos de lazos morados luminosos cubrieron su cuerpo como el capullo de una mariposa destellando rayos, los Youmas al sentir el resplandor que emanaba Hotaru se empezaron a alejar temerosos dejando tranquilas a las chicas.

-Hotaru…lo hiciste…-dice Rei al verla sonriendo.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Hotaru?.- se asusta Makoto.

-¿Porqué los Youmas se asustan con su poder?.- cuestiona Michiru.

-Es como aquella vez en el Bosque del Silencio…¿Cierto Ami?...-dice Haruka recordando.

-Al fin la elegida ha despertado…-dice Setsuna reverente.

-¿La elegida?...¿Hotaru es la elegida?.- intrigada Mina.-Todos creímos siempre que era Rei, ella misma nos dijo que lo era…-

-Solo lo hizo para mantener segura a Hotaru, si la Reina Serenity y todos creíamos que Rei era la elegida se ocuparían de perseguirla e intentar asesinarla a ella y no a la pequeña.-asiente Ami.

Todos mira ahora como las tiras de energía morada desaparecen dejando ver de nuevo el cuerpo de Hotaru, pero esta vez es una Hotaru diferente, no es más la niña pequeña que todas conocieron sino una mujer joven y hermosa de largos cabellos negros que porta una toga morada y el resplandeciente signo en su frente, así como una gran hoz en su mano derecha, la mujer baja de su trance y se para en medio de la selva, con sus penetrantes ojos morados apunta la hoz platead a los monstruos que se agrupan asustados.

-¡Permanezcan detrás de mi!.- dice con una voz firme la mujer de la hoz, todas miran azoradas la escena sin saber qué hacer.

-¡No escucharon! ¡Háganlo!.- anima Rei, todas las chicas se trasladas detrás de la extraña mujer, tras unos peñascos, y la joven mira a los Youmas con ferocidad.

-¡Ahora engendros del Caos sentirán el verdadero poder de la destrucción! ¡Revolución de muerte y resurrección!.- dice ella y su hoz destella un momento, una enorme explosión de energía alcanza a los Youmas que al solo contacto con las partículas moradas se desintegran por completo, un sonido extraño, como una explosión contenida, se escucha por toda la Selva de la Muerte, cuando Rei, Nataku y las chicas salen de atrás de los peñascos, no hay señal alguna de los Youmas.

-Intensidad y dirección…ambas importantes para evitar que mis poderes sean solo una explosión de energía sin sentido…Lo recordé…-dice la mujer a Rei que le sonríe.-Gracias por ayudarme a despertar...-

-Me alegra que sea así…Hotaru…Y que hayas recuperado todos tus recuerdos.-dice Rei.

-¿Hotaru?...¿Es verdad eres Hotaru?...-cuestiona Makoto.

-Conservo todos los recuerdos de Hotaru Makoto…las recuerdo a todas Ustedes y sé lo que hicieron por la pequeña Hotaru. Gracias a todas por haberme cuidado y protegido hasta este día, gracias Rei por haberme entrenado y preparado para cumplir de nuevo con mi misión.-

-No debiera agradecerme Guerrera Saturno…para mi fue un honor haber protegido a la elegida.-dice Rei inclinándose.

-Ahora es el momento de asumir de nuevo mi papel en esta batalla, soy la única que puede reconstruir el Cristal de Plata, necesitaré de todo su valor y fuerza herederas del Antiguo Orden…heredero del Cristal de Plata…-se dirige a Nataku que la mira intrigado.-Entremos al Santuario, ya no tendremos mas interrupciones…-dice ella y con paso firme camina hacia dentro del Castillo Negro, con un ademán abre las puertas y todas entran tras ella.

En el paraje anterior al Santuario, los guerreros fieles al Antiguo Orden que luchaban contra los Youmas los han visto desaparecer de imprevisto tras el destello morado que inundó toda la Selva.

--o--

-Aino sama…¿Qué ocurrió?.- dice Zeiya intrigado.

-Creo hijo que por fin lograron que la elegida despertara…no tendremos que luchar con mas Youmas aquí, los que quedan, están en el Santuario…-dice el anciano, pero unos disparos láser que surgen de las entrañas de la Selva los hacen reaccionar.

-¡Al suelo!.- dice Taiki, todos los guerreros se tiran al suelo y se refugian entre las piedras.

-Es la Guardia Lunar…-dice Motoki.-Bien Aino sama…no lucharemos más con Youmas pero sí contra los esbirros de la Reina…-dice el joven.

-No importa muchacho…hace mucho tiempo que deseaba acabar con la Guardia Lunar…¡Por la Justicia y el Antiguo Orden!.- grita el canciller Aino y ahora comienza la batalla de ambos bandos.

Ocultos tras unos peñascos Endymion y Yaten dirigen el asalto.

-¡Tres regimientos avancen por atrás! ¡Caeremos sobre ellos por sorpresa!.- dice Yaten desesperado, Endymion camina entre las filas.

-¡Renueven los disparos al centro! ¡No son más de cien hombres acabaremos con ellos!.- dice él, la Reina Serenity lo toma del brazo.-

-Deje al gobernador Kou este ataque, nosotros tenemos algo más importante qué hacer…-le dice ella-Venga conmigo…-y se lo lleva por la parte de atrás del lugar del ataque hasta las faldas de un peñasco cubierto de maleza, la reina retira las hojas que cubren la piedra, y presiona algo en ella, un extraño y seguramente muy antiguo mecanismo hace que la piedra rechine y ante los azorados ojos de Endymion aparece un pasadizo oculto.

-Este pasadizo nos llevará directamente al interior del Santuario…no tendremos otra oportunidad para detenerlas General…¿Viene o no?.- dice la reina a un indeciso Endymion que observa aturdido.

-Claro que voy…-accede él entrando por el pasadizo.

Las chicas caminan siguiendo a Hotaru por los pasillos del castillo, la joven de largo cabello negro con la hoz parece saber exactamente a dónde va.

-Iremos a la Cámara Oscura, en ese lugar Beryl y la Reina Serenity tiene encerrado al Caos, resguardado en una esfera que lo mantiene vivo a través de energía humana…en esa cámara están también los altares en que deberán colocar las partes del cristal arcoíris para poder fundir de nuevo en uno solo el Cristal de Plata…también necesitaremos la sangre del heredero de los guardianes del Cristal.- acaba Hotaru mirando a Nataku.-Solo yo sé el hechizo para vencer al Caos, pero necesitaré de toda su ayuda, sea lo que sea que el Caos las haga ver allí dentro, deberán concentrarse en pensamientos felices…-acaba ella.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?.- cuestiona Haruka a Setsuna.

-La única forma de vencer al Caos es con pensamientos positivos, cuando entremos a esa cámara el Caos tratará de inundarnos con recuerdos dolorosos, tristes, que nos hagan vulnerables a él, deberán concentrarte en tu recuerdo más feliz.-dice Setsuna.

-Eso es fácil…-dice tomando de la mano a Michiru que sonríe.

-No lo es tanto…por un momento que no lo hagas el Caos se hará más fuerte.-acaba Setsuna, al fin Hotaru se detiene ante una enorme puerta de hierro con signos extraños dibujados en ella, la toca con su báculo y esta se abre mostrando un largo pasadizo cubierto de neblina.

-Es la Cámara Oscura…-dice Hotaru.

-Ni un paso más Sailor Mars…-dice saliendo de las sombras la Reina Serenity portando el poderoso cetro lunar, tras ella aparece Endymion que mira con actitud irónica a Rei, y le apuntan con su arma láser.

-Traidor…-murmura Nataku mirando a su hermano.

-Vaya…me sorprende que no seas tú la elegida, supiste engañarnos a todos muy bien…-dice Serenity mirando a Hotaru y a Rei.-Pero es el fin Sailor Mars, esta batalla no podemos seguirla evitando por más tiempo.- dice la reina.

-Hotaru…chicas…adelántense…-dice Rei.

-No podemos dejarte…- le dice Mina tomándola del hombro.

-Minako…es su batalla…yo confío en ella, nosotros debemos adelantarnos por el bien de la misión.- con voz firme dice Hotaru, sus ojos y los de Rei se encuentran, Rei le sonríe.

-Cuando acabe con esto iré a la Cámara Oscura, lo prometo…-dice Rei, y luego Hotaru agrega:

-¡Avancen ahora!.- todas se alejan por el pasillo nebuloso hacia la Cámara Oscura, Hotaru es la última en entrar y con un nuevo pase de su báculo cierra la pasada puerta tras ella, solo queda Nataku al lado de Rei.

-Sabes que yo no me iré Sirena, además tengo cuantas pendientes con…ese cobarde…-dice él.

-¡Maldito delincuente!.- ruge Endymion y comienza a disparar su arma contra Nataku que esquiva los láser, rápidamente los dos jóvenes se añejan luchando de Rei y Serenity, la reina mira a la joven y sonríe.

-Es nuestro momento Sailor Mars…¡La lucha final!.- dice ella.

-He esperado por muchos años este momento…Majestad.-irónica dice Rei.-Aunque es un poco injusto que alguien sin poderes luche conmigo…-

-¿En verdad crees que por ser la Reina del Imperio Lunar no tengo poderes?..¡Te equivocas! ¡Los he tenido siempre pero nunca he tenido ocasión de utilízalos! Tendrás en honor de ver luchar a la Reina Serenity con todo su poder…-dice ella presionando el cetro plateado.

-El honor será todo mío majestad…-acaba Rei Inclinándose ante ella.

-¡Muere de una vez hija de Keitaro Hino!.- dice con voz amenazante la reina.-¡Resplandor Lunar!.- una destellante luz plateada lanza un rayo terrible contra Rei que lo esquiva saltando con agilidad, pero el ataque deja una terrible marca humeante en la pared.

-¡Tendrá que mejorar sus ataques majestad!.- dice ella y lanza una descarga de fuego que la reina detiene con su cetro, la pelea es dura y encarnizada, ninguna de las dos mujeres cede un punto a sus ataques.

Las chicas y Hotaru atraviesan el delgado pasadizo de piedra que hay tras la puerta, a sus lados se ve un precipicio extraño y profundo.

-Así que esto es lo que hay antes de la Cámara Oscura…-dice Haruka.-No puedo siquiera ver hacia abajo…-pero de repente, unos nuevos rugidos venidos del fin del pasadizo se dejan ver a lo lejos junto con muchas llamaradas, un hombre está parado en un peñasco al otro lado del delgado puente que une un extremo del precipicio con el otro, y cientos de Youmas de fuego muestran sus fauces y lanzan llamaradas.

-¡Bienvenidas herederas del Antiguo Poder! ¡Esta es la sorpresa que la Reina Serenity les tenía preparada!-dice Jedite.

-¡Youmas de fuego! ¡Los más terribles de todos! ¡Su cuerpo es de lava derretida casi imposible de tocar!.- se alarma Setsuna

-Nos atraparon…no podemos movernos de este puente ni llegar del otro lado ni al final del puente-dice Michiru aterrada.

-Entonces tendremos que evitarlos… -dice Hotaru seriamente. Luego toma su báculo.-¡Revolución de muerte y resurrección!.- dice ella, un rayo morado sale de este y da directamente en los terribles monstruos que obstruyen el paso a la Cámara Oscura, al contacto con el rayo, los Youmas de fuego van cayendo derribados al precipicio que se alza abajo, Jedite mira azorado como en un momento su último ejército de Youmas es lanzado por Hotaru a las profundidades del precipicio, y tiembla de miedo.

-¡Imposible!.- dice él, las chicas miran la escena también azoradas, abajo del precipicio, se alzan unas llamaradas y rugidos terribles inundan el lugar. Makoto y Haruka se asoman al precipicio y ven a los Youmas de fuego vivos.

-¿No los eliminó?.- se intriga Makoto.

-Solamente los quité del camino Makoto…esos monstruos tiene aún una última misión que cumplir antes de ser eliminados y deben permanecer en ese precipicio.- dice Hotaru.-Ahora vamos adentro…-y camina siguiendo el delgado pasadizo de piedras hasta el final en que inician las escaleras de la cámara oscura seguida de las chicas, Jedite las mira pasar aterrado y no osa siquiera dirigirles la palabra, en cuando las ve desaparecer tras la escalinata, corre aterrado intentando salir de aquel lugar.

Afuera por los pasillos del castillo Endymion y Nataku se han enfrascado en una batalla terrible, Endymion trata de disparar a Nataku con su pistola láser mientras este esquiva su ataque sonriente.

-¡Hasta cuando dejarás de cansarte tanto hermanito!¡Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú! ¡Por más ganas que tengas de matarme!.- ríe burlón Nataku ocultándose tras unas columnas.

-¡Te matare de todas formas delincuente! ¡No me importa que digan que eres mi hermano!.- ruge Endymion furioso.

-¡Lo lamento niño bonito pero ella será mía sin importar lo que hagas!.- dice Nataku.-¡Y si debo matarte para eso lo haré!.- y lanza una ráfaga de viento que derriba a Endymion hacia atrás y lo golpea en la nuca, en el ataque ha perdido el arma, Nataku camina hacia él que está inconsciente y lo mira, tiene tanto por qué odiarlo…principalmente porque dentro de él sabe que Rei siente algo fuerte por su hermano…saca una navaja de su bota y la acerca al cuello de Endymion…la navaja tiembla en su mano, ahí está su oportunidad, quizá si lo mata con el tiempo Rei pueda…su mano antes firme tiembla con poco con la navaja en el cuello de su hermano.

Afuera la pelea entre Rei y Serenity es terrible, la Reina comienza a desesperare porque ninguno de sus ataques logra alcanzar a Sailor Mars, Rei conserva la calma dueña de sus nervios, a cada violento ataque de la reina recuerda las palabras de su abuelo en los duros entrenamientos en el "Peñón del Diablo".

_-El día que te enfrentes por fin a la Reina Serenity, tu mayor ventaja será el control de tus emociones, si te dejas llevar por el odio perderás la concentración y una guerrera mas experimentada como la reina te acabará rápidamente…recuerda que sin importar el odio que le tengas tu, ella siempre tendrá una desventaja, ella te teme, las malas acciones nunca dejan tranquila la conciencia de quien las comete, su miedo Rei, será su peor castigo…_-le decía Kondo Saburo.

La reina ha lanzado un ataque a la puerta de la Cámara Oscura que se deshace ante la fuerza del ataque, dejando ver el precipicio y el camino de piedra, abajo los Youmas que ha lanzado Hotaru exhalan bocanadas de fuego, oculto tras unas piedras Jedite sale de la cámara despavorido y se pierde entre el pasillo, Rei y la Reina se miran con ferocidad.

-Acabemos con esto Sailor Mars!.- ruge cansada la soberana y de su cetro surge una hoja filosa y plateada, Rei sonríe y toma su espada llameante.

-¡Me alegra majestad que por fin se decida a luchar bien! ¡Pero que le parece si cambiamos el terreno!.- dice ella y comienza a caminar hacia atrás y se sitúa en medio del delgado pasadizo de piedra, a los lados de Rei se dejan ver las estelas llameantes de los Youmas de fuego atrapados en el precipicio, Serenity la mira asustada, el fuego es a lo que ha temido desde hace doce años, la cicatriz que dejara Keiatro Hino en su mano antes de morir comienza a arder , y suda copiosamente recordando la maldición que el rey de Tierra de Fuego la le lanzara, duda un poco antes de avanzar.

-¡Calma Serenity! ¡Debes hacer esto para defender lo que tanto trabajo de ha costado ganar! ¡Es el momento! ¡Solo la hija de Keitaro Hino te separa de tu victoria!.- y aún sudando dio los primeros pasos en el delgado pasadizo piedra con la espada plateada desenvainada, luego respiró hondo y corrió al encuentro de Rei con la espada en alto descargando un terrible tajo que Rei paró con maestría, la pelea inició en el pequeño camino de piedra mientras a sus lados los Youmas de fuego lanzaban bocanadas de laza y llamas atrapados en el precipicio….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Pues si queridos lectores esto está llegando a su final, la batalla entre Serenity y Rei será terrible, y tengo preparado algo muy especial par Endymion y Nataku, así como para la lucha final contra el Caos en que Hotaru deberá unir el, Cristal de Plata, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo ya que ahora me cuesta el doble de trabajo subir el cap. cada domingo por el trabajo con mi otro fic, pero saben que no los defraudaré, además tengo mucha sorpresas para Ustedes en el final de esta historia así que no duden en dejar sus comentarios, quejas, reclamaciones o ánimos, su agradecida amiga…LEONOR DE ÉBOLI. ¡Larga vida a Mars!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Restitución del Poder.**

En el delgado puente de piedra luchan con sus espadas Rei y la reina Serenity, a sus lados del hondo precipicio suben exhalaciones de lava y flamas que los Youmas de fuego lanzados al precipicio por Hotaru lanzan desesperados por estar atrapados, Rei y la reina hacen verdaderas muestras de equilibrio y habilidad al luchar en el delgado pasaje y no caer a los lados, sus espadas chocan entre destellos plateados y llamaradas, en varios momentos ambas han estado a punto de caer y ahora forcejean una espada sobre otra mirándose con odio, el bello rostro de la reina Serenity está bañado en sudor y sus ojos destellan ira, Rei la mira con firmeza y decisión, es la primer vez que se enfrenta a alguien tan fuerte y tan decidido con ella, como sus fuerzas son tan similares y ninguna cede, acaban siendo lanzadas hacia atrás y caen al suelo, la reina Serenity se golpea un poco y tarda en levantarse, en ese momento, volando entre remolinos salidos de sus manos, llega Nataku y se para junto a Rei, la ayuda a levantarse.

-¡Sirena!.- dice asustado.

-Nataku…¡Qué le hiciste a Endymion!.- dice asustada Rei sujetando al joven de la camisa, él la mira indignado.

-Nada que no mereciera…-dice firme, Rei lo mira recriminante, pero no puede preguntarle nada porque un certero rayo plateado se dirige a ellos y a penas tienen tiempo de esquivarlo lanzándose al suelo junto con una risotada sádica de la reina.

-¡Maldita! ¡La mataré en este momento!.- ruge Nataku. Levantándose

-¡No!.-dice Rei.-¡Es mi batalla! ¡Tu debes ir a la Cámara Oscura, te necesitan para convocar el hechizo…¡Nataku por favor vete!.- dice Rei desesperada deteniendo un nuevo rayo plateado con su espada.

-Si tu así lo deseas…lo haré únicamente por ti…¡No tardes Sirena y por favor acaba con ella!.- dice Nataku y sea leja a la cámara del otro lado del precipicio flotando por el aire con sus poderes.

-¡Así que no solo has embrujado al incauto de Endymion sino también a ese bastado con tus encantos!...¡Eres igual de zorra que tu madre! ¡Ella me quitó el amor de Keitaro!.-dice la reina Serenity.

-¡No le permito que insulte la memoria de mi madre!.- ruge Rei molesta y comienza a atacar con mucha fuerza a la reina con ataques de fuego que emergen de sus manos, la Reina desvía cada ataque con su cetro plateado y los lanza hacia los lados sonriendo sádicamente.

-¡Tu madre era una zorra maldita que seducía a los hombres! ¡Tu padre no fue el único que sedujo! ¡No sabes con cuanto placer la asesiné…!-dice la reina provocando aún más a Rei.

-¡Miente! ¡Beryl asesinó a mis padres!.-desesperada Rei.

-¡O no! ¡Eso creíste tu todo el tiempo! ¡Si bien Beryl asesinó a Keitaro, antes de que tu padre llegara ese día a palacio, mientras todos luchaban contra los Youmas afuera de palacio y tu madre estaba sola en su habitación, yo entré e intenté asesinarla…la maldita de Akane se defendió un poco, pero no pudo hacerlo por completo…la inmovilicé, la sujeté del cuello…y con esta misma espada la degollé…¡La vi desangrase y morir a mis pies! ¡Me debía eso por todo el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar!.- acaba Serenity riendo a carcajadas, Rei aprieta los puños en su espada y las lágrimas corren por sus ojos, recuerda ese día, cuando los sonidos de explosiones y rugidos terribles las despertaron, recuerda haber salido al pasillo de palacio y ver a todos los hombres de armas correr apresurados en la defensa del Palacio Rubí, recuerda haber visto por la puerta de su habitación entreabierta su Madre y a su Padre despedirse entre lágrimas, a Keitaro Hino decir a su madre.

_-Ponlas a salvo..no importa lo que pase ponlas a salvo…el Corsario Rojo vendrá por ellas.-y luego el rey de Tierra de Fuego salió junto con sus generales a enfrentar la invasión, su Madre se limpió las lágrimas y entró a su habitación, Rei corrió a la cama y fingió estar dormida, Akane Hino entró y despertó a las dos niñas, Mina tardó en despertar, la reina se dirigió a su hija mayor._

_-Rei…escucha, las voy a llevar a un lugar seguro, ¿Recuerdas lo que tu Padre y yo hablamos contigo?..._

_-Sobre la gente mala…si recuerdo…-dice la niña mirándose en las pupilas moradas de su madre tan parecidas a las suyas._

_-Bien ángel…¿Qué te dijimos que debes hacer si ves a esas personas malvadas?...-dice Akane Hino._

_-Correr…correr y atacarlas con mis poderes si me quieren dañar…y salvar a Mina y buscar al Corsario Rojo…-dice firme la pequeña princesa._

_-Ese es mi ángel…mi niña valiente…escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tú y Mina se van a ocultar en esa habitación que está tras el trono y por ningún motivo van a salir de allí no importa lo que escuchen afuera…-acaba la reina._

_-Mamá…tengo miedo…-dice la pequeña niña rubia abrazándose a su madre que acaricia su cabello._

_-No va a pasar nada pequeña…solo obedezcan lo que les dije y todo va a estar bien…-dice ella pero las lágrimas la traicionan, la niña de cabello negro mira a su madre y parece entender que miente, que nada puede estar bien cuando ella llora así, la reina Akane Hino besa a Mina en la frente y luego tomando de las manos a las dos niñas las conduce por los pasillos hacia la sala del trono, al llegar, detrás del trono de los monarcas, tras el enorme fénix de roca signo de la familia real, Akane presiona ocultos ladrillos en la roca y el fénix de piedra levanta las alas dejando ver una hendidura en la pared._

_-Rei...Mina…esperarán aquí dentro, no saldrán hasta que escuchen silencio absoluto, cuando quieran salir, deben hundir esta roca...-_

_-¿Y tu mamita? ¿Vendrás por nosotros?.- cuestiona llorosa Mina._

_-Si pequeña…vendré por Ustedes, todo estará bien…-acaba la reina, pero algo le decía a Rei que sería la última vez que veria a su madre, la reina Akane acarició el rostro de su hija, tan parecido al suyo._

_-Tu entiendes todo…¿Cierto ángel?...tiene que ser así…-dijo a la niña que asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos llorosos, luego se limpió las lágrimas fuertemente.-Cuida de Mina y por favor…póngase a salvo…eso deseamos tu Padre y yo para ustedes.-_

_-Te prometo que seré fuerte mamá.-dijo la pequeña, la reina cerró entonces el escondite secreto, y Mina se abrazó a su hermana mayor mientras la oscuridad llenaba aquel lugar…fue la última vez que vió a su madre, aunque no obedeció su orden y en cuanto escuchó aquella gran explosión salió del escondite junto con Mina para ver por si misma como Beryl asesinaba a su Padre…_

El recuerdo hiere profundamente el alma de la joven, y la hace perder toda cordura ante la provocación de la reina, allí, delante de ella, tenía a la mujer que asesinó a sangre fría a su madre…¡No la va a perdonar! Con un grito terrible y conteniendo las lágrimas se lanza Rei contra la mujer de cabello planteado, ya no presta atención a como la ataca, simplemente lo hace con todas sus fuerzas, Serenity sonríe, sabía que esto alteraría los nervios de su oponente, sabía que solo así podría vencerla, con un hábil movimiento, la reina golpea las rodillas de Rei y la hace caer, antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque tan poderoso que aunque Rei lo detiene con su espada, la alcanza y empuja hacia atrás peligrosamente, su espadas cae al precipicio y se pierde entre las llamaradas que lanzan los Youmas, y la reina Serenity avanza hacia ella sonriendo, Rei se incorpora y trata de atacarla con llamaradas que salen de sus manos pero la reina las evita con su espada plateada.

Endymion reacciona levantándose del suelo, no ve a Nataku cerca, se toca la cabeza aturdido por el golpe, busca sus armas y no las encuentra, sujetándose de la pared se encamina hacia el lugar en que se escuchan aquellos terribles rugidos y salen destellos, cuando puede caminar mejor mira azorado la escena terrible de Rei y la Reina Serenity luchando encarnizadamente en una batalla imposible de creer…su corazón empieza a golpearle con fuerza cuando ve a Rei de nuevo, a pesar de la escena del puente de ciudad Rubí cuando la vio irse con Nataku, a pesar de todos los malentendidos…aún su corazón se sobrecogía de horror al ver a Rei en peligro.

La reina Serenity deja de lanzar el rayo plateado y mira a Rei que ha quedado tirada en el suelo por la fuerza de su ataque, el precipicio de piedra se ha derrumbado aún más y Rei está herida de los brazos y el estómago, sonríe y se acerca de nuevo a ella y con sus pies la lanza hacia un lado, Rei casi cae al precipicio…

-Este día Rei Hino, se acabaron mis miedos y mis pesadillas…-dice acercándose a ella con la espada en alto, Rei la mira, está herida, ya no sabe si tendrá fuerzas para rechazar el ataque de Serenity que la mira sonriente.

-¡Muere maldita hija de Keitaro Hino!.-dice furiosa, pero antes de que pueda descargar el golpe mortal sobre ella, se escucha un grito terrible y algo la derriba, Endymion se ha lanzado sobre la reina y la tira al suelo.

-Endymion…-murmura Rei levantándose del suelo, la reina furiosa, forcejea con el joven.

-¡Endymion porqué! ¡No sabes lo que haces!.- dice la reina.

-¡Sé lo que hago! ¡No puede dejar que la asesines! ¡La amo! ¡Aunque ella haya preferido a otro no importa! ¡No voy a dejar que muera!.- dice decidido él, la reina sonríe y lanza un ataque que lanza a Endymion hacia atrás, la reina l sujeta del cuello.

-Mala elección muchacho…lo único que te mantenía con vida era la posibilidad de que mi hija fuera reina legítima…ahora has elegido tu propia muerte….-la reina presiona el cuello del joven que debilitado y herido por la pelea con Nataku tampoco puede soltarse.

-Suéltelo…-dice una voz detrás de ella, cuando la reina mira hacia atrás, no puede contener el horror y suelta a Endymion que tose, la gema roja que pende del cuello de Rei destella y toda ella arde como si las flamas salieran de su cuerpo, sus ojos son también como llamaradas, su cuerpo, su cabello, y avanza hacia la reina mirándola con odio. Serenity lanza nuevos ataques plateados que Rei detiene con su propia mano y los lanza a un lado con facilidad, los ataques de la reina se estrellan en la piedra y desgastan aún más el puente, la reina ha llegado al otro extremo del puente cerca de la puerta de la Cámara Oscura, casi al borde del precipicio y la mujer llameante está cada vez más cerca de ella, la cicatriz del signo de Marte en su mano derecha ya no solo arde, sino que sangra aterrando a la soberana.

-¡No es posible! ¡No es posible! ¡La técnica del Fénix!... ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate de mí!-horrorizada cubriéndose el rostro, Rei sigue caminando hacia ella envuelta en llamas.

-Dicen que morir quemado es una de las muertes más lentas, dolorosas y horribles…pero morir quemado por dentro debe ser una muerte aún más horrible…ojalá el fuego purifique un poco su alma tan atormentada por los crímenes que cometió…-dice Rei acercando su dedo índice cubierto en llamas a la reina que se tira al suelo.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas por favor! ¡Tu no eres una sesina como yo! ¡Tu no sabes lo que es cargar con muerte y destrucción en tu conciencia! ¡Sé que no eres una sesina…sé que no lo harías!.- dice ella, Rei la mira con los ojos encendidos de fuego…toda su vida no ha deseado más que asesinar a esta mujer, que vengarse por tanto dolor que su ambición desmedida trajo a su vida y a la de las personas que ella ama…duda un poco, la reina Serenity sonríe, ¡Tan fácil de vencer como su padre, el honor siempre los hace claudicar! piensa, y antes de que ella se dé cuenta intenta atacarla de nuevo, pero al hacerse hacia atrás, pierde el equilibrio y en un grito de terror cae al precipicio. Rei la ve caer y las llamas que cubren su cuerpo desaparecen volviendo a su apariencia habitual.

-¡No!.- grita Rei y se lanza pecho en tierra a ver abajo del precipicio, Serenity está colgada, sujeta de unas pierdas, al puente con su mano derecha.-¡Deme la mano! ¡Maldita sea deme la mano!.- le dice Rei estirando su cuerpo en el terrible agujero del que emergen llamas y rugen los Youmas.

-¡Jamás! ¡¿Quieres salvarme para luego asesinarme con tus propias manos?! ¡Núnca te daré ese gusto!.- dice Serenity con los ojos inyectados de furia.

-¡No diga estupideces y deme la mano! ¡Morirá!.- dice Rei arriba del puente estirando su mano lo más posible, Serenity sonríe.

-Todo…todo antes de darte el gusto de asesinarme…-y sin que Rei se pueda explicar como, entre una risa sádica, la reina Serenity se suelta de la roca y cae al precipicio, Rei cierra los ojos horrorizada al verla caer en el mar de lava y llamas que poco a poco la van cubriendo, con sus últimas fuerzas la reina lanza un destello plateado que amortigua su caída, se levanta en el fondo del precipicio y aterrada ve a todos los monarcas que ella mandó asesinar, caminar hacia ella amenazantes…aterrorizada se acerca a la pared.

-¡Aléjense de mi malditos! ¡Aléjense de mí!.- dice esgrimiendo su mano luminosa, lo que ella no sabe es que en medio de su alucinación, aquellos que ella cree que son los reyes del Antiguo Orden que van por ella, son en verdad los terribles monstruos de fuego que la rodean, sus remordimientos la hacen ver visiones, lanza ataques sin sentido, pero cada vez los monstruos la rodean aún más mostrando sus hocicos llameantes.

-¡Nunca dejaré que me asesinen como yo lo hice con Ustedes! ¡Aléjense!.- un terrible grito de la reina y los horribles animales se lanzan sobre ella destrozando en poco tiempo su cuerpo…

Arriba del puente de piedra Rei escucha el grito y los rugidos, y voltea el rostro horrorizada, luego un silencio terrible. Rei sujeta el cristal rubí que cuelga de su cuello.

-El destino ha tomado venganza, no he sido yo, intenté salvarla, Padre, Madre, abuelo…ahora estoy libre de mi juramento.- dijo ella solemnemente, luego se dirige al lugar en que Endymion yace tirado y levanta su cabeza.

-Endymion…no debiste hacerlo…-dice ella llorosa y lo ayuda a ponerse de pié.

-Es verdad Rei…cada palabra que dije es verdad…no importa que ames a ese tipo…no podría vivir en un mundo en el que no estás tú.-dice él sujetándose de los hombros de la joven, Rei lo ayuda a llegar del otro lado del precipicio y lo recarga en unas piedras.

-Promete que te irás de aquí…aún tenemos que derrotar al Caos y es peligroso…¿Puedes caminar?-dice ella sujetando la mano del Endymion que le sonríe poniéndose de pié.

-Lo haré…saldré de aquí pero te buscaré cuando todo esto acabe…tenemos mucho de qué hablar..¿Vas a venir?.- dice ansioso Endymion, Rei se limita a sonreír.

-Iré…lo prometo…ahora vete…-y ella da media vuelta, pero el joven la sujeta del brazo, la jala contra si y la besa fuertemente en los labios, Rei lo mira un momento sorprendida de su gesto, luego de que se separan Endymion dice.

-Lo sabía…sabía que me seguías amando a mí…ahora me voy mas tranquilo…-y abandona el lugar caminando con dificultad, Rei desconcertada lo mira alejarse, pero sabe que no es tiempo aún de analizar sus sentimientos porque tiene aún otra misión, así que corriendo, se dirige a la Cámara Oscura.

Dentro de la Cámara Oscura, las chicas caminan por un espacio extrañamente tétrico, siguiendo a Hotaru que parece saber exactamente a dónde van, bajan unos escalones de mármol negro y se encuentran con una sala con ocho columnas dispuesta semicircularmente, la lado de cada columna hay un pequeño altar cuadrado de piedra con una hendidura en cada uno de ellos, detrás de las columnas una enorme esfera de energía negra que lanza rayos flota arriba de un espacio en que hay una estrella de cinco picos dibujada en el suelo, y permanece conectada con cientos de cables hacia máquinas que hay alrededor, la esfera de energía negra lanza una terrible honda de energía que derriba a las chicas cuando estas ponen un pié dentro de la sala de las columnas, solo Hotaru permanece de pié sostenida con su arma.

-¡Al fin la elegida ha venido de nuevo a desafiarme! ¿Cuántos milenios de no vernos Guerrera Saturno?.-dice una terrible voz que emana de la esfera negra.

-¡Hubiera deseado no verte jamás luego de la última batalla Caos!.- dice con voz firme Hotaru.

-Siento la presencia de las herederas del antiguo poder…hiciste un buen trabajo al destruir el cristal de plata antes de morir en tu vida pasada, y aún mejor reuniendo a las herederas…pero puedo sentir que falta la energía de la heredera de Tierra de Fuego…y sobretodo Guerrera Saturno, luego de tantos milenios de no luchar, haz olvidado traer contigo el último elemento del hechizo, la sangre del heredero del santuario…-dice la voz maléfica que sale de la esfera.

-Quizá no lo olvidó…-habla la firme voz de Nataku entrando en el recinto, se coloca al lado de Hotaru.

-Puedo oler en ti la sangre de Diana…y también de Serenity…pero tu alma se parece más a la egoísta alma de Serenity que a la noble alma de tu madre…¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio necesario?...-dice la voz, un rayo alcanza a Nataku justo en la cabeza y lo hace recordar como si los estuviera viviendo todos sus sufrimientos pasados, su horrible niñez, el odio por la reina, la esclavitud en las minas…Un grito escapa de la garganta del joven.

-¡Hay que ayudarlo!.- corre impetuosa Makoto.

-No…-detiene Hotaru con su arma.-Debe pasar por esto solo…-

-¡Así es Nataku Yamada! ¡Toda tu vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, no vale la pena arriesgarte ahora a morir por una causa que no es tuya…que ni siqiuera compartes…puedo ver tus pensamientos, a ti no te interesa lo que la pase a la Tierra ni quien la gobierne…solo quieres una cosa…a ella…¿Cierto?...¿Porqué arriésgate ahora?...-

-¡Chicas! ¡Nataku!.- dice al voz valiente de Rei al entrar corriendo al santuario, todas la miran llegar, herida pero bien, al ver a Nataku siendo atacado trata de intervenir, Setsuna la detiene.

-Hotaru dice que debe hacerlo él solo…-murmura a su amiga.

-Nataku…-dice Rei, sus ojos púrpuras se cruzan con los ojos dorados del joven, como si la presencia de Rei le otorgara nuevas fuerzas, Nataku valientemente se pone de pié a pesar de que el rayo negro que lo ha alcanzado sigue en su frente.

-Lo haré…porque ella trajo un nuevo sentido a mi vida…desde que la conozco ha sido un mejor hombre aunque yo mismo lo creía imposible…porque ahora, aunque ella no estuviera a mi lado de igual forma lo haría…-dice al fin, el rayo negro desaparece de su frente.

-Así es como ataca el Caos…cada una de ustedes deberá poner su gema sagrada en una de las columnas, estas tienen labrado el signo de su elemento, hielo, tierra, luz, fuego, agua, trueno, sombras…Nataku deberá dar un poco de su sangre y colocarla en el altar principal, su sangre me abrirá la puerta para luchar contra el Caos y vencerlo, necesitaré que todas venzan los pensamientos negativos que transmitirá a sus mentes con pensamientos felices, si lo logran depositen su gema sagrada en el altar, así tendremos los tres elementos necesarios para restituir el cristal de plata, los siete cristales arcoíris, la sangre del heredero del santuario…y la vida de la elegida…-acaba Hotaru.

-¿Vida?...Hotaru eso quiere decir que…-se asusta Ami a su lado.

-Si Ami…eso quiere decir que Hotaru debe morir, restituri el cristal de plata será su último acto en esta vida, para renacer a una nueva…-habla Rei.

-¿Lo sabías Rei?...¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?.- dice Mina.

-Si…el abuelo me instruyo muy bien para este momento, Hotaru lo sabía también, al menos esta parte de ella…la Guerrera Saturno…-Hotaru asiente con la cabeza.

-Todas aquí tendremos que librar nuestra propia batalla...entraré dentro del Caos para atacarlo, cuando entre, diríjanse cada una al altar con el símbolo de su elemento…todas debemos luchar juntas como el equipo que fuimos siempre…piensen en todas las personas que han sacrificado sus vidas porque creen en Ustedes y actúen como verdaderas herederas del Antiguo Orden…-acaba Hotaru, Michiru y Ami lloran.-Gracias a todas por darme en esta vida la posibilidad de conocerlas y de tener amigos, Ustedes serán mi recuerdo feliz cuando luche contra la gran maldad…nos veremos seguramente en otra vida…Rei, te debo demasiado…arriesgaste tu vida por mi…no defraudaré a mi maestra…lo juro…-y se inclina ante ella, Rei pone su mano en el hombro de la joven sonriente, Hotaru toma a Nataku de la mano y los dos se encaminan hacia el altar principal, una nueva descarga de rayos les impide el paso, pero Hotaru la detiene con su arma.

-¡Ahora!.- dice a Nataku que saca de su bota una pequeña daga, ya sujeta fuertemente y se hace un corte en su mano derecha del cual comienza a brotar la sangre, el joven presiona valientemente su mano y la sangre cae en el altar con el signo de la media Luna, emblema de Tokio de Cristal labrado en él, el altar destella fuertemente y una luna dorada aparece en la frente de Nataku, los rayos negros que no permiten que Hotaru atraviese las columnas desaparecen, y Hotaru se lanza dentro de la esfera que forma la energía negra desapareciendo en ella.

A la entrada de la "Selva de la Muerte" ha llegado un bello carruaje tirado por caballos blancos, de él un guardia ayuda a bajar a la bella princesa Serena que se dirige al jefe de la guarnición que ha quedado cuidando la puerta del lugar.

-¿Quién es el jefe aquí?.- dice la princesa.

-Yo majestad…-se inclina el joven.

-¿Dónde están mi madre y Endymion?.-

-Entraron allí con el gobernador Kou…tengo ordenes de resguardar la entrada majestad, y esperar a que salgan.-dice él, pero omite la orden de la reina.-Si me permite, no es este el lugar apropiado para Usted, es peligroso…-se atreve el guardia.

-No es Usted quién para darme Ordenes… no pensaba entrar solo esperaré aquí por ambos…-dice ella, el guardia se inclina y vuelve a su puesto, Serena mira el terrible lugar.

-Hoy morirá alguna de las dos, Sailor Mars y Minako Aino dejarán de ser un estorbo en mis vida…-acaba sonriendo la joven rubia.

Afuera del santuario la lucha entre los aliados del Antiguo Orden y la guardia Lunar es no menos feroz, parapetados tras unas rocas, el canciller Aino y las fuerzas de resistencia mantiene a la guardia en seri problemas, Zeiya lucha con tres guardias con su espada, ya ha dado cuenta de dos de ellos, y ahora acorrala al tercero entre un peñazco, al fin, le derriba la espada y está a punto de matarlo.

-¡Porfavor! ¡Gobernador Kou perdóneme la vida!.- dice el guardia.

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?...Esto es una guerra y tu eres un cobarde, sabes lo que mereces…¿Cierto?.- lanza Zeiya furioso tomando el tipo por el cuello.

-¿Y qué pasa si le doy una información valiosa?...¿Me perdonaría la vida?...-dice el guardia.

-Ninguna información tuya vale tu miserable vida…-dice Zeiya ofendido.

-¿Ni siquiera si se trata de la señorita Aino?.- lanza el guardia, Zeiya lo mira intrigado.

-Habla y si me convence lo que dicen puede ser que te tenga piedad..-acaba lanzándolo al suelo.

-Uno…uno de los jefes del destacamento trató de sobornarme para que lo acompañara y siguiéramos a la reina y al general Endymion por un pasillo oculto…los vimos ir allí…el cabo de división, Lot Mayid, me dijo que la princesa Serena ofreció una gran recompensa para el que asesine a Minako Aino…o a Sailor Mars…-

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto? ¡Habla ya!..- grita Zeiya sujetando al tipo por la ropa.

-¡No No señor! ¡Solo me lo dijo a mí y dijo que compartiríamos la recompensa! Pero yo no lo quise seguir…ese agujero en el bosque daba miedo…le dije que prefería morir luchando que devorado por Youmas-lanza el tipo, Zeiya lo lanza al suelo y corre entre los combatientes hacia el Santuario.

-¡Zeiya! ¡Zeiya a dónde vas!.- lo detiene su hermano Taiki, Zeiya lo lanza al suelo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Debo entrar allí! ¡Mina está en peligro!.- dice él y corre por la escalinata hasta dentro del Palacio.

-¡Zeiya! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Zeiya!.- grita Taiki, pero su hermano atraviesa las fuerzas de resistencia y se interna en el palacio.

Dentro de la Cámara Oscura, ya que Hotaru ha entrado en la esfera negra del Caos, Rei dice a las demás:

-¡Es momento!.- y se retira del pecho el cristal rubí, camina luego hacia la columna de en medio con el signo de la familia real del fuego, pero al dar solo unos cuantos pasos un rayo negro que emana del Caos se incrusta en su frente y la derriba.

-¡Hagámoslo nosotras también!.- propone Haruka y valientemente retira el cristal Ámbar de su cuello y avanza, todas hacen lo mismo, con los cristales en su mano avanzan hacia los altares de las columnas que les corresponden y al momento son atacadas por un rayo negro que se incrusta en su frente.

Imágenes terribles del momento en que sus padres murieron o cuando eran perseguidas por el Imperio Lunar llenan la mente de las chicas, Ami y Mina lloran y caen al suelo con los ojos cerrados, Ami ve la muerte de su madre en el hospital mientras Minako revive esas escenas horribles del día que sus Padres murieron y había olvidado, Makoto permanece estoicamente de pié aunque su cerebro proyecta con lujo de detalles la muerte de sus hermanos y su madre horriblemente masacrados por los Youmas, Michiru revive las escenas horribles de su cautiverio en el Palacio Turquesa cuando Malachite cobardemente la esclavizaba, Haruka ve ante sus ojos la terrible batalla en que los Youmas y Beryl asesinaron a su familia a sangre fría en el desierto, mientras Setsuna contempla la escena del asesinato de su abuela por Beryl…Rei es la primera en ponerse de pié, y el rayo desaparece de su frente.

-¡Imposible!.-murmura la voz ronca del Caos.

-Las escenas de la muerte de mis padres las he revivido cada noche en mis sueños por doce años…ya no me lastiman…-dice ella valientemente y avanza hasta el altar.

-¡Entonces no leí tus pensamiento correctamente heredera de Tierra de Fuego! ¡Ahora veo con claridad! ¡Tu peor temor no esa este…sino otro aún mas complicado…tu corazón está confundido…tus miedos verdaderos no están en tu pasado sino en tu futuro…temes elegir para no lastimarlos, para no hacer pelear a dos hermanos! ¡Bien! ¡Te mostraré lo que puedes provocar!.- un nuevo rayo negro se incrusta en la frente de Rei y lanza imágenes de Nataku y Endymion luchando encarnizadamente entre sí, la imagen la derriba al suelo con los ojos cerrados…

Ami piensa en Taiki, en el momento que ambos se enamoraron en la Universidad de Medicina, su primer beso ese día en que ella ganó el premio al mejor alumno, en el futuro a su lado y todo lo que han vencido juntos y se levanta del suelo, limpia sus lágrimas y coloca el cristal Zafiro en el altar, la columna frente a él se congela y lanza brillos azul intenso.

Haruka toma de la mano a Michiru, ambas se miran sonriendo y recuerdan ese momento en la carrera de ciudad Turquesa cuando se conocieron, el día en que Haruka la vio llorando en los bellos jardines y descubrió el terrible maltrato a que estaba sometida, y sobretodo aquel momento en que ambas desafiado todas las leyes, huyeron juntas al desierto Ámbar.

-Te dije que tu serías mi recuerdo feliz…-murmuró Haruka.

-Y tu el mío…-respondí Michiru, y las dos juntas colocaron el cristal Ámbar y el cristal Aguamarina en sus respectivo altares, una columna se cubrió de arena y la otra de brillos azul verdosos de agua de mar.

Makoto miró el anillo con la esmeralda que Motoki le dio, revivió ese día en la fiesta de ciudad Rubí cuando tras una máscara se enamoró del apuesto coronel, y el día en que él la defendió de Neflyte y la declaró su amor.

-Ahora estoy enamorada del chico correcto…-dijo ella levantándose y colocando el cristal Esmeralda en el altar, al columna se cubrió de truenos y el rayo negro de su cabeza desapareció.

Minako sujeta el broche que su Padre colocó en su pecho, el broche que su madre usaba siempre, recordó los momentos felices pasados con los Aino, su amor para con ella, el cariño con que la cuidaron siempre tratando de borrar los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado, y a Zeiya…¡Zeiya la amaba!, así que poniéndose de pié avanzó y colocó el cristal Topacio en el altar, un destello luminoso inundó la columna.

Setsuna tomó el cristal morado fuertemente en su mano, su abuela siempre le tuvo un cariño especial a pesar de ser ella la menor de la familia real, la entrenaba para que usara su poder del tiempo, le enseñaba hechizos, a aclarar sus premoniciones, la última vez que la vio su abuela le dijo que algún día ella podría vengar a su familia, y ahora era el momento…ante ella no tenía algún motivo para hacerlo, desde que Rei la llevó a bordo del "Satán" había tenido amigas, no estaba más sola…y lo había conocido a "El"…así que avanzó decidida y colocó el cristal amatista en el altar, el cual se cubrió de negro destellando…solo faltaba Rei…

-¡Ánimo Rei!.- dice Michiru.

-Setsuna…¿Ella lo vencerá cierto?...-cuestiona Mina.

-Tiene que hacerlo…Hotaru allí dentro necesita de nuestro apoyo…si Rei no es capaz de vencer al Caos, nunca podrá completarse el hechizo…-En Cerebro de Rei parece querer estallar, y lanza un terrible grito, nadie sabe lo que su atormentado cerebro está viendo, la esfera negra en que Hotaru ha entrado se tambalea y comienza a perder su forma, destellos morados y negros se entremezclan en ella y todo el lugar se agita en un terrible terremoto.

-Rei…dentro de ti sabes la respuesta, jamás haz estado confundida, pero le tienes miedo al futuro…puedes hacerlo…necesito que lo hagas…-dice la voz de Hotaru desde dentro de la esfera negra, al fin Rei se concentra un poco y sus labios pronuncian un nombre en voz muy baja, casi imperceptible…

-Endymion…- Setsuna mira a Nataku que ha escuchado todo, ella y Nataku estaban junto a Rei y fueron los únicos en escuchar el nombre que murmuró, el joven de cabello plateado mira a Rei seriamente, su rostro no muestra la menor emoción, Rei se levanta como inhundada de nuevas fuerzas, como si ese solo nombre se las hubiera dado, y el rayo negro desaparece de su frente, decidida se encamina hacia el altar y coloca en él el cristal rubí, la columna centl de inhunda de fuego y un resplandor rojizo la cubre, todas las chicas caminan hacia Rei y la abrazan o sujetan e la mano. Nataku permanece alejado de ellas mirándolas ausente.

-No es momento…unan sus manos y concentren su energía, Hotaru nos necesita…-dice ella, las chicas se toman de las manos y caen al suelo de rodillas, los signos de sus familias destellan en sus frentes…

-¡Vengan a mi fragmentos del Sagrado Cristal de Plata!…-se escucha de nuevo la voz de Hotaru por todo el recinto, las siete gemas salen de los altares y se van uniendo poco a poco entre destellos de colores, al final, solo queda un enorme cristal transparente que destella brillos plateados, y flotando se dirige a la esfera negra.

-¡No es posible! ¡No quiero ser encerrado de nuevo!.- la voz del Caos ruge, el Cristal de Plata entra en la esfera, una explosión terrible derriba a las chicas, y cuando pueden mirar, solo ven a Hotaru que respira agitada en el suelo y flotando arriba de ella, el Cristal de Plata, los ojos de Hotaru son ahora totalmente negros…

-Ha encerrado al caos dentro de ella…-dice Setsuna.-Lo logro…-

-¿Dentro de ella?...¿Esa era la forma de vencerlo?.- cuestiona Haruka.

-Aún no…aún falta lo peor…-asiente Rei, Hotaru toma la enorme Hoz que es su arma, y coloca la punta de esta en su estómago.

-¡Rei no podemos dejar que lo haga!.- llorosa Mina.

-Es la única forma Minako…-dice la voz de Hotaru.-No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que el Caos me domine…debe…debe ser ahora…- y todas miran horrorizadas como Hotaru entierra el arma en su estómago tras un rugido horrible, la punta ensangrentada de la hoz sale por su espalda y cae al suele en un charco de sangre.

-¡Hotaru!.- grita Ami, Minako se abraza de Rei para no ver, Michiru de Haruka, Makoto se detiene del brazo de Setsuna y una sombra espectral sale del cuerpo de Hotaru y desaparece poco a poco…tras el piso del santuario en que una estrella de cinco picos está pintada.

-Lo hizo…todo acabo…el caos ha sido encerrado de nuevo…Nataku, debes tomar el cristal de Plata y colocarlo en el centro de la estrella..-indica Setsuna.-¿Nataku?.- el joven parece volver de un trance, y reaccionando mira a Setsuna.

-¿Yo?.-pregunta confundido.

-Eres el heredero del Santuario, la sangre de los sacerdotes de la luna corre por tu venas, puedes tomar el cristal de plata…-anima ella, Nataku llega al lugar en que el cuerpo ensangrentado de Hotaru descansa, eleva sus manos y el cristal de plata baja de su levitación y se posa en sus manos, se dirige al centro de la estrella de cinco picos y en una hendidura coloca el cristal, el signo en la frente de Nataku destella de nuevo y un haz de luz hace que el cristal de plata quede suspendido en este, de la torre principal del santuario emerge un destello de luz que inunda toda la Tierra disipando las sombras del terrible lugar en que estaba el santuario y devolviendo a este su aspecto original, deja de ser negro y tétrico y se vuelve blanco y hermoso como si una maldición hubiese sido retirada, las fuerzas que luchan en la Selva de la Muerte lo ven.

-¡Hemos vencido! ¡El Cristal de Plata está de nuevo en el Santuario!¡El régimen de opresión terminó! ¡Las Herederas han recuperado el poder de la Tierra!.- grita emocionado el Canciller Aino, los hombres que luchan departe del imperio escuchan todo horrorizados, algunos huyen, otros deponen las armas y se rinden.

Dentro del Sanruario el cuerpo de Hotaru se cubre también de luz y ciega a todos, cuando la luz se ha ido, en lugar del cuerpo sin vida, descansa una pequeña bebé envuelta en una manta blanca, en su frente destella el signo de la destrucción y el renacimiento, Setsuna se encamina a ella y la levanta del suelo.

-Todo ha terminado…como Hotaru, la Tierra ha renacido a una nueva era.- dice ella, todas las chicas la miran sonrientes, unas a otras de abrazan y felicitan.-Salgamos de aquí…-indica Setsuna y con la pequeña bebé en sus brazos abandona el recinto…

-¿Nataku?.- dice Rei sujetando al joven por el brazo ya que se ha quedado petrificado mirando el cristal.

-¿Qué paso con Serenity?.- cuestiona él sin mirarla.

-Murió…-

-¿Cómo?.- cuestiona él.

-Cayó el precipicio…intenté ayudarla pero se negó, los Youmas de fuego la asesinaron y…-se detiene horrorizada.-Descuartizaron su cuerpo…-

-Lo merecía…-es el comentario de Nataku.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Nada Sirena…vamos afuera…-dice él y tomando la mano de Rei se encaminan hacia afuera, atraviesan el ahora silencioso precipicio por el puente y llegan a los pasillos del ahora hermoso Santuario del Cristal de Plata, todas salen del recinto, hasta llegar a la puerta principal entreabierta del lugar, pero nadie nota que de entre las sombras surge una figura que con su arma láser apunta hacia la rubia joven que camina junto a Rei y Nataku, el guardia lunar sonríe al apuntar el arma.

-La recompensa es mía…-dice él y lanza el rayo, todo pasa muy rápido, las chicas escuchan el sonido del arma y ven la luz del láser dirigirse a Mina, luego escuchan la voz que grita.

-¡Mina no!.- y el cuerpo de Zeiya Kou se interpone recibiendo la descarga y cae inerte en los brazos de la chica rubia que lo recibe horrorizada, el guardia lunar tira al suelo el arma e intenta correr, una descarga de rayos lanzada por Makoto lo detiene y derriba en el suelo, ella y Haruka se encargan de inmovilizarlo.

-¡Zeiya!.- llorosa Mina ve al joven ensangrentado.

-¡Te…te iba a asesinar…yo..yo no podía dejar que..-una bocanada de sangre impide que Zeiya siga hablando.

-¡Zeiya!-dice Mina a su lado, él le sonríe y toma su cara con su mano sangrante, luego se desmaya.-¡Zeiya!.- grita Mina desesperada.

-La herida es profunda, debemos sacarlo de aquí, hay que detener la hemorragia lo más pronto posible…-apremia Ami.

-Yo lo llevo.- se ofrece Nataku y levanta en sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo del joven Kou, Michiru abraza a Mina y salen ambas tras Nataku, Ami y Zeiya, Rei se encamina hacia Makoto y Haruka.

-Es un guardia lunar…está inconsciente…-dice Haruka.

-Es muy extraño que haya atacado así a Mina…-comenta Makoto.

-Hay que tenerlo vigilado…cuando vuelva en sí lo interrogaremos.- completa Rei.

-Nos encargamos Rei…-dice Makoto y con su fuerza habitual levanta al hombre por los brazos y ayudada por Haruka lo cargan hasta afuera del Santuario, Rei avanza tras ellas y salen al fin de aquel palacio, afuera, los cuerpos de algunos miembros de la guardia lunar y algunos de la resistencia son recogidos por los soldados, los miembros de la resistencia comandados por el canciller Aino toman prisioneros a los guardias que quedaron con vida, entre ellos a Yaten Kou.

Cuando Rei sale del recinto sagrado, los hombres con armaduras se inclinan ante ella, el canciller Aino se acerca.

-Rei…lo lograron, el antiguo orden ha regresado por fin, todos nosotros antiguos siervos de sus padres nos pondremos ahora a sus órdenes para restaurar el gobierno legítimo de las herederas.- se inclina el padre de Mina.

-Aino sama…nosotros no sabemos mucho del Antiguo Orden, necesitaremos de su ayuda, la tuya y la de todos los hombres que vivieron esa época para restaurar ese gobierno…Indícanos qué hacer…-dice Rei poniendo su mano en el hombro de Takedo Aino.

-Primero…debemos salir de aquí y reunirnos con todas las herederas en Tokio de Cristal, allí podemos hablar con ellas y explicares los fundamentos del Antiguo Orden, así como tener la ceremonia de coronación y delegar las respectivas provincias a las herederas legítimas.-

-Así será Aino sama…

-Capitana…¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros?.- dice Ursus a Rei. Ella camina hacia ellos y Yaten Kou la mira retador.

-Diga de una vez Sailor Mars…creo que tengo derecho a conocer mi futuro…-lanza él. Taiki Kou se acerca a Rei.

-Sailor Mars…haga lo que deba hacer, no importando que sea mi hermano.- dice firme Taiki.

-Bien gobernador Kou…escuche…¡Escuchen todos!.- dice ella a los prisioneros.-Mi abuelo Keitaro Hino siempre decía que el que obedece nunca se equivoca, es quien manda el que lo hace, yo creo que Ustedes son inocentes de los crímenes del imperio ya que solo seguían ordenes, así que no deseo hacerles daño, pueden irse libremente, el que desee quedarse y seguir sirviendo al gobierno legítimo, puede hacerlo…-y ella mism a quita las ataduras de las manos a Yaten que la mira azorado.-Gobernado Kou, es Usted en valiente y leal guerrero, y yo no soy quien para juzgarle…es libre…-Yaten la mira.

-Te lo dije Yaten…te lo dijimos todo el tiempo…-le dice Taiki, Yaten se hinca en el suelo.

-No merezco esto…-dice él.

-Levántese gobernador Kou…y comparta con nosotros esta nueva era de Paz, ayude con su valor a que la Tierra sea Libre, este nuevo gobierno va a necesitar de personas como usted…-Rei lo ayuda a levantarse y él tomando la mano de la capitana de los piratas y la besa caballerosamente.

-Estoy a sus órdenes…majestad…-murmura él. Rei se dirige a Taiki.

-¿El General Endymion?.- cuestiona.

-Motoki lo encontró en palacio y lo llevó afuera, estaba muy herido.- dice él.

-Siento lo de Zeiya.- añade Rei.-No comprendemos aún qué ocurrió.-

-En medio de la batalla corrió como loco hacia al santuario y no lo pudimos detener…Ami lo atiende, y en nadie confiaría mas la vida de mi hermano que en ella…-asiente Taiki. Rei sonríe y se encamina hacia afuera de aquella selva junto con todos los de la tripulación del "Satán".

-Sirena…¿Puedo hablar contigo?.- dice saliendo de las ramas de la selva Nataku.

-Capitana…-cuestiona Yuichirou.

-Está bien Yuichirou…adelántense…-dice ella, todos abandonan aquel lugar y solo quedan Rei y Nataku frente a frente.

Endymion reacciona lentamente, se halla en el suelo y le duele la cabeza.

-Calma calma…estas bien…acabo la batalla, vencieron al Caos…-dice Motoki a su lado.

-Motoki…¿Que pasa? ¿porqué estoy aquí?.-

-Te encontré desmayado allá adentro y te saqué de allí, acabas de reaccionar…-dice él, Endymion se incorpora ayudado por su amigo.

-¿Rei?...¿Dónde está Rei?...-cuestiona ansioso.

-Estaba hablando con el canciller Aino en la puerta del Santuario.- Endymion camina ansioso hacia ese lugar.-¡Endymion amigo no lo hagas! ¡Estás débil!.-se asusta Motoki.

-Debo hacerlo Motoki…tengo que hablar con ella en este momento…-explica él y corre por la selva

-¡Endymion! ¡Espera!.- dice él pero cuando lo quiere seguir, lo ha perdido entre los árboles y la maleza.

Rei y Nataku se miran un momento, Nataku toma la mano de Rei entre las suyas.

-¿Sabes algo Sirena?...allá adentro, cuando el Caos me atacó, mi recuerdo feliz fuiste tú…-dice él y con su mano libre acaricia el cabello negro de la joven.-Pero evidentemente, tu recuerdo feliz no fui yo…-lanza él, Rei lo mira azorada.- Si…te escuché decir su nombre…-murmura él.

-Nataku yo…es decir estaba en un momento de tensión y no pensé lo que estaba diciendo…-se disculpa ella. Nataku sonríe forzadamente.

-Escucha esto Sirena…de cierta forma ya lo sabía, siempre lo supe, pero no quería que fuera cierto…solo espero que ese…es decir, mi hermano pueda hacerte feliz…-dice él.

-Elegí una vez en el puente de ciudad Rubí Nataku…y te elegí a ti…-insiste ella acariciando el rostro del joven.

-Pero sé que lo hiciste para evitar que él te siguiera y que la reina lo asesinara…escuché a Setsuna…-Rei abre los ojos asombrada y luego baja la vista dolida.

-Nataku…no hubiera querido que…-

-No importa…he pasado por cosas peores…¿Sabes?...Pero ahora la reina Serenity ya no existe, no debes tener miedo de que algo malo le ocurra, puedes ir a su lado ¿Cierto?.- dice él.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué harás tú?.-cuestiona ella.

-Irme…siempre he sido libre y no pensarás que ahora me voy a atar a un solo lugar, por más que el canciller Aino insista en que soy el heredero de Tokyo de Cristal y eso…le dejo esa labor a mi "hermano" (Con ironía).- Rei lo mira sonriente.

-Te echaré de menos…-dice sonriendo y una lágrima escapa de su rostro.-Gracias por entender…

-Cuídate mucho Sirena…jamás te olvidaré…-acaba él y Rei lo besa suavemente en los labios….

A unos pasos de allí, Endymion observa todo, sus ojos inyectados de odio miran a Rei que besa a Nataku y aprieta los puños de rabia, cae al suelo y golpea este con los puños.

-Me equivoqué…¡Me equivoqué!...¡Creí que me amabas a mí y ama a ese tipo! ¡Me defendiste allá adentro Rei! ¡Ese beso…no era verdad! ¡Pensé que estabas tratando de protegerme y por eso negabas que me amabas pero ahora…-El joven se levanta del suelo y aprieta los puños.-Voy a sacarte de mi corazón de alguna manera…-dice él y se encamina ahcia afuera de la selva.

Afuera las fuerzas de la resistencia han sometido ya al pequeño reducto de guardias que intentó dispararles y tiene prisionera a Serena, atada de las manos.

-¡Malditos miserables! ¡Soy la princesa del Imperio Lunar!.- lanza ella furiosa.

-No hay más imperio Lunar…majestad…- irónico el canciller Aino.-Vuestra madre y el Caos han sido vencidos…las herederas veraderas del Antiguo Orden retomarán el poder…-

-¡Miente! ¡Quiero ver a mi Madre! ¡Se arrepentirán de esto!.-

-Creo…princesa Serena, que quien debiera estar asustada debía ser Usted…los crímenes de su madre son muchos y ahora que ella está muerta…-dice el canciller, Serena lo mira llorosa ante esta declaración que no esperaba.-El pueblo querrá a alguien que pague por ellos…¡Llévenla a Tokyo de Cristal prisionera!.- dice Takedo Aino, todos los miembros de la resistencia gritan jubilosos.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Yo no soy responsable de nada! ¡Yo no sabía que mi Madre era una traidora!.-intenta defenderse ella, los soldados la jalan ya hacia el carruaje aprisionada.-¡Déjenme, suéltenme! ¡Soy la futura esposa del heredero de Tokyo de Cristal! ¡Me voy a casar con Endymion!.- dice ella.

-¡Que ocurre aquí!.- dice la voz de Endymion llegando al lugar, Serena al verlo corre a su lado con los brazos atados.

-¡Endymion amor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quieren tomarme prisionera! ¡Diles a todos que vas a casarte conmigo!.- dice ella llorosa, todos miran la escena.

-Señor Enymion…Usted es el heredero del rey Tamahome, monarca de Tokyo de Cristal, lo que Usted diga lo respetaremos…¿Debemos encarcelar a la hija de la reina Serenity?.- cuestiona Takedo Aino…Endymion mira a Serena dudoso…

Rei corre por la selva de la muerte, su corazón late con fuerza, ¡Es libre! ¡Es libre ahora para amar a Endymion sin miedo de que algo malo le pase! ¡Es libre de esa venganza que la atormentaba y ahora puede ser feliz! A lo lejos mira ya la puerta del terrible lugar, sonríe, allí a unos pasos de ella, está su felicidad…sale al fin y busca con sus ojos ansiosos a Endymion, lo mira rodeado de soldados y se acerca abriéndose paso entre ellos, ve extrañada a Serena sujeta de las manos con esposas a su lado, los ojos de Endymion se cruzan con las pupilas púrpuras de Rei y entonces dice algo que en otras circunstancias no diría.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡La princesa Serena es inocente de los crímenes de su madre y no debe ser tomada prisionera! Porque…porque…¡Porque voy a casarme con ella!.- lanza Endymion, todos lo escuchan hablar y un murmullo recorre a los soldados, Serena se abraza a Endymion, y este clava la vista en Rei que siente que al abismo se ha abierto a sus pies con esas palabras…

-Lo lamentamos Príncipe Endymion…fue un malentendido, jamás tomaríamos prisionera a la futura soberana de Tokyo de Cristal…si usted va a casarse con ella eso basta para asegurar su honorabilidad…-y el mismo canciller se acerca a ella y le quita las esposas, Serena ya libre sujeta a Endymion del rostro y lo besa en los labios.

-¡Lo sabía Endymon amor! ¡Sabía que me amabas! Vámonos de aquí…-dice ella y sujeta la mano del joven, este sigue mirando a Rei que ha bajado la vista, y luego da media vuelta y sigue a Serena, unas nubes se ciernen sobre el lugar de la batalla y una lluvia copiosa cae sobre Rei que se ha dejado caer al suelo sin comprender bien lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Era verdad que Endymion amaba a Serena?...¿Porqué dijo que se casaría con ella si no la amaba?...¿Y ella?...¿Porqué le estaba pasando esto justo ahora que había vencido todos sus demonios?...-las lágrimas de la joven se confunden con las gotas de agua que caen del cielo, hasta que Makoto de acerca a ella.

-Rei…vámonos ya…olvídate de ese malagradecido…él solo se arrepentirá de su elección…-dice la joven sujetándola de los hombros, Rei totalmente ausente se deja conducir por Makoto, se dejaría conducir al fondo de un precipicio con igual gusto….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Si si…solo quedan dos capítulos, estamos casi al final, y aunque siga siendo repetitiva, saben que todo mi esfuerzo al escribir va por Ustedes, déjeme sus opiniones del cap. por favor, me anima mucho leer sus reviews…me esforcé mucho en lo de la batalla final, en la muerte de Serenity y en triángulo amoroso Nataku-Rei-Endymion que cada vez está más enredado…esperen para el próximo capítulo la restauración de las herederas, la Boda de Serena y Endymion y una decisión impactante de Rei…¡Gracias por leer! ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21. Dos caminos.**

Rei entró en el camarote del "Satán", en una cama yacía Zeiya, con los ojos cerrados, un sudor intenso acometía su rostro estaba vendado del pecho y espalda y la sangre llenaba la tela de la venda, a su lado Mina sujetaba llorosa su mano, Ami limpiaba el sudor de su frente y Taiki administraba unos medicamentos.

-¿Cómo está?.- pregunta Rei, su hermana se lanza a sus brazos llorosa, Ami intercambia una mirada con Ami que niega con la cabeza.-Calma Mina, él es fuerte, se pondrá bien…-dice ella acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

-¿Por qué Rei? ¿Por qué ese hombre me intentó matar? ¿porqué Zeiya me protegió?...Yo debía estr allí y no él…-gimió Mina desesperada.

-Por alguna razón él quiso esto Mina, ¿Crees que le gustaría vivir en un mundo sin ti? Es la señal más clara de que te ama y de que tu vida era muy valiosa para él, tienes que ser fuerte, fuerte por él…-acaba Rea limpiando las lágirmas de su hermana, que luego continúa sujetando la mano del joven herido, Taiki sale de la habitación con Rei.

-En verdad no se si se salvará, es una herida muy profunda, pero lo que más me intriga es que él sabía exactamente que algo malo le ocurriría a Mina, entró al Satuario sabiéndolo…-

-Es ilógico…¿A quién puede interesarle que Mina muera?...ella no tenía enemigos…-dice Rei intrigada.

-Rei…¿Haz pensado en la princesa Serena?...ella tuvo un romance con Zeiya, luego Zeiya la despreció varias veces y debió decirle en más de alguna ocación que amaba a Mina…-piensa Taiki.

-¿La princesa?...¿A caso la princesa seguía insistiendo con Zeiya a pesar del compromiso con Endymion?.- dice Rei azorada.

-Hay muchas cosas de ella que no conoces Rei…solo quiero que sepas que la princesa no es todo lo inocente que parece, a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza, independientemente de lo que haya dicho para defenderse y de que Endymion se vaya a casar con ella, que conocía perfectamente los planes de su madre, es más, casi diría que en algunos de ellos tomó parte activa tanto o más que la propia Beryl…-dijo el joven de cabello castaño, Rei permanecía con la vista fija en la nada.-Deberías hablar con Endymion y decirle lo que pensamos, ella debía enfrentarse a un juicio como marca la ley y…-

-No…Taiki por favor, no comentes con nadie más tus sospechas…-detiene Rei.

-Pero Rei..¿Vaz a dejar que Endymion se case con una impostora? ¿Con una mujer que probablemente haya mandado asesinar a Mina?.-

-No estamos seguros aún…hasta que Zeiya o el guardia que Makoto hirió despierte no lo sabremos…pero si llego a hacer algo al respecto será discreto, Endymion ha decidido ya Taiki, si él quiere casarse con ella que lo haga…-acaba ella.

-Pero Rei…¿Tu ya no lo amas?...-pregunta el joven.

-No lo sé Taiki…ya no lo sé…-acaba ella.-Cuída de Zeiya mientras Mina y Ami van conmigo a la ceremonia, es necesario por el restablecimiento del Antiguo Orden…-

-Lo haré…-acaba Taiki, Rei vuelve a entrar a la camarote del barco.

Las velas rojizas del "Satán" se dejan ver en la costa de Tokyo de Cristal junto con las velas blancas de las naves del Imperio, toda la ciudad de ha volcado a las calles por primera vez de forma voluntaria luego de muchos años de represión a festejar el triunfo de las herederas y la caída del régimen del reino lunar, los soldados que había desertado antes de la batalla habían vuelto y ahora se aprontaban a esperar la llegada de las nuevas gobernantes, las personas salían a las calles agitando banderas blancas y banderas con el signo del fénix símbolo de los piratas.

Los barcos anclan en el puerto y del "Satán" bajan las herederas de los Monarcas de la Tierra, mirando azoradas el majestuosos y espontáneo recibimiento que el pueblo pprimido tanos años les dedicaba, los mismos guardias del Imperio Lunar se rpesentan roenadamente ante ellas, y un joven Coronel se dirige a Rei.

-Sailor Mars…los soldados del Imperio Lunar nos ponemos a las órdenes de als herederas legítimas, desde ahora si nos aceptas te serviremos con lealtad que antes nos fue impuesta ahora de forma libre…-acaba el joven.-Hemos visto en toda la tierra la luz blanca que simbolizaba el fin del Caos, sabemos que somos libres y hemos recibido noticias de que en todos los reinos de la Tierra las personas han festejado la libertad…-

-Gracias, aceptamos su adhesión y la agradecemos, necesitamos trabajar todos juntos para devolver a la Tierra esa Paz por la que lucharon nuestros Padres…-acaba Rei, a una orden del joven coronel toda la guardia se cuadra y hacen un camino ordenado con sus lanzas para que las herederas puedan pasar, la gente se sigue agolpando con gritos de júbilo hasta que unos carros tirados por caballos llegan al lugar.

-Rei, todas deben subir, vamos al palacio de Tokyo de Cristal en el que hablaremos sobre al ceremonia de coronación, la gente quiere verlas…es parte de sus deberes...-aseguro el Canciller Aino, Rei asintió con la cabeza y las chicas empezaron a bordad los carros, de un barco del imperio lunar bajó Endymion con Serena del brazo, la gente comenzó a gritar enardecida.

-¡Fuera la hija de la Tirana! ¡Castigo a la familia de la Opresora del Pueblo!.- Serena se sujetó con más fuerza del brazo de Endymion, y entonces el Canciller Aino tomó la palabra.

-¡Pueblo de Tokyo de Cristal! ¡La Princesa Serena hija de la Reina Serenity no es una traidora ni tiene nada que ver con los crímenes de su Madre! ¡Para pueba de ello el príncipe Endymion, hijo y heredero del Rey Tamahome y futuro gobernante de su ciudad Tokyo de Cristal se casará con ella! ¡La princesa Serena será la futuroa soberana de Tokyo de Cirstal ahora de forma legítima!.- un silencio total se escuchó en la antes animada recepción, todos los ojos miraban recelosos a la joven rubia que se ocultaba tras la capa de Endymion, Rei los miró a ambos, y para evitar una situación aún más difícil subió al carro y dio la orden de avanzar, cuando los carros con los herederas pasaron por als calles de la ciudad el festejo se reanudó, Endymion cruzó sus ojos resentidos con las pupilas de Rei, y ella al momento las volvió para no mirarlo.

-Príncipe Endymion, lo lamento, creo que al pueblo le tomará tiempo asimilar esto…es mejor que la princesa espere en Palacio mientras Usted va a la reunión con las herederas para evitar cualquier posible disgusto…la escoltarán hasta sus habitaciones…-ofrece el canciller Aino.

-Ve…es mejor…-dice Endymion a Serena, ella lo mira y luego lo besa amorosamente.

-Te esperaré…-dice ella y se aleja escoltada por dos guardias, Endymion aborda otro carro junto con el canciller Aino.

Todas las herederas bajaron en la explanada del palacio de Tokio de Cristal, y entraron en el bello palacio hasta la antigua sala del Trono, al llegar a la puerta, Saoshi Tomoe esperaba, en cuanto vio a Setsuna cargando a la pequeña bebé corrió a su encuentro y la abrazo…

-Mi pequeña Hotaru, tu papá está aquí, te cuidaré como lo hice antes hasta que vuelvas a ser la niña alegre y traviesa que todos conocimos…-dijo lloroso él abrazando a la bebé dormida.

-Debe estar muy orgulloso de ella señor Tomoe, fue muy valiente.- le dijo Rei sujetando su hombro.

-Gracias Rei, sin ti no lo hubiera hecho…-acaba él.

-Vaya a descansar y cuide de ella, cuando todo esto termine iré a verlos…-Tomoe se pierde en un pasillo llevando a la pequeña dormida abrazada amorosamente en sus brazos.

Al fin las siete herederas y Endymion entraron en la sala del trono, todos los siervos del palacio habían dispuesto una mesa circular con las sillas de las herederas, en el respaldo de cada silla estaba una manta con el signo de su reino en ellas, el Canciller Aino se sentó en la silla principal que estaba vacía y todos se sentaron alrededor, Endymion a la izquierda y Rei a la derecha del canciller.

-Este día herederas del antiguo poder, será recordado por la Tierra como el día que la Paz volvió, por sus venas corre la sangre de los monarcas del Antiguo Orden, sus Padres gobernaron esta Tierra con sabiduría y ahora Ustedes con valor y han recuperado su legado, los Piratas de Fuego fuimos encargados de proteger los símbolos de su poder, Rei…Setsuna…sus armas…-dijo el canciller, Rei desenfundó su espada y Setsuna Cerrando los ojos un momento hizo surgir el báculo de Cronos, el canciller Aino se acercó al trono de la reina Serenity y les dijo a ambas.-Toquen con su arma este trono…-asi lo hicieron y el trono lleno de luz se abrió como si se tratara de una caja de cristal, y ante ellas emergieron unas armas resplandecientes, todas miraban azoradas esto..-El día de la invasión fui encomendado por tu abuelo para esconder las armas que eran signo de la realeza de las herederas, als armas que fueron de sus padres fueron preservadas de la codicia de la Reina Sernity y ella jamás las encontró sin pensar que todo el tiempo las tuvo consigo…heredera de tierra Azul, Ami Mizuno…-llamó en canciller, Ami se dirigió al trono que se había convertido en un altar de cristal y tomó una lanza que resplandecía brillos azules.

-Heredera de Ciudad Centella, Makoto Kino…-Makoto tomó el pesado Mazo.-Heredera de Ciudad Turquesa Michiru Kaiou…-la joven de cabello aguamarina tomó el tridente dorado.-Heredera de Ciudad Ámbar Haruka Tenou…-Haruka sujeto la potente cimitarra.-Heredera de Tierra de Luz, Minako Hino…-Mina tomó la cadena luminosa que se enredó en sus manos por arte de Magia.-Príncipe Endymion heredero de Tokyo de Cristal..-acabó el canciller y Endymion sujetó la espada plateada en su mano.-Este báculo blanco es para el heredero del poder del Santuario…para Nataku Yamada, hijo de la sacerdotisa Diana…-

-Nataku decidió no aceptar ese cargo Aino sama, prefiere que nombres a alguien más para ello…-dijo Rei seriamente, Endymion la miró un momento pero ella no correspondió a su mirada.-Podría ser Tomoe sama, después de todo debe cuidar el bienestar de Hotaru y si lo hace en el Santuario será mejor…-

-Lo pensaré hija…-contesta el Canciller-Ahora todos poseen lo que necesitan para volver a sus reinos y restablecer la Paz, con sus armas en mano los siervos del antiguo orden que quedamos vivos y estuvimos ocultos estaremos esperándolas para recibirlas. Dentro de tres semanas aquí mismo tendfemos una reunión para que cuando ya estén instaladas en sus reinos podamos restablecer la Antigua Alianza para la protección de la Paz.-

-Aino sama…queremos partir ahora mismo…-dice Rei ansiosa.

-Creo hija que hoy deberán permanecer aquí, es de noche ya y Zeiya está herido, no creo que al príncipe Endymion le incomode darles hospitalidad por un tiempo…-

-Para nada Aino sama…-dice él y su mirada choca con la de Rei.

-Rei…Zeiya necesita recuperarse, viajar ahora sería peligroso…-le dice Mina a su hermana.

-Lo sé Mina…aceptaremos la momentánea hospitalidad…-acaba ella.

-Bien, pueden retirarse, hay habitaciones preparadas para todas…-dijo el canciller, todas abandonaron el recinto, habían sido demasiadas emociones ese día, y la noche se cernía sobre la bella ciudad de Tokyo de Cristal, solo Endymion quedó en la sala con Takedo Aino.

-Aino sama…quisiera que mi boda fuera lo más rápido posible, creo que sería muy benéfico para el pueblo verme casado con Serena y así se calmarían un poco los ánimos en su contra.-dijo él.

-Como desee majestad, podemos planear la ceremonia en dos días, esto lleva algo de tiempo, si está de acuerdo…-acaba el señor.

-Asi será Aino sama…y gracias por apoyar a Serena…-dijo Endymion.

-Lo hice porque Usted lo hizo Señor, siempre le he tenido en buena estima, sé que es Usted noble y bueno y que sus actos solo obedecían al desconocimiento de su origen, vuestro padre era un valiente y sabio gobernante al que tuve el orgullo de llamar amigo, si el hijo de Tamahome Chiba dice que la princesa es inocente y está decidido a tomarla por esposa yo no tengo nada que objetar, sé que Usted jamás elegiría para reina de su ciudad a una mujer indigna de serlo, sino a alguien como su madre, la reina Gea…-e inclinándose salió de allí, dejando a un Endymion aún mucho más confundido, tomó en sus manos la espada de su mano y la miró.

-Padre…Madre…-dijo y suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y recordó al fin con claridad a sus Padres, el rostro sonriente de su Padre tan parecido al suyo que lo entrenaba con la espada, a su madre que lo recibía amoroso luego de los entrenamientos, recordó ese día, en esa misma sala del trono, cuando su madre lo abrazaba amorosamente en sus piernas mientras miraban el rojo atardecer por el ventanal de palacio.

_-Mamá…tu y Papá se aman mucho…¿verdad?...-preguntó el pequeño, la reina Gea miró a su hijo sonriente y acarició su cabello negro._

_-¿Porqué preguntas eso Endymion?...-dijo ella._

_-Porque veo como te mira papá, como sonríe cuando dice tu nombre, como te abraza y te besa, sé que eso es amor, pero no lo entiendo bien…¿Algún día me ocurrirá a mí mamá?.- preguntó el pequeño príncipe._

_-Claro hijo, el Amor es el regalo más grande que podemos tener en esta vida, es un sentimiento maravilloso que te llena el corazón, que te hace sentir feliz y completo…mira, ¿Vez esto?.- dijo ella mostrando al niño un anillo de oro._

_-Si…lo veo…-_

_-Este anillo me lo dio tu padre y ahora te lo doy yo a ti…-_

_-Pero mamá, es un anillo de mujer…-se queja suavemente Endymion._

_-Lo sé…es para que se lo des algún día a la mujer que ames y te ame, a esa joven especial que llene por completo tu alma, la que vaya a ser un día tu esposa…-_

_-¿Y como la encontraré?...¿Cómo sabré que es ella?...hay muchas mujeres mamá…-dijo el pequeño._

_-Hay muchas mujeres hijo, tienes razón, pero tu corazón sabrá quién es la indicada, porque saltará de dicha solo con verla, porque se querrá salir de tu pecho para ir a su encuentro, porque la verla sentirás que todo el mundo no existe y solo existe ella, y cuando la encuentres, le _darás_ este anillo y con él tu amor…-acabó la reina Gea._

_-¿Y qué pasa si lo pierdo mamá?.- preocupado Endymion._

_-Eso tiene solución…ven conmigo…-la reina llevó a Endymion a la parte de atrás del trono, junto al símbolo de Tokyo de Cristal, un Sol dorado labrado en la pared, oprimió uno de los rayos dorados del sol y este se desprendió dejando ver un hueco en la pared.-Mira esto hijo, aquí pondremos el anillo y lo guardaremos, solo tú y yo sabremos dónde está, y el día que encuentres a esa joven que amas, vendrás por él y se lo darás…- la reina colocó el anillo en el hueco de la pared y lo cerró con el rayo de sol dorado del símbolo, Endymion sonrió y su madre lo beso amorosamente en la mejilla._

Cuando su recuerdo acabó, Endymion se dirigió al mismo lugar de su visión, tras el trono, en el tercer rayo del sol dorado de la pared, lo movió un poco y el hueco apareció, allí estaba el anillo dorado de su madre, con reverencia lo tomó y lo contempló un momento, al verlo contra la luz encontró en él una inscripción. "_Para la mujer que llena por completo mi vida" _luego suspiró hondo…

-Madre…¿Qué pasará conmigo si la mujer que llena mi vida ama a otro?...-y desolado regresó el símbolo de la pared a su lugar y salió de allí mirando el anillo.

Rei entró en la habitación en que Satoshi Tomoe intentaba dormir a una agitada bebé Hotaru que lloraba mucho.

-Creo que ya había olvidado lo que es cuidar un bebé Tomoe sama…-dijo Rei divertida, y acercándose tomó a la bebé en sus brazos, al contacto con los brazos de Rei la pequeña se calmó y miró a la joven sonriendo.

-Vaya Rei chan…creo que Hotaru te recuerda, había intentado todo ya y no se calmaba…-dijo Tomoe sentándose aliviado en la cama, Rei amorosamente arruyaba a la pequeña.-Creo que serás una buena madre algún día…-Rei se sonroja.

-No creo que eso ocurra Tomoe sama…-acabó ella.

-¿Porqué no?...es natural y es necesario, eres la heredera de Tierra de Fuego, deberás algún día consolidar tu herencia con una familia.-

-No estoy segura de querer aceptar el cargo Tomoe sama…-terminó ella.-Y en cuanto a casarme…prefiero no tocar ese tema, parece que todas las personas que amo me abandonan, mis padres, mi abuelo y…y…-se detiene ella.

-Y el príncipe Endymion…¿Cierto?...-acaba Tomoe. Rei lo mira, la bebé se ha quedado dormida en sus brazos y Rei la recuesta en la cuna con cuidado y la arropa-Rei, sé que si tus padres y tu abuelo vivieran querrían que fueras feliz, creo que sin importar el equívoco que haya en sus vidas, deberías darte tiempo de hablar con él, luego puede ser muy tarde…-

-Tomoe sama…gracias pero ya he tomado mi decisión, espero que de vez en cuando me permita ver a Hotaru, me encariñé mucho con ella.- termina Rei.

-Claro Rei…lo que desees, gracias por entrenarla y ayudarla a cumplir su misión.- Rei le sonrió y abandonó la habitación, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, allí cansada se tumbó en la cama.

-Abuelo…Padre, Mamá, debía sentirme feliz, he tomado venganza de quienes los asesinaron, he recuperado mi legado, han acabado para mí las noches de pesadillas y de dolor…Y sin embargo…no puedo sentirme feliz…¡No puedo!.-y por primera vez en muchos años, Rei Hino, la capitana del Satán, terror del Imperio Lunar y jefe de los piratas de fuego, lloró amargamente…

-¿Rei?...¡Rei sé que estás allí! ¡Tienes que salir algo malo ocurrió!.- dijo golpeando la puerta fuertemente la voz de Haruka. Rei que estaba semidormida, se levantó y abrió la puerta, la noche caía sobre al ciudad de Tokio de Cristal.

-¿Haruka?...¿Qué pasó?...-dijo ella saliendo hacia el pasillo.

-El prisionero que trató de matar a Mina, fue asesinado en prisión junto con dos de sus guardias…-

-¿Cómo fue?...creo haber ordenado que se le vigilara, debía estar en la mazmorra del "Satán".-azorada Rei ya caminando por los pasillo del palacio de Tokyo de Cristal hacia afuera.

-Estaba allí, pero al parecer alguien dio una orden a los guardias de trasladarlo a la prisión de palacio y en el trayecto fueron atacados, los guardias tiene disparos certeros de arma láser en la cabeza, y el hombre uno en el corazón, los estaban esperando o los atacaron por sorpresa en un callejón.-dijo Haruka.

-Eso es ilógico, los guardias no pudieron sacarlo del "Satán" a no ser que alguna de nosotras se los ordenara…-dice Rei.

-O el príncipe Endymion…o Aino sama, o…-se detiene Haruka, Rei la sujeta de un brazo.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Haruka?...-cuestiona ella ansiosa.

-El mismo nombre que estas pensando aunque te resistas a decirlo Rei…o la princesa Serena, ¿Qué pasaría si ella fue quien asesinó a esos hombres?.- lanza la joven rubia.

-Pero…¿Porqué?...¿Qué interés puede tener ella en que ese hombre muera?.- se pregunta Rei.

-Está relacionado con ese ataque a Mina…sea ella o no la asesina, si ya se deshizo de uno de los testigos solo queda…

-¡Zeiya!.- dice Rei azorada.-Haruka, tenemos que ir con Zeiya, ¿Dónde está?.-

-En el ala Oeste, adaptaron una habitación para atenerlo…-dice ella, Rei y Haruka corren veloces por los pasillos de palacio.

En la habitación del enfermo, Mina dormita al lado de la cama, Zeiya ha sido conectado a un aparato que lo mantiene respirando, y parpadea rastreando sus signos vitales, el sonido de alguien que llama a la puerta hace a Mina despertar sobresaltada.

-Princesa Minako…tengo un mensajepara Usted…-dice una doncella entrando.-Su hermana pide verla en la sala del trono ahora…-

-Iré en un momento…-Mina se frota los ojos, mira a Zeiya y luego sale tras la doncella cerrando la puerta, pero esta es abierta en cuanto la joven rubia ha desaparecido por el pasillo, una sombra entra en la habitación y se dirige a la cama de Zeiya.

-Te lo dije una vez Zeiya, que te ibas a arrepentir de haberme rechazado, ni tu ni Endymion van a ser felices nunca, él se casará conmigo y sufrirá en carne propia estar por siempre separado de la mujer que ama, pero tú…ahora me puedes hacer mucho daño si sobrevives, hasta ahora todos han creído en mí y mi inocencia, pero tú querido Zeiya, deberás morir para que yo logre mis planes…es una lástima, la pasamos muy bien juntos, fuiste divertido un tiempo…-dijo ella fríamente y se acercó a él, tomó la manguera que le daba oxígeno a su mascarilla.-La pobre de Minako tendrá que consolarse con otro…-y presionó con sus manos delicadas y suaves, el oxígeno dejó de pasar y el enfermo comenzó a respirar con dificultad bajo la mirada sádica de la joven…Unos pasos acelerados se oyen en el pasillo y solo dan tiempo a Serena de tirarse al suelo u fingir un llanto que no siente antes de que la puerta se abra y entren violentamente Taiki, Rei y Haruka.

-¿Princesa Serena?.- cuestiona Taiki, la joven voltea el rostro lloroso y se levanta del suelo.

-Pobre Zeiya…jamás creí que hubiera resultado tan herido, deseaba visitarlo, pero como sé que Ustedes no confían en mí, pensé en hacerlo ahora que está solo…-los ojos desconfiados de todos se posan en la princesa, sobretodo la mirada dura de Rei la evalúa y a su pesar la hace temblar, Taiki se dirije a la cama de su hermano y revisa sus signos vitales.

-Todo esta bien Rei…no ha ocurrido nada…-dice él.

-¿Nada?...¿Qué ocurre? ¿A caso tenían desconfianza de mí? …¡Seguen creyendo que soy como mi madre!.- grita ella ofendida, en ese momento Endymion aparece en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunta ofendido.

-¡Endymion!.- llorosa Serena se lanza a sus brazos.-¡Me acusan de atenter contra la vida de Zeiya cuando solamente vine a ver como estaba!.- dice ella.

-No tienes derecho a acusar a mi prometida y futura reina de Tokyo de Cristal de nada Rei Hino.-molesto lanza Endymion.

-Yo no la he acusado de nada Endymion…ella sola hizo la acusación.- contesta Rei.

-Rei tiene razón Endymion, nadie acusó a tu prometida de nada…-calma Taiki.

-Vámonos…no permitiré que sigas un minuto más aquí.- dice él y los dos salen del cuarto de Zeiya.

-¿Y bien?...¿Sigues sin creer lo que te he dicho antes?.- dice Taiki a Rei.-Viste su actitud, no quise decir nada pero la respiración de mi hermano estaba algo agitada cuando llegamos…-

-Solo no le digan nada a Mina y hay que evitar que Zeiya este solo un solo segundo. No importa lo peligroso que sea trasladarlo Taiki ya no podemos permanecer en Tokyo de Cristal.-dice Rei.

-Ahora entiendo, deberemos llevarlo a Ciudad Rubí, creo que allí estará seguro y podremos esperar a que despierte…-dice el Médico.

-Yo me quedaré con Mina Rei…-calma Haruka.-Y si esa arpía vuelve no sé si me pueda contener de darle un merecido golpe…-acaba la joven rubia.

-Gracias Haruka…Taiki…ahora me retiro.-dice ella y sale de la habitación rumbo a su alcoba.

Rei camina por los pasillos de Palacio, su cabeza confundida y agitada necesita reposo, así que toma una de las salidas hacia el jardín, la luna llena alumbra el bello lugar lleno de rosas y ella toma asiento junto a la fuente, mira al cielo y suspira…Endymion llega también al jardín esperando encontrar calma y paz luego de dejar a una llorosa Serena en su habitación y calmarla prometiéndola que la boda será en dos días, pero al llegar a la puerta del jardín, se detiene petrificado, allí, como una aparición, está ella, con su cabello negro suelto y llevado por el viento nocturno en ondas maravillosas, sus ojos, esos ojos en los que él podía leer tantas cosas mirando a la noche estrellada, sentada en la fuente parece una estatua de mármol perfecta la figura se destaca tras el camisón rojo como si el viento se empeñara en mostrar con sus giros caprichosos la bella figura que él sabía de memoria, se odió al descubrirse contemplándola, se odió por no poderla apartar de su cabeza a pesar de que ella con sus palabras y acciones le había dicho hasta el cansancio que amaba a otro…al fin la joven se volvió y lo miró, su rostro mostró cierta sorpresa al encontrarlo allí, sus corazones latieron con fuerza…a Endymion lo llenó de nuevo la imagen de Rei y Nataku besándose en la Selva de la Muerte, y a ella la triste imagen del momento en que él le gritó a todo el mundo que se casaría con Serena, las heridas volvieron a abrirse, y ella huyó de aquel lugar…

Al pasar junto a él, Endymion la detuvo por el brazo.

-Suéltame…¿Qué deseas?...-lo desafió ella soltándose de su pesión. Un deseo más fuerte que él de ofenderla, de herirla, hizo a Endymion reunir toda su frustración y todos sus celos.

-¿Porqué ese tipo no va a aceptar ser el sacerdote del santuario?...¿Acaso te está esperando en el palacio Rubí o en tu habitación y huirán juntos como los delincuentes que son?...-dice él irónico.

-Lo que Nataku y yo hagamos de nuestra vida no te incumbe…-dice ella.

-Serena tenía razón…tuvo razón todo el tiempo, te gusta usar a los hombres y seducirlos, volverlos locos con tu belleza y luego desecharlos cuando ya no te sirven para tus propósitos, solo te importaba tu venganza, ¿Fui yo el único incauto que usaste o también vas a desechar a mi hermano cuando ya no te satisfaga?...-lanza él, Rei lo mira dolida, en sus ojos se forman a su pesar unas lágrimas.

-No sabes lo que dices…y veo que no mereces saberlo…-y dando media vuelta intenta alejarse, de nuevo él la sujeta ahora con mas fuerza de los hombros y la jala hacia él aprisionándola en sus brazos.

-Aún no…me falta darte una muestra de mi desprecio…quiero que sepas en qué clase de mujer te tengo catalogada…-y sin que ella se lo espere la besa furiosamente y casi a la fuerza, es un beso hiriente, terrible, que llena de indignación a Rei, quien se revuelve en los brazos de Endymion y lo lanza con fuerza lejos de ella, luego le da una fuerte cachetada.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme jamás!.- dice ella y desaparece corriendo por el pasillo, Endymion se sujeta el rostro que le arde tanto como su alma por el golpe de Rei.

-Rei…-murmura él.-¿Porqué hice eso?...¿Porqué te dije tantas cosas terribles si solo quería tomarte en mis brazos y decirte que no me importa que ames a otro porque te sigo amando como un imbécil?.- dice él, y de su ropa extrae el anillo de su madre y lo mira a la luz de la luna.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, la gente se agolpa en la plaza principal de Tokyo de Cristal para despedir los barcos que trasladarían a las herederas a sus destinos, Takedo Aino se iba también, Rei le había informado discretamente el porqué de su decisión de abandonar Tokyo de Cristal.

-Todo lo que tengamos que hacer y acordar, lo haremos en ciudad Rubí…-había dicho Rei.

-Sinceramente hija yo tampoco confío en la princesa, pero debes aceptar que siendo la prometida y en dos días esposa del príncipe…-

-Dos días…-murmura Rei.

-Se casarán rápidamente, el príncipe desea tomar posesión de su reino y sobretodo que los rumores y sospechas contra la princesa terminen…-anuncia Takedo Aino.-Y si tu y Mina creen que es lo mas seguro para Zeiya y para todos, nos trasladaremos a ciudad Rubí, todos los nobles te esperan con júbilo, y volverás a la casa de tus Padres…-asintió el canciller.

Esa mañana trasladaron con sumo cuidado a Zeiya hasta el barco, y todos abordaron el "Satán" los nobles de Tokyo de Cristal habían salido a despedir a la herederas, Takedo Aino haciendo labor diplomática agradeció a Endymion que esperaba junto a su guardia en el muelle.

-Las herederas agradecen vuestra hospitalidad señor, y reiteran su invitación a la reunión en tres semanas en ciudad Rubí para asuntos de gobierno, lamentan no quedarse a su boda pero todas están ansiosas por volver a su Tierra…-

-Comprendo Aino sama…gracias y si necesito tu asesoría en algo no dudaré en llamarte…-dice Endymion ya ataviado con su aramdrua real dorada y la corona de rey de Tokyo de Cristal.-Mi prometida se excusa igualmente de no venir a despedirlas, estaba indispuesta por el incidente de ayer…-

-Entonces adiós señor…gobierne como lo hubiera hecho su padre…-Takedo Aino despide a Endymion con un abrazo sincero y se dirige al barco pirata, Endymion mira a todos abrodar, y de pronto sus ojos se cruzan de nuevo con la figura perfecta de Rei, de nuevo luce ella su atuendo ordinario de pirata, su cabello sujeto en una pañoleta roja, y su corazón late acelerado cuando la ve alejarse de él, el anillo de su madre le quema la mano…"Para la mujer que llena por completo mi vida" decía el anillo y la mujer que llenaba por completo su vida estaba allí delante de él y la iba a dejar ir…

_Corría entre la guardia y los nobles del reino y se abrazaba a ella sujetándola de la espalda y estrechándola amorosamente en sus brazos._

_-Rei no te vayas…te amo…todo lo que hice y dije fue por despecho, quédate y sé la muejr que llena mi vida por completo…-_

Luego volvió de su visión, en verdad eso quería hacer pero no se atrevió, solo lo imaginó, seguía allí parado viéndola partir con el anillo en su mano. Rei antes de abordar lo miró también, tanto le dolía saber que quizá sería la última vez que lo viera…

_Dio la vuelta y corrió desesperada hasta el estrado en que él la esperaba, lo abrazó con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo._

_-Endymion, no amo a Nataku, únicamente te amo a ti, no quiero que te cases con ella porque me harías la mujer más infeliz del universo…- y luego lo besaba amorosamente…_

Pero nada de esto ocurrió, fue un sueño loco de su mente atormentada, nada la detuvo, entró al barco y dio la voz de marcha, la tripulación pirata inició las maniobras para que el "Satán" abandonara las costas de Tokyo de Cristal tras los cañonazos de despedida del pueblo, y Endymion la vió alejarse y no hizo algo para detenerla, Rei parada en la popa del barco se quedó mirando las costas de esa ciudad en que se quedaba el hombre que amaba, separados ambos por malentendidos y orgullo.

El pueblo de Ciudad Rubí recibió a las herederas con tantas muestras de felicidad como en Tokyo de Cristal, fuegos artificiales, la guardia y nobles luciendo sus armaduras rojas con el signo del fénix ocultas tantos años por temor al régimen, el Palacio Rubí decorado como en los días de fiesta y la bella bandera del fénix rojo ondeando en lo alto, Rei entró en su casa, en la casa en que sus recuerdos de niña revivían, la casa en que fue feliz con sus padres sin preocupaciones ni dolores…entró en la sala del trono, y se sentó en el bello trono de oro y rubíes en que tantas veces acompañara a su Padre en las audiencias, había recuperado todo lo suyo…y sin embargo no era feliz..

-¿Pueden dejarme sola?.-dijo la princesa de Tierra de Fuego a su guardia.

-Como ordene majestad…-dijeron los guardias y salieron cerrando la puerta, Rei dio entonces rienda suelta a toda su pena y su dolor, llorando…hasta que una mano cariñosa se posó en su hombro…

-¡Nataku!.- dijo ella y se abrazó del joven, que la estrechó contra su corazón.-¡Volviste!.-

-No podía dejarte sola Sirena…además las noticias corren rápido…Endymion es un imbécil…pero eso ya te lo dije antes ¿Cierto?.- dijo él acariciando el bello rostro de Rei.

-No quiero hablar de él…-dijo Rei llorosa.

-Cierto…no te merece…Dime mejor..¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?.-

-Me voy a ir…-dice ella.

-Pero, tu reino, tu deber…-

-Se todo eso Nataku, pero no creo poder hacer nada por mi reino y mi deber en este estado, necesito irme, además esta vida no es la mía, estoy acostumbrada al mar, a navegar en el "Satán" a viajar, a ser libre, como tu dijiste, sé que si le digo a la tripulación me van a seguir, me iré un tiempo y ya que este lista volveré…-dice ella.-Nataku…una vez me dijiste que nos fuéramos lejos los dos, donde nadie nos molestara, y nos olvidáramos de todo…¿Quieres acompañarme?.- ofrece ella, Nataku la mira, tan hermosa con los rayos del sol en su rostro, amorosamente limpia sus lágrimas.

-Si me hubieras dicho esto antes de ayer me hubiera vuelto loco de felicidad Sirena…pero ahora, sé que lo dices solo por despecho, y no quiero que me aceptes por eso, ni tu ni yo lo merecemos, vamos a hacer algo, tú vas a ese viaje, y si cuando vuelvas te haz curado por completo de su recuerdo…quizá volvamos a hablar…¿Quieres?.- dijo él y la volvió a abrazar.

-Nataku…gracias…-dice ella.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti Sirena…-acaba él.-¿Sabes algo?...Aino sama me convenció, aceptaré el cargo de mi Madre en el Santuario, creo que por fin mi vida tendrá un giro serio, dejaré de ser Nataku Yamada el fugitivo y tendré responsabilidades…-

-Me alegro por ti Nataku…-termina ella.

-Pero lo haré después, ahora tengo que hacer una última cosa como bandido…-dice Nataku divertido.

-¿Qué cosa?...-intrigada Rei.

-Algo personal…dime algo Sirena…¿Cuándo te vas?...-

-Mañana temprano, ya he hablado con Mina y con las chicas, también con Aino sama, él se hará cargo del gobierno mientras regreso…-acaba ella.

-Bien…entonces iré a dormir un poco, promete que estarás bien…-Rei sonríe.-Esa es mi Sirena…-y la besa suavemente en la frente, luego sale de la sala del trono.

Mina permanece al lado de Zeiya en una habitación del palacio rubí, se ha quedado dormida extenuada por el cansancio, una mano se posa en su hombro y ella despierta.

-Nataku…-dice azorada Mina.

-No quiero molestarte…-se disculpa él y se percata de que no sabe bien su nombre…

-Mina…-dice ella comprendiendo.

-Mina…lo siento, es solo que quiero hablar contigo de mi Sirena…-dice él, Mina se acerca junto al joven de cabello plateado hasta la ventana lejos del enfermo.-¿Sabes que mi Sirena se quiere ir?...-dice ansioso.

-Lo sé…me lo dijo a mi primero que a todos.-

-¿Y la vas a dejar que haga eso?...no es su forma de hacer las cosas, si alguien en este mundo es la responsabilidad personificada es ella, me enseñó a no huir de mis responsabilidades y ahora solo se va…-

-Sinceramente Nataku, creo que mi hermana se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida haciendo cosas en función del bien de los demás y ya es momento de que haga algo en función de ella, de lo que decida hacer y como lo decida hacer, todos los de la tripulación se van a ir con ella, va a volver al "Peñón del Diablo" y va a intentar asimilar todo lo que le ha pasado, cuando se sienta mejor volverá, no veo que tenga algo de malo…-asiente Mina.

-Tiene todo de malo, principalmente porque lo hace por "Él" y no lo merece…dime algo…Mina…-dice él recordando su nombre.-¿Qué las detuvo para asesinar a mi prima?.-dice molesto.

-Endymion se va a casar con ella…-

-No es suficiente, es tan malvada y ruin como su madre…¿Qué no sabe eso todo el mundo?.-

-Ella dijo desconocer todas las actividades de su madre y Endymion la apoyo…no tenemos pruebas de que sea diferente así que no pudimos hacer más.- asiente Mina.

-Miente, ella miente, sabía todo esto, incluso participó y ayudó a su madre en varios ataques tanto o más que la misma Beryl, sobretodo luego de que el imbécil de mi hermano comenzó a prestarle más atención a la Sirena la obsesión de la reina y de ella por asesinar a tu hermana era tan grande que ya no sabía exactamente quién la odiaba más, creerme Mina, yo escuchaba a veces sus conversaciones y sus planes a escondidas, esa arpía lo supo todo siempre…-alterado Nataku.

-Pero te repito que no podemos hacer nada…-

-Quizá si podemos…-dice una voz débil tras ellos, Zeiya con los ojos abiertos los miraba.

-¡Zeiya! ¡Despertaste!.- Mina se lanza a la cama y tomando la mano de Zeiya lo mira llorosa. El joven débilmente sonríe.-Nataku…escucha esto…-dice él entrecortadamente.-Un soldado…de la segunda división del ejército que tiene una cicatriz en el ojo derecho…y pídele que te hable de…de…-agotado Zeiya.-Del atentado de Mina…-explica él, luego las fuerzas le faltan y se vuelve a desmayar.

-¡Zeiya! ¡Zeiya!.- llama Mina asustada, el joven se ha quedado casi dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es valiente tu novio Mina…buscaré a ese tipo y hablaré con él, antes dime una cosa, ¿Cuándo se casa mi hermano?.-

-Creo que mañana en la noche…Nataku, ¿no estarás pensando en?...-dice ella.

-Última pregunta…¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la chica que detiene el tiempo?...-acaba el joven "Torbellino Rojo".

-La habitación de Setsuna está justo arriba de esta pero…¿Para qué la quieres ver?.- intrigada Mina.

-Solo curiosidad…bien Mina, me debo ir, tengo demasiado trabajo…una cosa más, no dejes que la Sirena se vaya hasta que yo vuelva, busca algún pretexto, el que sea, ¿Lo prometes?.-dice él.

-Lo prometo…-acaba Mina, el joven sonríe y sale de la alcoba de Zeiya.

En Tokyo de Cristal hay preparativos para la boda del príncipe Endymion, se han colocado los estandartes del reino con la insignia del sol en la bella sala del trono del palacio, los nobles van llegando al lugar ataviados con sus mejores galas, aunque el príncipe ha querido que sea un evento discreto nadie de la nobleza ha podido sustraerse al encanto de presenciar la boda del recién nombrado heredero con la ex princesa del Imperio Lunar, y aunque no muchos estén de acuerdo en ello, han acudido a presentar sus respetos al joven príncipe.

Endymion aguarda al final de la alfombra roja frente a la sala del trono la llegada de la novia, no hay nadie conocido para él en este universo de gente que la presenta sus respetos, Motoki solo se despidió de él diciéndole que no estaba de acuerdo en su boda y luego de discutir un poco y de que Endymion fuera muy grosero con él su amigo se fue con Makoto y ya no lo volvió a ver.

Ataviado con un traje blanco y su capa del mismo tono, espera la llegada de Serena con evidente nerviosismo, el hombre mayor que realizaría la ceremonia, antiguo noble de Tokyo de Cristal que había conocido a su padre aguarda también; un niño pequeño sostiene las coronas de los monarcas de Tokyo de Cristal en un cojín rojo, las coronas que fueran de su Padre y su madre, y el joven príncipe saca de una caja el anillo de su madre, en un momento se lo dará a Serena y ella será la mujer que llene su vida, pero ¿En verdad lo es?...Debajo de todos sus resentimientos, sus celos, los malos entendidos y las heridas que le causó a Rei, sabía que no era así…

La música de la orquesta que anunciaba la aparición de la bella novia lo hizo volver a la realidad, Serena entró en la sala del trono ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco vaporoso y lleno de encajes, un velo cubría su rostro y sus hermosos cabellos dorados trenzados con gracia, sonriente llevaba en sus manos un bello ramo de rosas blancas, y avanzó por la alfombra roja hasta que su mano blanca se unió con la fuerte mano de Endymion y ambos se arrodillaron frente al anciano ministro que dio inicio a la ceremonia, en verdad Endymion solo podía mirar ausente al hombre de la túnica blanca delante de él pero su mente estaba tan lejos que ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras aduladoras que estaba pronunciando, al fin llegó el momento de pronunciar los votos y el corazón del joven empezó a latir acelerado, jamás en su vida había tenido que tomar una decisión como esta, a veces pensaba que había llevado demasiado lejos sus celos y despecho porque Rei prefirió a Nataku y que iba a salir huyendo de allí antes de casarse con esa mujer que no amaba, a veces pensaba que casado con Serena podría olvidar de una vez por todas a Rei y eso lo alentaba, su alma, su mente y su corazón se debatían en una lucha de sentimientos encontrados, era como ir por una vereda y tener de pronto al frente dos caminos, una decisión que tomar y solo una oportunidad para decidir…

-Príncipe Endymion Chiba heredero de Tokyo de Cristal…¿Acepta Usted por esposa a la princesa Serena Tsukino?.- dijo el anciano, Endymion miró indeciso a Serena que le dedicó una sonrisa angelical, y suavemente presionó su mano, era el momento de decidir su vida y su futuro…Tardó tanto en contestar que el anciano ministro le repitió la pregunta.

-Príncipe Endymion Chiba heredero de Tokyo de Cristal…¿Acepta a la princesa Serena Tsukino como su esposa y soberana futura de su reino?.- la gente comienza a murmurar, Endymion sigue perdido en sus dudas, Serena lo mira azorada…

-La acepto…-dijo al fin con voz débil que hizo a la joven rubia respirar aliviada, ¡Endymion ya era suyo! ¡La ambición de su madre se cumplió! ¡Ella sería soberana absoluta de Tokyo de Cristal por derecho propio!.

-Princesa Serena Tsukino, ¿Acepta Usted por esposo al príncipe Endymion soberano de Tokyo de Cristal?.- Serena sonrió satisfecha, era verdad, era su momento, era su triunfo absoluto sobre esa estúpida pirata…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Una gran disculpa por la demora en subir el cap. pero en visperas de volver a clases y con mi otro fic se me dificultó mucho, es terrible tener ya todas las ideas y que te falte tiempo para escribir, pero al fin llegó ¡Solo nos falta uno para el final! gracias a todos los lectores y espero sus comentarios, además les adelanto que les tendré a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio una bella sorpresa en el capítulo final, una sorpresa que he preparado por casi dos meses, asi que...no duden en dejarme reviews que tendrán su recompensa...Gracias infinitas por seguir leyendo y apoyando esta historia que con tanto cariño me esfuerzo en publicar para Ustedes...Atte: Leonor de Éboli ¡Larga vida a Mars y a todos los lectores!.


	22. Chapter 22

EPILOGO

_De nuevo gracias a todos los lectores que han apoyado esta historia, saben que mi esfuerzo y dedicación va para Ustedes…¡Disfruten el gran final de "Pirata de Fuego"!_

_ATTE: Leonor de Éboli._

-Príncipe Endymion Chiba heredero de Tokyo de Cristal…¿Acepta a la princesa Serena Tsukino como su esposa y soberana futura de su reino?.- la gente comienza a murmurar, Endymion sigue perdido en sus dudas, Serena lo mira azorada…

-La acepto…-dijo al fin con voz débil que hizo a la joven rubia respirar aliviada, ¡Endymion ya era suyo! ¡La ambición de su madre se cumplió! ¡Ella sería soberana absoluta de Tokyo de Cristal por derecho propio!.

-Princesa Serena Tsukino, ¿Acepta Usted por esposo al príncipe Endymion soberano de Tokyo de Cristal?.- Serena sonrió satisfecha, era verdad, era su momento, era su triunfo absoluto sobre esa estúpida pirata…

Antes de que la princesa Serena pueda contestar, las luces del bello recinto se apagan de imprevisto, un grito de espanto escapa de todas las gargantas, los guardias irrumpen en la sala de la ceremonia y en ese momento las luces regresan, Serena mira terriblemente azorada que Endymion a su lado ha desaparecido.

-¡Endymion! ¡Endymion! ¡Dónde está Endymion!.- dice totalmente fuera de sí sujetando al anciano celebrante por el cuello de la camisa.

-Calma majestad…nadie sabe dónde está…-asustado el dignatario. Ella lo suelta al fin.

-¡Busquen a Endymion!.- dice dirigiéndose hacia los guardias, luego sumamente contrariada abandona la sala de la boda arrojando a su paso los adornos florales, lanza el bello ramo de rosas blancas al piso y lo patea, su bello rostro demudado e irreconocible mira a la gente con furia, los invitados murmuran en voz baja sobre el extraño acontecimiento, y la novia abandona la sala dando un fuerte portazo.

Rei baja del hermoso carruaje de oro con las insignias del Fénix y es escoltada por la guardia de Tierra de Fuego, ataviada con el hermoso vestido rojo y el cabello bellamente trenzado con la corona de ciudad rubí, cerca del muelle hondean las velas rojizas del "Satán" con el fénix alado en ellas, la tripulación pirata la mira bajar y corre a su encuentro.

-¡Capitana!.- dicen los bravos marinos viéndola llegar y la rodean felices, Rei se acerca a ellos sonriente, solo Yuichirou, el segundo al mando del "Satán" permanece alejado de la tripulación mirando pensativo a su capitana.

-¡Ursusus, Aoi, Kiyama!- saluda la joven, los piratas se detienen antes de que ella llegue y la miran asombrados.-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta ella la verlos.

-Es que…creo que ya no es más nuestra capitana, sino una princesa…-dice el enorme gigante Ursus.

-No digan eso, sigo siendo la misma, es solo que las personas de ciudad rubí insisten en que use esta ropa incómoda, pero no tengo intención de soportarlo por más tiempo, escuchen esto, nos vamos…-dice ella.

-¿A dónde?.- pregunta extrañado uno de los piratas.

-Volveremos al mar, a enfrentar tempestades y a buscar aventuras, regresamos al "Peñón del Diablo".- dice Rei sonriente, todos los marinos estallan en gritos de júbilo, algunos lanzan sus sombreros al viento y gritan vivas a su capitana.

-¡Sabíamos que esta vida no era para Usted mi señora!.- dice emocionado otro de los piratas.

-¿Está segura de lo que está haciendo?...Ahora tiene todo por lo que luchó. - dice Kiyama a Rei.

-Estoy segura, jamás he estado más segura de algo…-asiente ella.-¿Entonces qué dicen?...¿Quién viene conmigo?.- pregunta Rei, todos los bravos marinos gritan al unísono emocionados.

-Capitana..¿Para cuándo preparamos al "Satán"?-pregunta Ursus.

-Para el atardecer, quiero que la noche nos encuentre ya en altamar.- dice ella.-Asi que encárguense de todo, tiene una orden firmada por mí para abastecer provisiones, armamento y todo lo que haga falta, el viaje será lago y no tengo pensado represar pronto…-acaba la joven princesa alargando a Ursus un pergamino de papel con el sello del fénix estampado en él.

-¡Ya lo han oído hijos del océano! ¡Tenemos ordenes que cumplir así que a preparar el "Satán".- casi ruge Ursus y todos los piratas se dispersan por el muelle del lugar, únicamente Yuichirou queda parado mirando a Rei.

-¿Yuichirou?...¿Ocurre algo malo?...creí que serías el primero en alegrarte por esto, nunca te ha gustado estar en tierra más de lo necesario.- dice Rei mirando a su amigo que sonríe amargamente.

-Estaría feliz si esta decisión la hubiese tomado por gusto capitana, y no por cobardía…-dice el joven de cabello castaño.

-¡Yuichirou!.- le lanza ella molesta.

-Si capitana…alguien tiene que decírselo, desde niños hemos sido amigos, casi como hermanos, la conozco perfectamente y usted a mí, ambos nos hemos salvado la vida muchas veces, hemos luchado juntos, hemos curados muestras heridas, por mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de Usted…-lanza él.

-Yuichirou…porfavor…no digas eso…-ella lo mira tristemente.

-Es la verdad…jamás le dije nada porque dentro de mi siempre supe la clase de cariño que me tenía, de amigos, de hermanos, y lo asumí perfectamente, aún más cuando se enamoró del General Endymion, la vi por vez primera amar a alguien, transformarse en una mujer plena y completa, y entonces mi amor se volvió admiración, una admiración total a alguien que luchaba siempre por sus ideales y que amaba sin importarle las diferencias o todo lo que la separaba de él, ¿Y ahora?...¿Simplemente se da por vencida?...¿Solo huye luego de tanto luchar?.- pregunta él.

-No hay nada por lo cual luchar Yuichirou…-explica ella amargamente.

-Si su abuelo la viera, él que la educó para nunca darse por vencida, seguramente estaría decepcionado…-dice el marino. Rei lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos.-Perdóneme capitana pero es la verdad, se equivoca si cree que Kondo Saburo la entrenó para recuperar su reino o para asesinar a la reina Serenity o para buscar venganza, la entrenó para no darse por vencida, para buscar la felicidad, para vivir…y para vivir feliz, ¡Esa es su verdadera batalla capitana y la está perdiendo!.- dice él desesperado tomándola de los hombros. –Yo he comprendido eso a tiempo, y ahora que tengo a alguien a quien amo y me ama…-

-¿Setsuna?.- cuestiona Rei, el joven sonriente asiente.

-Tengo la dicha de que ella me quiera, de que corresponda a mis sentimientos y que haya aceptado compartir su vida conmigo, no quiero seguir siendo un pirata, un hombre sin patria y sin futuro, quiero tener una vida, una vida feliz porque tengo derecho a ella, y si el destino me regala el amor de alguien como ella voy a tomar la felicidad con ambas manos y a no dejarla ir jamás…-explica Yuichirou.-Eso debía hacer Usted capitana…-

-Entonces no me acompañarás en este viaje…-dice Rei.

-No, he encontrado mi lugar capitana, y quiero quedarme aquí.- termina él. Rei le sonríe y toma sus manos.

-Setsuna es la mejor persona que conozco, y ha sufrido mucho, sé que solo alguien como tú puede curar su corazón atormentado, estoy feliz por ella y por tí…y gracias por hablarme con la verdad…hermano…-acaba ella sonriente.

-Tenía que hacerlo.-acaba él.-Y ojalá no sea tarde para que rectifique su decisión capitana.-acaba el joven y se aleja del muelle dejando sola a Rei, ella voltea la mirada al horizonte, sabe que ya es tarde para ella porque a estas horas Endymion debe estar casado con la princesa Serena, y de nuevo una lágrima escapa de sus bellos ojos…¿Por qué lloras tonto corazón?...parece decirse ella misma.-Tu lo dejaste ir, tu decidiste que fuera así, entonces ¿Por qué sientes que todo lo que hiciste no tiene sentido sin él a tu lado?...furiosa se limpia las lágrimas del rostro y sube al carro que avanza por las calles de ciudad Rubí rumbo a Palacio.

Una fuerte bofetada en el rostro hizo que Endymion reaccionara y despertara del extraño letargo en que se hallaba sumido…

-¡Despierta ya! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan delicado?.- dice el hombre a su lado, Endymion abre los ojos y mira el rostro de Nataku que sonríe irónico a su lado, intenta levantase pero está atado a una silla en un cuarto oscuro, como una mazmorra.

-¡Tú!.- ruge molesto Endymion-¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame!.- se revuelve él entre las sogas que lo aprisionan.

-Tranquilo hermano, te vas a lastimar, además no es forma de tratar al hombre que te salvó de cometer el error más grande de tu vida…-Endymion mira al joven intrigado.-O si, creo que se me pasó la mano de sedante, ¿no recuerdas?...Te ibas a casar con la bruja de mi prima únicamente por estúpido…-explica Nataku.

-¡Te atreviste a secuestrarme! ¡Imbécil! ¿Con qué derecho te metes en mi vida?.- pregunta Endymion furiosos aún revolviéndose entre las sogas que lo aprisionan.

-Créeme hermano que tu vida me tiene sin cuidado, pero para mi desgracia, mi Sirena te ama, y si las estupideces que haces la dañan entonces sí me incumbe…-dice el hombre de cabello plateado.

-Te equivocas, ella no me ama a mí, te ama a ti, lo sé, los vi en la Selva de la Muerte, cuando derrotaron a la reina, ella te besó….- lanza furioso Endymion.

-¿Era solo eso?...vaya que eres estúpido hermanito.- acaba Nataku riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Te burlas! ¡Te ríes de mí! Pues ahora ya no me importa! ¡Te odio, te detesto con todo mi corazón porque ella te ama y porque yo no puedo vivir con ese dolor!...-

-Te equivocas…ella no me ama de la misma forma que te ama a ti, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, te diré la verdad, allá adentro, cuando luchamos contra el caos, ¿sabes cuál fue el recuerdo que le dio fuerzas para vencer?...¡Fuiste tú!¿Sabes qué paso ese día en la Selva de la Muerte?...ella me confesó que te ama, y yo acepté alejarme de ella, nos despedimos y le desee suerte a tu lado, ella me dio un beso de despedida porque entonces estaba segura de amarte a ti…-dice Nataku, Endymion solo escucha con actitud ausente, como quien escucha algo lejano.

-¿A mi?...¿Me ama a mi?...-dice desconcertado.

-Las mujeres suelen siempre escoger lo peor…pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?...-continúa Nataku.

-Entonces por qué no me dijo nada…-

-Iba a decírtelo, y justo cuando iba decidida a todo, con el corazón en la mano, te escuchó anunciar tu estúpida boda con mi prima…¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo se sintió? ¿De todo lo que sufrió?...Haz derramado muchas lágrimas de sus lindos ojos y solo por eso debía cortarte el cuello…-acaba Nataku acercando el arma a Endymion.-Pero si te mato ella sufriría más, y toda su vida ha sido una continua sucesión de desgracias y tristezas, así que si ella cree ser feliz con un bicho como tú a su lado vamos a darle gusto.- termina el joven.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?.- pregunta Endymion.

-Primero por estúpido…y segundo porque amo demasiado a mi Sirena, y no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir toda su vida por ti…-

-¿Quieres decir que me secuestraste solo por eso?.- cuestiona el joven.

-En parte, ya demás para que supieras que la bruja de mi prima te engañó todo el tiempo, ella estaba enterada de todo lo que su madre y Beryl planeaban y hacían, y en ocasiones hasta les ayudaba, ¿Sabías que ella mandó poner precio a la cabeza de mi Sirena y de su hermana Minako?...- Endymion mira al joven de ojos dorados totalmente desconcertado.

-¡Mientes!.- dice molesto.-

-Sabía que no me ibas a creer, así que traje a un testigo…-de las sombras de la mazmorra aparece Setsuna que se acerca al joven.

-Príncipe Endymion…-dice ella.

-Bien chica del tiempo…muéstrale al señor incrédulo la visión que motivó a mi Sirena a rechazarlo, la parte en que él muere…-Setsuna colocó sus dos manos a los lados de la cabeza de Endymion y proyectó las imágenes de la visión en la que por defender a Rei la Reina Serenity lo asesinaba sin piedad en la plaza de Tokyo de Cristal enterrando una lanza en su pecho, la visión es tan real que Endymion casi siente la punta de la lanza y grita aterrado.

-Lo siento…a veces no mido la fuerza de las visiones…-se disculpa ella.-Lo que ha visto es lo que yo le dije a Rei, lo que pudo ocurrir si usted se quedaba en el Peñón del Diablo y ella y Usted se unían en ese momento, por eso Rei decidió entregarlo al reino lunar aquella vez y negar su amor, para que creyendo que no lo amaba pudiera estar seguro de nuevo comprometido con la princesa Serena, todo lo que ha dicho Nataku es verdad, la princesa siempre estuvo enterada de todo, varias veces intentó matar a Rei, estaba celosa y es natural, estaba obsesionada con Usted…-explica Setsuna.

-Ella siempre ha sido tan artera y ruin como su madre, era lógico que cayeras en su juego, te habrías casado con esa bruja y habrías sido infeliz toda tu vida, y ahora yo, tu hermano renegado, el paria, el delincuente, el hombre que más odias sobre la faz de la tierra te va a regalar tu felicidad…-y tomando el cuchillo de su bota derecha corta las sogas que aprisionan a Endymion y lo deja en libertad, el joven se levanta y frota sus adoloridas muñecas.-Estamos en las mazmorras del Palacio de Ciudad Rubí, en una hora mi Sirena va a irse de aquí, está tan triste por tu supuesta boda que ha renunciado a su cargo y se va a ir con la tripulación a un viaje que le ayude a curar sus heridas, heridas que has causado en su mayor parte tú…-dijo Nataku.

-¿Irse?...pero…¿Por cuánto tiempo?.- Endymion intrigado.

-Solo ella lo sabrá, y tú y yo sabemos que cuando a mi Sirena se le mete algo en la cabeza ni los mismos infiernos la hacen cambiar de opinión, bien hermano, he cumplido con salvarte de las garras de esa bruja hipócrita, y con mostrarte los motivos que llevaron a mi Sirena a rechazarte, no puedo hacer más, eres libre de hacer lo que mejor te parezca, sabes dónde queda el muelle y sabes dónde queda tu reino, tienes todos los elementos para tomar una decisión y yo no puedo hacer más por ti…-termina el joven de cabello plateado dándole la espalda y saliendo de allí junto con Setsuna, Endymion se queda solo en la cámara alumbrada solo por una vela, todo lo que le han dicho tiene sentido, un doloroso sentido que lo hace comprender que cada acto de Rei tenía una razón poderosa, una razón llamada amor…lo amaba a él, lo amo todo el tiempo, ¿y él?...¿Qué hizo cuando ella más lo necesitaba?...darle la espalda, herirla, decirle todas esas cosas horribles que su corazón despechado le dictaba…buscó en su bolso, el anillo de su madre estaba allí, lo sacó y lo miró a la luz de la vela, la inscripción seguía allí:

"_Para la mujer que llena por completo mi vida"_

Siempre supo quién era es mujer, la hermosa pirata con la que luchó por primera vez aquella noche de neblina en el puerto de Tokyo de Cristal cuando los piratas robaron aquel cargamento de perlas, ese día, cuando en medio de la pelea se cruzaron sus espadas y también sus ojos, él supo que ella era esa mujer, luego en ciudad Rubí cuando detrás del antifaz rojo ella lo besó, lo encadenó por completo al embrujo de sus amor, ya no había duda, ella era su destino, su felicidad, su amor, y la única mujer que era digna de llevar el anillo de su madre estaba por irse en ese barco a tierras lejanas y quizá no regresara jamás…¿Qué haría él?...¿La iba a dejar ir?...

En el muelle de ciudad Rubí atardece ya, los rayos del sol que se oculta en el horizonte pintan de rojo las olas del mar y enrojecen aún más las velas del "Satán" que se hincan con el viento, los soldados con las insignias del fénix hacen guardia en la bahía, mientras los amigos de Rei miran como la tripulación del "Satán" ha abordado ya subiendo las últimas cajas con provisiones, Rei, con su traje pirata habitual y la roja pañoleta sujetando sus rebeldes cabellos se despide de sus amigos.

-Haruka, Michiru, fue un honor y un placer haberlas conocido y luchado a su lado…-dice ella, Michiru la abraza efusivamente.

-No…gracias a ti Rei por ayudarnos a ser libres y recuperar nuestro pasado…-acaba la joven de cabello aguamarina.

-Eres una gran líder, me siento orgullosa de haber peleado contigo…-Haruka estrecha su mano con fuerza. Rei sonriente une las manos de sus amigas.

-Ustedes que tienen la dicha de amar y ser amadas, no dejen que nada ni nadie condene o dañe su amor…-dijo Rei.

-Lo haremos…-asiente Haruka pasando su brazo por los hombros de la princesa de ciudad Turquesa.

-Makoto…-continúa Rei, la alta muchacha se abraza de ella llorosa.

-Te echaré me menos amiga…-

-Y yo a ti…creo que ahora si estas enamorada del chico correcto…¿Cierto?.-al lado de Makoto sonríe Motoki.

-Cuida mucho de mi amiga y hazla feliz…-le dice Rei al joven Rubio.

-Lo haré, Rei, en verdad quiero que sepas que siento mucho que Endymion no haya entendido, me hubiera gustado que mi amigo y tú…-insiste Motoki.

-Esta bien Motoki, no todo en la vida puede ser perfecto…¿Cierto?...-cuestiona ella.-Háganme un favor, cuando regrese déjenme ser la madrina de su primer niño, porque Mako chan dijo que quiere tener siete…¿Cierto?.- acaba Rei, Makoto sonrojada se abraza de su prometido.

-U ocho…uno nunca sabe…-completa Motoki enlazando cariñoso a su novia por el talle.

-Ami…-dijo Rei, Ami la abraza.

-Cuídate mucho amiga, y por favor no te quedes lejos de los que te queremos demasiado tiempo…-dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-Prometo que regresaré, y tú promete que vas a ser muy feliz…-

-Eso te lo puedo prometer yo Rei…la cuidaré y la haré feliz.-completa a su lado Taiki.

Enseguida, Rei se acerca a los Aino y a Mina, la Señora Aino la abraza con fuerza.

-Rei hija…siempre que todo parece estar en paz tú nos abandonas, como cuando eras pequeña…-llorosa la señora.

-Esta vez es diferente, regresaré…gracias por todo…-asiente ella y besa la frente de la buena señora.-Aino sama, gracias por aceptar cuidar del gobierno de mi reino mientras vuelvo.-

-Espero que no se haga crónico y regreses pronto, estoy viejo hija y esta ciudad necesita de ti…-acaba el buen señor.

-Procuraré regresar pronto.- termina ella, finalmente Mina se abraza a ella llorosa.-Vamos Mina no seas tan infantil…-dice ella.

-Hermana…¿Estás segura de quererte ir?.- insiste Mina.-Debieras esperar a Nataku…-

-No tengo nada qué esperar y menos a Nataku, lo que debía decirle se lo he dicho ya…-acaba Rei.-Deja de llorar y ocúpate del gobierno de Tierra de Luz y de cuidar A Zeiya, quiero que cuando regrese tengas ya la buena noticia de que voy a ser tía…-acaba ella. Mina se sonroja vivamente.

-Rei, ese día, cuando me hirieron en Tokyo de Cristal, tuve un sueño en que vi a papá y mamá, ellos me dijeron que deseaban que fueras feliz, que ambas lo fuéramos…-

-Lo siento mucho Mina, pero no siempre pueden ser felices todos los finales, mi vida tiene un destino trazado y por el momento la felicidad no está en él.-termina ella.-Cuídate mucho…-acaba ella. Setsuna aparece y Yuichirou la sujeta cariñosamente del talle.

-Rei…-dice la joven tomando las manos de ella.-Tú me enseñaste a vencer mis miedos, gracias a ti recuperé la confianza en mí misma y recuperé mi vida y mi legado, e incluso encontré la felicidad…-acaba mirando al joven pirata.-Si solo esperaras un momento….

-¿Qué afán de todos porque espere?...Mina, tú…¿Qué ocurre?.- intrigada Rei.

-Es solo que no quisiéramos que se fuera capitana…-asiente Yuichirou.

-¿Capitana?...¿En qué quedamos tú y yo?.- ofendida Rei.

-Hermana…-murmura él, Rei une las manos de Setsuna y del segundo del "Satán".

-Hazla feliz, ambos lo merecen…-y sigue su camino hacia el muelle, el señor Tomoe con la pequeña en brazos se acerca a ella, Rei sonriente toma en brazos a la bebé.  
-Te echaré de menos linda…-la besa en la frente.-Cuídela mucho señor Tomoe…-

-Ella te echará de menos también Rei, todos lo haremos…-Rei devuelve a la bebé a su padre y esta empieza a llorar y le alarga los brazos, al fin se dirige al muelle dejando atrás a todos sus amigos, algunas de las chicas lloran, Mina se acerca a Setsuna.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Nataku?...¿Logró algo?.-

-Lo intentó…pero dejó la decisión final en manos de Endymion…-murmura Setsuna. Rei sigue avanzando por las maderas del muelle hasta el lugar en que el "Satán" está preparado, los piratas le alargan la escalera de soga para que aborde, y antes de abordar dirige una última mirada a sus amigas, agita la mano en señal de despedida y toma con sus manos la escalera, sube su pié derecho en ella…

-¡Rei!.- se escucha una voz que desgarra el silencio de la tarde, ella instintivamente vuelve el rostro, empujando a los guardias aparece Endymion, corriendo desesperado hacia ella, Rei lo mira y no sabe si lo que está viendo es real o es una alucinación de su mente atormentada, el joven sigue corriendo, atraviesa la bahía en que esperan todos, y corre hacia el muelle, entonces Rei se convence de que es real, y corre a su encuentro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Endymion!.- dice ella, ambos se encuentran en medio del muelle, ella se lanza en los brazos del joven que la estrechan amorosos, se unen en un abrazo desesperado, fuerte, como tratando ambos de convencerse de que esto está pasando.

-No te vayas…te amo…-dice él estrechándola contra su corazón.

-Te amo también Endymion…-le contesta ella, al fin se separan y él sujeta el bello rostro de la joven pirata en sus manos, y sin poderse contener más la besa apasionadamente, Rei corresponde a ese beso, el beso que termina de una vez con el equívoco de sus vidas sin que ninguno de los dos diga una sola palabra…

A lo lejos todos miran la escena sonriendo…

-Lo merecía…Rei merecía esto.- murmura Michiru.

-Te dije que Endymion no podía ser tan estúpido para dejarla ir…-acaba Motoki sonriente dirigiéndose a su novia.-¡Muy bien amigo hasta que haces algo inteligente!.- le grita el joven rubio a su ex compañero de armas.

-Mamá, Papá, gracias, sé que Ustedes ayudaron a que ocurriera…-exclama Minako mirando al cielo, en el muelle los piratas del "Satán" gritan jubilosos y lanzan cañonazos al aire como hacían siempre que había fiesta, Endymion sujeta a Rei del talle y la levanta en alto dando vueltas mientras la luz de la tarde tiñe de rojo el ambiente…

A lo lejos, subido en el techo de una de las casas cercanas al muelle, una sombra contempla la escena…

-Bien por ti Sirena…espero que seas feliz, y bien por ti hermano, después de todo el destino y la fortuna te siguen sonriendo…-acaba el hombre subido en el techo.-Les deseo lo mejor a los dos …-y desparece de allí entre remolinos de aire flotando en el cielo.

En el muelle, Endymion ha bajado a Rei y se hinca delante de ella.

-Rei, antes de que otra cosa pase…¿Quieres ser la mujer que llena por completo mi vida?.-pregunta el joven.

-Endymion…no deseo otra cosa…¡Te amo!.- explica Rei, Él coloca el anillo de su madre en la delicada mano de la capitana del "Satán" y la sortija parece quedarle a la perfección, y la abraza con fuerza.

-¿Qué haremos con el "Satán" y con la tripulación?.- pregunta Rei a Endymion.-Deseaban tanto hacer este viaje…

-Pues entonces hagámoslo…Señorita Rei Hino, princesa de Tierra de Fuego y capitana de los Piratas de Fuego, desde este momento la secuestro y no la devolveré a su hogar hasta que me canse de hacerla feliz…-dijo Endymion y levantó en brazos a Rei.

-¿No tiene miedo acaso que yo no desee ir General Endymion?...¿Qué hay si me niego?.- dice ella envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del joven.

-Tengo armas para vencerla señorita pirata…-dice él y la vuelve a besar con fuerza…

-Creo que me ha vencido al fin General Endymion…-termina ella, Endymion la baja y ambos tomados de la mano suben al barco…

-¡Que están haciendo! –Se alarma Ami, a su aldo Taiki sonríe.

-¿No es obvio?...parece que adelantarán su luna de miel…-dijo Makoto. Rei y Endymion aparecen en la popa del barco, Endymion sujeta a Rei por la cintura.

-¡Levar Anclas!.- dice ella con fuerte voz y toda la tripulación del "Satán" repite la orden, las velas rojas del barco se hinchan con el viento y la nave pirata empieza a avanzar por el océano, Rei y Endymion agitan la mano despidiéndose de todos los que quedan en el muelle…

Ha pasado un mes, un mes sin tener noticias de Endymion, serena ha vivido es emes en palacio atendida solícitamente por todos, pero deprimid y aisalda en sus habitaciones, temprano por la mañana en la ciudad de Tokyo de Cristal alguien llama a la puerta del cuarto de la princesa Serena. Ella tarda en abrir…

-Señora, tengo orden de mandarla llamar, la espera en la sala del trono…-dice la doncella.

-¿Quién me espera? ¿Endymion? ¿Volvió Endymion?.- cuestiona ella.

-No lo sé señora, solo me enviaron por Usted, todos están reunidos en la sala del trono y quieren que vaya…-acaba la joven doncella y abandona el pasillo, el corazón de Serena late acelerado, quizá Endymion regresó, quizá la guardia lo encontró al fin, entra en su habitación y se pone el mejor vestido que tiene, peina sus hermosos cabellos rubios, se maquilla levemente, y sale al fin, camina por los pasillos hasta la sala del trono, dos guardias de Tokyo de Cristal le franquean el paso abriendo las pesadas puertas.

-¡La princesa Serena!.- anuncia uno de ellos, entonces la bella joven entra en la sala del trono, todos los nobles de la ciudad que ella conocía tan bien están presentes, y se inclinan cuando entra, junto al trono vacío, están todas las herederas del Antiguo Poder ataviadas con sus trajes de princesa, la mirada de Serena se detiene aterrada en Mina que sostiene del hombro a un vendado y convaleciente Zeiya Kou, su rostro se pone pálido, busca con la mirada a Endymion y no lo encuentra, tampoco Rei está allí, al canciller Aino es el que habla primero.

-Princesa Serena hija de la Reina Serenity, sea bienvenida a su juicio…-dice al fin.

-¿Juicio?...¿A qué se refieren todos?...-aterrada ella.

-Usted lo sabe mejor que nosotros princesa, ahora que ya no es la prometida del Príncipe Endymion se ha terminado su inmunidad y deberá responder a todos sus crímenes…-contesta el canciller Aino.

-Ya he dicho que yo no sabía nada sobre lo que mi madre hacía…-trata de defenderse ella.

-¡Silencio!.- lanza Takedo Aino.-Limítese a hablar cuando se le pregunte…que pase el primer testigo…-de entre la gente aparece al frente de la sala un guardia del imperio lunar.-Diga lo que sepa…-

-El General de segunda división Lot Mayid me informó durante la batalla en el Santuario que la princesa Serena había ofrecido una enorme recompensa a quien asesinara a Sailor Mars o a Minako Aino…-dice él.

-¡Miente!.- ruge furiosa Serena.-¡No creerán en la palabra de un simple guardia!.- dice ella.

-Pero quizá crean en la mía, este hombre me confesó lo mismo a mí en batalla y afortunadamente pude llegar a tiempo de impedir que Lot Mayid asesinara a la hija del canciller Aino, cada palabra es verdad, y el mismo general lo podría haber constatado si no hubiera muerto en condiciones tan extrañas…-lanza Zeiya agotado.

-¿Qué responde a eso princesa?.- cuestiona el canciller Aino.

-Que soy inocente y que nadie de los que están aquí tiene la más mínima autoridad para juzgarme…-dice ella.

-Quizá ellos no, pero yo sí…-dice una voz potente a sus espaldas, todos en la sala caen de rodillas, Serena vuelve la vista y se topa con un hombre vestido con túnica blanca y que porta el báculo sagrado de Sacerdote del Santuario, Nataku avanza por en medio de la sala y se acerca al trono, en el que toma asiento, todas las princesa lo saludan con una inclinación de cabeza, Serena desconcertada lo mira.

-Creo que no estaba enterada de que su primo Nataku Yamada hijo de Diana Tsukino sacerdotisa del Santuario y primogénito del Rey Tamahome de Tokyo de Cristal ha aceptado ocupar el cargo que le corresponde en ausencia de su hermano Endymion…-dice Takedo Aino. Nataku la mira duramente.

-Creo pueblo de Tokio de Cristal que la palabra de su soberano será tomada como un testimonio de excepción en este juicio…-dice Nataku duramente.-Yo puedo constatar que esta mujer estuvo enterad todo el tiempo de los planes de su madre y de Beryl y que en varios de 

ellos tomó parte activa en varios de ellos, yo mismo la escuché varias veces cuando planeaba con su madre las emboscadas para las piratas, en ciudad Turquesa, en ciudad Centella, aquí mismo el día de los festejos de Independencia…por mi honor y la memoria de mis padres juro que es culpable…-un murmullo de acusaciones se levanta en la sala, todos los nobles de la ciudad murmuran en contra de Serena, que los mira aterrada.

-Princesa Serena…este tribunal ha sido bastante informado sobre los hechos como para dictar un veredicto…sabe que el castigo a la traición es la muerte…-lanza Takedo Aino…Serena se siente perdida, busca con sus ojos a todas las princesa que la miran con la misma dureza que Nataku…entonces usa su último recurso.

-¡Porfavor piedad! ¡Porfavor!.- acaba llorosa lanzándose al suelo frente al trono de Nataku, otro murmullo de desaprobación en la sala. Nataku levanta su mano y todos guardan silencio.

-Pueblo de Tokyo de Cristal, herederas del Antiguo Orden, creo que después de todo ella tiene razón…además de todo es mi prima, es mi familia, así que yo le perdono la vida…-dice él, Serena levanta la vista y esboza una sonrisa de triunfo.-Si querida prima, te perdono la vida si uno solo de los que están aquí habla en tu favor y te la perdona…-dijo Nataku, de nuevo el rostro de Serena se aterra.-Si no hay nadie que hable por ti y que te perdone, entonces morirás en la horca mañana…-acaba duramente Nataku. Serena mira a los nobles, todos la miran con dureza, ella recuerda cuando siendo princesa humillo a muchos de ellos, trató con despotismo a sus damas de compañía, hijas de muchos de ellos, o castigó injustificadamente a varios nobles despojándolos por berrinche de sus propiedades…no, ninguno de los nobles hablaría por ella, sus ojos ansioso buscan ahora a las herederas, Ami y Taiki la miran duramente, ni pensar en las princesas de ciudad Ámbar y Turquesa que con los brazos cruzados la fulminaban con la mirada, la bruja de Setsuna con su estúpido esposo pirata tampoco lo harían, la princesa de ciudad Centella y el coronel Motoki menos aun, del oro lado de la sala solo quedaban Yaten Kou y el canciller Aino, y mirándola con odio mal contenido, Zeiya sujeto de los hombros de Minako Aino…por primera vez en su vida Serena Tsukino tembló de pies a cabeza y aterrada comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Yo hablaré por ella…-dijo una voz bastante conocida a sus espaldas, de nuevo todos los presentes cayeron de rodillas, Serena volteó la cabeza, y vio aparecer a Rei Hino, princesa de Tierra de Fuego, que entraba en la sala del brazo de Endymion.

-Endymion…-dice murmura ella azorada mirando al joven.

-Serena…-dice el joven.-Creo que ya se conocen, pero no está de más presentarlas, Serena, mi esposa, Rei Hino Princesa de Tierra de Fuego…-dijo Endymion, Serena miró a Rei que sonreía mientras Endymion la sostenía amorosamente por el talle.

-Tu…tu esposa…-dice ella cayendo de rodillas al suelo con la mirada ausente.

-Pueblo de Tokyo de Cristal, yo quiero habalar a favor de esta mujer, mi esposo y yo estábamos en un viaje cuando nos enteramos de este juicio y quise regresar porque no podía dejar que juzgaran a la princesa Serena de esta manera, este nuevo gobierno que se jacta de haber devuelto a la Tierra la Paz no puede condenar a muerte a una persona, sin importar lo que ella o su madre hayan hecho…yo que he sido muy dañada por los actos de la princesa y de la reina su madre, pido piedad para ella, rey Nataku…-dice Rei firmemente. Un nuevo murmullo llena la sala.

-¡Crees que necesito de tu compasión Rei Hino! ¡Jamás! ¡Soy culpable de todo lo que hayan dicho y más! ¡Yo asesiné a esos hombres! ¡Intenté asesinar a Zeiya y hubiera asesinado a cualquiera por ti Endymion!.- dice ella ya totalmente fuera de sí e intenta acercarse al joven, un guardia le impide pasar y la detiene.

-Porfavor, contrólese princesa Serena, está perdiendo su oportunidad de salvarse..-instruye Takedo Aino.

-¡No quiero salvarme! ¡Si debo agradecerle mi vida a esta maldita pirata prefiero morir!.- lanza furiosa Serena con el rostro inyectado de odio, sin que nadie lo pueda vitar, toma una daga que cuelga del cinto de uno de los guardias e intenta herirse en el corazón, rápidamente Yaten 

y Motoki corren hacia ella y se la retiran de las manos con mucho esfuerzo, el odio ponía en ella fuerzas sobrehumanas, al fin le arrebatan la daga y Serena cae al suelo llorando.

-¿Aún crees que perdonarle la vida está bien?.- cuestiona Nataku a Rei.

-Aún lo creo Nataku…está enferma, trastornada, no es consciente de sus actos…por favor…-suplica Rei.

-Princesa Rei…-dice Nataku solemnemente.-Di mi palabra de que si una sola persona de esta sala hablaba a su favor se le perdonaría la vida…y lo cumpliré, únicamente que no puedo arriesgar al Nuevo Orden a que la hija de una traidora como ella amenace en el futuro la seguridad del reino, así que tomaré otras medidas…-acaba Nataku.-Ordeno que la princesa Serena sea trasladada a una choza abandonada en el Bosque del Silencio, en donde permanecerá custodiada por unos guardias y podrá hacer su vida normal yo mismo me encargaré de que no le falte nada, una mujer sorda la atenderá para que no pueda perturbarla con sus locuras, y allí permanecerá intentando que la soledad de ese lugar encuentre la redención que necesita su atormentado corazón…-dicta Nataku.-¡Llévensela de aquí!.- acaba el joven, dos guardias levantan a Serena del suelo y ella dirige una última mirada de odio a Rei, que sostiene su mirada y le sonríe.

-No te debo nada Rei Hino…te sigo odiando igual o más que antes…-lanza ella antes de desaparecer, al fin las puertas se cierran tras ella.

-Esta acudiencia ha terminado…-dice el canciller Aino, y los nobles abandonan la sala, entonces en Mina la primera en correr hacia Rei.

-¡Rei volviste!.- dice abrazándola, todas las chicas corren hacia ella.

-¡Mina, Makoto, Ami…chicas! ¡Me alegra verlas!.-

-Creímos que le habían tomado gusto al viaje…-sonriente Motoki estrechando la mano de Endymion.

-Sinceramente así era, pero Rei se empeñó en venir a juicio y regresamos, la verdad solo venimos a ver cómo han estado y en mi caso a firmar mi dimisión al trono de Tokyo de Cristal, creo que el que debe gobernar esta ciudad es el verdadero hijo primogénito de Tamahome, mi hermano Nataku Chiba, rey de Tokyo de Cristal…-dijo Endymion, Nataku caminó hacia él y los dos hermanos se estrecharon en un abrazo sincero.

-Jamás creí que alguien como tú sería tan buen gobernante, hemos sabido las reformas que has hecho, no mas prisioneros en las minas, libertad de comercio, de expresión, de fronteras…-dice Endymion.-Papá estaría orgulloso de ti.

-La impresión es mutua hermano, nunca creí que tú, el pedestal de la responsabilidad y de la perfección le hubiese tomado tanto gusto a la vida de pirata…- acaba Nataku.

-Esa vida tiene sus encantos…y yo hermano, gracias a ti he encontrado a mi propio encanto…-termina Endymion mirando a Rei que saluda a Haruka y Michiru.

-Créeme que me alegro por ti y por mi Sire…Por Rei…-se corrige Nataku.

-Puedes nombrarla como gustes, no me molesta…-sonriente Endymion.

-Y a mí me gusta que me llames así…-asiente Rei tras ellos y da un beso a Nataku en la mejilla.-Endymion me contó lo que hiciste por nosotros, Gracias Nataku, eres un ángel…-dice Rei.

-No tienes que agradecer Sirena, ambos son las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo y el que sean felices me hace feliz a mí…-acaba el joven de cabello plateado.

-¿Y qué harán ahora Rei?.- pregunta Makoto.

-Regresamos a ciudad Rubí, hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo y es hora de retomar nuestras responsabilidades…-dice ella.

-¿Y que hay con su boda?...-dijo Mina intrigada.

-Bueno…la verdad nos casamos en una isla del Sur casi enseguida que salimos del puerto…-explica Endymion.- A mí con eso me basta…-y entrelaza su mano con la de su esposa.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiera una boda más…-dice Makoto.-Luego de que me casé con Motoki, de la boda de Setsuna y la de Ami con Taiki…-

-Bien…quizá no te quedes con las ganas de que haya una boda más…-dice Zeiya al lado de ella y mira amorosamente a Mina que se sonroja.

-¿Hermano? ¿En verdad?.- cuestiona Yaten.

-Es verdad…ayer pedí la mano de Mina a Aino sama…-explica Zeiya, todos estallan en aplausos y felicitaciones para la pareja, Yaten abraza a su hermano y lo levanta del suelo.-¡Yaten me lastimas!.- se queja él suavemente.

-Mina, hermana, te felicito, me alegra que vayas a encontrar tu propia felicidad…-acaba Rei abrazando a su hermana.

-Bien, ya que después de todo somos aliados, me gustaría ofrecer a los novios Tokyo e Cristal para su ceremonia…-dijo Nataku, todos acogen con beneplácito las palabras del joven.-¡Bien, todos están invitados a cenar! ¡Cortesía del nuevo Rey de Tokyo de Cristal!.- a un aplauso de Nataku las puertas se abren y los guardias escoltan a los invitados al comedor del palacio…

Es ya de noche, Rei pasea por la cubierta del "Satán", aunque Nataku les ha ofrecido hospitalidad en el palacio ella y Endymion se han rehusado, y han preferido permanecer en el barco, un suave camisón de seda roja cubre su cuerpo, y el viento nocturno mueve sus cabellos negros, mira la silueta lejana de la Luna que da de lleno en el palacio real de Tokyo de Cristal, y no puede evitar recordar todo por lo que ha pasado, el asesinato de sus padres, a su abuelo y el entrenamiento, cuando comenzó su venganza, las batallas, la muerte de la reina Serenity y las palabras finales de la princesa Serena…unos brazos fuertes la estrechan por la cintura.

-¿Qué estás pensando?.-dice Endymion recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de su esposa.

-Muchas cosas amor…me parece como un sueño estar así contigo, que todo haya terminado, a veces en la noche me despierto con miedo de que quizá sea todo un sueño y que en vez de que estés a mi lado me despertaré en un calabozo de Tokyo de Cristal o llena de los sentimientos terribles de venganza y odio que me atormentaron desde niña…-dice ella.-Creo que han sido muchos años de dolor y por eso no me acostumbro a la felicidad…-

-Todo es real Rei…yo a veces también creo eso, pero me basta con mirarte, con tocarte, para saber que no sueño…y en cuanto a acostumbrarte a la felicidad, eso es en parte mi tarea.-acaba él y besa amoroso la cabeza de Rei.

-Miro el Palacio de Tokyo de Cristal y recuerdo tantas cosas…-

-No quiero que recuerdes cosas tristes, mañana es la boda de Mina y Zeiya, y debemos estar tranquilos, somos los padrinos…Rei amor…¿En verdad nbo quieres que nosotros tengamos una bodas así como la suya? A veces pienso que es injusto que nos hayamos casado así, de forma tan sencilla en esa capilla de la isla…-

-A mi me basta y sobra con ser tu esposa Endymion, todas las ceremonias del mundo no tendrían sentido sin amor, y eso es lo que tenemos de sobra, sé que me amas y sé que te amo, todo lo demás no me importa…-termina Rei mirando a Endymion.

-Por eso te amo tanto…-acaba él y la besa amorosamente bajo la luz de la Luna.-Eres la mujer que llena por completo mi vida Rei…creo que tu último golpe fue robarte mi corazón…-acaba él abrazándola con fuerza.

-Y yo creo que esta pirata jamás va a regresar ese botín…-termina Rei, y ambos se quedan mirando hacia el castillo que lanzas destellos plateados hacia el mar, juntos y abrazados en la popa del "Satán" mientras el viento hondea las velas rojas del braco pirata y el cabello negro de Rei los envuelve a los dos…

**FIN**

**Agradecimientos:**

**A Naoko Takeuchi, genio creador de personajes tan maravillosos que nos permiten recrear tantas y tantas maravillosas historias y recrearnos con ellas...**

**A Emilio Salgari, maravilloso escritor padre de la literatura de Piratas, que con su genio narrativo nos legó la más maravillosa saga de aventuras jamás narrada por la literatura universal en homenaje a él realicé esta historia.**

**A mi amigo Greenboy2008 responsable de la aparición del personaje de Nataku que vino a complicar y dar nueva vida y acción a la trama, gracias amigo por tus consejos, apoyo e incondicional amistad…**

**A mi amiga Rei-videl, espero te haya hecho justicia el final y te haya compensado por lo de "La Era de Marte" y a mi Amiga Lumar, siento no haber terminado esto como tú y otras fans de Nataku me sugirieron pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de ser la primera en fanfiction en escribir un final feliz Rei-Endymion…ya tendremos tiempo de compensar a Nataku en otros fics..**

**A todos los lectores que se atrevieron a seguir una historia diferente aunque desafíe los cánones establecidos, gracias por su apoyo y constancia al leer y opinar, sus comentarios me daban ánimos para seguir escribiendo aunque a veces el trabajo me comía y me debía desvelar o darme tiempos que no tenía…**

**Y finalmente animo a todos los lectores, aunque no hayan dejado comentarios antes, a que al menos en el capítulo final dejen constancia de sus opiniones, me gustaría mucho saber qué les pareció la historia, la trama, quién fue su personaje favorito, que opinan del final, del castigo de los villanos, en fin, sería gratificante recibir sus opiniones positivas y negativas…**

**A si, me olvidaba, la sorpresa, es que me he dado a la tarea de buscar imágenes de esta historia por internet, y tengo imágenes de TODAS las sailor scouts piratas hechas claro con mis limitados recursos tecnológicos (solo tengo Paint) pero al menos dan la idea, los que quieran ver las imágenes y porque no, guardar a su pirata favorita, pueden entrar a mi espacio de Messenger el enlace ya está en mi profile y buscar en las imágenes la carpeta "Pirata de Fuego", espero lo disfruten porque me costó mucho trabajo encontrar y arreglar los dibujos y disculpen si no los pude hacer mejor pero no soy profesional…**

**Se despide de Ustedes su agradecida amiga: Leonor de Éboli**

**(Por favor sigan apoyando el fic de Hime-Zen y esperen noticas mías más delante con nuevas historias de la maravillosa Rei Hino…)**

**¡Larga vida a Mars!**


End file.
